Shrek Goes Fourth
by hanny spoon
Summary: Four years later Shrek, Fiona and the triplets find themselves in Far Far Away. When Artie asks Shrek, Donkey and Puss to collect a Princess with him, things go horribly wrong. While Fiona can only wait, can Shrek save his happily ever after yet again?
1. Introduction

Shrek Goes Fourth: Chapter 1 – Introduction

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shrek series or characters or places or whatever else, only the stuff you don't recognise. Hope you like!_

"Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away," began a young pixie reading off of a miniature piece of paper, "there was a princess who was locked away in the highest room of the tallest tower in a very big castle."

The little boy who's hand she stood upon shuffled to the back of the small stage in which a class of younger children, of all different fairytale species, were dressed up and waiting for their cue.

An elf girl dressed in a frilly pink dress with a cheap plastic tiara on her long, white-blond hair, stepped up the rigs of a ladder behind a cardboard tower and sighed dramatically,

"Oh I wish one day my Prince Charming will come and rescue me."

A child wizard stepped forward, dressed in blue robes covered in bright yellow stars and squinted at his sheet of paper,

"Lots-of-brave-knights-tried-to-save-the-beautiful-princess-but-the-castle-was-guarded-by-a-dragon-so-each-one-was-killed," he read in a monotone voice.

A girl and boy, dressed as the head and the behind of a dragon stomped onto the stage, the girl giggling uncontrollably.

"Shut up Sadie!" the boy, with the dragons head costume, hissed at his school mate.

A tiny fairy fluttered forwards, waving madly at her parents in the small audience, smiled broadly and began to read her line,

"One day a handsome Prince was wandering through the forest when he heard the Princess singing," she then moved backwards as the 'Princess' sang a slightly off tune scale.

A little boy dressed in plastic armour shuffled forwards, dragging his plastic sword behind him,

"_Errrmm_…" he looked around nervously, a lot of the other children started giggling at him.

"_Who's this beautiful voice I hear_," whispered their teacher from a seat in the front row.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, silencing all the others, "Who's this beautiful voice I hear?"

The 'dragon' stomped forwards again, towards the 'knight'. The little boy threw his sword above his head and yelled at the top of his voice,

"Die! Die! _Die_!"

He swung it down, narrowly missing the boy in the dragon's head who then fell to the ground closely followed by the 'tail'.

"You are safe now Princess, the dragon is dead!" announced the little Prince.

"Finally my Prince has come for me and we will get married today," swooned the girl in the tower.

Suddenly all the children stepped forwards,

"And they all lived happily ever after!" they recited, badly out of sync.

* * *

The other side of the small but busy field, past lots of children's stalls and games, was a small seating area near the exit to the fair. A few parents sat at tables waiting for their children. At one of the tables to the far right, next to the gate to leave the field, sat Shrek and Fiona.

"Just think, in a couple of years time they'll have a stall," Fiona smiled, watching all the other slightly older children talking eagerly to their 'customers'.

"Oh _great_. And I suppose we'll have to be the first customers," Shrek groaned.

Fiona rolled her eyes at her husband's _enthusiasm_. Suddenly the 'exit' gate burst open and Donkey trotted in, grinning at them.

"Hey Shrek, Fiona!" he called, rushing over to them, "Thanks for watching the kids."

"Happy to help Donkey," Fiona smiled, as all but one of the dronkeys zoomed over to their father, greeting him in their usual way.

"Yeah, delighted," Shrek said grimly as he waved his arm at the stray dronkey.

"Peanut!" Donkey exclaimed sternly, putting a halt to his kid's excitement, also stopping Peanut from circling Shrek's head.

"Sorry Daddy," he mumbled, hanging his head then swooped off, his siblings closely behind.

Donkey chuckled and turned back to Shrek and Fiona who had risen from their seats.

"Kids," he smiled, "can't control them. Never will. But they're little angels really."

Fiona smiled at him in agreement and started pulling out three towels from her bag, one blue, one green and one pink. Shrek's eyes glided over to the paddling pool a couple of metres in front of them where most of the younger children, including his own, were playing.

"Little angels," he sighed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I've decided to re-write some of the first chapters, so it's a little different but I'm not changing any of the story line. Most of the speech will be exactly the same.


	2. Royal News

Shrek Goes Fourth: Chapter 2 – Royal News

As the evening grew near, children's stalls started closing and families started to head home for the night. The little ones were tired and just wanted to get home and settle down. Well, excluding Shrek and Fiona's of course, for their daughter wasn't very happy about the 'going home' part. Fiona led the way holding the hands of both her sons, leaving Shrek trailing behind, tackling the youngest of their triplets.

"Look, we're going home whether you like it or not!" he grabbed her hand and lightly tugged her in the right direction.

"No! Daddy, I don't want to go home!" she whinged, stamping her feet.

"Come on!" he lifted her off the ground causing her to scream in protest.

Shrek looked around uneasily, people were staring at them as they walked. He gave a small smile then quickened his pace to catch up with Fiona and the boys.

"No! Put me down!" she shrieked, kicking her legs.

Shrek sighed irritably, getting increasingly annoyed by his daughter's behaviour.

"Look, honey," Fiona slowed her gait to reason with the screaming child, "everybody else is going home, you wouldn't want to be there alone."

Fiona didn't have a chance to hear the reply as one of the boys tugged at her dress to get her attention.

"Mummy? What's that light doing outside our house?" he asked, pointing through the trees to their, only just visible, swamp.

Fiona bit her lip and glanced up at Shrek who looked more curious than worried.

"Come on lets find out," Fiona smiled despite herself.

* * *

As they entered the swamp, the sight brought a mixture of feelings to the family and had completely silenced the screamed protests. A smile crept onto Fiona's face as the royal minstrels began to play the familiar tune. The stout messenger stepped forward glaring at who the older ogres remembered as Reggie. He then unrolled a scroll and cleared his throat before he began to read,

"To all, you are hereby summoned to the kingdom of Far Far Away for a royal ball taking place in twelve days, where the kingdom will be able to meet the newest member of your family. Love King Arthur Pendragon. Aka Artie."

Shrek's face drooped as he placed his daughter back down. As if a bad day couldn't get any worse.

The pudgy messenger then rerolled the letter up and took the other scroll from underneath his arm.

"I also have a letter from the ex-Queen Lillian," he then looked back down and started to read,

"To Shrek, Fiona and family. I do apologise for the suddenness of this but it seemed the perfect time. I never did tell Artie about the triplets so it will be a surprise for him, he only believes you have one child. I have left a little something for the children. Love Grandma."

The triplets faces lit up hearing something they recognised,

"Grandma!" they exclaimed in unison.

Fiona smiled at her nervous spouse,

"It'll be fun," she reassured him, "trust me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

See, nothing much changed from the original.

If you're new to my story and don't have a clue what I'm going on about, don't worry, it's just I had decided to rewrite some chapters, well okay, a lot of chapters.


	3. A Busy Morning

Shrek Goes Fourth: Chapter 3 – A Busy Morning

Nine days flew by, and that dreaded morning arrived. Shrek and Fiona had been up since six that morning, quietly packing and preparing for the trip. By the time eight o'clock came, five suitcases were full and sitting next to the door.

"So," Shrek sighed as they both flopped down onto the relatively new, but already very worn, sofa, which was made of the same material as Shrek's armchair, "two days of travelling and we're in Far Far Away."

Both cringed at the thought of a stuffy carriage and three hyperactive children.

"It'll be good to see Mum and Artie again," Fiona smiled, lightening up the situation, "it's been four years."

"Yeah," Shrek smiled wistfully, "four years ago, before children."

The couple's eyes drifted towards a door that was slightly older than the sofa. It had taken a long time and a lot of hard work to build an extension onto the right hand side of their small home. Of course others helped Shrek, especially Donkey, while Fiona would watch, getting thoroughly amused by the endless arguments, with the, at the time, two year old triplets. The room was then decorated and furnished as the children's bedroom. Shrek sighed wirily again as he moved his gaze to other door beside that, the not quite finished inside toilet. He and Fiona had come to an agreement that they needed one as they were tired of the endless trips to the outhouse in the middle of the night because the kids didn't like going on their own. But it would be a little while before it would even be _almost_ ready for use.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Donkey trotted in,

"Hey Shrek, Fiona! Already packed I see," he paused and looked around, "now where are…"

"Shhhh!" Shrek grabbed Donkey's snout and forced it shut, "the kids are still asleep."

Donkey's ears dropped to the side of his head, indicating that he was going to be quiet.

"I'd like it to stay that way for the moment," Shrek added as he released the animal's muzzle, already annoyed by his over enthusiastic friend.

"_Ohhh_, okay," Donkey whispered, "I just popped in to see how things were going."

"Well as you can see Donkey things are fine so I guess you'd better be going," Shrek gestured towards the door, but Donkey just moved further into the room.

"I would have thought they'd be up by now," Donkey carried on, back to his original volume.

"Yes well we'd prefer if they sleep as long as they can this morning for the journey," Fiona explained, ignoring her husband's obvious irritation.

"Oh, cool," Donkey smiled, "Éclair and Peanut were up as soon as they heard me and Dragon. Bananas, Cocoa and Parfait soon followed. They can't wait to go," his smile then turned into a full grin, "Oh this is so _exciting_!"

"So you've invited yourself I see," Shrek mumbled, pushing the door closed.

"Will you be travelling with us Donkey?" Fiona asked.

Shrek's expression became horrified, the thought of putting up with Donkey as well as the children seemed horrendous.

"Ahh about that," Donkey began, ears drooping, "I sorta' promised the kids I'd ride with them, so maybe I'll come with you on the way back."

"Oh no! Don't feel as if you have to do that Donkey," Shrek leant down to around Donkey's height as he addressed the animal with false concern, "I'm sure you'd be the number one Dad if you flew with them on the way back too."

Fiona bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at their friend's gullibility.

"Well, only if that's alright with you guys?" he asked gratefully.

"As much as we'd _love_ for you to be with us, I'm sure we'll be fine by ourselves," Shrek replied, his voice tinged with sarcasm.

"So have you seen the others yet?" Fiona asked, changing the conversation before Donkey twigged anything.

Donkey's ears pricked up again, "Last night I did. And we all agreed to meet here at half eight to say goodbye. They'll be here any minute."

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Shrek exclaimed, annoyed that his house would be full within the next ten minutes, "I'm getting them up."

He pushed open the triplet's door and almost as soon as it was closed he relaxed. All three were still sleeping in the low double bed they shared despite Donkey's volume. A small smile crept onto Shrek's face as he watched them for a moment. He looked at his eldest on the left side of the bed, Alex. Alex was the shyest and quietest of the three with mouse brown hair and his fathers brown eyes. In the middle of the bed was Luke, the second of the triplets. He had Fiona's hair and Shrek's eyes. Luke was the most active and sporty of the three, he almost, but not quite, matched his sisters over enthusiasm and confidence. At the other end of the bed was the youngest and only girl, Emmie. She had ginger hair and light blue eyes. Emmie was a typical little pink loving Daddy's girl. Shrek loved them all to bits, despite being absolutely terrified before they were born. He chuckled to himself, they were worth it.

"C'mon, time to get up," he said softly.

Each one started moving around and groaning quietly as they awoke from their sleep.

"Do we have to?" Luke yawned, rolling over onto his front, burying his head into the pillow.

"Aye, now come on," Shrek answered, gently shaking the moss-stuffed mattress.

"Oh Daddy," Emmie whinged groggily, pulling the sheet up to her chin and closing her eyes again.

Alex sat up, ignoring his siblings,

"Are we going today?" he asked, as he had done for the past eight mornings.

"Aye," Shrek replied, "and we're leaving soon so you'd better hurry up."

Suddenly the bed sheet was thrown to the floor and the three of them were up like a shot, leaping around the room.

Fiona smiled as she heard the muffled voices of her children. She looked away from Donkey, who was telling her about what happened when Peanut set a tree alight, quite a familiar tale to Fiona.

"They're awake," she muttered, mostly to herself.

"Huh?" Donkey stopped his train of chatter, "Oh, cool. Anyway, that's when Dragon decided to take them out of town for…"

"We're going TODAY!" Emmie shrieked as the door was finally opened, bouncing into the main room.

"Uncle Donkey," Luke ran over to him then jumped up and down on the spot in excitement, "are you coming too?"

"_Ha ha ha_! Yes I am!" the animal laughed, forgetting his past conversation.

Alex shuffled out of the room with his Father and climbed onto Fiona's lap.

"Mummy?" he mumbled, "Can we go _now_?"

Fiona giggled and kissed the side of his head.

"Not just yet. Let's go and get dressed."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It's hard to believe this chapter used to be only one page long. To any newcomers of this story, yes I know the triplet's names are wrong, but when I first started writing this the names were not yet revealed, so we were all left guessing.


	4. An Unexpected Pause

Shrek Goes Fourth: Chapter 4 – An Unexpected Pause

Half an hour later, Donkey, Dragon and the dronkeys had already hit the skies, despite knowing they would get there far earlier than the others. Shrek reluctantly climbed into the onion carriage, next to Fiona and opposite the children, and slammed the door closed. He looked glumly out of the window at their swamp, ignoring the waving fairytale creatures who, again, were supposed to be house-sitting.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of everything!" Gingey shouted as the carriage jolted into motion.

The triplets jumped up in their seats and started frantically waving out of the back window. Luke and Alex in identical off-white tops with light brown jackets and matching trousers, hair left scruffy and uncombed. Emmie in a yellow dress with an orange strip of material round her waist tied in a loose bow at her side, her hair bouncing around her shoulders in loose curls.

"Bye house!" Luke exclaimed as they turned a corner and were no longer able to see the swamp.

"Bye tree," Emmie chirped, "Bye grass!"

Luke narrowed his eyes at his sister, then returned his gaze to outside the window.

"Bye rock, bye hedge, bye tree, bye other tree," he smirked triumphantly.

"Bye flower, bye tree, bye grass, bye tree, bye bush, bye tree, bye flower," she giggled mischievously.

Shrek rolled his eyes at the annoying game that would probably continue for a long time yet and stared outside, ears drooping slightly.

"Don't worry Boss, it'll be fine," Puss reassured him.

Shrek raised his eyebrows at the cat.

"I doubt it," he retorted.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Puss asked him.

Shrek's eyes drifted towards the excited bundles of energy, who were now in the middle of a rather heated contest of 'who can say bye to the most nature'.

"They'll have a great time," Fiona placed her hand atop his.

"I know, I know," Shrek waved off the uncomfortable conversation and turned back towards the window.

Puss took a breath to say something else, but stopped, feeling it would just make things worse.

Alex hopped down from watching his sibling's competitive game and sat opposite Fiona.

"Mummy, how long until we get there?" he asked, prompting a small groan from his father.

"A very long time yet," Fiona smiled at her eldest son.

"Okay," Alex mumbled, slumping down in his seat.

"Hey!" Emmie suddenly shrieked, "saying 'bye _everything_' doesn't count!"

"It does," Luke argued.

"Does not."

"Emmie," Fiona tried to intervene.

"Does too."

"Luke stop it," Fiona was apparently unheard by her squabbling children.

"Does NOT!"

"Emmie please," Fiona gave a sideways glance at Shrek who seemed to be ignoring the whole situation.

"Does too!"

"Ay caramba," Puss muttered, shaking his head.

"Does not!"

"Does t…"

"_Both of you stop it!_" Shrek shouted, finally losing it.

Luke and Emmie turned towards their father in shock.

"But Daddy, he started it," Emmie poked her tongue out at her brother.

"I don't care who _started it_," Shrek exclaimed, "I'm finishing it. Both of you sit down."

Luke folded his arms,

"Fine," he pouted, "but I still won," a mischievous grin took over his face, "and Emmie can't take it."

Luke's chuckle was cut short as a now aggravated Emmie shoved him away. He stumbled backwards then fell on top of Alex, causing them to both land in a crumpled heap on the floor of the carriage.

"_Emmie!_" Shrek yelled silencing the whole carriage.

Emmie sat down against the side of the onion and crossed her arms, a deep scowl set on her face. Fiona lifted the whimpering Alex onto her lap and helped Luke up. He then sat, squashed up against the opposite side to his sister. Shrek sighed irritably, mentally preparing himself for another two days of _this_.

* * *

Eighteen hours onwards, night had fallen and the onion carriage was lit by a single lantern, hung outside one window. Shrek was now back in his original seat after having to sit himself between Luke and Emmie to stop the persistent arguing. Emmie had finally drifted off in his arms, Puss curled up on her lap, and Fiona was resting her head against her husband's shoulder. Luke was laying on his back opposite them, still tired after just waking up, fiddling with a small toy boat. Alex was sat ridged upright, staring directly opposite him, clutching the moss seat to prevent himself from moving too much. Once again, Fiona glanced at her eldest son, slightly worried at his actions, or lack of. Suddenly the carriage hit a bump making everyone jolt slightly and Luke to drop his toy on his head, he then picked it back up and rubbed the sore spot on his forehead. Alex's face creased up and seemed to get very pale. Fiona lifted her head from Shrek's shoulder,

"Alex, Honey, are you okay?" she asked softly.

Alex gulped and shook his head quickly.

"What's the matter?" she leant towards him.

He mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" Fiona's ears pricked up, trying to hear any sort of answer.

Alex took a shaky breath then replied, "I feel sick."

Before anyone could do anything Alex vomited all over his lap.

"Alex!" Shrek exclaimed waking Emmie up.

She blearily looked around, spotted Alex's state and screamed sending Puss scattering.

"_Ewww_!" Luke pushed himself right against the side of the carriage, as far away from his brother as possible.

Alex's bottom lip started to quiver and with tear filled eyes he looked up at his Mother.

"Oh Sweetie," she cooed, maneuvering round the splatters that had reached the floor to sit next to him, "it's okay."

She draped an arm round his shoulders as he began to cry.

"_Shrek_," she hissed, glaring at her unhelpful husband.

"Oh umm…" he pushed the completely disgusted Emmie off of his lap and looked around.

"Tissues or something," she told him, stroking Alex's thin hair as he began to cry.

As Shrek stood, well he had to stoop a little, as his height was greater than the small carriage's, Luke leapt up and took his seat, grateful to be further away from his brother, even if it meant being next to Emmie. Puss removed his hat and carefully stuck his head out the window,

"Excuse me driver?" he asked loudly.

"Yeah?" the dwarf replied without taking his eyes off the road.

"We need to stop at the nearest place possible," Puss looked back at the chaos inside the carriage, "and quick."

"Fine," the driver sighed, he had already stopped a number of times in various places for toilet breaks that day, "The kingdom of Away is only a couple of miles away, that's the best I can do."

"Thank you Senor, I'm sure they'll appreciate it," Puss turned back into the carriage and placed his hat back on his head.

"Boss, we're stopping at Away," Puss informed.

"Huh?" Shrek stopped wiping at Alex's trousers and turned to look at the tabby-cat.

"Driver says we're stopping at Away, it's the nearest place," Puss explained.

The confused expression didn't move from Shrek's face.

"The _kingdom_ Away," Fiona told him, as she snatched another tissue from his hand.

* * *

Eventually they reached the unfamiliar kingdom. It had taken a little longer than the passengers had hoped but it was a relief when they could get out of the tiny carriage and stretch their legs.

"Is _this_ where grandma lives?" Luke asked, looking around at the dark buildings.

"No that's _Far Far_ Away," Shrek replied taking his hand and pulling him forwards.

"That's where we are," Emmie stated taking her Father's other hand.

"_No_," Shrek corrected her as patiently as he could, "this is _Away_."

"Ohhhh," both siblings nodded.

"Come on," Fiona beckoned them forwards, careful not to drop the clean, well by an ogre's standard, clothes that she had tucked under her arm, "we've got to find somewhere to get Alex changed."

"Don't hurry back," the dwarf added, sizing up the cleaning job, "it may take a while."

The family hesitantly walked further down the silent street looking for anywhere that was still open at such early hours of the morning. With the hand that Alex wasn't clutching, Fiona reached up and ran a hand over her hair, clandestinely touching her crown which she had put on for the first time in four years just before getting in the carriage back at the swamp. She hoped that someone would recognise them as the royals from Far Far Away and invite them in, not just as ogres and run away.

"Look! Look Daddy, there's lights!" Emmie jumped up and down, pointing at an open pub in the distance.

"Are we going in there?" Alex sniffed, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his jacket.

Fiona looked over at Shrek unsurely.

"We wouldn't have to if _you _weren't sick," Luke pointed out spitefully.

"_Luke_!" Shrek glared at him, then looked back at his wife, "I don't…"

"Last one in's a loser!" Emmie exclaimed, pulling her hand away from her Father's and started sprinting toward the building.

"_Emmie_, come back here _now!_" Shrek demanded, but before he knew it Luke was following her, determined to win.

Both of them ran, laughing and shoving each other whilst ignoring the adults yelling at them to come back. They ran up the steps and in through the doors. The brother and sister then stopped, suddenly frightened. It wasn't full of fairytale creatures like they had expected, it was full of humans, staring at them in silence.

"Go-go-go on, shoo, _get out_," the bartender stuttered, waving a wet cloth at them, splattering a man sitting in front of him.

Luke and Emmie didn't move from the spot, just as scared as the bartender. Suddenly a tipsy man stood up from his seat, gulped the remainder of his drink then started moving towards them,

"Oh what can these things do? They're tiny!" just a couple of steps away from them he stopped and dramatically flinched, "Oh my! They're goin' to gnaw at me ankle."

"I'd watch it Derik, you don't know," a man sitting at a table spoke up, "they could be like those things that look really young but they mature real quick."

"Oh shut it Roger!" Derik crouched down as he approached them, "they're just ogres. _Big, stupid, ugly_ ogres," he spat, "prob'ly don't even know what I'm sayin'."

He reached a hand out to touch them, Luke backed away but Emmie wasn't quick enough. Derik lifted her off the ground as Luke ran out through the doors.

"See," he smirked at the other gawping men, "completely harmless."

Emmie squirmed around, desperately trying to get away but the scary human was too strong for her.

"In fact," he carried on, apparently unaffected by her efforts, "I may take it home."

"Shut up Derik, it's just the drink talking. Put it down, let it go scare some kids," another unimpressed man from the bar spoke up.

"Yeah, come on what'll you do with it?" Roger asked.

"Well, I'll bring it up," he returned his gaze to the little ogress, stopping her movement, "I'll be '_the man that tamed an ogre_'. I'll be world famous!"

"_Wow_," a couple of the drunker men gawked, nudging each other.

"How 'bout that, ey?" he leaned his face in toward hers.

Emmie made one last struggle then took the last resort and yelled as loud as she could,

"_DADDY_!"

"Daddy?" Derik repeated turning towards his fellow friends, eyes widening in fright as a lot of gasps and whispers were sent around the room.

Suddenly the whole room went deadly silent, staring at the scene in front of them. Derik gulped and, fearing the worst, slowly turned back. He felt himself shrink in fear as he looked up and came face to face with the largest male ogre he'd ever seen, the only fully grown ogre he'd ever seen. Instinctively he dropped Emmie, who Shrek caught mid-fall, and stumbled backwards. Emmie clung to her Father's vest, trembling.

"I-I-I… _ummm_…" Derik trailed off, silently praying that his life would somehow be spared.

Shrek took once last look around the room at all the gawping faces then turned and strode out the building.

Once out of earshot Shrek peeled his daughter off of his shoulder,

"Don't _ever _do that again Emmie!" he scolded, "You could have seriously been hurt."

Emmie nodded frantically, "I won't Daddy I promise, ever again."

She then buried her head into his shoulder.

"_And _you," Shrek added at Luke, who looked sheepishly away.

Fiona put a hand to her chest, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply in relief that everyone had come away unharmed.

"So Boss, where else is there to go?" Puss asked, on behalf of everyone.

"Well," Shrek surveyed his surroundings, "since that place is well and truly ruled out, we'll keep looking."

"No, don't worry, I'll just take him round here," Fiona gestured to an alley between two buildings, "it's not like anyone's up," she muttered as she lead a still snivelling Alex into further darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Wow __six_ _pages_


	5. Welcome To Far Far Away

Shrek Goes Fourth: Chapter 5 – Welcome to Far Far Away

Fiona blearily opened her eyes to sunlight pouring in through the windows of the onion carriage. She looked around, Shrek was snoring next to her and Puss was purring in the empty opposite seat, both asleep. But crowding round one of the windows, asleep was the last word to describe the triplets. They were pushing each other around to peer out the window at something in front of the carriage.

"Mummy, look!" Emmie squealed pointing out the window.

"What?" Fiona smiled.

"You have to look," Emmie insisted, hopping over and tugging at her Mother's arm.

"Okay, okay," Fiona chuckled, moving across to the opposite seat so she could see what had the kids so fired up.

A grin took over her face, as she pulled her daughter onto her lap.

"What is it?" Emmie asked.

"It's Far Far Away," she answered wistfully.

"Far Far Away's a _wall_?" Luke peered out the window again at the huge structure.

"No," Fiona laughed, "that's the gates to Far Far Away."

"Ohhh," the children looked out the windows again.

"Now all of you," she dropped her voice to a whisper, getting the triplet's attention, "go and wake up Daddy."

The children turned to look at their snoozing father, smirks spread over their faces. Then they all pounced onto him, waking Shrek, and Puss, up instantly.

"Daddy Daddy!"

"We're here!"

"Look outside, there's the gate!"

Shrek smiled at them, despite his very loud, very sudden wake up call, then looked over to his grinning wife.

"So," he smiled, then took a deep breath, "this is it."

Fiona raised an eyebrow, "Come on Shrek, it's not going to be _that_ bad."

"You never know," he chuckled wirily.

"We're inside the gate! We're inside the gate!" Luke exclaimed then ran over to the other window where there was more room and stared outside in awe.

Shrek peered over the tops of Alex and Emmie's heads to the busy streets and felt himself droop. The last memories of Far Far Away were definitely not his fondest.

"Mummy, Mummy, what are they?" Emmie pointed out of the window at the rows of odd looking trees.

"They're palm trees Emmie," she answered, readying herself for plenty more.

"What does that say?" Alex pointed to a blue sign.

"Romeo Drive," Fiona replied from memory.

"What's that?" Luke pointed at a sign on a shop.

"That's Farbucks," she answered patiently.

"Why are there loads of them?"

"Ummm…"

Suddenly the carriage stopped sending the triplets into a new bout of excitement.

"Why have we stopped?"

"Are we there?"

"No," Fiona sighed, "it's just a halt sign."

The triplets groaned then went back to staring at the streets of people, who were now beginning to recognise the carriage and following.

* * *

Artie paced up and down the room, pausing every so often to look out the window, searching for any signs of a carriage arriving. So far there were none.

"Lillian?" he turned to his aunt impatiently.

"Yes?" Lillian peeled herself away from the mirror, clandestinely flicking another silver hair to the floor.

"They were supposed to get here hours ago, weren't they?" he asked, worried encase they had changed their minds, despite having been told by Donkey, who had already flown in with his family and flown off again, that they were on their way.

"Stop worrying Arthur, they've probably just got caught in traffic," she replied calmly, turning back to the mirror to check for any other signs of greying hair.

"I'm sorry," Artie mumbled, then spotting Raul outside the door ducked down behind a sofa out of sight.

Lillian noticed his actions and chuckled, knowing her nephew hated all the royal grooming.

"It's just…" he carried on, straightening up again, "I miss them. And if they're not coming…"

Artie paused, noticing in the corner of his eye, crowds beginning to form out the front of the castle. That could have only meant one thing to the young King,

"They're here!" he exclaimed, hurrying out of the room, closely followed by Lillian. He ran down the stairs, one hand holding his crown in place, and jogged down the hall, getting all sorts of strange looks from the servants. The guards obediently opened the doors for him and he stepped out into the sunshine.

"Arthur, what have I told you about running?" Lillian half panted as she reached her nephew, age was really catching up with her, though she hated to admit it.

"I know, I'm sorry, but you said if under extreme circumstances it was considered fine," Artie told her.

Lillian smiled despite herself, Artie definitely brought a new liveliness to the castle. Crowds of people were now piling though the gates, chattering excitedly. Lillian noticed that Artie was shuffling around in anticipation. She put a hand to his shoulder, stopping his movement.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.

Artie had picked up on royalty very quickly but there were still a few habits that needed to be broken. Suddenly the familiar onion carriage entered the castle grounds. Both the royals' smiles grew larger as it rounded the fountain. The trumpets sounded as the carriage came to a halt.

"Announcing the return of Princess Fiona, Sir Shrek and their new children."

Lillian glanced at Artie's face, apparently he hadn't picked up on child_ren_. The crowds once again cheered as the carriage door was opened. Fiona stepped out first, smiling at her Mum, followed by Shrek who smiled weakly through his nerves. He reached in and helped out Alex, who instantly grabbed hold of Fiona's hand, absolutely terrified by the crowd.

"_Awwwww!_"the audience cooed, staring at the timid little ogre.

Artie gasped, "I knew they'd have a boy," he whispered to Lillian.

Lillian just smiled at her nephew's cluelessness.

Shrek turned back to the carriage and lifted out Luke, much to everyone's confusion.

"_What?_" Artie gasped, not moving his eyes from the extra child, who had nervously stood the other side of Fiona.

Shrek smirked as he reached in to help his eager daughter out of the carriage.

"What's he doing?" Artie asked quickly, glancing at his Aunt.

But his question was answered as soon as Emmie emerged from the carriage door. Most of the crowd were now whispering to each other, fortunately unaware of their King's wide open mouthed gawk. Emmie looked around at her audience and much unlike her brothers, and Father for that matter, waved and smiled shyly, making a few of the front rows, 'awww' at her.

"Well," Shrek began quietly as the family began to advance towards the castle, "Artie looks surprised."

Fiona giggled at his face, but couldn't help thinking of her Father and how much he would have loved to see his grandchildren. Artie finally composed himself, took in a deep breath and in his newly adopted 'King' voice announced,

"Welcome back to Far Far Away."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Had to write a bit with Artie and Lillian, made it much better.


	6. A New Quest

Shrek Goes Fourth: Chapter 6 – A New Quest

Finally, after all the excitement had died down and the kingdom had returned to their everyday lives, now accompanied with new gossip and opinions to spread, the reunited family had headed inside the castle and Artie had all too much to say.

"Oh my gosh! I mean it's you!" he exclaimed, losing all his King presence and turned into himself, "It's been four years since I've seen you guys. Why didn't you tell me about these three?"

"Artie, one sentence at a time!" Shrek chuckled.

"Sorry," he mumbled, smiling, "So, who are they?"

He glanced down at the triplets who were looked around, gawping at everything.

"Kids," Fiona got their attention, "introduce yourselves."

They all shifted their gazes to, who they were told was, Artie and contemplated him for a few seconds.

"Hi!" Emmie spoke up, beaming at the stranger, "My name's Emmie."

Artie smiled back at her, slightly nervous at meeting the new family members. After a moment of awkward silence Emmie took matters into her own hands and elbowed Luke in the ribs.

"Oww," he glared at her then looked back up at Artie, "I'm Luke."

Everybody then turned to Alex, who was still clinging to Fiona's hand.

"Alex," Emmie hissed, unintentionally giving it all away.

"Say your name," Luke prodded him in the arm.

"I-I'm Alex," he mumbled, staring at the floor.

"It's… umm… _nice_ to meet you all," Artie replied then looked back up from the awkward situation and decided to change the subject, "So, where's Puss? I thought he was coming too?" he asked.

"Uncle Puss went to find Uncle Donkey," Emmie replied, much to Artie's surprise.

"Oh," Artie smiled, catching on to the _uncle_ part.

Then, as if on cue, the main doors burst open, making the guards jump.

"I found him, _unfortunately_," Puss sighed, trailing behind the much too excited Donkey.

"Hi, again, Donkey," Artie waved.

"Hey guys, didn't miss anything did I?" Donkey asked, grinning.

"Uncle Donkey!" Luke and Emmie yelled, running over to greet him. Alex stayed put, far too nervous to join his siblings.

"Hey kids!" Donkey laughed, as they flung their arms around his neck, "I missed you on the journey. Had a good time?"

"It was okay," Luke shrugged.

"Not as fun as it would be with you!" Emmie exclaimed.

"_Okay_," Shrek intervened, before they started pleading with him to travel back home with them, "how about we move on now."

Artie grinned at the ogre, his annoyance towards Donkey was obviously unchanged after the years.

"Yeah, all come into the sitting room, we'll chat in there while your rooms are being dusted," he gestured to a hallway.

After all being seated, Artie and Lillian in their usual chairs side by side and the otherwise empty couch now full with the ogre family. Donkey, with a little protest, had found himself seated on the floor, Puss on the arm of Artie's chair.

"So, how's being King?" Shrek asked, once all were settled.

"Well, it's not all parties and princesses as I thought before," he smiled sheepishly, "it can get stressful, I'll admit, but I'm used to it and know all the perks."

Shrek opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted,

"Speaking of princesses, I'd have thought you'd have got yourself one already," Donkey joked, but Artie's response was the opposite of what was intended.

"Well, umm…" he rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "that's what I thought you guys could help with."

Shrek raised an eyebrow, "What do you have in mind?"

Artie looked at Shrek, fearing the worst reaction,

"There's a princess from a kingdom called Far Out and she's willing to marry me and become Queen, but we need to fetch her and bring her back," Artie explained uncomfortably, "Would you be able to come?"

Donkey jumped up in excitement, "Oh yeah! We haven't been on an adventure for years! Man this'll be great!"

"I live to serve Senor," Puss removed his hat and bowed his head, "What about you Boss?"

Shrek glanced down, unsure about what to do. Life so far had been pretty uneventful, he didn't want to chance it.

"I mean, I understand if you don't want to come," Artie shrugged, his face falling, "I'll just cancel and go back another day, that is if she hasn't then been taken."

He looked at Shrek, a small tentative smile upon his face.

"C'mon Shrek!" Donkey chipped in.

"Go on," Fiona said softly, reassuring him.

Shrek returned his gaze to the young King's face and smiled as brightly as he could.

"When are we leaving?"

Artie once again dropped his gaze to the floor,

"Tomorrow," he muttered.

"_Tomorrow?_" Shrek, Donkey and Puss exclaimed together.

"Well, yeah…" Artie struggled, "you know before the ball. I could introduce Princess Elena as well. Kill two birds with one stone, sort of."

"Don't worry Artie, we'll tag along," Shrek confirmed reluctantly.

"Who's Elena?" Donkey asked, getting confused by the new name.

"Princess Elena is my bride-to-be, well _going_ to be anyway," Artie answered, somewhat sadly.

"_Ohhhh_," Donkey nodded, but then returned to his confused state, "Why are you marrying some girl you don't know? What about all this finding true love business?"

Shrek sighed in exasperation, having already been told all the royal rules by Fiona.

"Donkey, when someone turns twenty-one, unless they are already married, their King title is removed because they're not really King. Just King-in-training sort of," Artie explained, getting slightly impatient himself.

Donkey's puzzled expression didn't change as he tried to simplify the words he had just heard.

"Donkey," Fiona caught the animals attention, "When a King isn't married, like Artie… understand so far?"

"Yeah," Donkey edged her to go on.

"He is only being trained, like getting used to the role. But he can no longer be King, or be the proper King when he turns twenty-one, unless he gets married beforehand," she finished.

"Ohhh right, I get it," suddenly he whipped round to look at Artie, "Hey, you're nearly twenty-one, that means, that means…"

"That's why we're fetching the Princess Elena," Shrek stated irritably.

"Oh cool," Donkey smiled and returned to sitting down.

Suddenly there was a small tap on the closed door, everybody turned to see who the visitor was.

"Come in," Artie announced, in his 'King voice', sitting up straight.

The door opened a crack and a young girl slid into the room. Her long blond hair had been swept up into a neat bun and she was wearing an ankle length sky blue dress, matching her eyes, covered in a white apron.

"Oh, Abbey," Artie smiled, slouching a little.

"Your Majesty," she curtsied, "I hope I'm not disturbing anything, but the rooms are ready."

"Okay, thanks," Artie nodded, "Have you got any more jobs to do?" he asked.

"Umm…" Abbey nervously glanced around, "No, I don't think so," she answered quietly.

Artie's face lit up, "Well, why don't you come…" he paused suddenly, seeing all sorts of expressions, confused and knowing, "Why don't you come… umm… offer some tea to the family."

Abbey hesitated in the doorway for a second, wilting under all the eyes rested upon her, especially those of the non-human species, even though she had been told they were perfectly safe.

"But King Arthur," she lowered her voice, "you know who is getting rather impatient and demands they cannot wait any longer."

Artie jumped up and began to rush for the door then stopped and turned to his family.

"I need to sort something out, but I promise we'll chat later," he waved at them before hurrying past Abbey out the door.

"Abbey," Lillian stood too, "be a Dear and show them to their rooms."

"Of course Your Hi…" she paused and corrected herself, "umm… Lillian."

Lillian smiled and nodded at her, then began after her nephew.

"If you would follow me," she smiled sweetly at the guests, disguising her fear as she, like many others, had been told stories of terrible beasts, such as ogres, doing lots of horrible things.

All quickly lifted themselves off the seats, despite already knowing where their rooms were located.

"So, how come we've never seen you before?" Donkey asked, when following the young maid up several flights of stairs.

"Well, my Mother has worked here as a maid for several years, leaving me with my Father to get a proper education," she began to explain, but then turned solemn, "but he unfortunately passed away two years ago, leaving me with no choice but to come here and work alongside my Mother."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Fiona smiled sympathetically, feeling a hint of pain over her own Father's death.

"It's okay though, King Arthur is very understanding and offered me work instantly. I'm very grateful," Abbey turned back, feeling somewhat calmed by Fiona's response, "Of course I've heard all about you in the past few days."

"Yeah," Shrek chimed in, "he seems pretty happy to have us."

"Yes," she giggled, slowing as she approached the top of the stairs, "he was finding it extremely difficult to contain it."

She turned to face them,

"Your cases have been taken to your rooms, I'm told you should already know where they are. The children have been placed either side of yours," she told Shrek and Fiona, "it should be pretty obvious which is which."

Fiona led the children over to the room on the right side of theirs and opened the door.

"Wow," she gasped as she moved into the room.

The walls were painted sky blue with a cream carpet, there were two low beds side by side, each covered with a patchwork quilt with all different shades of blue. Above the left-hand bed was the name 'Alex' and above the other 'Luke'. There were two wardrobes, one with an 'L' and the other with an 'A' and a toy box filled with new toys.

"Impressive," Shrek joined his wife as the little ogres ran in and started pulling out all of the toys, ruining the freshness.

"Mum must have kept all of this from Artie," Fiona observed.

Shrek chuckled then looked down at his daughter who was tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

"What about _my_ room," she asked impatiently.

"Luke, Alex, stay here and play until we come and get you," Fiona instructed, to little effect as her sons didn't even seem to acknowledge her.

"C'mon Em, lets see yours," Shrek guided her out of the room.

Fiona opened the door to the left of theirs and once again gasped. The walls had been painted pale pink and the floor was carpeted with the same cream as the boys. The white wooden, low bed was covered in pink silk sheets and a bed veil was hung from the ceiling over it. Like the other room, Emmie's name was painted on the wall just above the bed and her initial on the white wardrobe. She too had a white toy box filled with toys. Instead of charging in like her bothers, she collectively looked around and a smile spread across her face. Suddenly she wrinkled her nose, and made a gagging noise in response to the newly sprayed air freshener.

"What's that _smell?_" she asked.

Shrek and Fiona glanced at each other and smirked at their daughter.

"You'll have to get used to that," Shrek told her, "Humans like the smell."

Fiona crouched down, "But you can't tell them you don't."

"Why not?" Emmie asked.

The parents both met eyes again and sighed, the triplets had a lot to learn.

Once leaving the children to themselves, Shrek and Fiona entered their own room. It had been left unchanged, just cleaner. Suddenly Fiona smiled, her Mum truly had thought of _everything_ as she noticed one small change. The picture of her and Shrek which had once sat on her bedside table had now been replaced by one of the triplets. Specifically the one Fiona had sent to her mother a couple of months back with a letter. But Fiona's mood was crushed slightly by her husband who was already complaining.

"I can't believe the moment we get here I'm told I'm leaving!" he exclaimed, throwing open a suitcase.

Fiona chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be good for you to get away from everything, just you, Artie, Puss and Donkey," she reassured him.

"Oh how relaxing that's gonna be, Artie doing his King business, Puss's wise words of wisdom and Donkey motor-mouthing the whole journey, then there's the Princess, I've had experience with Princess's and they don't seem too happy when an ogre turns up."

Fiona rolled her eyes at his complaints.

"Fiona I'm not cut out for this royal lark, all I want to be is with you and our family," he slumped down onto the bed.

Fiona shifted the case along and sat down next to him.

"But honey, that's why we're here," a smile grew across her face, "to see our family."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I think the explanation of the trip has improved, a lot clearer now


	7. Say Cheese

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 7 – Say Cheese!

"Hello!" a man with neat brown hair and light grey eyes beamed at the triplets as they entered the room, "Your Majesties," he bowed his head to Shrek and Fiona, "I'm just here to take a few photographs," he gently tapped the chunky old camera standing on its tripod, "The Far Far Away Times. Names Phillip, but call me Phil."

Shrek and Fiona smiled nervously at him, taken aback by his confidence. Most other photographers, artists and whatever else they encountered on their previous stay in Far Far Away had been slightly scared, but he seemed perfectly jolly.

"So you're the new little royals," he crouched down looking the children right in the face.

Emmie automatically flinched after especially terrifying experiences with humans only a night ago.

"Hey, hey, no need to be scared poppet," Phil smiled at her, "I'm only going to be taking your picture."

"Sorry… _Phil_," Fiona spoke up, unused to addressing members of the public so informally, "they may be a little nervous. It's their first day."

"Only been here two hours," Shrek grumbled.

Phil straightened up to his full height, reaching only just above Fiona's shoulder and chuckled lightly, missing or wisely ignoring Shrek's complaints.

"No need to worry, I've worked with kids before. Got a son too, six years old," he reassured them.

Shrek and Fiona nodded at him and then shared a glance, raising their eyebrows. Phil crouched down again, smile still plastered to his face.

"Now, before I take anyone's picture I always get to know the customers," he hinted for them to introduce themselves, they stared at him blankly, "…First things first, what are your names?"

"I'm Emmie," Emmie went first, as always.

"Pleased to meet you Emmie," he grabbed her hand and shook it playfully, "Is that short for something?"

Emmie pulled her hand away and shook her head slowly.

"And you…"

"I'm Luke," Luke mumbled, strategically putting his hands behind his back.

"Pleased to meet you Luke," he nodded, ever cheerful, "And last but _certainly_ not least…"

"Alex," Alex muttered, avoiding any eye contact, clinging onto Fiona's hand.

"Pleased to meet you too. Now tell me," Phil held a finger to the corner of his mouth, mock thinking, "hmmm… how old are you?"

"Four," the triplets mumbled together.

"When is your birthday" he asked, much to their dismay.

"May," they answered again.

"May the…?"

"Thirteenth," they replied, still speaking as one.

"Thirteenth of May, huh?" Phil asked, "Well I hope it wasn't a _Friday_. I'm very superstitious me. Wouldn't want to be born on an unlucky day."

"They were," Shrek interrupted his speech, having already figured that his children were born on a day most considered as unlucky although he himself didn't believe in it.

"Oh," Phil forced a chuckle, shuffling backward slightly, "Well, I suppose not all can be bad," turning his attention back to the triplets who were still staring at him, he thought up another question to move from the awkward conversation he found himself in, "Do you like it here?"

"Yeah," they answered, still in sync with each other.

"Wow," he chuckled, "you're good. Usually the kids argue over who answers the questions."

"Oh I'm baffled too," Shrek muttered to himself.

Phil stood again and beckoned them further into the completely white room.

"Now we've just got to wait for the man who gave you your snazzy new threads there and we'll get started," Phil exclaimed.

The triplets then looked grimly back down at what they were wearing. Luke and Alex were dressed in matching crisp white shirts and black trousers and Emmie in a floor length white dress with pink frill around the neck and a pink ribbon tied tightly around her waist.

"Me and Raul go way back we do," Phil started a conversation, aimed at Shrek and Fiona, "He designed the uniform for my old inn, classy, but friendly, ready to serve you a drink. I don't know if you've heard of it back in my village O'folkly, on the outskirts of Far Far Away. It's called Ye O'folkly Inn."

"Oh I've heard of it," Fiona smiled patiently back, "We got a request for one to be built in Romeo Drive, after dad passed away," her smile faded a little as more came back to her, "…which we declined."

"Yeah," he reminisced, "unfortunate that, but I'm sure it was a good reason as to why not."

"Of course," Fiona brightened her smile, as she too remembered back when herself and Lillian thought it was too old fashioned to be in their new street.

"Well that old inn has been left to someone else now as I'm now in my new career, photography. Haven't left O'folkly though, it's a truly beautiful little village," Phil carried on, then beamed as the door opened and Raul stepped in, "Ahh, there he is, let the photography begin!"

"Yes, yes," Raul waved a hand at him, obviously less then happy to be in the room.

"Okay," Phil rubbed his hands together, "What pose should you do?"

He looked around the room for inspiration, although there wasn't much to look at, as from floor to ceiling the room had been painted bright white, "Ah!" he exclaimed, then headed to a corner and opened a barely visible door, camouflaged into the whiteness, "Here we are," he announced setting down a perfectly white, leather stool.

The triplets stared at it, wide eyed, as if it was an instrument of torture.

"Now, Emily poppet…" he began.

"Emmie," Emmie corrected, miffed that he'd get her name wrong.

Phil stopped mid sentence and held his hands up,

"Sorry, sorry _Emmie_," he dropped his arms and carried on, "kneel down behind this."

Raul suddenly took a sharp breath and moved forward,

"It won't ruin the outfit, will it?" he asked tentatively.

"It shouldn't do," Phil shook his head.

"Luke," Phil pointed at him, "come and kneel beside her and put an arm round her."

Luke scrunched his face up in disgust at hugging his sister. Shrek, fearing the worst, lightly pushed him forward, encouraging him to go along with it.

"Fine," he mumbled as he joined Emmie and gingerly put an arm round her waist.

"Now Alex can you do the same on the other side?" Phil smiled at the shyest of the triplets.

"Go on," Fiona whispered, letting go of his hand.

Alex looked at his mother with pleading eyes, hating all the extra attention, then slowly made his way over to his siblings and mirrored Luke's position. Phil stood in front of them and moved slowly backwards contemplating them, he crouched down and smiled.

"That's perfect apart from…" he curled a corner of his mouth downwards in thought, the nearest he'd got to frowning since he met the children, "Emmie fold your arms on the stool…"

Emmie uneasily did as she was told,

"Fab, now tilt your head slightly towards Alex…"

Again, she obeyed.

"Alex tilt _your_ head towards her too…"

"Don't touch heads!" Raul suddenly shrieked, "Think about the hair."

"Okay do as he says… further over… a little more… no go back a… perfect!"

Shrek sighed impatiently. It was taking far longer than he thought it would. Fiona's attention stayed on her children, ready to step in if they were pushed a little _too_ far.

"Now Luke, get in a little closer to her," Phil continued.

Luke scowled and reluctantly shuffled closer.

Phil's smile brightened,

"Perfect!" he announced, then finally took the old camera and placed it down against the wall opposite the triplets, "Say cheese!"

Instead of the wanted result, they mumbled 'cheese', barely moving their mouths. Phil lowered the camera from his face,

"Come _on_! You can do better than that," he exclaimed, his face nearing a frown, "Now I need you to smile as nicely as you can."

Fiona moved closer to Phil and nodded at them encouragingly.

"Look at the camera," Phil told them, unaware of what they were looking at.

They all twitched their mouths into a small smile. Once again, Phil lowered the camera,

"Come on guys, let's get it right. Third time lucky."

Shrek's ears perked up as he got an idea, "Hey," he caught their attention, "the sooner you smile, the sooner it'll be finished."

The triplets glanced at each other, then moved back into position and smiled like their life depended on it. Fiona grinned at her husband, getting a shrug back.

"That's fantastic!" Phil exclaimed as he took a picture, "Well done dad."

Shrek rolled his eyes at the photographer's enthusiasm. In his opinion the man was edging up to Donkey's standard of irritation.

"One more, just tone it down a little. Cute smiles!"

Raul slowly moved from his spot leaning against the wall and inspected the young royals. His face slowly cracked into a small smile.

"Phil," he beckoned his 'friend' over after he had taken the last picture, "Keep the girl. For the clothing."

"Ohh," Phil smiled, glancing back at Emmie, "_Ohhhh_. That's clever."

The triplets tentatively moved from their poses and scurried over to their parents.

"So we're done here, but…"

Shrek's expression drooped, there was always a 'but'.

"we would like to keep little Emma here."

"_Emmie_!" she exclaimed, getting just as annoyed as her father.

"Sorry, again!" Phil chuckled, "Emmie, have you ever done _modelling_ before?"

"No," she replied shortly, in no mood to become enthusiastic with any of his ideas.

"Good," Phil glanced at Raul who had a smug smile spread across his face, "because Raul here has a fashion line in 'Gap Queen' in Romeo Drive and the shop is thinking of introducing children's clothes, 'Gap Princess'."

Emmie looked up at him, interested in what he had said so far, even if she didn't have the faintest clue what he was getting at.

"And who would model the beautiful clothes?" Raul began to wander over to them, "The very Princess herself."

All eyes landed on Emmie who looked at her mother a perplexed expression on her face,

"I'm a _Princess_?"

Fiona smiled nervously at her daughter having not told the triplets about their titles.

"_Wow_," Emmie gasped, face lightening up.

Shrek sighed again, fearing they'd be spending the entire day in this room.

"Emmie, do you want to?" Fiona asked trying her best to seem happy about the opportunity, but secretly pleading they could get going too.

"Yes!" Emmie chirped much to her family's dismay.

"Shrek," Fiona smiled at her husband, "take the boys, I'll stay with Emmie."

Alex instantly let go of Fiona and suddenly latched onto his father.

"C'mon Luke," Shrek gestured towards the door, "See you later."

As the door shut Raul clapped his hands, "Let me fetch the dresses."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This is probably the only different chapter in the rewrite.

I wanted to put this scene in for ages but never did.

Phil from O'folkly, love him already!


	8. Time to Leave

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 8 – Time To Leave

Shrek woke the next morning after a long night of very little sleep. The sun was shining brightly through the windows and a gentle breeze wafted through the open balcony doors, taking an edge off of the summer heat. Shrek sat up and put his head in his hands. A heat he wasn't used to, it was always hot in Far Far Away, it rarely rained too. He looked over at his wife, a small smile crept over his face. To think it was only five years ago he rescued her from that tower was crazy, it felt like a life time. He chuckled quietly to himself, if anybody told him that he'd be married to that Princess in the future he probably would have told them to go take a hike. With once last glance at Fiona, he lifted himself off the bed and made his way to the door, relieving himself of a wedgie whilst walking.

He clicked the door to their bedroom shut as quietly as he could, then opened the one to his right. The blue room was dark, the curtains closed filtering the early morning sunlight. Shrek waited for a greeting of some kind but both his sons were fast asleep, blankets kicked to the end of their beds having been too hot. Shrek sighed wirily, he'd spent most of the night tossing and turning searching for sleep in the strange bed and now the morning had finally arrived he was hoping for some company. He closed the unsuccessful door and padded over to the left hand side of his bedroom. Slowly he turned the doorknob and opened the door a crack, to hear the familiar little giggle of his daughter and two thin green arms fling the pink duvet over the equally pink pillow. Opening the door further he smiled to himself,

"Well I guess everyone must be sleeping," he sighed, closing the door behind him and tiptoeing across the room.

"_Boo!_" Emmie threw the covers off the bed and leapt up, "I got you daddy!"

Parting the bed veil further than it had been already, he sat down on her bed and grabbed his daughter's waist with both hands.

Emmie giggled as Shrek lifted her and held her above his head.

"Aye," he smiled up at her, "you got me good."

"Put me down!" she shrieked, grinning and madly kicking her legs.

"Okay, okay," he lowered her down and she stood on his lap, her hands on his bare shoulders, "Do you like your room Em?" he asked, looking around the, in his opinion, _too_ pink walls, the room was far too girly and frilly for Shrek to even consider liking.

But the same couldn't be said for the little four year old as she leapt off her fathers lap, "I _love_ it daddy!" she exclaimed twirling around, "it matches my socks _and nighty_."

Emmie then kicked one of her legs up, impressively high, showing Shrek her baby pink knee length socks. Although she needn't do it as her simple hot-pink night dress only hung to the middle of her thighs. Emmie then ran back to her father and pulled herself onto his lap.

"Is this really where grandma lives?" she asked, resting her head against his chest.

"Aye," Shrek wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"Uncle Donkey said she used to be a Queen," Emmie exclaimed.

Shrek sighed, "And what else did Uncle Donkey tell you?" he asked, half expecting a whole story.

"That mummy is a Princess and so am I, then Uncle Puss stamped on his hoof," Emmie replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," Shrek smiled, he could always count on Puss to shut Donkey up.

"What are we doing today?" Emmie yawned changing the subject.

Shrek bit his lip, he knew the triplets weren't following anything the adults had been talking about yesterday.

"You know Artie?" Shrek began.

"Yeah, he's weird. I don't like him," Emmie stated.

Shrek chuckled, his daughter definitely wasn't afraid to show her opinion.

"Well, now Lil… um, _grandma_ isn't Queen anymore, he's King. And what do King's have to do?" Shrek asked her.

Emmie's brow knitted in confusion, "Umm… look after the kingdom?"

"Well, yeah, but they need to marry a princess too," he corrected her.

"Oh," Emmie smiled again, "like in the story books?"

"Kind of," Shrek remembered how fairytale-like recuing _his_ princess was, "Artie's asked me, Uncle Donkey and Uncle Puss to go with him."

"What?" Emmie sat bolt upright and looked up into her father's face, "Isn't he supposed to go rescue the pretty princess from the big scary castle alone?"

Shrek inwardly flinched, they hadn't told the children about Dragon's Keep, as far as the triplets knew Fiona had been an ogress all her life, but fairytales had been told to them.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're only picking her up," Shrek told her.

"That's not very good," Emmie folded her arms, as if it would change something.

"Well that's the way it is."

Her face suddenly saddened as she realised something, "You're leaving?"

"Aye, today," Shrek answered softly, now just waiting for the question.

"How long?"

"Three days."

"Can I come?"

_There it was_.

"No," Shrek answered simply.

"Why not?" Emmie pestered.

"Because you can't."

"But I want to."

"No Emmie."

On the other side of the door Fiona had been listening. Emmie was Shrek's little princess, quite literally. Even though Emmie frequently drove him up the wall, more so then Luke and Alex, she always got around him in the end. Fiona moved her ear from the door, there was nothing to listen to now, just arguing. She opened the door, silencing the father and daughter.

"Start getting ready for breakfast," she smiled at them.

* * *

In the big dining hall, the family had all been seated. For Artie and Lillian it seemed impossibly crowded, as usually it was just them.

"So are you guys all ready to go?" Artie asked breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be great! When was the last time we went on an adventure? Ages ago, that's when!" Donkey exclaimed.

Puss just rolled his eyes at the excited animal.

"I suppose," Shrek sighed.

Luke suddenly looked up from his plate,

"Where are we going?" he asked, curious to find out the plan for the day.

"Daddy's going with Artie to pick up a princess and we're not allowed to go," Emmie complained.

"Can I come?" Luke asked, ignoring his sister.

"No," Shrek answered, already fed up of that question.

"But… _oww_!" Luke's complaints were brought to a sudden halt as he felt a shoe collide with is ankle, _hard_.

Emmie smiled sweetly at him.

"Daddy, daddy," the dronkeys started shuffling around in their seats, "can we come?"

"Oh babies I'd love you to, but you can't," Donkey answered his children.

"Oh please, please daddy," Cocoa flew up and hovered around her father.

"Please!" the rest of them pleaded, following their eldest sister.

As Donkey tried to settle his hyperactive kids, Fiona couldn't help but feel relieved she only had three.

"We'll be doing lots of things here," Lillian caught her grandchildren's attention.

"Yes," Fiona smiled, "it'll be a lot more fun."

"Fine," was their grumbled reply.

* * *

After breakfast everyone had headed down to the docks, where a ship was waiting to set sail. Puss could barely be seen amongst all of his female feline friends of all different colours and patterns. Some of the cats were hissing at each other, the rest just mesmerised by Puss's charm.

"I can't believe the moment I see you again, I am forced to leave," Puss announced, addressing all that would listen, he then turned to one cat, a fluffy cream pursian, "I love you," he turned around and took a pretty black cats paw, "I'll miss you."

Donkey had finally gotten his message across and had all the dronkeys lined up in front of him,

"Peanut, Bananas, Parfait look after your sisters now," he smiled at his sons.

"Yes dad," they replied together, then, interrupting the farewell Bananas sneezed, this time a massive amount of flames scorched the path beneath him making Donkey jump back.

"Bless you," he nodded nonchalantly at his youngest as the flames burnt out.

He then turned his attention to the two dronkeys at the far left of the line,

"Cocoa, Éclair, just make sure they don't get into any trouble," he grinned.

"We will daddy," they giggled, glancing at their brothers.

Dragon, sitting behind her offspring, made a soft groan, catching her husband's attention.

"Don't you worry babe, I'll be back in no time," Donkey reassured her.

Dragon growled again, batting her eyelashes.

"Aww, I'll miss you too," he blew a kiss to her.

"Now all of you," Donkey shuffled backwards, "come and give me a goodbye hug, it'll be three days!"

With that, the dronkeys sprung into action, knocking their father onto his back.

Shrek smiled at his wife, "This time I'll make sure things go to plan," he told her, "and if they don't, believe me, I'm swimming back."

He gently took her hands.

"I'll be waiting," Fiona tried hiding her worry after what happened last time he left.

"And you don't have any little _surprises_ to reveal to me before we leave?" he asked playfully.

Fiona, smiled at him, then spared a glance to the children, "No, but you've got to admit, that was the best surprise you've ever had."

"Of course," he smiled back, "Now, I'll see you soon."

She nodded in response, "I love you."

Shrek pulled her closer and kissed her quickly.

"Love you," he said softly.

Still holding hands, they turned towards the triplets who were huddled together, whispering to each other.

"Oh so you're not going to say goodbye," Shrek called to them.

Realising where they were, they broke apart and ran over to their parents.

"Bye daddy," Luke grinned, suppressing laughter.

"I'll miss you," Alex mumbled, fiddling with his jacket nervously.

"I love you daddy," Emmie smiled and blew him a kiss.

* * *

As the ship sailed away everyone was waving goodbye, apart from the triplets who had run off somewhere to play.

"Hey Shrek, do you remember when we were sailing off like this before?" Donkey grinned at his friend.

"Oh aye," Shrek admitted, "How could I forget."

"I thought you would because that was when Fiona was telling you she was pr…"

"I _know_ Donkey," Shrek interrupted, starting to consider jumping off and swimming back while he still had the chance.

"The journey should take one day there, travelling for the next day, then we'll be back on the third, early morning," Artie joined them.

"That is if everything goes according to plan," Puss reminded them, "We'll be a week."

Shrek turned to Puss as the docks fell out of sight. Suddenly, something behind them moved, catching his eye, he looked past his companions and squinted to see what, or who, he thought it was. Nothing. Shrek shook his head, turning his attention back to the conversation.

"Puss!" Donkey exclaimed, "Don't think like that. We have to be _positive_," the animal sat down, "we most definitely are going to be there and back in three days."

"But we don't need you to jinx it," Puss argued.

"And what we _really_ don't need is you two fighting," Shrek intervened.

"Oh look who's talking," Donkey said sarcastically, "Mr Argumentative himself."

Shrek leant down and was just about to argue his point, when he was interrupted by Artie's sniggering.

"_You_ should know better," Shrek rose to his full height, stabbing a huge finger in Artie's chest.

"Lay off Shrek," Artie batted his hand away, "I'm not sixteen anymore. I'm a responsible adult now."

"Yeah, what a responsible age twenty is," Shrek retorted, "try being thirty-six with three kids."

* * *

Back on land Dragon had flown off with the dronkeys and Fiona and Lillian had taken the little peace they had to chat.

"It's getting a little nippy out here," Lillian rubbed her arms, despite the fact the sun was shining and Fiona thought it was the furthest thing from cold, "shall we head back inside?"

"Okay," Fiona agreed then looked around in search for her children, "Kids! We're going now!"

Mother and daughter looked around the emptiness. There was no reply.

"Luke! Alex! Emmie!" Fiona called impatiently, she was used to living in the middle of a forest with lots of good hiding spots.

Lillian bit her lip, "Have they…"

Fiona shook her head, "They're always doing it."

Taking one last look around Fiona sighed.

"We're going now," she yelled.

All that could be heard was the sea and the echo of her voice.

"Fine then," Fiona shouted, turning in the direction of the steps, as it usually sent them running out, "Goodbye!"

Still nothing happened. That was the point when Fiona began to worry. She frantically looked around, but the docks were empty.

"They probably went with Dragon," Lillian laid a hand gently on her daughters broad shoulder, "lets go back."

"But it's not like Alex to go without saying anything," Fiona desperately kept turning her head, looking in every direction, then her eyes settled on the sea crashing into the stone.

Lillian followed her gaze and took a shaky breath,

"Let's not rush into conclusions darling. They'll be playing with the dronkeys, completely safe."

The pair hurried back to the castle, half expecting to find the triplets laughing at them at the main doors. Alas, there was no one. Fiona felt sick as they entered the castle, the silence scared her. They didn't know anything about Far Far Away and could get easily lost. The worried mother couldn't help but let the thought that they could have even been killed slip into her mind.

"Abbey," Lillian summoned the young maid as she entered the room, a pile of white towels in her arms, "Can you and others search all over for the new Princes and Princess. They seem to be missing."

"Of course," she nodded, walking off, but then turned back, "I do believe overhearing Prince Luke and Princess Emmie asking if they could travel with their father. I don't mean to worry you more, it's just a thought, but they might have snuck aboard the ship."

Before they moved, the maid rushed off allowing no response.

"She's right," Fiona looked at her mother, "they've gone with Shrek."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I merged two of the chapters together here because of the last one I added, they were both quite short anyway, well before I made them longer.

Another six pages! There are definitely more to come as well…


	9. The Princess of Far Out

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 9 – The Princess of Far Out

Shrek awoke to a perfectly blue cloudless sky. He was pretty sure at some point in the middle of the night he had heard his children, did he really miss them _that_ much? The ogre glanced to the left of him where Donkey was fast asleep on his back, a trail of drool hanging from his mouth almost touching the floor. Suddenly his back left leg began to twitch,

"No, no," he murmured, caught up in a dream, "don't leave baby, n…" his subconscious speech was cut short as he snored loudly, the trail of spittle dropping to the wooden floor.

Shaking his head, Shrek stood up and caught sight of Artie standing at the edge of the boat running a hand through his hair. Swaying a little as he walked, unused to the boats motion, he approached the worried King and joined him staring out to sea.

"So," Shrek began, "how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Not much," Artie replied, twitching the corner of his mouth into a small smile.

The pair then fell back into silence, leaning on the ships wooden side. A breeze filling their nostrils with the scent of the salt sea air.

"Shrek…" Artie broke the quiet, "What if she…" he trailed off, "What if I don't like her?"

Artie moved his gaze to the waves crashing against the side of the boat beneath them.

"Well…" Shrek was cut off by a loud,

"Land ho!"

Both ogre and King turned around to see a beach just coming into sight.

Shrek sighed and started again, "Well, it's time to find out."

With a sudden snort Donkey rolled onto his front and looked around blearily.

"Man, we're here already?" he yawned, "It's only been five minutes."

"A very long five minutes," Puss jumped down from the perch where he had been sleeping, or _trying_ to sleep, "thanks to _you_ and your constant snoring."

"Yeah well, you're not too quiet yourself Mr. _Purrrr_fect," Donkey retorted then trotted off to Shrek and Artie.

"Oh sleeping beauty has awoken," Shrek rolled his eyes as the animal joined them watching the land get nearer and nearer.

"You bet!" he exclaimed, "Can't miss the big meeting between the engaged strangers."

Artie looked away, biting his lip, now more nervous than ever.

"Looks like a very popular princess Senor," Puss jumped up next to Artie.

"Yep," Artie once again looked uneasily at the growing crowd on the coast.

"Sire?" a shaky voice asked from behind them.

Artie straightened up and turned to face a youngish boy dressed in a faded red tunic and white leggings.

"Yes?" Artie summoned up all the courage he had to get back into his King sate.

"We're ready to do the, umm…" he held up his trumpet then gestured to a gaggle of other men in the same uniform.

"Oh," Artie moved forward, "Come on then," he smiled at him, then glanced downwards, muttering, "let's get this over with."

* * *

The Princess smiled at everyone as the crowds parted to let her through. Lifting the front her pale blue gown just off the sand she moved gracefully forward, nodding at her people as she went. She had dressed in her favourite gown, the one that matched the blue gem on her tiara. It consisted of a tight sky blue corset with a thin, pale blue ribbon around her tiny waist. The sleeves were a very pale blue voile material, the skirt, silk with the blue voile over the top. Finishing off the outfit, her mothers necklace, the two diamond shaped gems hanging one off the other on a silver chain.

Several of the town's folk dabbed their watery eyes, sad to see their Princess leaving. Others waved jollily at her, sending her off with a good farewell. The Princess stopped, dropping her dress, just in front of the boat as it approached the docks. With tear filled eyes she glanced back at her beautiful island, her home.

'_Oh well_,' she told herself, '_it's your duty as princess to do this_.'

She slid a hand up to touch her sparkling tiara, soon to be removed with a crown. A few days ago this had all been terribly exciting for the twenty year old, she was going to be a Queen! At last her own kingdom. But now nerves filled her, after all, she was meeting her husband-to-be for the first time, leaving home, her father. _Her father_. He had already said his goodbyes earlier, hugging her tightly, telling her that he couldn't wait to see her at the wedding. Once again she turned to look at him at the other side of the beach, he gave a small wave at her, she could only just make out a sad smile before he turned away, face in his hand, it all being too much.

Suddenly loud trumpets began to play, forcing her to face the boat. She watched as the King stepped forward, King_ Arthur_ she had been informed. She looked him over as he slowly descended from the ship. He was scrawny, maybe _too_ thin but his frame was covered in regal robes and the finest of clothing. His sandy blond hair was slightly scruffy, the Princess put it down to the long journey, and on top sat the golden, emerald studded crown. She felt the excitement wash over her again. The King of Far Far Away was here, and he was going to be her husband! _True_, he was a bit rough around the edges, but he'd do.

Artie looked at all the crowds as he took the first steps forward off the ship. Many of the people were cheering, clapping his arrival. _Nothing new_. He then slid his gaze to the pretty girl in front of the parted crowd, the Princess. He gulped nervously as he walked down the ramp toward the beach. As soon as he took one step onto the sand the trumpets stopped and one of the minstrels loudly announced,

"King Arthur of Far Far Away!"

The crowd went wild, whooping and cheering. Artie smiled at them, nodding his head, then rested his gaze to the Princess in front of him.

"King Arthur," she curtsied daintily.

As rehearsed, he took her right hand with his left and kissed it gently.

"Princess Elena," he spoke softly, intent on making the best first impression possible.

As she rose he studied her, she had deep chocolate brown eyes with her brunette hair tied neatly into a side ponytail. A few tiny freckles scattered over her cheeks.

Pulling her hand away, she stood next to him facing her people.

"Now my loyal citizens of Far Out!" she addressed the crowd, silencing them, "As you all know I will be leaving this kingdom to become Queen of Far Far Away in just a few moments but I would like to take this opportunity to tell you that I shall miss you all dearly. You have been wonderful people and have kept the island beautiful, I am proud to be your princess."

The crowds once again cheered. Artie turned to look at his future wife; brave, beautiful, caring, how could she have anything wrong? Perfect Queen material.

"So I bid you a good day and a wonderful life," Elena continued, once the applause had ceased, "If you would kindly now go back to your homes, I would like a few moments with King Arthur before we leave. Thank you! And goodbye!"

From aboard the ship Shrek, Donkey and Puss had been watching the scene, so far unnoticed.

"_Wow_," Donkey gasped, "That was a truly heart warming speech."

Shrek rolled his eyes at the over emotional animal.

"So, you think they'll be alright together?" Shrek asked as the crowds filed away.

"Si," Puss nodded, "they look perfect together. Much like yourself and Fiona, Boss."

Shrek smiled half heartedly as he transferred his gaze to the vast ocean beside them. Just the mention of his wife made him miss his family. After what happened the last time he was away, it made him worry all the more.

"When are we gonna get down there and say hi ourselves?" Donkey interrupted the ogre's thoughts.

Shrek stepped away from the ledge and looked at his two furry companions.

"Now."

Elena smiled warmly at Artie, he flashed a small one in return.

"So," Elena began, trying to fill the silence, "how was your journey?"

"Oh," Artie ran a hand through his hair nervously, "it was… _good_."

The Princess's smile faded slightly at his unroyal actions and short answer.

"Tell me before we get there…" Elena hooked her arm through his, much to his discomfort, "what is your kingdom like?"

"Umm…" Artie chuckled uneasily, "it's very… nice and hot… I guess."

"Oh, _lovely_," Elena responded, now forcing herself to be polite.

"Ahh!" Artie's face lit up as he gestured toward the ships ramp, "There's some people I'd like you to meet."

Elena looked over to where her future husband was pointing and to her surprise there was a huge _ogre_, a donkey and a little cat wearing boots and a hat… and was that a _sword_? She sucked in a breath as the beast approached,

"This is Shrek…"

"Your Highness," Shrek twitched the corner of his mouth into a smile.

Raising her eyebrows and wrinkling her nose she nodded curtly.

"Puss…"

"A pleasure to meet you Princess," Puss removed his hat and bowed, causing a small smile to enter Elena's face, despite being slightly startled by his speech.

"And Donkey."

"Hi Princess!" Donkey exclaimed, completely wiping the happy expression off her face, "I've been waiting to meet you!"

Elena once again simply nodded.

"Oh, the journey was awful!" Donkey carried on, getting glares from Shrek and Artie, "All the waves making the boat bob up and down, up and down. And not to mention that seasick trumpeter, not a nice sight, _or sound_."

Elena's face fell, more so than it had already.

"He's exaggerating!" Artie chipped in quickly, "It's not like that at all."

"Yeah," Shrek added, "you're going to have to get used to the endless blab from him as well."

The Princess's face soured, in her opinion ogres shouldn't be allowed within twenty metres of royalty let alone talk to them.

"Oh, well," Shrek sighed, noticing her expression, but for Artie's sake kept himself from saying anything too rude, "the chit chat's nice an' all but we'd better get going."

"Yeah we'd _better_," Donkey added sharply, glaring at Shrek, "And what you mean by '_blab_'?"

Elena glanced hesitantly at the King beside her. Being his wife was getting more and more uninviting every second.

* * *

Back in Far Far Away, Fiona had been restless the entire night, distressing over the possibility that her children weren't with their father. She hadn't bothered with breakfast and Lillian was getting increasingly worried while picking at her food, but still managed to hold herself together for her daughter's sake. Rejecting several offers of different dishes, the aging woman left the dining hall and wandered down the corridors to find Fiona. Her mind drifted back to the time when the nine year old Fiona was declared missing. The young mother was terribly worried for her child and couldn't stop herself from thinking about horrid situations that Fiona might have gotten into. Of course nothing prepared her for what had really happened. Hours later little Fiona had come running back straight into her parents arms, crying about a scary old woman and, what seemed like, a strange verse of a song. But to everyone's surprise, the next evening at sunset, the royal family found out that the 'scary old woman' was in fact a witch and had cast a spell on the young Princess and instead of Fiona standing in the doorway, a confused and scared little ogress.

"Fiona, Darling?" Lillian tentatively opened the door to her daughter and son-in-law's bedroom to find Fiona pacing back and forth impatiently.

"Darling, you should eat something," Lillian placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But mum…" Fiona looked at her mother with worried eyes, "what if they're not with him?"

"They will be," Lillian assured her, although not entirely believing her own words, "But I've sent search parties out anyway."

"I hope they'll get back soon," Fiona turned her gaze to the window, in silent payer that her babies were safe and… well, _alive_.

* * *

Elena desperately carried on telling Artie boring tales of her kingdom's history, soaking up every last moment she had on her beautiful island. Artie just smiled and nodded politely, hoping she'd just shut up and get on the boat.

"And that big structure there…" the Princess pointed over the cliff tops to a huge building, "was built for my mother…"

"Oh how _interesting_, now lets get going," Shrek reached out to grab her arm but she quickly dodged his filthy grasp.

"No, wait Shrek," Donkey waved a hoof at the impatient ogre, "can't you see she's telling us something. Carry on Princess."

Shrek rolled his eyes, and caught sight of Puss jumping over some boulders, fast approaching.

"Boss, if we don't get moving soon, we'll be late back," he informed him.

"Yeah, but with little Princess Homesick and Mr Gullible it doesn't look as if we're getting anywhere," Shrek retorted.

Suddenly there was a big gust of wind, blowing Puss's hat off his head. Artie and Elena instinctively put a hand to their crowns, to avoid any damage. And to make matters much worse a loud but slow _crash_ accompanied the wind's whistling.

The five companions all turned to watch the boat disintegrate in front of them and drift out to sea on the rough tide. With mouths agape and eyebrows raised they watched several thoroughly soaked minstrels and crew members trudge their way through the waves and onto the warm sand.

"_Ay caramba_," Puss sighed, shuffling off in search of his hat.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Shrek asked quietly to himself.

"Aww man!" Donkey spoke up loudly, causing everyone to look at him, "I was so confident about this trip!"

"Umm…" Artie shuffled his feet nervously, sliding his arm away from Elena's.

"Just a tip," Elena said brightly, looking at the embarrassed King, "get that captain fired."

Artie smiled sheepishly, maybe they _would_ like each other and be happy together.

_Then came the scream_.

Shrek's ears rose attentively as he vaguely recognised the shriek.

"What was that?" Elena asked, looking around, "it sounded like a child." She turned to Artie, "You didn't bring any children did you?"

Artie's eyes drifted toward Shrek, who had started to move slowly toward the sea.

"_Help!_"

"Oh no!" Elena exclaimed, turning frantic.

"Wait up!" Donkey leapt in front of Shrek, "It couldn't be…"

Donkey had no time to finish as Shrek shoved his way past the animal and ran down to the ocean, looking around for any signs.

"_Daddy!_"

Shrek then saw what he had been dreading. As fast as he could, he rushed out, past all the bewildered sailors, still searching the wreckage for any belongings. Fighting against the waves he chased the crate, in which several thin green arms stuck out of. For once he couldn't shout, he couldn't call to his children as they bobbed away. Eventually when the waves reached his waist he reluctantly stopped, knowing there was nothing he could do to save them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well then... onto the next chapter...


	10. The Plan

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 10 – The Plan

"Senors!" Puss dashed up to the group again, this time accompanied with his hat, "That is…"

"We _know_," Donkey nodded his head to the forlorn ogre standing, head and ears drooped, in the sea.

"Oh, sorry," Puss mumbled.

"Okay, would someone care to tell me what just happened?" Elena asked, moving in front of the trio, blocking their view.

"Well, that scream and stuff was his kids and now they're gone," Donkey explained simply.

Elena's face took on a perplexed look, not fully understanding the scenario. One question that popped into her mind was that how does a thing like _that_ have children, but she decided against airing it.

"Why did he bring them?" she settled for.

Artie hung his head, "He didn't."

All of a sudden guilt washed over him. Shrek _didn't _particularly want to come and now this happened. If he hadn't asked the others to collect Elena with him, everything would still be perfect.

Artie began to walk forward, rehearsing apology lines over in his head.

"Where are you going?" Elena's sharp voice broke his train of thought.

"To see how he is," Artie replied, carrying on.

"What?" Elena raced after him.

"What do you _mean_ by what?" he retorted.

"Well, look at it…" Elena gestured to the huge motionless figure, "it's…"

"How would you feel if that happened to you?"

Artie hardened his gaze at her, negative opinions filling his head, then pushed past her.

Elena turned back and strutted off, back to the animals.

"Shrek?" Artie tentatively reached up and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Shrek shook Artie off, face creasing up.

"Leave me alone."

Artie took a breath to say something, to try and lift his spirits but took the message and deflated. The crate had disappeared from view, the waves blocking the vast ocean. Slowly the King trudged back to the beach, now soaked through.

"What do you think we should do Senor?" Puss asked once he reached them.

"I-I don't know," Artie shrugged sadly, taking off his dripping robes.

"We could get a new ship and sail to Far Far Away as planned," Elena suggested.

"_What_?" Donkey exclaimed, "And leave like nothing's happened?"

"Well…" Elena began fiddling with her dress, "that's a harsh way to put it but…"

"No we're not," Artie cut in, adopting his King tone once more.

"Look…" Elena frowned, "we go or _I _stay. Your choice."

Donkey and Puss looked up at the Princess, shocked that someone so _nice_ could say something like that.

"We leave when we leave, okay Princess?" Artie retorted, ringing out the bottom of his emerald green tunic.

"When's that?" Elena raised her eyebrows.

"When we find a way to deal with this."

"And how long is that going to be?"

"As long as it takes."

The two royals glared at each other, trying to stare the other down.

"So, back to the beach?" Donkey suggested sarcastically.

Artie slumped his shoulders, giving up with his wet clothing and looked down at his friends.

"I honestly don't have a clue," he looked out at the sea, Shrek was still standing in the waves, head now in hand, probably going over what to do himself.

"I…" Elena was brought to an abrupt end by Artie's brief, annoyed glare.

With a small, '_hmph_' Elena turned her back to them and folded her arms, head high.

"Wait…" Artie glanced at Shrek then back to Puss and Donkey, "where's the nearest wizard? Surely they can do something, right?"

Donkey's face lit up,

"Great idea!" he grinned, "Now let me think, there's… hmm…"

"Father banished all wizards from the island _years_ ago," Elena brought the idea to a halt.

Artie slumped, a miserable frown growing on his face.

"What about Merlin?" Puss spoke up, "Our last visit with him wasn't spectacular but he is a magic user."

"A _bad_ one!" Donkey scoffed, checking his tail.

A small hopeful smile took the place of the frown, "Princess, we need a boat. We're going to see Mr Merlin," Artie requested triumphantly.

The waves bashed against the broken ogre, trying to knock the massive weight, but Shrek stood firmly, staring out at the horizon. He desperately blinked back the tears, hoping, _wishing_, that the crate would drift back, straight into his arms. His family were his world, he had nothing else to live for, they were the best thing that ever happened to him.

He glanced upwards to the cloudless sky,

"I'm sorry Fiona," he whispered, "I failed you, I let our kids… _die_." He shrugged sadly, "I wouldn't blame you if you were to leave me. Stay with your family."

He rested his head in his hands and sighed sorrowfully once again.

"Shrek?"

He raised his head at Donkey's concerned voice.

"We're getting a ship, go to…" he paused to jump a wave, "…Merlin's place, sort everything out, get…" he hopped another, "…the triplets back, then go back to…" being a short Donkey in high waves wasn't very convenient for the animal, "…Far Far Away," he explained, getting more cheerful with every statement, despite the bobbing up and down, "Great plan don't you think, Puss and Artie's, although I did…" he was then caught by a surprise wave and went under.

Sighing, Shrek turned and with one arm brought the small animal to the surface, coughing and spluttering.

"What about Fiona?" he asked glumly after wading forward a couple of metres so Donkey could stand comfortably.

"Oh… _cough… _yeah," Donkey nodded, still recovering from his little swim, "you'll explain and… _cough_… she'll… _cough_… understand."

"No," Shrek shook his head, "I'll just go back alone. She can stay with the people she loves."

"But what about you?" Donkey cocked his head to one side.

"I'm better off alone, with no one else to worry about," Shrek turned away from Donkey as he felt a lump grow in his throat.

"But what about…"

"Donkey," Shrek argued weakly.

"But…"

"_Donkey_."

"Shrek…"

"Donkey just go!"

After Elena had requested a new ship for them to travel over the seas, the plan was now definite. But the one problem was that they were now counting on Merlin to find a spell.

"So are you coming?" Artie asked as he began to collect his robes from the boulder he placed them on to dry.

"Of course I'm coming," she smiled, glancing at the captain who was greeting the wet passengers of the other ship, "We're to be married."

Artie rolled his eyes at her falsity and began to cross the sand. Suddenly the ogre still standing in the sea caught his eye.

"_Shrek_," he gasped.

Quickly the King hurried out into the waves, drenching himself all over again.

"Shrek, come on," Artie smiled hopefully at him.

"Artie, there's no point," Shrek hung his head.

"No, Shrek!" Artie hardened his gaze, "You can't hide away from everything all your life, you need to try this."

Shrek frowned, turning to face the twenty year old.

"If it doesn't work?"

"It _will_ work," Artie smiled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Off to see Merlin…


	11. Meeting With Merlin

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 11 – Meeting With Merlin

The skies had darkened as the travellers boarded the new ship. Shrek had found a quiet corner, sitting against the side of the boat, fighting tears. Artie and Puss had sat on an upside down crate, with Donkey on the floor beside them, watching the ogre from a distance. Elena, finding herself under watchful eyes, slid next to her future husband and linked arms with him, smiling perfectly. The old crew members had shuffled down to the cabin, in attempt to find something to dry their sodden clothes and in some cases waterlogged instruments.

The main deck found itself in a sad, painful silence. Every so often Donkey would try to start a conversation, the quiet being all too much for him, but his attempts would be abruptly ended by the shushes of the rest of the group.

* * *

After what seemed a lifetime the ship reached the small, strange island in which Merlin called home. Shrek had started to come out of himself as they slowly trudged towards the little cave, enough to argue against the plan anyway.

"Look, I can't see how this will help," Shrek protested, much to the others annoyance.

"_Help?_" Donkey exclaimed, as if the word was ludicrous, "Man you just don't get it. This magic Merlin guy will bring back the kids," he explained for the fourth time, "It won't _help_ you, it'll _save_ you!"

Shrek's expression soured, "And what makes you _so_ confident he'll be able to do it?" Shrek questioned, "Look what he did last time, who _knows_ what he'll mess up."

"We can at least try," Artie chipped in, hoping to end the debate.

"Yeah and my kids'll be turned into mutant aliens," Shrek muttered to himself, rolling his eyes, "That'll be fun."

That was the last straw for the irritated Princess as she whipped around, causing the ogre to almost collide with her.

"We don't _have_ to do this, you know!" she stated loudly, "We don't _want_ to do this, but we are! For _you_. So for the benefit of us all, _please_, stop complaining!"

Elena took in a deep, angry breath then exhaled slowly, softening her features. She meekly tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her ear and daintily turned back.

"Lead on," she smiled.

As the others carried on towards their destination, Shrek stood, fixed to the spot, gawping slightly at the Princess's sudden outburst. Closing his mouth, he silently reminded himself of his first meeting with his wife and how unpleasant Princesses really could be.

Finally the group came to the familiar opening, nothing much had changed since the last time they were there, except from a pink pony with a glittering silver mane and tail, grazing on the patchy grass. Trying to ignore the strange spectre, Artie half heartedly tapped on the wooden door. Suddenly the long forgotten beam of light startled the band as it shot into the sky.

"Greetings cosmic children of the universe!" the wizards head announced, the group just sighed and waited for the thing to break and the real Merlin to appear. But of course having never seen such a thing before, Elena began edging backwards, away from the image, "Welcome to my serenity circle, please leave any bad vibes outside the healing vortex. And now prepare to meet your host Mer…"

As expected the beam of light fizzled out leaving small trails of smoke. Artie took a few steps back, now awaiting the wizard to make his appearance.

"Daddy, your magic message hasn't worked," a high pitched, dreamy female voice emanated from the inside of the cave.

Suddenly the little door burst open and Merlin bustled out, mumbling unintelligibly to himself. Without even sparing a glance at his visitors, he glared at the small box on the wall,

"Oh why won't that next line ever work?" he grumbled flicking it, then jumping back, flinching.

"Oh," the old wizard, straightened up, only just noticing the others watching him, "Oh my!" he adjusted his glasses, "I'm touched! You've come to see me after all these years," he smiled at them waiting for any response before squinting at them curiously, "What's up?" he asked, "Why's everyone so gloomy hmm?"

Elena peered at the strange little man, creeping forwards, eyebrows raised.

"I know!" Merlin exclaimed, "Let's play a game, that'll cheer you up!"

The old man grinned goofily, but no one returned his friendly gesture.

"Mr Merlin we're…" Artie began but paused as a pretty young woman ducked out of the doorway, she had long blonde hair tied in braids and wore an old torn and faded pink dress, "_Inogen_?"

After having slipped over to Artie's side, Elena leaned towards his ear, "You actually know that girl?" she whispered.

"I went to high school with her," Artie replied nonchalantly, unaware of the Princess's disgust.

"Artie!" she beamed, gliding over to her old school mate, "Oh Arthur my friend!"

Artie grimaced as the girl wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He gingerly tapped her back with one hand while trying to keep his crown from falling with the other.

"Oh you remember that class trip to stone henge?" she asked, pulling away, "We were bus buddies!" she exclaimed, much to the King's dismay as he glanced nervously at Elena's odd expression, "I was telling you all about the beautiful fantasy unicorn of the rainbow and Lancelot called us loser lovers!"

"Umm…" Artie smiled at her weakly, "how could I forget."

"Well," she grinned, skipping over to the pink pony before raising her voice in attempt to sing, "_tadaaa!_"

Artie looked around at his friends who were all now staring at him with matching expressions of disbelief.

"Err… _wow_ Inogen, that's great," Artie said with fake enthusiasm.

"Well, as soon as she left school I had to get my little girl one," Merlin chuckled, joining his daughter.

Shrek inwardly flinched at the wizard's words, moving his gaze to the ground.

"And don't _you_ worry about the 'loser lover' thing," Inogen advanced towards Elena and grabbed the Princess's slender hand. Elena widened her eyes and stared grimly at Inogen's filthy fingers and couldn't help but notice the thick grime under her fingernails.

"It was only _Lancelot_ he was always so mean," Inogen's face creased into a frown for a few seconds, "I'm sure you're very happily married, right you two?"

Just about managing to tear herself away, Elena shook her head,

"Oh we're not married," she smiled, glancing at Artie.

"Not married _yet_," Donkey piped up, re-alerting people of his existence, "ey Artie?"

"Yeah," the King nodded slowly, "not yet."

"Oh how _wonderful_," Inogen walked away from the Princess, much to her relief, "Daddy, it's a talking donkey."

Donkey grinned, holding his head high, "Yep, bet you ain't never seen that before!" he exclaimed proudly.

"And do you?" she leant toward Puss.

"Si Sinorita," Puss bowed his head.

"Oh!" she rose to full height and turned towards her little cave home, "Anwas, my love!"

Artie's face turned grim, as he put a hand to his head, "Oh no," he mumbled.

"Yes my sweet?" answered the smooth voice of Inogen's love.

They all watched as he exited the cave but to Artie's surprise he was carrying a baby on his hip. He had an old, scruffy blue jumper with brown trousers that were in tatters at the bottom, trailing along the ground as he walked. His hair was still neatly cut in a bob with the straight fringe despite the rest of his appearance. The podgy toddler was wearing a pink and purple tie die dress, her mouse brown hair in little bunches.

"Look, they're talking animals," Inogen pointed at Puss and Donkey grinning at her partner.

"_Woah_, Mr. M. didn't you say once that…"

"_Hey!_" Donkey peered at Anwas closely, "I remember you. Ain't you the one who was in that van with the other boy with the…"

Anwas smiled at the animal, "Yes, want to try?"

"Uhh…" Donkey's ears fell, "no thanks man, I'm fine."

"Anwas, Artie came back!" Inogen interrupted, "Our friend Artie."

"Hello again," he smiled at him, his eyes then rose to the crown, "and you're a King now, wow."

"Anwas, show our dear little Rainbow to him."

"Yes," Merlin joined in, "little Rainbow."

Artie instinctively looked into the sky, to find only clouds, then to the trees expecting some sort of cardboard contraption, but nothing happened.

"The _baby_," Elena hissed, correcting his mistake.

"Oh!" Artie exclaimed, cheeks flushing, "Your _daughter _Rainbow, that's an… _interesting_ name."

"Yes," Anwas nodded, "We named our little girl Rainbow-Moon."

Once again the odd expression was back on the faces of the visitors, all but Artie, who was half expecting it anyway.

"And you'll have kids someday after you're married too, Artie?" Inogen asked, unaware of the awkward shuffling the two royals were now doing, "Won't you?" she nodded at Elena.

Elena opened her mouth to answer, when Artie suddenly noticed Shrek, looking more forlorn than ever.

"Speaking of children, Mr Merlin, we need your help," Artie addressed him suddenly.

Shrek's ears pricked up, finally the conversation had landed where it was supposed to be.

After explaining the situation to the deranged family and getting Shrek to admit that he didn't actually _see _his children drown so therefore there was a chance (although slim) that they _could_ still be alive, Inogen had fled inside, apparently too upset by everything to show her face, Anwas and Rainbow in tow and Merlin had brought out a cardboard box full of junk.

"Now, I know just the thing," he placed the box on the ground and sat himself on a log, "all I need to do is build it."

"How long is it going to take?" Puss asked, walking up to the box and peering inside.

"Oh, only about two hours," Merlin replied, rubbing his hands together, "no need to worry."

"Two _hours?_" Donkey exclaimed, looking from Merlin to Shrek and back to Merlin.

"Yes," Merlin pulled the box closer and rummaged through the stuff.

Shrek sighed wirily, this trip was plummeting downhill, faster by the second. The group all just settled down on a log, now waiting for whatever Merlin was making to be finished.

* * *

In Far Far Away the news had spread fast. Already just about the whole kingdom knew about the triplet's disappearance, what with the main headlines titling, 'The New Royals Missing'. Search parties were slowly travelling to every town and village of the kingdom, questioning people and reporting every answer. Even some of the public had bothered to help, making parties of their own and encouraging others to do so too. With everybody in Far Far Away looking for the children, only one person at that moment in time knew _exactly_ where they were. In fact they were tied up, kicking and screaming right in front of him.

* * *

"There!" Merlin announced, clapping his hands.

All sat up straight from where they were slouching against the logs and in Donkey's case falling asleep.

"Finally!" Elena sprang up from where she had sat, brushing herself of invisible dirt.

"Good," Artie thankfully placed his chipped, handmade mug full of some sort of thick gloopy liquid down on the grass.

Donkey cocked his head to one side, staring at the odd contraption with a puzzled expression set on his furry face, "What is it?" he asked, "Some sort of kid bringer-backer?"

"Oh no," Merlin chuckled, "It's an answer box."

"So it can answer any question?" Puss ventured.

"That's right pussy cat," Merlin grinned then looked at Shrek, who was eyeing up the 'machine', his face showing a little trepidation.

"It's a cardboard box with two tubes on either end and three twigs sticking out of the top," Elena stated, eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Artie elbowed her, he wasn't about to take any sarcasm or stubbornness from her.

"Now," Merlin stared at Shrek, "you need to think carefully, it'll only answer once."

"And after that?" Donkey asked.

"It'll break down into thousands of tiny pieces," he returned his gaze to the, now slightly nervous, ogre, "no pressure."

Shrek looked down, thinking hard. Although he had protested against it, he was all of a sudden willing to try anything. _Anything_. The rest of them, stared at him expectantly, even Elena found herself intrigued.

"Hey," Donkey brightened up, "How 'bout, can I get my kids back?" he suggested, to everyone's annoyance, "Or…or, did they drown? Ahh! Maybe, are they dead? No… can they…"

Puss brought Donkey's _helpful_ suggestions to an end with a swift kick to one of Donkey's legs.

"Hey! What was that for…"

Puss pointed to an obviously down Shrek.

"What about him?" Donkey suddenly widened his eyes in realisation, "Ohhhh, sorry 'bout that."

After another while of silent thinking, Shrek's ears rose, alerting everyone that he had something.

"Where…" Shrek began, but was brought to an abrupt end by Merlin waving his arm at the ogre's face.

"We must ready the answer box first," Merlin informed the group.

The elderly wizard cleared his throat as the rest of his family appeared in the doorway to watch.

"_Are you prepared_?" Merlin asked Shrek in the most daunting voice he could muster.

"Aye," Shrek replied simply, unimpressed so far.

"This is going to be good," Anwas, nudged his partner.

"The all mighty answer box listen to us now!" Merlin announced, waving his arms around and stamping his right sandled foot, "Answer our question and grant our wish!" Merlin threw a small handful of dirt at the box, then turned to Shrek, "Ask away monster."

"Where are my children?" Shrek asked the box, feeling somewhat stupid.

Suddenly the box started shaking, then jumping around, sparks flew between the three twigs making the area glow a bright blue. Then a shaky image appeared just above it. It was an island. The magical family, plus Donkey, gasped at the hologram. As told, the box started fizzling sending sparks flying everywhere and simply turned into dust on the now burnt grass.

Shrek's shoulders and ears drooped, _an island_, what help was that.

"Oh my," Merlin gasped, "I know that island."

"Daddy they can't!" Inogen cried, then dashed over towards the ogre, "You mustn't go there," she grabbed his hand with both of hers, "it's cursed by the witch!"

"_Witch?_" Donkey sniggered, unimpressed, as Shrek pulled his hand back, "Witches don't bother us, 'ey Shrek, we _live_ alongside witches."

"You may," Merlin joined the discussion, "but you'll never have seen any like the _Wicked _Witch!"

Donkey's ears dropped, tail in between his legs,

"Okay, now this ain't sounding too good," he shuffled backwards.

"So what makes this island so _cursed_?" Shrek asked them.

"To enter it you have to have a heart of steel," Anwas joined his family.

"Or the happiest memories," Inogen added.

Shrek glanced down, _happy memories_.

"Boss?" Puss pounced onto Shrek's shoulder.

"Do we go?" Artie asked.

"N…" Elena paused as everyone glared at her, folding her arms, making her distaste clear.

"We're going," Shrek announced, prompting more gasps from the strange family.

"Well it's been nice knowing you," Merlin began to move first, then rummaged around in the spare items that weren't used for the answer machine.

"Well, Arthur," Anwas turned to his old school mate, "you might want to say goodbye now."

"What?" Artie replied, confused.

"You'll find out," the scruffy young man glanced gravely at Shrek.

"Well if you want to be killed, take this…" Merlin planted a scroll in Shrek's huge hand, "and this…" he gave a small metal cube with a blue button to the ogre, "but I highly suggest to just sail right through it."

"Huh?" Donkey took on a perplexed expression.

"You'll see when you get there," Merlin shoved Shrek, barely moving him.

As the group started moving away Shrek squinted at the small box Merlin had given him as it had tiny writing around the button.

'The No More Red Button Cooperation' he read.

Shrugging the ogre sped up, leading the others to the ship. Part of him was actually excited about this, after all it _had_ been a long time since they'd done _anything_ adventurous, let alone _dangerous_.

Merlin looked at his daughter and son-in-law, shaking his head.

"They're lunatics, completely mad they are."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This one actually made the 7th page, _it's a new record_!

If this is you first encounter with Inogen and Anwas look on the Shrek the Third special features then on Artie's Yearbook, keep going until the 'Hacking Ye Ole Sack Club' and you'll find them there. They do not belong to me.


	12. The Island

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 12 – The Island

Yet another morning had arrived and once again Fiona spent the night tossing and turning in her bed. As the sun had started to rise she sat up. She closed her eyes and started to rub her temples. It was the third day. The day they should get back. All she wanted was her children, if not them, her husband. If Shrek returned without them, then at least they could look together, be with each other. Slowly she climbed out of bed and leant again the window, looking out at the kingdom below, wishing with all her might that they would return today. Everything had become much too quiet for the ogress to bear. Fiona had grown used to constant chatter and laugher _or complaints_. Now it was quiet, almost as much as the tower. Fiona sighed, the tower was torture, _long, silent_ torture but it wasn't half as awful as this.

After changing out of her nightdress, she headed downstairs, to find her mother standing by the open main doors talking to a man who was showing her a scroll.

"Mum," Fiona sped up to reach them, in vain hope than he might have something to do with the finding of the triplets.

"Oh," Lillian turned to her daughter before whispering something to the man, who then rolled up his scroll and headed out, "Hello darling! Did you sleep any better last night?"

"Who was that?" Fiona ignored her mother's small talk.

"Oh, no one dear, just the head of the search parties passing over information," Lillian answered nonchalantly, "Shall we…"

"What did he say?" Fiona knew she was hiding something.

"Nothing important Fiona, darling. Now shall we head…"

Fiona dropped her gaze to the floor, "He was telling you the results wasn't he?" she asked sadly.

"Well…" Lillian struggled for the right words.

"They've searched everywhere, haven't they… and nothing's been found," Fiona concluded.

"Not necessarily, he said they'd look again. Encase they've missed something," Lillian tried to cheer her daughter up.

Fiona felt tears sting her eyes. Everything was so perfect. So happy. She was living the happily ever after. But now it had all gone, just like that.

"_Aghhhhh!_"

Both woman and ogress turned, startled, the castle guards reached for their weapons as a small man with an incredibly long beard fell from the ceiling.

"Darn teleportation," he grumbled, adjusting his glasses and pulling the hat on his almost hairless head.

"Umm… Who are you?" Lillian asked tentatively gesturing for the guards to stay where they were, for now.

"Oh, hello," Merlin grinned at them, "My names Merlin and I'm from…"

"What are you doing here?" Fiona asked him, vaguely remembering Shrek, Donkey and Puss talking about someone by the same name, although she doubted it was _him_.

"Ahhh," Merlin moved towards the ogress, "you must be Fiona."

Fiona nodded curtly, waiting for him to explain himself.

"You're obviously the one I've got to see," he smiled at her, "about your husband."

Fiona's ears pricked up, "_Shrek?_"

"Yes, yes, yes," Merlin waved her off, "Now, I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"The…"

"Actually I'll tell you the bad news first because otherwise the good news wouldn't make any sense," he chuckled to himself.

"Okay?" Fiona urged him on.

"The bad news is… your children snuck aboard the ship and were unnoticed throughout the whole journey."

Fiona let go of the breath she had sucked in. Relief washed over her body, Abbey had been right. Allowing a small smile she looked at the odd wizard, "And the good news?" she asked.

"Hold on, I haven't even finished the bad news yet," Merlin told her.

Fiona drooped again, fearing the worst.

"Unfortunately the ship crashed and they were sent bobbing out to sea in a crate," Merlin finished, smiling at her.

Fiona opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She blinked, furiously trying to hold back the tears. Lillian looked up at her daughter and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"And the good news is that I made my famous answer box which told the others where they are," Merlin once again grinned, oblivious of the pain he had just given to the Princess.

"Are they dead?" Fiona whispered, even though to her the answer was obvious, she just needed it confirmed.

"No!" Merlin exclaimed, as if it was ludicrous, "That's why your husband is going to find them!"

Fiona found a new glimmer of hope. Of course Shrek would find them and bring them back! All she had to do was… was _wait_. The ogress sighed, after almost a lifetime of waiting, absolutely powerless, she was now sick of it.

"But that brings some more bad news actually…" Merlin chuckled, "they'll all die," he added nonchalantly.

Fiona felt her world collapse, as tears threatened to fall. She battled weakly against the need to collapse and sob.

* * *

The travellers had been sailing all night. The captain carefully following the map Merlin had given Shrek and according to the map they were almost on top of the mysterious island although there was no land to be seen.

"Hello?" Donkey called, then pricked an ear up, listening to the echo, "Hellooo?"

Shrek glared irritably at the animal, okay, he'd put up with it if it was the triplets but not _him_.

"Helloooooo!" Donkey carried on, oblivious to all the annoyed looks he was getting from various people.

Puss sighed wirily, placing his hat back on his head, another lay in ruined. When on a journey with Donkey, the cat had learned that there was no point in even trying to sleep.

Donkey trotted over to the side of the ship, took in a lung full of air and…

"_Donkey_!" Shrek yelled before the small animal could make a sound.

"What'd I do?" he turned to the ogre.

Shrek just sighed, standing up from where he had been sitting and headed toward the cabin where Artie and Elena were, in hope of some peace.

"Well that's stupid!"

"Oh, says you!"

"Yes, _says me_!"

Shrek sighed again, the royal couple were really getting annoying to the ogre, they had practically agued all night.

"If photographers find _one_ smear on the crown it's all over the newspapers," Elena exclaimed, trying to prove a point.

"So you get yours shined _every_ night?" Artie fought.

"Yes!"

"Give the servants a break!"

"It's what they're paid f…"

"Would you two shut up!" Shrek yelled, cutting Elena short.

Both turned toward him, only just noticing his entrance, arms folded.

"You're just as bad as motor-mouth up there," he jerked a thumb at the closed door.

Elena scowled at the ogre, even though they had been on the same boat for quite some time now, she hadn't changed her attitude toward him at all. She climbed the first two steps out of the cabin, then waited expectantly for Shrek to move.

"Your _Highness_," Shrek pressed himself against the wall letting her past, his voice tinged with sarcasm.

As the door closed Artie slumped down on a barrel,

"This will _not_ work out."

"Sure it will," Shrek smiled, "just chuck her overboard and say there was a terrible accident."

Artie raised an eyebrow.

"I was only joking," Shrek held his hands up, "why does everyone take me seriously," he mumbled.

"No, seriously Shrek, this can't and _won't_ work," Artie stated, "I wish I had just listened to everyone months ago and not left it until last minute. I could have gotten to know a nice princess, made friends and be happily married."

Shrek placed a hand on Artie's shoulder, "We'll find a way, this family _always_ seems to come out alright," Shrek reassured the twenty year old, then lowered his voice, "we just need to get out of this first."

This time it was Artie's turn to play the comforting friend, "Look, Shrek, everything will be fine, come on," Artie stood up and walked out of the cabin into the sea air… to find the problematic Princess waiting, arms crossed.

"King Arthur," she addressed him, "just explain to me _why_ we can't go to Far Far Away _first_. It's not like we can actually _find_ this island."

"It's because, _we _don't want to," Artie answered defiantly.

"It's four against one Princess," Puss added, finally finding some new company other than Donkey, who he always seemed to get stuck with.

"But I _really_ don't want to be here right now," she whinged, "I want to be snuggled on a comfy sofa by a warm fire, sipping tea out of little heart shaped cups!"

"Sorry Princess," Artie stated, "but you can do all that, _when_ we find the triplets."

"Who is more important, them or me?" Elena asked confidently.

"At this point, I think them," Artie began to walk away from her.

"But I'm going to be _Queen_!" Elena fought desperately, "What are they to the kingdom?"

Artie spun around to face her,

"The heirs to the throne!" Artie replied in exasperation, completely stopping Elena in her tracks.

"W-what?" she stammered, unable to get her head around the concept.

"Before me, Shrek was supposed to be King, but he handed the crown to me instead of taking it himself. So if I don't have any children, the throne will be passed to one of them," Artie explained, calming himself down.

Giving up on his future wife Artie, joined the others who were looking out to sea.

"You ready?" he asked, leaning on the side next to Shrek.

"I suppose I'll have to be," Shrek sighed.

"Look," Donkey chipped in, "we'll find the kids, get back on the ship, sail to Far Far Away and forget it."

"I hope…"

"What _are_ you all doing?" Elena's sharp voice interrupted them, "Looking for the island? Well if I were you I'd give up, we're in the middle of nowhere! It's not like the island's just going to pop up in front of us."

"_Aghhhhh!_" Donkey's sudden outburst alerted everyone to what was happening below them.

Suddenly something like a mountain peek began to rise out of the water, making a slow but loud grumble.

All leaning on the side of the ship, jumped back, clueless about what was happening. Lost in the surprise of everything, Elena clutched hold of Artie's arm, shaking.

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die," Donkey rambled, diving for cover behind some crates.

Slowly tree tops began to emerge in front of them, along with smaller mountains, the drips showering the ships passengers. The travellers stared in awe, mouths agape at the spectre. Suddenly the island's growth seemed to speed up, pushing the ship forcefully backward, sending lots of crewmembers scrambling to get into the cabin. The sky darkened and thunder roared as the island rose. The sea suddenly became very rough as the ship sped backwards through the water. Waves tossed the ship around knocking most off their feet and rain suddenly began pouring down.

"_What's happening?_" Elena screamed above all of the noise, still clutching onto Artie for dear life.

"I don't know!" Artie shouted back.

Suddenly the ship stopped, throwing people forward and began to move closer towards the island, gathering speed. The crates in which Donkey had hidden behind tumbled on top of the animal.

"_Shrek!_" Donkey yelped running over to his friend, "Okay, I now agree with the Princess, let's go home."

Shrek just glanced briefly at the animal, long enough to roll his eyes.

"We're gonna die, we're all gonna die. I don't wanna die," Donkey carried on his worried rambling, ducking behind Shrek, eyes firmly shut, "I don't wanna die, I'm gonna die. Oh I'm too _young_ to die!"

The wind whipped around the group as they grabbed for anything that would keep them upright. Lightening flashed in the sky, prompting small whimpers from Donkey.

Just as all hope seemed to be lost for the ship as the rough waves threatened to rock the boat right over, the ship slowed to a halt, just off the pebbled beach. The wind began to die down as did the sea and the rain slowed. Donkey warily opened one eye and looked up to see Shrek standing, hands on hips, above him.

"Oh," the animal stood up, shaking his fur, "cool."

Shrek leant down to the donkey's height and ruffled the wet fur on his head,

"That'll do Donkey, that'll do."

Donkey was about to retort something about not _really_ being scared back then but something else caught his eye.

Artie had hold of a tight rope with one arm, the other wrapped around Elena who was hugging his soaked torso.

"Hey Shrek," he grinned up at the ogre, amused, "maybe our couple ain't quite so bad together."

Artie opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He then realised what everyone was looking at as he hesitantly prodded Elena's back. Quickly she sprung away from him, cheeks reddening, giggling sheepishly.

"Sorry," she bit her lip.

"No, no it's fine," Artie replied self-consciously, running a hand through his wet hair.

"I'll just…" she gestured to the cabin, "dry off."

Artie nodded as she hurried away from them.

"_Ohhhh_," Donkey grinned at the King, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" Artie looked down at him, then widened his eyes in realisation shaking his head, "Oh no! No, no, that wasn't anything."

"Uh, huh. I've seen a situation like this before," Donkey slid his gaze to Shrek, or where the ogre had previously been standing, "Uh, Shrek?"

Donkey looked around to find him heading towards the exit of the ship.

"Hey Shrek, wait up!"

"What Donkey?" Shrek turned briefly to the animal.

"We can't go just yet," Donkey told him desperately.

"_We?_ It's…"

"Boss," Puss hurried over, separating from all the crew members and minstrels that were filing out of the small cabin, "Don't forget this."

He handed Shrek the blue button.

"And where have _you_ been?" Donkey questioned.

"In the cabin, looking for that," Puss answered nonchalantly.

"_Right_," Donkey nodded sceptically.

"Remember if you need to contact Far Far Away press that button," Puss informed Shrek, ignoring Donkey completely.

"Well," Shrek smiled doubtfully, "I'll see you later."

"_Hold up!_" Donkey exclaimed, "Shrek's not going alone!"

"Aye Donkey," Shrek sighed, "only one person is allowed on the island at a time."

"But-but… there's a witch in there!" Donkey argued desperately.

"Bye Donkey," Shrek ruffled his friends fur, then climbed off the ship.

"See ya Shrek," Artie waved sadly, fearing he had just figured out what Anwas had meant just the day before.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A nice, dramatic entrance from the island there…


	13. Memory Lane

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 13 – Memory Lane

"Shrek wait!" Donkey called, as he watched the ogre walking over to the trees that circled the main island, "Let me come with you! I'm not a person, I'm a donkey!"

Puss glared down at the animal from where he had sat on the ledge,

"Please, cease your shouting Burro, we're trying to watch," Puss gestured to Shrek.

"I'm sorry," Donkey kicked at a stone on the ships deck, bottom lip quivering slightly, "it's just that Shrek's never been on an important mission without me."

"Shrek'll be fine Donkey," Artie reassured him, "we'll just wait here and he'll be back."

Shrek cautiously parted a few leaves… to find more bushes and trees. Sighing he moved on, already this place was getting on his nerves and he couldn't even find a way in. Suddenly the ground started to rumble, causing Shrek to lose his balance. He flailed around, grabbing for the nearest tree to stop himself from falling.

The trio gasped as the island started to shake and make a loud grumbling noise again.

"_Oh no!_" Donkey exclaimed, "He's gonna drown! Shrek's gonna die!"

Puss and Artie shared glances.

"We've got to save him," Puss began to unsheathe his sword as Artie checked the distance he needed to jump without landing in the sea.

* * *

Shrek looked around, fearing he knew exactly what was about to happen. He glanced at the ship to see his friends all staring at him and discussing something. Suddenly two trees began to part, sliding sideways through the pebbles. Curiously Shrek walked over, hoping it was the way in. It was then when he realised he had dropped the button, he started to go back for it when the trees slowly began to close again. Shrek looked out to the shore in which the water was creeping further up the pebbled beach. Desperately the ogre eyed up the distance between the button and himself, but if he went for it, he figured, he'd never get in.

* * *

Artie moved backward, ready to make a running jump over the side of the boat. He removed his robes, throwing them aside, then just as he was about to run the ship sped backwards, causing Artie to stumble forwards and lose his balance, falling face first to the ground. Puss, taken by surprise, tumbled off the side of the ship, digging his claws deep into the wood in desperate attempt to not fall into the sea, one paw clinging onto his hat. Despite the cat's situation, he craned his neck round watching his friend. Donkey fell forwards, getting squashed against the side of the ship,

"_Ow_," he muttered, his face pressed up against the wood, before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

* * *

Quickly Shrek darted between the trees. He'd have to go without the button and just prayed it wasn't important. The rumbling stopped as the trees closed together, trapping the ogre inside. With shaky breaths, Shrek surveyed his surroundings. Trees towered above him, shadowing everything below, allowing only a few spots of bright light to seep through the leaves. Shrubs and bushes were scattered on the ground, leaving only a small dirt path leading down further into the shadows. The air was still and nothing could be heard apart from his own breathing.

* * *

Elena stumbled backwards as the familiar sensation of moving quickly returned to her. She hopped sideways just in time as a minstrel in red and white uniform fell backwards landing in a tower of barrels, knocking them on top of him. Dodging past lots of unsteady men, she managed to make her way to the few steps that lead up to the door out of the cabin. Tentatively she held out a hand to open the door, not sure whether she wanted to experience the wind and rain as she had done before. Taking the brave option and deciding against staying down in the cramped confines of the cabin, she opened it and maneuvered her way out, trying not to trip and be sent tumbling back down the stairs. After she had carefully closed the door again, she looked up at the sky, to her surprise it was still blue and not a drop of rain had fallen. Suddenly something else caught her eye and made her chuckle. King Arthur, her future husband, was laying sprawled on the ship's deck, robes in a crumpled heap to one side of him and his crown rolling around on the other. Swiping a lock of wet hair away from her face she picked up the front of her dress and as steadily as she could, she walked in front of the fallen monarch and waited with her hands on her hips.

* * *

"Hello?" Shrek ventured.

Hearing nothing but his own echo, Shrek took the first step forward.

"**Welcome!**" a deep, mysterious voice boomed.

Shrek clenched his fists and looked around, a deep scowl set on his face.

"**You have entered Memory Lane!**" the voice continued, then became slightly quieter, "**Beware, no one has ever gotten past this place**,"

Much to Shrek's annoyance the voice was apparently coming from nowhere.

Chuckling, the big voice carried on, "**Oh and you may feel a little drowsy in this area**."

Once he was sure whatever it was had gone, Shrek started striding forwards. Of course he could do this, for he'd had to put up with a lot more than a long walk before, he's had to listen to Donkey as well. Yes, the ogre was confident as he continued forwards, it would take a lot more than a bit of darkness to scare him. Suddenly Shrek noticed a thick layer of fog on the ground, in fact it was so thick he could no longer see the path. Shaking his head and sighing, he kept going. Nothing could stop him now he had gotten this far, except the fog was getting cold, _too cold_. Speeding up, Shrek was starting to get a little nervous, unsure what was in store for him.

* * *

As the ship slowed to a halt, Artie's crown rolled over to Elena's feet. She bent down and carefully picked it up.

"I'm assuming that you're down there looking for this," Elena stated, making Artie scramble to his feet.

"_Thanks_," Artie snatched it out of her hands and shoved it atop his head.

"And your robes?" she gestured to the wet creased pile.

Ignoring her, he dashed over to the very front of the ship, looking out, but the island had disappeared beneath the waves.

"_Shrek_," Artie whispered solemnly, hanging his head.

"He got in," Puss swung himself back onto the side of the ship, "I saw as we where speeding away, he got into the island. That has to mean something right?" the cat shrugged.

"I hope," Artie sighed.

"Oh _no_," Donkey exclaimed, jumping up, "The island's gone! And Shrek's on it!"

Both companions sighed wirily at Donkey's late reaction, sharing glances and shaking their heads.

"What are we gonna do?" Donkey asked, to no one in particular, "We've gotta jump in and save him!"

"Donkey!" Artie put a stop to the animal's frantic circling, "Shrek got into the main island and if the answer machine said that the triplets are there, then it has to mean they're okay in that part."

"Yeah," Donkey continued to worry, "Bet their bodies are being _nicely_ eaten by the fisheys."

Artie sighed resignedly, putting his forehead in his palm and leant on the side.

"The fisheys with big teeth and… and… _SHARKS_… perhaps," Donkey carried on walking in endless circles.

* * *

Shrek was becoming uncomfortably cold, trying as best as he could to carry on. But his sight became slightly blurry and a loud ringing entered his ears. Closing his eyes briefly he shook his head, but as he reopened them, his head started to pound. Feeling it was best to stop the ogre swayed a little on his feet. This _wasn't _supposed to happen, he knew it, but what he didn't know, Shrek feared. Bracing one arm against a tree and placing the other on his forehead and rubbing gently, he suddenly became angry. Okay, whoever that voice was had taken his kids, and now it was messing with him and Shrek did _not_ like that. He would make sure what ever it was would pay, but for now, Shrek was suddenly aware, he was going nowhere. Finding it too difficult to think, the ogre felt his knees begin to wobble and before he knew it, he had collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

Shrek opened his eyes, but wasn't where he fell asleep. In fact he was standing outside a small door to a hovel under a hill, a chimney just visible at the top of the mound, smoke seeping out into the night sky. The ogre looked around, despite the darkness there was something familiar about the murky water pools, the moss and the shrubs. The whole boggy marshland seemed strangely memorable to him. He stepped back, Shrek couldn't make out much because of the late hour, or at least he thought it was late. But something caught his eye, a huge willow tree beside the small hill, roots snaking out in all directions. A massive part of the bark had been peeled away from the tree and looking back to the front door, Shrek found it. Curiosity getting the better of him, he tentatively pushed the bark door open and, stooping a little, stepped though the doorway into the little underground house.

Straightening up to his full height, Shrek found himself in a little hallway, thin uneven pillar's holding up the solid mud ceiling. Covering the floor was a tatty, ragged, once cream rug that lead down the hall into a room which was dimly lit. Beside him were several tree roots sticking out of the wall which the inhabitants cleverly made use of as coat hangers. Off to the left and right of the hall were two other doors leading to other rooms. Earwax candles had been stuck to the walls of the thin room lighting it. Shrek gasped in realisation, but quickly shook his head, dismissing the idea. The sudden smell of rotting fish entered his nostrils, usually the foul odour brought delight to the ogre and make his stomach rumble in anticipation for the meal. But this smell was too familiar, too strong, and made his gut ache instead.

Slowly and hesitantly Shrek took the first few steps toward the open room.

"Here we go," a voice sighed, as a chubby middle aged ogress with curly, unkempt, blond-brown hair bounded past the archway, a tarnished and dented silver tray with some bowls and spoons in her pudgy hands. She was dressed in a simple brown dress, odd stains here and there with the occasional patch, a darker brown apron tied round her ample waist.

Shrek flinched, sure she'd catch him. But after a moment, he straightened up again, suspicions finally confirmed,

"_Mum?_" he gasped, edging further down the hall.

This couldn't be right, Shrek thought to himself, as he tried to make sense of what was happening. That simply _could not_ be his mother, as his mother was…

Shrek's thought trail was brought to an immediate end as he reached the archway and looked into the room. Before his eyes sat his childhood family, but something was wrong, for his own five year old self was seated on one of the hand made wooden dining chairs. He nervously shuffled into the room but none of the ogres seemed to notice him. Anger once again took over his body, he had been tricked. Sent into the past not knowing how to get out or what was waiting for him when he did. Shrek clenched his fists, determined he _would_ get out one way or another. He looked around, searching for something out of the ordinary, something that would take him back, but all he found was memories.

The uneven, undecorated walls, the odd sloping fireplace with the crackling flames within providing the warmth and some light for the underground room. The cracked shelf that ran round the wall on either sides of the fireplace, holding lots of jars and rotting animals in boxes waiting to be cooked.

"So Bulvan how was _your _day?" his mother's Scottish accented voice asked.

Shrek turned his attention to the other side of the room, where a table, not unlike his own, sat with two earwax candles and trays of food. Tonight's menu seemed to be rotting salmon head soup, and the family were already tucking in.

"Well," the male ogre began in a deep Scottish brogue, Shrek's frown deepened as he beheld his father, "the rain today didn't help the hunting, but when I got further out into the trees near the old humans, there was this huge deer. Almost got it I did, if it weren't for that rat of a squirrel I would have brought it home."

"A squirrel?" a younger voice chipped in.

Shrek's features softened as he turned his attention to the young ogress sitting opposite her father. He recognised the old grey baby-doll dress she was wearing as her favourite, her brown greasy hair left limp and unkempt around her shoulders.

"Aye Emerald," Bulvan responded, lowering his voice and looking on at his ten year old daughter lovingly, "a squirrel in a tree moved and scared the deer. The thing alerted it and it ran away. But I managed to catch you one, a squirrel that is, your mother'll help you stuff it. Won't you Mirele?"

"Oh, of course we will! That'll look lovely in your collection won't it dear?" Mirele exclaimed.

Nodding, Emerald beamed at her father.

"What about Shrek?" the mother ogress asked, a little trepidation, Shrek did notice, in her voice.

Shrek scowled, his father always loved Emerald, she was everything to him and well he was…

"Oh," Bulvan's happy expression faded slightly as he looked at his little son, "yeah that…"

Shrek could never work out why he was such a disappointment to his dad. Maybe it was because he always preferred his mother. Maybe because he couldn't _quite_ crack a mirror when he was three or when he complained he was bored and scared away the goose while hunting. Maybe it was _everything_.

"I did _try_ to get a snake for 'im, but it unfortunately got away," Bulvan explained, not even a hint of sorrow in his voice.

The little Shrek's face dropped, too young to detect any falsity in his father.

"But you _can_ catch snakes," Shrek protested, "I've _seen _you daddy."

"Not this time," Bulvan replied curtly.

"But…"

"Shrek," Mirele cut in, "Don't argue with your father."

She spared a nervous sideways glance at her husband, hoping he'd let it go.

"Shrek can share mine," Emerald spoke up, smiling at her little brother.

Bulvan then started to laugh, silencing the others.

"Surely not," he chuckled, "He wouldn't want a-a _stuffed animal_."

Shrek, still standing in the middle of the room looking on, suddenly recalled the exact evening he was watching.

"Say no, say no," he found himself mumbling.

"Yeah!" the youngest family member chirped, swinging his legs under the chair.

Bulvan scowled at his son, disappointed yet again by, in his opinion, the un-ogre like behaviour. He'd wanted a son, someone to teach everything to, to pass down all the little hunting techniques only he knew of. And of course when Shrek was born his wish had been granted, but instead of the fearsome beast of a son, a little mischievous child who wasn't even all _that_ ugly yet.

Bulvan slowly stood, provoking gasps from the two ogresses. Mirele tensed up, hoping that he would just leave as he always did but feared that this would be the explosion.

"What was that?" he asked, throwing his chair back and striding round to the other side of the table, "Hmmm?"

Little Shrek's eyes grew wide, as his father approached him. The young ogre slid down in his seat as he began enveloped in his father's shadow. In one swoop, Bulvan grabbed Shrek and lifted him, shoving him against the wall.

"_Bulvan stop!_" Mirele, jumped up and rushed over, tugging at her husband's arm.

In a flash everything went black. Shrek woke with a start, finding himself back on the floor, greenery surrounding him, mist now gone. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and tried to steady his breathing. He remembered that night well, _too_ well.

"Look at me now _dad_," he scowled, "I'm everything you wanted. Big, tough and scary. I hope you're proud."

Standing up, he looked around for anything that could have made that happen. Gasping he remembered where he was, 'Memory Lane', it was now apparent to him what it meant.

"I've gotta get out of here," he rubbed the back of his head and began forwards, towards his unknown destination.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Much better names than before, Bulvan and Mirele, they took me _ages_ to find.


	14. Haunting Past

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 14 – Haunting Past

Shrek once again looked around, for the hours, at least he assumed it was hours, he had been walking nothing had changed. All the trees and bushes looked the same to him. For all he knew he could have been wandering round in circles.

He remembered when Fiona had announced, or rather yelled, to him that she was pregnant. He remembered the speechlessness he felt, how he suddenly got nervous and couldn't take his mind off of the fact that he would have a child. And the one thing he was most scared of was that he would turn out like his own dad. He was terrified that he might pass on his own memories to his children. Make them live in fear like he had. But, now, he should actually be thanking his father for teaching him how _not_ to act.

A smile grew on the ogres face as he thought of when, back in the carriage they had leapt on him to wake him up. How their little faces would beam at the sight of him when he got back from a trip round the swamp looking for tasty bugs. How when he picked them up from school they would chatter endlessly about how their day went. How Alex's first smile was towards him, Luke's first steps were to get to him, Emmie's first word was 'daddy'. Shrek now didn't know what he was worrying about.

Determinedly he marched on, a new bout of confidence taking over. This path _had_ to be leading him somewhere, leading him to whoever was there. Supposedly there was a witch, he had been told, but so far she hadn't made an appearance. Shrek smirked, a _witch_. Donkey was right by saying witches don't frighten him. For several witches lived in the little fairytale village that had grown in the forest around his swamp. This one was probably only a distant relative of one of them. All he had to do was explain that he knew of someone and he'd have the whole situation under control. If only he could remember their names…

Shrek was abruptly stopped in his tracks as that familiar cold sensation took over his body. Tentatively he glanced toward the ground and to his dismay a cloud of mist had began to grow around his feet. The ogre's first reaction was to run. He dashed forward, looking back every so often, but to no avail as the fog seemed to follow him. Slowly creeping up the path to his feet. Shrek wasn't a coward, he scared away mobs of peasants on a daily basis, even got past a dragon alive once. But the past was something he wasn't too fond of. He'd spent years boxing everything up in the back of his mind, recovering from all the memories. Shrek didn't particularly want them re-opened now.

* * *

"Let me try," Fiona snatched the little metal box from the old wizards hand and began frantically pressing the yellow button.

"He's obviously not answering," Merlin stretched to reach his little invention, "It clearly starts buzzing and flashing when _my_ button is pressed." Merlin held out his hand expectantly.

"There _has_ to be another way," Fiona sighed as she placed the box in his hands.

"Well there is one," Merlin responded nonchalantly as he rubbed the button on the sleeve of his robe then smiled at his distorted reflection.

"Yes?" Fiona's ears rose as her hope was lifted once again.

"No, no, I couldn't," he shook his head, debating it with himself.

"You have to Merlin," Fiona found herself pleading, "I'd do anything to see him, even _hear_ him."

"Oh, well…" Merlin turned towards the ogress, "if that's the case then I might just be able to…" the wizard trailed off into quiet mumbles to himself.

Fiona turned to her, until now, forgotten mother, quietly taking everything in from the back of the room. Lillian smiled sadly at her daughter, nervous about what kind of magic was to be used. After all, the family didn't exactly do well with magic.

* * *

Shrek tentatively opened his eyes. He was once again in his old home, but this time was already in the hallway, face to face with a door. He could hear arguing in the room just behind him, that happened often after the little incident, he remembered. Sighing Shrek turned toward the front door, he wanted to see no more of his past so he figured it would be easier to just wait outside.

After taking one step he unintentionally stopped, his body seemed to act against his will. He turned back to the door and, trying with all his might to break free of whatever was controlling him, he pushed the door open. Oddly, no light poured into the dark room as it should have done, as the ogre took steps in.

"Fine, fine I'm going in," he mumbled as the door slammed behind him.

Slowly Shrek found himself gaining control but didn't bother trying to get out again, he was smarter than that.

A single, small candle dimly lit the underground room which Shrek recognised as his old bedroom. Two beds on opposite walls were separated by an old end table which had two books placed under one odd short table leg to stop it from falling. There was an old wardrobe to the left of him and a box filled with stuffed animals to his right.

After taking in the room, it was then when Shrek noticed one of the beds was empty, and both brother and sister were sharing the other. Emerald had her arms wrapped tightly around her little brother as he buried his head in her chest. Squinting at the two figures, Shrek realised that he hadn't just appeared back the night after, this night was several years after the terrible supper he had re-experienced, two years to be exact. Every time the low shouting reached a tad louder, the pair would huddle closer together.

"Em?" the little Shrek began nervously.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you wish I was never born?"

Shrek winced, he remembered asking that question frequently to his sister but she answered the same every time.

"Oh goodness no Shrek! I'm _glad_ you're here, you're my little brother," she said softly, hugging him tighter.

"But if I wasn't mum and dad wouldn't be fighting," he explained.

"They're not _fighting_," Emerald pulled away slightly, "they're just debating something… loudly. And anyway it's probably nothing about us. "

Shrek smiled, still hovering in the doorway, at Emerald's response, at age seven he probably fell for it but now he knew exactly what they were 'debating' about.

"Do you love me?" Shrek asked, voice quivering.

"Of _course_ I do," Emerald confirmed, "lots and lots."

"But you _have_ to say that, you're my sister," Shrek pointed out.

"No," she giggled, "I could say that I hated you and wished that I could have someone else…" she paused mid sentence, the words 'like dad' hung unspoken, but still known, in the air, "I love you Shrek and I wouldn't change you for anyone. Not even if they were ten times uglier."

"So I'm not ugly enough for you," Shrek grinned.

"Shut up," Emerald smiled back, "You're perfect the way you are, don't listen to any of the names people call you, just trust who you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shrek propped himself up, looking inquisitively at his sister.

"Don't wor…"

The conversation was paused as the arguing stopped. Both youngsters sat up, staring at the closed door. For a moment Shrek thought they had actually spotted him but was soon corrected as he heard the door to the room opposite thrown open.

"Quick…" Emerald snapped back, pushing her little brother out of the bed and blowing out the candle, "pretend you're asleep and nothing will happen."

Obediently the small ogre did as he was told, scrambling into his bed and pulling the covers up to his chin.

Shrek quickly moved to one side as he recalled what was going to happen.

The door was flung open, letting in the light of the hallway. Shrek backed further away, wishing with all his might for the dream to end then. Bulvan entered the room, taking slow but firm footsteps toward his son's bed. Emerald sat up, squinting at the unexpected light.

"Dad?"

In a flash everything disappeared. Shrek woke, flinging himself bolt upright panting. Slowly he clambered to his feet, shaking his head. He needed to rid his mind of those days, but he simply couldn't. He looked behind him at dirt path that lead to the beach and for a second he considered going back.

"_No_," he told himself, focusing forwards again. His memories may be painful for him but he loved his children more. He simply couldn't turn out like his own father. He was stronger than that.

Taking a gulp of air Shrek trudged forwards, praying in his mind that whatever this was would be over soon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I don't really have anything to say… so keep reading and review XD


	15. Finding A Way

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 15 – Finding A Way

Fiona silently but impatiently watched Merlin flick through his dusty spell book. She had painstakingly watched him turn every page from the beginning and now he was well into the middle of the book. The ogress had taken the silence to think about what would happen after this mess had been sorted out. She'd come to exactly the same conclusion that she had many years ago when she'd first brought Shrek to the castle and he'd gone missing that morning.

"Ah ha!"

Fiona jumped to her feet, "Yes?" she asked, smiling, just pleased the excruciating period of waiting was finally done.

"Oh," Merlin's face dropped, "no, no, no, false alarm."

Sighing, Fiona plopped back down onto her chair and began rubbing her temples, closing her eyes briefly.

"Fiona darling, are you sure about this?" Lillian asked tentatively.

"Yes," Fiona re-opened her eyes, "I _need_ to see him mum."

"But don't you think it's a little… _much_," Lillian explained her concern, "What if he's not even there."

"Well, it's at least worth a try," Fiona stated, "You don't understand mum, I _need_ to see him, help him find them, even if they…" her voice started to crack, "…if they're…" she stopped, taking a breath, "I can't stand to be without them, they're my babies," Fiona choked.

"Darling, I understand more than you think," Lillian responded softly, "When your father and I had you put in that tower it was dreadful. I couldn't bear not knowing how you were or what you were doing. And to think I agreed to place you there was just too painful for me. Fiona, I know what you're going through and I'm here for you."

Fiona opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a…

"_Ah ha!_"

Both pairs of identically blue eyes landed on the old wizard who had stood and was grinning at the book in his frail arms.

"I've found it!" he announced, then ran his finger over the page, murmuring the words to himself.

"And…" Fiona stood, anxious to find out what was happening next.

"I need a teleportation board," he looked back and forth between the two confused faces, "got one lying around anywhere?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Shrek had been following the trail for a good few hours and his legs were aching. He surveyed his surroundings, nothing had changed since he first started his trek. It had gotten a little darker, indicating the night was fast approaching and still Shrek had no clue if he was even near finding the triplets.

"Kids?" he asked into the gloom hopefully, "Alex?" he stopped and looked around, "Luke?" he pulled back a branch and looked into the middle of a shrub, "Emmie," he sighed, letting the bush ping back into place.

Taking a deep breath the ogre carried on, even though he felt as if his legs would give way at any second. Along with everything else the walk was mostly boring. It wasn't as if the place was something interesting to look at and being on his own made it all the more worse.

"Anyone would do right now," he sighed to himself, then briefly looking back he shook his head, allowing a small smile, "even Donkey would be better than this."

Almost as if granting his wish to make things more interesting, fog started to cover the ground. It seeped silently over the dirt track approaching its victim from the behind before washing over his feet.

"Huh?" Shrek looked down feeling that cold sensation take over his feet and begin to grow up his body, "Uh oh."

Quickly the ogre darted into the shrubbery, anything to avoid what was coming next. For Shrek feared he knew exactly what he was about to see. Carefully parting two leaves Shrek saw the mist rolling over to him. Taking his only option to go further into the trees he ran, craning his neck to see behind him.

At a moment too late he turned back only to see a tree trunk fast approaching. With a _thump_, the ogre collided face first with the tree.

"Oww," he moaned throwing a hand to his forehead then stumbled backwards, tripping over his feet.

Shrek fell to the ground, a growing headache only helping the mist's magic to send him into sleep.

* * *

"Dad what are you doing?"

Shrek opened his eyes to the end of the same scene he had been watching before.

"Bulvan _stop!_" Mirele entered the room, looking rather flustered and upset.

"Mum what's he doing?" Emerald asked desperately as her father threw the covers off Shrek's bed, revealing the small trembling ogre.

Grinning wickedly Bulvan grabbed his son under the arms and lifted him out of the bed. Both the ogresses sucked in their breaths, waiting.

"Guess what the humans are hunting tonight," he snarled.

Yelping a little as the bigger ogre spun on his heels and began to stride out the room, Shrek helplessly struggled in his father's grip to no avail.

"Emerald stay here," Mirele took on a commanding tone despite the situation and then hurried out after her husband yelling at him to stop.

Shrek hung his head as the memories hit him. He remembered that terrified feeling, his father's all too tight grip, his mother's screams. He then glanced up at his sister, now left alone in the room. She hugged her knees, hiding her face and began to sob. Slowly Shrek edged his way over to her bed.

"Emerald?" he whispered.

She didn't respond. Hesitantly he held a hand out and slowly, slowly began to reach out to her. Unexpectedly his hand hit her shoulder, he quickly pulled away. But seeing no reaction he reached out again and took her shoulder, his hand huge in comparison to her twelve year old frame. The young ogress lifted her head and looked over at where his hand lay… then flung herself away finding nothing there. Catching her breath from the shock she tentatively touched her shoulder herself, then waved at the air around it. Sighing with relief, her face took on a more determined air and she turned toward the doorway.

Shrek looked at his hand, he'd felt her and she'd felt him. Strangely the ogre was relieved she couldn't see him, what would he say, he wasn't even sure of the situation himself. Suddenly he became aware he was alone. Hurrying out of the room he just caught Emerald dashing out of the front door into the night. Without thinking he ran after her, surely if he didn't go quite as fast he'd hopefully miss what he really didn't want to see.

But, unfortunately for him, Shrek got there just in time. From the edge of the field he could see the group of hunters, pitchforks held high, torches lit. He saw his father crouched down in the long grass watching the scene. Emerald setting herself down slightly closer. His mother creeping up behind the group. His eyes then rested on himself just visible through the grass, sitting, shaking in front of the humans. Shrek silently, _solemnly_, watched as Mirele rose up to her full height, began to speak… then fell as one human turned sharply and thrust out his pitchfork. Shrek hung his head, ears drooping, eyes closed, she wasn't expecting it, they'd caught her whilst she was saving him. He remembered running over into his sister's arms then carefully crawling away.

When Shrek re-opened his eyes he was laying in amongst the greenery where he had previously fallen. He sat up… then immediately flopped back down clutching his head. After his snooze he had completely forgotten about his little encounter with the tree.

"_Owww_," he groaned, clamping his eyes shut and carefully lifting himself off the ground.

Bracing an arm against a tree to prevent himself from falling again, he swayed a little then opened his eyes. Whilst trying to ignore the black spots that dotted across his vision he looked around. It was dark amongst all the tall trees but he could see a way back to the path. As he steadily made his way forwards his mind drifted away from the throbbing headache and back to what he had just seen. He and Emerald had headed back to the field once they were sure the hunters were gone but it was too late. And what made everything all the more painful was that their father didn't care. If he grieved at all for his deceased wife it was alone in secret.

* * *

Artie, Puss and Donkey had hardly taken their eyes off of the sea in front of them, each clutching to a piece of rope, ready to be thrown backwards when the island reappeared. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who it was, Donkey's only of keeping hold of the rope was by his teeth therefore making it incredibly difficult to speak, so the animal was limited to unintelligible mumbling. When Artie had told Elena of their plan to hold the rope, she had just laughed at them and told them she was getting some sleep. And by 'getting some sleep' she meant pushing everyone out of the cabin demanding privacy as she was the only lady on the ship.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" Artie asked as he transferred his gaze to the orange sun, unnoticeably sinking into the horizon.

"Maybe they're lost," Puss shrugged, sitting upon the King's shoulder.

"Mmm, dats fweel…" Donkey began before spitting out his piece of rope, "Ohh that's _real_ reassuring!" he exclaimed, "The four of 'em lost on a freaky underwater island!"

Puss and Artie exchanged glances and rolled their eyes, but they still couldn't help being slightly worried for all they could think about was horrible scenarios each one worse than the one before.

"Yeah I bet they're lost, lost in some fish's stomach! That's great, _real_ great," Donkey carried on, making the most of speech before having to grab the rope again.

After another moment of silence, silence meaning only listening to Donkey's worried ramblings, Artie straightened up with sudden resolve.

"We've got to get inside," he announced.

"I was just concluding the same thing Senor," Puss nodded.

"I mean, only one person can get in at a time but Shrek's been in there ages," Artie explained, "So you guys, you with me?"

"Certainly Senor, we have to save them!" Puss exclaimed drawing his sword and leaping onto the ledge.

"Uhhh…" Donkey shuffled about, "you know what, you two go ahead I'll stay here. You know, to keep things running smooth and stuff like that."

"What? On your own?" Artie asked with mock concern for the animal, "With only crew members to talk to?"

"Actually…" Donkey began, turning to the huddle of men, some sleeping, some talking, "these guys look a bit boring, I'll come with you, keep the conversation going."

All three then looked out at the vast expanse of water in front of them, hitting a major problem.

"Uhh, how'd we get in?" Donkey asked, on behalf of everyone.

"Captain!" Artie called, not out of ideas yet.

A portly man adorned in a navy blue uniform sprung up from the crowd of sailors and minstrels and hurried over to the King.

"Yes Your Majesty," he puffed, catching his breath from picking his way through all the sleeping bodies, and bowed.

"You may rise Captain as we need to move forward," Artie instructed.

"Move _forward?" _the captain exclaimed, "But-but that's where the island is!"

"Yes, we need to get in," Artie nodded.

"Are you _m_…" the man checked himself as he suddenly remembered who he was talking to, "I mean… are you sure?"

"Never been surer," Artie replied.

"Very well Your Majesty," the captain glanced down nervously, "But…" he looked back up again with another excuse, "we've _two_ crews here, _you_, my kingdom's Princess, plus extra, if something should go wrong then…"

"Be confident Captain," Artie placed a hand on his shoulder, "we'll get through this."

The experienced sailor gulped and nodded, took a deep breath and made his way over to the wheel.

"We'll be at Shrek's side in no time," Artie casually turned back to his friends, "Now we might want to hold on."

All three took their rope as the captain yelled his orders to get the ship back into motion.

Elena sat up from where she had been laying, she could hear people scurrying around above her and someone shouting orders.

"_Finally_ leaving," she sighed picking herself up, a small smile crossed the Princess's lips, the sooner they left, the sooner everything could be forgotten, forgiven and dropped.

Suddenly the cabin door burst open and floods of uniformed men rushed in.

"Find something and hold on," she heard someone yell.

Quickly and quietly she slipped out and into the sea air. Taking a deep breath she set a perfect smile on her face and glided over to her future husband.

"So you've finally given in," she leant on the edge next to him and stared out to the sea.

"Yeah," Artie replied, "he's been in there ages, I couldn't wait any longer."

Her smile grew as she turned to him.

"So…" she began, "are you sending a boat back here later or are you leaving them two…" she gestured toward Puss and Donkey eagerly waiting, rope in hand, or in Donkey's case, mouth, "… in the little rowboat to wait for him."

"_What?_" Artie stared at her, confused.

"You're surely not leaving him stranded on that island while we go back to Far Far Away?" she laughed.

"We're _not_ going to Far Far Away," Artie replied matter-of-factly.

"Then what's happening?" Elena asked, suddenly disappointed, _again_.

"We're going to get in," Puss answered.

"_Mmmm_," Donkey nodded, he couldn't get left out of a conversation but was definitely not letting go of the rope.

"But…" Elena fought, "…but why would you want to do that?"

"Because Shrek needs our help and as good friends we're going to find him," Artie answered, speaking slowly and clearly to make sure she heard and fully understood each word.

The Princess glared at him for a moment before storming off to the opposite side of the ship.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So Fiona's hopeful, Elena's angry and Shrek has a headache. Yeah… I thought it would be something different then the mist getting him in the same way over and over and over again.


	16. Believe

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 16 – Believe

"One more time!" Artie yelled, staring determinedly at the sea as a wave of irritated sighs was sent round the ship.

"Seventh time lucky," Puss murmured as the ship moved forward once again.

The trio were again let down as the boat sailed over the spot without interruption.

Donkey spat out the rope from his mouth, "I don't get it, why would it rise out once but not again?"

"I don't know," Artie shrugged sighing.

"Maybe we have to go back over there," Donkey suggested.

"We've been sailing up and down many times now, it's getting pointless," Puss shook his head.

"Well, try anyway," Donkey turned towards Artie.

"Fine," Artie straightened up, "Last time now!"

The sailors grumbled in response, tired of sailing back and forth for nothing to happen. The companions each grabbed their rope, ever hopeful and stared at the sea for any signs of magic.

Feeling the sailors pain, Elena got up from her seat and casually made her way over to the trio.

"You really don't know how stupid you three look," she laughed, "You do know that we're just going to go right back over there and _nothing_ will happen."

Getting no response she shook her head, "Just wait, _then_ we'll see who's right."

As suspected the ship came to a halt, nothing different, nothing changed. All sighed in disappointment, half heartedly dropping their rope.

"_See_," Elena smiled.

Artie turned to face her, he looked her over. Whist he had gotten scruffy in all the high winds, rain and worry, she still remained perfect. He searched her for any imperfections, but not a hair was out of place. The only stain, on the inside.

"Like _Prince Charming_," he mumbled to himself, face souring as memories returned to him.

"Prince _who?_" Elena asked, puzzled by his sudden speech.

"Don't worry," Artie waved her off, snapping back to reality, then turned back to his friends, "I suppose we're just sitting and waiting then."

"Aww man," Donkey groaned, "But he can't be too long, can he?" the animal asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Artie hung his head.

"So…" Elena tapped his shoulder making him reluctantly turn, "we're staying here?"

"Yep," he answered.

"Waiting."

"That's right."

"In the middle of nowhere."

"Mmhmm," Artie nodded, "And none of your little complaints are going to change my mind."

Suddenly Elena's face soured, stepping back from her husband-to-be.

"What kind of King are you?" she exclaimed, much to Artie's surprise, "_Usually_ one would want to sweep the fair Princess off her feet and sail away as fast as possible," she broke out her little daze and glared at him, "Not forget all about her and go after some ogre's kids," she spat.

"Well this is real life Princess, stuff happens. Don't believe every fairytale you read," he retorted.

So far unnoticed Donkey trotted over to them, looking back and forth between the pair,

"Ooooo," a grin broke out on his furry face, "I know you hate each other now, but I know a certain other couple who started off like this and I think you know who I mean ey Artie?"

Both royals looked at each other blankly before scowling and turning away, arms folded,

"_No_ Donkey," they both corrected the animal together.

* * *

"Would this do?" Abbey backed into the room once again but this time clasping a huge shield from one of the wall displays. She set the bottom down on the floor, holding it upright while she caught her breath then, grunting softly from the strain, lifted the heavy shield again, careful not to scrape the floor and began to heave it across the room.

"Here…" Fiona leapt up from her seat and took it from the teen's hands.

The ogress effortlessly strode over to Merlin and laid it down on the floor. Both Princess and maid waited hopefully as the wizard inspected the shield.

"Hmmm…" Merlin tapped the edge with his index finger, "it's perfect."

"Anything else?" Abbey asked tucking all the hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear.

"No, no, no," Merlin mumbled picking up the old spell book and leafing through.

"Thank you Abbey," Fiona smiled kindly at her.

Abbey returned the gesture with a small tentative smile of her own then rested her eyes expectantly on Lillian waiting for another request.

Lillian surveyed the maid before tapping the seat next to her on the long sofa, "Come here Abbey."

The teen obediently did as she was told and perched on the edge of the seat, unused to sitting with royalty. Except Arthur, the young King and herself would sometimes talk, of course it wouldn't be for long as their short conversation would often be interrupted with someone or something needing the King's attention.

"From now on you are going to have a proper job," Lillian smiled at her.

"Mum, is this really the time?" Fiona whispered sitting the other side of her mother.

"Oh yes," the ex-Queen replied flatly, then turned back toward her maid, "Of course on normal days you will carry on what you are already doing, but when the family…" she gestured to Fiona behind her, "…come to visit, I want you to be the young triplets nanny."

Abbey gasped, blue eyes widening,

"Oh no Your Highness, I could never… I mean…" she stuttered, speechless.

"Oh you can my dear," Lillian placed a delicate hand on the young girls shoulder, "You're kind and gentle. A great role model, especially for little Emmie…" the Queen paused, face softening, "…and it's _Lillian_."

Abbey dropped her gaze, cheeks reddening. She began fiddling with her apron on her lap, struggling for words. The maid opened her mouth to speak but was stopped as Lillian moved her hand from her shoulder and placed it under the girls chin tilting her head upward again so their eyes met.

"_Believe_ in yourself," Lillian stated, "Now you may go."

Abbey leapt up, eyes sparkling, "Thank you," she smiled, then nodded her head at Fiona and briskly walked out, clicking the door shut behind her.

Fiona tore her eyes away from the door and back to her mother, "Mum," she began uneasily, "I'm not sure…"

"Fiona darling, don't worry. She's perfect for the job, very bright for sixteen…"

"No…" Fiona interrupted, "Mum it's not that…" she glanced at Merlin, busy tinkering with something in the middle of the room.

"What is it darling?" Lillian asked, a concerned look entering her face.

She gently took one of Fiona's hands, causing the ogress to look down at her lap. They both stared at their hands for a moment. Daughters; large and green, mothers; small and pale.

"It's just that…" Fiona began, both looking up, eyes meeting, "… I'm not sure whether to bring the kids back to Far Far Away," Fiona dropped her gaze once again, "when they get back with Shrek we'll leave and we won't return."

Lillian's face dropped as the message sunk in, but Fiona wasn't finished.

"I don't want them to have anything to do with the throne, it's... it's just…" Fiona faltered, "it's just too dangerous."

"Well…" Lillian started after a moment of silence, "I'll visit on their birthday, of course."

"Yes," Fiona nodded, then glanced upward to the top of her mothers head, "But without the crown," she added sheepishly.

"_Ehem_," Merlin cleared his throat, making both look at him, "Sorry to interrupt but it's finished."

"What do I do?" Fiona leapt up.

* * *

Shrek rubbed his hands together in vain attempt to warm himself up. The darker it got, the colder it was. He looked around, still only trees and shrubs. _Still_ following the same path.

"I'm sure it weren't _this_ big," he grumbled to himself, rubbing his arms.

"Don't you believe in magic?"

Shrek jumped at the unexpected speech behind him, whipping round to see who the English-accented voice belonged to.

"Who are you?" Shrek growled at the mysterious cloaked figure. His hood was up and it was too dark to make out a face.

"I can't see how it would matter," the man replied casually, not moving.

"What have you done with my children?" Shrek asked hostilely, taking a step forward.

"Oh I'm taking _good_ care of them," the figure answered, still motionless.

That being the last straw for Shrek, he lunged forwards, arms outstretched ready to grab the man. The cloaked figure, obviously expecting this reaction, stepped backwards just out of the ogres grasp, remaining calm.

"Oops, too close I'm afraid," he said, raising an arm out of the cloak and flicking his wrist downward.

Shrek uneasily looked down, to his dismay thick fog had began to spread over his feet.

"Have a nice slumber," the figure said cheerily then began to laugh as the ogre collapsed onto his knees fighting to stay conscious.

"_Shrek!_"

The man stopped his laughter abruptly as a new voice could be heard in the distance.

"Shrek?"

The female voice came again and it was close behind the ogre. The cloaked figure glanced down at the beast as he fell to the mist covered ground.

"_Fiona_…" Shrek faltered as his eyes began to sleepily close and he drifted off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Why is it that I always get a bout of creativity at about half eleven at night and can never think of anything during daylight hours?

At about midnight I'm in the zone and can type for ages but during the day I type two sentences then stare blankly at the screen absolutely stuck.


	17. A Little Hope

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 17 – A Little Hope

Fiona held back a scream as she found herself falling through thin air. Merlin had made her stand on the shield, recited a spell and in a blink of an eye the room was gone and now she was falling from the sky.

With a _thud_ she landed on the ground and gingerly picked herself up. The Princess surveyed the gloomy surroundings she now found herself in, it was almost pitch-black so it was hard for the ogress to make out much more than a few metres in front of her. Suddenly her ears pricked up, the distant sound of talking could be heard from behind her. She turned back, unsure of where the small path would lead her as the spell had just dropped her where she stood. But taking her chances Fiona began forward, now on a mission to find her husband and missing children.

Fiona wandered down the path, desperately trying to make out words from the muffled speaking she could hear. Picking up her pace she looked around then stopped as she heard a clear voice,

"_Have a nice slumber_."

Curiosity took over the ogress, as she began to move forward, the voice sounded close. Then was the laughter. But Fiona noticed, it didn't sound very genuine and she hurried forward, "_Shrek!_" she called, stopping the laughter.

Fiona sped up to a jog, and then saw him. Or at least she _thought_ it was her husband. She squinted at the large figure on the ground,

"Shrek?" she asked tentatively, slowing.

"_Fiona…_"

It was him!

"Shrek," she flew over to him before pausing in her tracks as she noticed they weren't alone.

Glaring at cloaked man in front of her, she moved around the unconscious ogre,

"What did you do to him?" she snarled, taking slow firm steps toward him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't want to be stepping in that mist," he responded calmly as fog that had begun to clear started growing again in front of Fiona.

The ogress stopped, glanced down, and shuffled backward a couple of spaces as the mist advanced towards her. The mysterious figure began to laugh, cruelly cackling to himself. Anger rose in Fiona's body, if she was only here by a spell then maybe there was a chance that the magic wouldn't work on her. Mustering up all the courage she could, she planted one foot straight into the fog and flinched, closing her eyes. A couple of seconds passed and, feeling no different, Fiona tentatively opened one eye. Seeing nothing changed, she straightened up, walking confidently up to the stranger who was staring at the ground in stunned silence.

Taking advantage of the moment, she ran at the man, pulling her arm back, ready to give whoever he was what he deserved.

Snapping back to where he was, the cloaked stranger straightened his arm and held his hand out, palm facing towards Fiona and yelled, "PAUSE!"

Fiona stopped, completely, as he shouted, paused in her tracks. Still in the running position, fist ready, but couldn't move. She struggled to no avail, only receiving pain shoot over her entire body.

"How did _you_ get here?" he asked, walking closer.

"Why…" Fiona stopped, gritting her teeth and carried on, "…why would I tell you?"

"Are you _sure_ you're not going to tell me?" the man questioned as he circled her, getting no response he heaved a sigh, "Very well… we'll have to do it the hard way."

The cloaked stranger circled the ogress once again looking her over. He then stood in front of her and held his hands out,

"Heart and soul…" he began in a low voice, "…speak to me. Show me what I want to see."

He looked up, rose one arm upwards and said loudly,

"Spells."

Fiona watched mutely as an orb of light hovered above his upturned palm.

"Well just stand on the shield," Merlin's voice said from the glowing ball "Now let me see…" he drifted off into mumbling, "teleportation… help… forbidden… long… anywhere… _right_. Teleportation board help us now. To somewhere forbidden," he stopped, flicking of pages could be heard, "But not long though," his voice returned, "Take us anywhere. Now…" his voice paused, "what was that last bit? Ahh! Now go go _go!_"

Suddenly the orb glowed bright blue and a new voice took over,

"_By night one way, by_…"

The voice was abruptly stopped as the strange man clapped his hands and turned to the ogress again.

"Ahh, I know the spell," he began circling her, "it's a teleportation spell, but..." he stopped in front of her, "I shan't worry, it won't last long. Especially with the wizard you picked to perform it, that idiotic old fool."

"You know him?" Fiona asked through gritted teeth, still stuck in the same position.

"Yes, well, I _knew_ him," he answered then clapped his hands together, "But back to business," he chuckled, "I'll leave you two alone."

With that he snapped his fingers and was gone. Fiona fell unexpectedly from her position and landed in a heap on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shrek had again fallen under the mist's magic and was sent to his past. This time he wasn't in his old house, nor near it. It was a dull day, grey clouds, drizzly rain making the mud nice and wet, a perfect day for a walk. And obviously that's exactly what he and his sister had thought.

Shrek watched as the pair approached him and noticed that three years had passed since his last magical sleep.

"Em?" the ten year old asked.

"Mmm?"

"Do we _have _to go back now?" he asked, a little tentatively.

"Yes…" the ogress looked around, "now _shhh_ someone might hear you."

Shrek glanced around before carrying on, "But I don't want to go home," he complained, "You can't make me, we can stay a while longer."

Emerald whirled round to face him, grabbing his arm, stopping his movement.

"Shrek, we _have_ to go home," she insisted, then sighed, noticing his glum expression, "I won't let anything happen," she offered a small reassuring smile, then added, "You know I won't."

Shrek watched as they trailed past him in the direction of their home, if _home_ was the word for the place, and decided to follow. He mutely listened in on their small talk, and as they got nearer the house, Shrek noticed they got progressively slower too, each reluctant to face their father.

Emerald reached a grubby hand out to push open the door but was beaten to it. The bark entrance pulled open to reveal Bulvan standing in the doorway, hand on hips.

"Where were you?" he asked coldly, making both youngsters flinch.

Taking a shaky breath Emerald spoke up, "I told you earlier, we were gonna take a walk 'cross the bog."

"Oh aye Emerald," Bulvan nodded, "That you did, but…" his gaze dropped to his son, "…you never told me you were taking _him_."

"Did you expect me to leave him here?" she retorted.

"Well, you ought to have a life other than looking after him," Bulvan replied.

"What?" Emerald found a new bout of confidence, "And leave him here with _you?_" she snarled, increasing the intensity of the frown that crossed her father's face.

"_Hey!_" Bulvan snapped, "That's _no_ way to be speaking to your father."

Emerald rolled her eyes taking her little brother's hand,

"I thought we all had to _earn_ respect," she shoved her way into the house, Shrek latched onto her hand following.

Just before the door was closed Shrek slipped in, watching over his dad's shoulder, now being the same height, as the siblings strode through the narrow hallway to their room.

"What haven't I done for you Emerald, tell me that?" Bulvan demanded.

"Oh aye you do everything for me," the ogress nodded, "but dad _that's_ the problem…" she paused, letting him mull over her words, shoving the little ogre into their room, "… there's nothing left for Shrek."

With that, she slammed the door, leaving Shrek to watch his father. Bulvan glared at the door, knowing he'd lost his daughter, then bared his teeth whirled round and left the little underground house. Shrek took one last glance at the closed front door before heading toward his old room.

* * *

Fiona sat up, trying out her achy joints from the spell. She glanced around, searching as far as she could see in the darkness for any signs that the mysterious man was still there. Finding none, she moved her focus back to her husband. Still laying out cold on the ground.

"_Shrek?_" she ventured, crawling to his side, "Shrek wake up," she feebly shook him, to no avail.

Tears filled her eyes, this _couldn't _be happening. She'd come to the island to help, only to find her husband unconscious and children _still_ gone. The ogress folded her arms over his chest and rested her head on top of them, ear pressed against his vest smiling at the fact she could hear his heart was still beating. Suddenly Fiona's eyelids began to droop, the two days of sleepless nights catching up with her.

Shrek awoke, but unlike the other previous times, it was peacefully. Still half caught up in the dream, he remembered how grateful he was of Emerald. She would always stand up to their father, no matter what the consequences were. Suddenly Shrek became aware of someone leaning heavily on his chest, he tilted his head upward to have a look. He smiled at the sight of his wife, then flopped his head back down, wincing at the throbbing in his forehead. Slowly memories came back to him, hearing her voice before he had fallen.

The ogre raised a hand and began to stroke her braided, auburn hair. She looked up, as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Oh Shrek!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

He wrapped one arm tightly around her, smiling in her embrace. Fiona pulled back, beaming at the sight of him. Then her expression turned questioning as she lightly touched the small lump that had grown on the middle of his forehead, "What happened?" she asked, face full of concern.

"Errrm…" Shrek hesitated, not sure he wanted to admit to the truth, "don't worry," he told her, then added quickly, "I'm fine." He pulled himself off the ground, Fiona following and turned the questions around, "How did you get here?"

"Your Merlin friend helped," she explained briefly, "a teleportation spell."

"Oh," Shrek looked glumly at her, "So you can't get back?"

"I'll go back with you," she smiled, "with the kids."

"Look…" Shrek sighed, "Fiona, this place is dangerous…"

"Mmmhmm," she nodded and started walking down the path, "so we'll _both_ be there to make sure the kids are safe."

"Fine," Shrek watched his wife, a small smile on his face, "Fiona?"

"Yes?" she stopped and turned to him.

"You're going the wrong way."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Why do people always put R&R at the end of their chapters? It means _read _and _review_, but surely if the reader was at the end of the chapter they will have read it already._ Hmmmm_…


	18. Waiting

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 18 – Waiting

Lillian perched on the edge of the sofa, looking around the dark room. She had placed her hands in her lap but was now drumming her fingers together, a subtle way of showing impatience. Fiona's words still floated round her head, '_when they get back with Shrek we'll leave and we won't return_'. Lillian understood her daughter and agreed with the fact that they would be much safer in their swamp home, but how much of a shock would it be when they found out they were the heirs to the Far Far Away throne? And how much would it tear the family apart when keeping them away? It made much more sense to Lillian to let her grandchildren know and grow up knowing. Her mind drifted back to when she was first introduced to her son-in-law. She'd lost count on how many faux pas he had made and how much he got wrong. On one occasion the whole ball room needed to be re-done, she had just shrugged it off and said that it needed re-decorating anyway.

At the other side of the room Merlin was sitting crossed legged on an armchair, hands resting on his knees and eyes closed.

"A_hmmmmm_," he hummed quietly, as he had done for the past ten minutes, "A_hmmmmm_."

He had already gone _exploring_ and been shoved from room to room, everyone wanting him and his magic gone, and ended up back with Lillian.

"A_hmmm_-uh?" the elderly wizard opened his eyes, glanced round the room then checked a flash shiny watch, which Lillian could have sworn he wasn't wearing when he left the room to explore.

"Fifteen minutes," he mumbled then re-closed his eyes, "A_hmmmmm_."

Lillian's eyes darted over to him, "Until what?"

"A_hmm_… _what_?" he looked at her, "Well, until she comes back," he replied.

Lillian shifted to the very edge of the sofa, no one ever told her he could tell the future too.

"Will they have the triplets?" she asked smoothly, containing her happiness well.

"_What?_" he spluttered, "Why ask me that? I'm only saying the spell wears off in fifteen minutes," he shook his head then trailed off grumbling to himself.

Lillian sighed, slumping her shoulders thinking back to what the trip's first purpose was, "I just hope this Princess is worth all this trouble," she mumbled.

"Oh that Elena girl?" Merlin chipped in.

"Yes," Lillian replied absentmindedly.

"Oh she's a lovely girl that one," the wizard nodded.

* * *

"You're not very good at explaining things are you?" Elena shot an irritated glance at her future husband.

"Look, I'm trying to add detail, but _you're_ just not following," Artie retorted.

The four travellers were sitting against the side of the ship in a row, waiting for the return of the ogres. A lantern had been set on the floor in front of them, illuminating their faces.

"Just explain _again_," the Princess demanded.

"Okay…" Artie exhaled, "Fiona's my cousin, daughter of King Harold and Queen Lillian."

"I understood _that_ before."

"They ruled before me," he carried on, ignoring Elena's little interruption, "so…"

"So if your uncle died, then shouldn't your cousin be on the throne, not you?" Elena asked.

"Well, her and Shrek were supposed to, being first in line, but they didn't think ogres as King and Queen would look too inviting…"

"_Too right_," she mumbled, getting glares from the rest of the gang.

"_Anyway_… Shrek then came and found me instead," Artie finished.

"Oh," Elena said simply, then added, "If you'd said that the first time you wouldn't have had to repeat yourself."

Artie, Puss and Donkey sighed resoundingly at her.

"Wait a minute," Elena widened her eyes, then looked at the scruffy King beside her, before smiling, "that must have been quite a surprise for your aunt and uncle."

"_What_?"

"Expecting a baby and getting an ogre instead," she laughed.

"_No!_" Artie exclaimed, "Fiona wasn't always an ogre."

"So how is she an ogre now?" a confused expression spread across the Princess's face, "She is an ogre isn't she?"

"Because…" Artie paused, glanced around, searching his mind, "I…" he stopped again, "…I don't… know."

"Well, good job I'm here then," Donkey chipped in, grinning, "You wanna hear a story?"

* * *

It was completely pitch-black underneath all the trees and the couple could hardly see each other while walking hand in hand.

"So this is what you've been doing all day?" Fiona asked softly, casting a nervous glance behind her.

"Pretty much," Shrek replied in a low voice.

Both didn't really know the full reason why they were speaking so quietly, it just felt more reassuring for them, even if the strange man was listening in anyway.

"Nothing's changed since you started?" Fiona questioned.

"Nope," he shook his head, then realising her worry added, "But we'll find them soon, you'll see." He gave her hand a quick comforting squeeze, smiling ruefully.

The ogress lifted her other hand to run it through her hair, when she noticed something, or rather _nothing._

"_Shrek_," she stopped, watching in horror as her hand, from her fingertips down, started to gradually disappear, "The spell," she murmered.

"Fiona…" Shrek began, making a grab for her.

"Find them," she requested desperately, "I love you."

"I love…" he trailed off as she disappeared completely, "…you… _too_."

He turned back toward the path ahead, slumping. He now found himself alone again. It seemed bad enough in daylight, but it just got all the more worse at night.

"Why me?" he questioned his misfortune, taking a heavy step forwards.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Writing this chapter seriously bugged me. No, not because of writers block or because it's a complete stump compared to the rest and I wanted it to be longer… It's because I've got a new laptop with a different shaped keyboard to my last, so I had to re-type _soo_ many words because I'd hit the wrong key. You would not believe how many times I put this… \2 …instead of speech marks. _Grrrrrrrrr_…


	19. Regret

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 19 – Regret

Felix lounged in his armchair, holding a book in front of his face. Of course he wasn't reading it, he'd read it three times already, seeing as reading was the only thing he had been allowed to do for pleasure. But mostly he was feeling more than a tad guilty, he had only picked up the book to try and ignore the consistent crying. This was the first time he'd ever done something so terrible. All the other jobs had just been lock someone up until they agreed with him or gave in, then simply free them with a warning.

The young, relatively handsome man scowled as he recalled the most regretted day of his life.

'"_You'll have magical powers" she said' _he thought bitterly, '_"You'll get a good income for your family" she said_.'

But what she didn't say was his part of the deal, and he hated her for it.

Sighing he gently closed the book placing it on his lap, "Now children," he chided softly, "crying won't solve anything."

With the sudden silence he stood from his chair, and turned to the ceiling high book cases that lined the back wall. The room had been specially designed for everything secret as the door faced the bookshelves and wouldn't open further than the wall which created a narrow hallway into the room. The other side of the wall was a prison cell like area, opposite the armchair, in which any victims were kept.

He slotted the book into an empty place and wandered over to the cell, crouching in front of the locked metal bars. As well as being his first children to keep captive, they were his first non-human species too. He'd never actually seen an ogre before seeing them, saving them from their watery grave only to put in a cage. He knew their parents were coming, well one of them at least. He'd seen them, well, not _himself_ exactly, _she'd_ seen them, but what made things worse was that the ogres had seen his body, recognised their children's kidnapper as him.

"It's okay, the scary me is gone now," he smiled softly.

"How do we know?" Luke asked shakily, from the corner where the three of them were huddled.

"The last time you said that you shouted at us," Emmie added quietly.

"I'm…" Felix sighed, shoulders slumping, "_I'm sorry_." He apologised, even though his mind was blank.

Standing up, he put a cheerful smile back on his face and pulled open a draw, belonging to an end table beside his chair, and paused as he saw the key.

"Children," he addressed them, "if anyone come to rescue you…" he took a deep breath, knowing he was pushing his luck and just prayed that she wasn't watching, "…tell them the key is somewhere in this room."

He glanced over to them, and they nodded uncertainly. Muttering a few words under his breath, he clandestinely wiped his hand over the draw, revealing three golden, perfectly wrapped sweets. He knew all too well that his magic abilities probably scared them.

"Would I be giving these to you if I was mean?" he triumphantly grabbed them and held them out.

All three didn't take their hopeful eyes off the golden wrappers as he approached them and stuck his arm through the bars.

"Come on," he encouraged them.

Slowly Emmie took the first step forward, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. Quickly she darted her hand out snatching one of the sweets then retreated back, getting annoyed glances from her brothers that she didn't think to get theirs too.

Following Emmie's lead, Luke started forward, tugging Alex's hand.

"You don't need to be nervous you know," Felix told them, reaching out as far as he could letting the little ogres take the sweets, even though he didn't blame them for being scared, he never actually saw himself do the anything, but he'd always see the damage afterwards.

Satisfied that the children had taken the sweets and were slightly more comfortable than before, he took his seat on the worn armchair and watched them munch the food happily. He only wished he could let them go.

Suddenly there was a loud beep, making the triplets jump and whimper. Felix leapt up and dashed over to the far bookshelf. He pulled a dull muddy-green book making the bookshelf slide swiftly backward and to the left, revealing a new room. He hurried inside, glancing around the room. The walls were painted a dull grey but small switches and sticking out unlit candles covered them. Felix nervously glanced to the right, and saw the one little candle that had never glowed before, flickering away, alerting him of someone.

All of a sudden, he began to feel hot, his stomach churned as the magic started to grow within him. He glanced around, pulling a sweaty hand through his curly mouse-brown hair.

"_Kids!_" he called, snapping into action and jogged back into the room, shoving in a button on the wall to make the bookshelf slide into place again, "hide the wrappers, and get to the back of the cell."

Obediently the triplets did as they were told, immediately terrified again.

Felix strode over to a set of four pegs, grabbed the grey cloak that hung on the first hook and swung it over his shoulders. While fixing the metal spiral shaped clasp he walked over to the end table,

"Be good," he whispered, as he blew out the flickering flame of the half melted candle, plunging the room into darkness, prompting whimpers from the youngsters.

With that, he threw the hood over his head, making sure it hid his face and swiftly left the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well, here's the baddie but with a twist… don't worry if you couldn't follow anything I was explaining, it will all become clear later.

Yey! It's back on the front page! I know I said I'd rewrite all of the chapters then post them all together, but it was taking a lot longer than I thought it would and I desperately wanted people to read the new improved version rather than the old crappy one.


	20. Thinking Back

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 20 – Thinking Back

After a couple of minutes of small talk, Merlin and Lillian had fallen into silence. The dowager Queen, glanced at the shield, still laying upturned in the middle of the room. She sighed, glancing out the window, although all that could be seen was her own reflection, sitting on her own. That's all she ever was these days. All the workers doing their jobs, Artie tending to the kingdom, leaving her. How she wished Harold were still with her, they did most things together. Although he could be quite short tempered, she still loved him, more than anyone else, apart from Fiona of course. But now, she had plenty more people to love. Artie, her son-in-law and, of course, her wonderful grandchildren. She sighed once again, briefly closing her eyes, her daughter's words still whirling round her head.

Suddenly bright sparks started twirling upwards from the bottom of the shield, filling the room with a dim orange glow. A small breeze emanated from the centre of the magical whirlwind, blowing out the single, stubby candle that gloomily lit the room.

"_Fiona?_" Lillian ventured, slowly rising from her seat.

An outline of the familiar ogress appeared as the sparks pulled further apart, allowing Fiona to stand in the middle. As the seconds flew by, she seemed to get clearer and clearer, gradually returning to the room.

As Fiona was fully back, the sparks took one last spiral upward, before twinkling out above her head.

"Fiona, darling?" Lillian approached her daughter tentatively.

Fiona opened her eyes, slumped her shoulders and set an upset frown upon her face.

"Ahhh," Merlin leapt off the chair and scuttled up to her, "you're back…" he grabbed her hand with both of his and tugged her off the shield, "now how'd it go? All alright over there? Hmmm?"

Dropping her gaze to the floor, tears filled her eyes,

"I bet you it's a trap," she murmured.

"Oh," Merlin backed away, "She wasn't in a good mood then?"

Fiona's eyes sprung back up to the elderly wizard, "_She?_"

"Yes, the…" Merlin caught himself, seemed to think over his words, then smiled at her, "Never mind." He waved her off, then scurried behind her and started to feebly try to lift the shield off the ground, to little effect.

* * *

Shrek wandered forwards, losing hope in his trip. It was now well into the night, and he couldn't help but continually yawn. He looked around, there was plenty of space for him to rest, but he knew, or thought he knew, that's exactly what than magical stranger wanted. Wanted for him to fall asleep normally and get him. Much to the ogres dismay his eyes began to unintentionally droop. Widening them and shaking his head he carried on at a faster pace, reminding himself of why he was there.

Suddenly Shrek's ears pricked up as he paused in his tracks. He heard a child's giggle. Then another voice joined in, then another. Shrek looked around suddenly alert, but he knew the voices weren't real, they were echoes and they were spinning around him. A small but sudden breeze picked up, softly shaking the trees as the giggling got louder.

"_No_," an echoed voice spoke softly, Shrek once again looked around franticly as he recognised it as Alex's, "_stop, we'll wake daddy_."

"_Isn't it time for him to wake up?_" Luke's voice floated around.

"_Yeah, exactly_," chipped in Emmie's just as the others finished fading.

"_One, two, three_," the voices whispered, "_**DADDY!**_"

The word, _name_, echoed around him, Shrek could feel his breath tightening and his heart started racing.

Suddenly there was a loud, "_**Shhhh!**_" silencing everything, stopping the breeze.

Shrek took one last look around, then exhaled deeply, calming himself. But his actions were far too soon as the wind picked up, but this time it violently shook the branches, scattering leaves everywhere.

A new voice came, an unexpected one, "_No! You can't!" _It was Shrek's own, but when he was younger, "_What did you do?"_

"_She's dead_," came Bulvan's voice, making the ogre flinch as the voice echoed around.

"_I knew it! I hate you. I hate you! Where is she? __**Where is she?**_"

"_Emerald. Is._ _Gone_."

"_You killed her. I hate you. Emmy's dead!_ _**Emerald!**_"

The last word floated for longer than Shrek wanted, as he was reminded of his daughters name's origin. The wind gradually died down, as did the scream, but taking over was a tiny speck of bright light. Shrek felt himself being drawn in. It began to grow, bigger and brighter. The ogre soon found himself squinting, but couldn't tear his eyes away. He wanted to look away, turn round, but the spot was far too mesmerising. It made him think back, back to when he was younger. When he saw his sister lying on the ground, hair sprawled out in the grass, chest unmoving, heart not beating. He remembered himself shouting, raging at his father, completely losing control. He thought back to the pain he had felt, how he never wanted to get close to anyone again, and he didn't, he didn't _have_ anyone else. Yet he stayed in that underground home, simply because he had nowhere else to go but that wasn't for long.

After a few seconds the bright white light had surrounded him, snapping him out of the daydream and forcing Shrek to shield his eyes and back away. But the light carried on growing, getting brighter and brighter… then it flashed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So here's the update… hope you enjoyed!

I'll try and get the next one out as fast as possible


	21. Voices

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 21 – Voices

Artie rested his chin in his hand as he leant against the edge of the ship, he had previously been watching the sea as it was his turn but now his eyes were slowly beginning to droop. Puss and Donkey as well as most of the two crews and minstrels were asleep, giving up on waiting to set sail, some believing they never would. To the young King the day seemed to have gone on forever and he certainly wasn't enjoying his stay on the ship. Pleasingly Elena wasn't anywhere near him, he was even beginning to wonder whether he would actually care if she had fallen overboard.

His head started to fall forwards, lack of sleep really getting to him. Suddenly, the sea seemed to start to glow. Artie immediately snapped back from his daydream and watched as the glow got brighter. He stepped back and rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Getting his bearings he started edging backwards, looking around for something to hold on to.

A smile took over his face, Shrek was coming back. That could be the only explanation.

"Hey you g…" he paused as heard something.

He glanced over his shoulder, it sounded like a cross between the wind and someone's voice. Creasing his brow in concentration he strained to listen to what it was saying.

"_Arthur_."

The young adult jumped and franticly glanced about the boat as his name seemed to hang in the air.

"_Arthur you're swapping schools_," an echoey male voice lingered.

Artie tensed up, suddenly feeling sick.

"_To where?_" a young voice echoed.

"_Worcestershire_."

The King involuntarily flinched,

"_But that's miles away_."

"_I know_."

"_Are we moving_?"

"_No._"

The voices stopped but the echoes were still there. He remembered that conversation, it changed his life, it was the moment he found out his father didn't care for him at all. Artie ran a now sweaty hand through his hair and moved closer to the edge of the ship, peering down into the glow. Maybe the wrong thing to do as he felt himself start to get drawn in by it. He could feel himself leaning further and further over the edge of the ship, not taking his eyes off of the sea. He tried to push himself back but the magic was far too strong for him, destroying his efforts.

* * *

Elena sat on some upturned crates, completely alert. She was ignoring all the sleeping men sprawled out on the deck, just watching her future husband. She knew if he fell asleep up there he might fall, plus someone needed to be awake just encase anything happened and she guessed that the _mighty King_ wasn't going to be much use in an emergency being more than half asleep. Suddenly his head began to slide off his hand, drifting to sleep. Elena tensed up and started to rise off of her seat, she wasn't going to have done all this only to watch him fall and drown, she wanted to at least get something for her trouble.

Elena's face turned confused as a light seemed to illuminate his face, in fact there seemed to be a strange blue glow surrounding the front of the ship. Luckily this woke up Arthur and he, to the Princess, looked as if he could see it too. But as she stood and started to approach the King something stopped her. At first she thought it might be a magic wind whistling, but the air had become perfectly still. As she listened, the soft moaning like noises had started to become clearer.

"_Elena_."

The Princess paused, tentatively looking around in response to her name. But as before, no one else was awake, apart from Arthur who seemed to have heard something too. Besides, the voice was far too strange to be coming from a person.

"_Princess Elena?_" the female voice became a lot clearer now to the young adult and she even recognised it, but couldn't be sure of who it belonged to.

"_Yes?_"

At the next childlike voice, Elena jumped, knowing instantly that it belonged to her, but she hadn't spoken in it for several years.

"_About your mother_."

The Princess dropped her gaze to the deck, giving up on wondering where it was coming from.

"_Is she okay?_"

"_I'm afraid not_."

"_Why?_"

Elena suddenly sprung into action, throwing her hands over her ears, desperate not to hear the next words.

"_She unfortunately passed away last night_."

Tears filled Elena's eyes as her actions were to no help as the voice had almost pulled itself into her mind and she couldn't stop the sentence from echoing around her head.

As the words faded, she let her arms drop and lightly touched her necklace. Her mother had given it to her for her sixth birthday, it was one of her last memories. She looked back up at Arthur who was staring into the sea, a faraway look in his eyes. Elena bit her lip, had he heard what she did, or did he hear something different? She wasn't sure.

Suddenly her thought trail was brought to an abrupt end and the King had started to lean dangerously far over the side of the boat. The Princess sprung into action, hopping and dodging around many snoring men. As she approached him, she spared a glance to the softly glowing sea. She too found herself being drawn in, slowly taking small steps toward the edge of the ship. Desperately she fought with herself, trying to drag her eyes from the ocean, but she had already been taken over for too long. If only someone would wake up, but she feared that if they did they too might get caught.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wow this is short in comparison to the others… _oh well_.

Next one should be out soon! The action is coming up, so that should give me some inspiration. Review please!

_J.W. Appel – Yes I read the plot a while back, a strange storyline, but I'm sure they'll make it work! And yes tell me your ideas and I'll do my best! The reason I put in the little twist was because it proved quite hard to write the contest without repeating myself, but I'm up for anything!_


	22. The Light Zone

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 22 – The Light Zone

Artie felt as if he was being dragged further and further over the side of the ship. He pushed against the wood with as much strength as he could muster, although it was practically nothing compared with the strange glow emanating from the ocean. Suddenly he felt a sweaty hand atop his. Artie tried to turn to see exactly who it belonged to, guessing it was someone who had met the same fate as him and had foolishly looked into the water.

"_Help_…"

Artie heard a strained voice, it took a moment for him to recognise but soon figured it belonged to Elena. The young King desperately tried to reply but couldn't find the strength.

"_I can't…_" he heard her again, "_look… away_."

"_Same_," he finally muttered, "_Whoa!_"

Artie suddenly felt sick as his feet left the ground. His heart raced as he pushed his knees tight against the wood in vain attempt to prevent himself from falling right over the edge. He felt Elena's grasp tighten, although if she held onto him, they would probably _both_ end up in the sea. He pushed harder with his hands, afraid that soon they would get so sweaty that they would just slip forward and send him right overboard.

Suddenly the glow dimmed then completely flashed out. Both King and Princess flung themselves backwards, the force with what they were pushing finally made an effect. They stumbled backwards, grasping the rope the animals had been holding earlier to prevent themselves from falling. They looked around, their eyes readjusting to the sudden darkness.

"That…" Artie began, pausing to catch his breath, "…was close."

"It was the nearest to death I've ever come," Elena added shakily, moving away from the edge of the ship.

"Wait…" Artie looked up at her, "before all that, you didn't hear any…" he trailed off.

Elena dropped her gaze to the deck, nodding solemnly, "You heard it too?"

"Yep. So now you know everything?" he heaved a sigh.

Elena looked up again, "Of course I know," she snapped, annoyed at his insensitivity, "that was _my_ voice."

"_What?_" Artie scoffed, "you had nothing to do with it. It was me."

"Wait," Elena stopped the argument, "did you hear something to do with…" she pointed at herself.

"No," Artie shook his head, "nothing to do with you."

"So we both heard something…"

"…different," he finished for her.

"_Good_," they both concluded, then simultaneously glanced to the sea to make sure that it was safe to carry on.

* * *

Shrek opened his eyes and blearily looked around. He was somewhere different, in fact it was almost the complete opposite to where he had previously been. Before, it was dark, dull and very enclosed, but where he now found himself was incredibly bright and open. The sky was perfectly blue, not a cloud in sight. Trees had been shaped and trimmed and were dotted about the neat green grass. A cool breeze wafted about the air, making the sunny weather perfect.

Shrek had found himself sitting on a path, either side were beautiful green fields. The perfectness reminded him of Duloc, yet this place didn't seem lived in. The few times he ever saw Duloc, the streets were mostly empty but it was obvious people did live there. But here, there was something about it that seemed completely lifeless, as if no one had been there for years, unreal almost.

The ogre picked himself off the ground and looked up to the sky. Had that light sent him to sleep? He wasn't sure, he didn't really remember much more than the voices. That day, the day Emerald just disappeared, was the start of the pure hatred he felt towards his father. He wasn't completely sure of how his sister died, he just assumed Bulvan had something to do with it.

Suddenly the name he called her popped up into his head, Emerald had been shortened to Em, then Shrek started calling his sister Emmy. Shrek remembered the night the triplets were born, when all three were sleeping and Fiona was fretting over their names. They had finished deciding on Alexander Harold and Lucas Arthur, then they had to name their youngest, their only daughter. Fiona had been mulling over it for a while and if Shrek was completely honest with himself, he didn't really want to name them, he was quite happy to just go along with whatever his wife wanted, protesting at a few suggestions of course. It was then when Fiona turned to him for anything,

"Have you got an idea honey?" she had asked him.

He remembered just shaking his head, still in a daze, a happy daze nonetheless, about the three small sleeping infants that had just entered his life, unaware of the future chaos parenthood would bring.

"Anyone who was specifically important to you?" she had asked again, Shrek now realised that she probably wasn't expecting an answer and already had a _perfect_ name in mind.

Shrek remembered not even thinking when he said it, unaware he had even spoken the name out loud.

"Emmy?" Fiona had repeated, thinking it over.

Shrek then glanced back down at his new daughter, who had flickered her eyes open and was blinking up at her father,

"Yeah Em…" Shrek remembered pausing right there, catching himself, "e double m…" Shrek had thought back to how he used to spell his sister's nick name and decided against replacing her completely and changed the ending of the spelling for his daughter, "e-m-m-i-e, yeah."

"Emmie," Fiona had repeated once again, "I like it, it suits her. Now her middle name…"

Shrek's thought track ended and he slowly turned back to the path in front of him. Suddenly the ogre unintentionally jumped backward as he noticed the cloaked stranger watching him.

"Congrats," the man spoke, voice void of any emotion, "you've defeated Memory Lane, the only one to do so too."

Shrek scowled, edging forwards to see the man's face, but his hood covered most of his features and he had his head tilted toward the ground.

"Welcome to the Light Zone," he gestured to the sky, his voice somewhat lighter, "I hope you enjoy."

Before the ogre could respond he faded away, leaving Shrek by himself once again. He looked back up to the sky, squinting in the light, he sighed, drooping his shoulders, "Well, at least _light_ zone doesn't have too much of a mysterious meaning," he mumbled to himself, shrugging and started to take heavy tired footsteps down the path.

Suddenly everything became darker as grey clouds seemed to come from nowhere and shield the sunlight.

"Or not," Shrek raised his eyebrows, sighing resoundingly.

"You think this part's easy don't you?" the voice circled him but nobody was there.

"Who are you?" Shrek asked aggressively, determined to catch whoever this mysterious person was.

The cloaked man appeared in front of him, hood still shadowing his face.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," he replied bluntly.

"Show your face," Shrek demanded, stepping forward.

"Why would I…"

With one swift movement the ogre lunged forward, ripping the cloak from around his shoulders. Flinging the cloak to the ground Shrek stared at the pale young man with curly brown and light green eyes. To the ogre he looked too normal to be anything dangerous. The man smirked at Shrek's confused expression,

"Not what you were expecting?" he asked, "I get that a lot." He cockily began to walk forward, closer to the ogre, "But I'm still more powerful than you," he sprung upward and hovered in the air, now taller than Shrek, "I can make you do anything, and you will," he sneered, leaning closer, "Because I have three little ogres that you wouldn't want something to happen to."

Completely unexpectedly Shrek forcefully grabbed the man's tunic, sharply pulling him down,

"What have you done with…" Shrek stopped abruptly as the man seemed to faint, dropping his head and going limp in his grasp, "Oh no, I'm not falling for that," Shrek smirked, "I'm not putting you down until you tell me where my…"

The man brought his head back up, but had changed, not physically, he still looked the same, but the ogre saw innocence in the young man's eyes.

"P-please, d-don't do anything to me," the man stuttered, wriggling around, trying to free himself.

Shrek raised his eyebrows, still not one-hundred percent sure it wasn't just an act.

"Please," he seemed desperate, "that wasn't me, this is."

Both paused and looked to the sky as the sun broke through the clouds, backing up whoever Shrek was holding. Hesitantly the ogre put the young man back down, watching him brush down his leaf green tunic and light brown leggings.

"Care to explain?" Shrek asked him, planting his hands firmly onto his hips.

"Oh, umm…" Felix straightened up, looking up at the ogre, the _angry_ ogre he couldn't help but add, "I can't really tell you much," he admitted, then seeing Shrek tense up, he quickly added, "that's only because if I do I'll turn into that… that _monster _again."

"How can I tell if you're being truthful?" Shrek raised a suspecting eyebrow.

"Well I, um…" he paused, thinking, then slumped his shoulders, sighing sadly, "you can't. Look I…" he paused again, thinking over his choice of words, "…I understand if you don't trust me, but you've got to take my word for it, I can help you."

"Can you free my children?" Shrek asked, not completely convinced.

"_Shhh!_" he suddenly hissed at the ogre, "If she hears you talking like that to me, I'll… I mean she'll…" he paused once again, "uh, never mind, but if you could let me do the talking I'd appreciate that."

Shrek nodded curtly, letting him carry on.

"Well, to answer your question," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I might be able to take you to them, but nothing else I'm afraid. Sorry."

Shrek contemplated it for a few seconds then set a small smile onto his face, "What's your name?"

"Felix," the young man replied, somewhat happier to see the ogre's positive reaction.

"Well then Felix, lead the way," Shrek gestured to the path ahead of them, holding back the burning questions just as the boy had told him to.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ahh this has taken me ages to write, but a new school term means more homework, _unfortunately_. But on a happier note, I've got a week off so I should be able to get at least one more chapter out fairly soon. All the action is coming up in the next four odd chapters so that should be fun to write. And that means quicker updates… hopefully.

I can't help but think some of this chapter was quite confusing, for example the bit where he had the sort of flashback about Emmie's name. I think there are a couple more bits, but if you are confused please tell me and I'll see what I can do.

Okay stop reading here if you're not J.W. Appel, or just plain nosey (yeah I come under that category too)…

_Right_…_ J.W. Appel, for my very angry note to you… no only kidding, I'm never angry at anyone other than my parents and brother, so you're okay. I don't mind that much that you did that, in fact my first reaction was 'wow someone wants me to update that much' with a stupid confused grin on my face. I'm still contemplating whether to delete them reviews because I suppose that it is you reviewing me but in a very unique way… I suppose it's cheating in the review count, but people reply to others by reviewing on their own story so there I've made my decision, they're staying. Just one complaint, I'd appreciate it if you didn't do little reviews saying 'update soon' and nothing else because, well they aren't really reviews, so that's why I've deleted them. Not that I don't like you. I love all my reviewers, well if they're flamers or spammers then not so much. You should create an account, there's quite a few people on here that don't actually write stories and just favourite and review. That way you can bug me by pm however many times you like and then I can reply as soon as I get it. Oh and I've mapped out your request, yes it's possible and I should be moving it forward quite a few chapters too (there's another reason to make an account, I can go over that chapter with you more freely). Hope you're not feeling too guilty, you're forgiven! (Creative names by the way)._


	23. Answers

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 23 – Answers

Shrek cautiously followed Felix as they headed further down the path, he couldn't help but compare it to Memory lane as he walked past each perfectly identical tree. The two places were completely opposite in most things except the fact that nothing changed. His eyes glided back to the young man a couple of paces ahead, Shrek once again contemplated that this could all be a trick, but decided to take his chances and just made sure he didn't drop his guard.

"Are they alone?" Shrek asked softly, the ogre couldn't help but worry for his children.

"With each other, yes," Felix replied, "But believe they'd be safer alone than with me when she…," he paused, glancing upward, "…you know."

"Oh, yeah," Shrek nodded, thinking about how much more magic he had inside of him, "So, can you still do magic?"

Felix slowed his pace so he was no longer ahead of the ogre and hesitantly looked to the sky, knowing he was pushing his luck, "Yes," he answered slowly, returning his gaze to Shrek, "I can use magic at any time. But I only really use it for little things, you know cleaning up and that kind of thing."

"Can you fly?" Shrek asked, trying to avoid silence.

"Can I _fly?_" Felix repeated the question, thinking.

"Yeah, back there you hovered above me," Shrek explained, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Did I?" Felix questioned, contemplating the new idea of flight.

Shrek suddenly stopped and backed away a few spaces, "I'm not falling for _that_," he shook his head, feeling rather stupid that he'd gone along with it for all that time.

"Oh no!" Felix exclaimed, "I didn't mean it like that at all!" he slumped his shoulders, "Once again, I'm sorry," he sighed, "I don't… I never remember anything when I'm not in control. It's like falling into a deep sleep and waking up when she's gone. I'm truly sorry."

Felix meekly looked back up to face Shrek, offering a small tentative smile.

"Hey it's alright," Shrek returned his gesture, feeling sorry for the boy and carried on walking.

Shrek looked over to him as they fell into silence, there was something about him that reminded the ogre of Artie when they first met.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I guess I'm twenty-three… I think," he replied and seemed to be calculating something over in his head.

"You _think?_"

"Well, I've been here for… I don't know how many years, I've lost count," he chuckled, "but I obviously don't age, therefore, I still count myself as twenty-three. It's probably part of the magic she gave me."

"Who is _she?_" Shrek finally asked, forgetting about what Felix had said about asking questions.

Instead of ignoring the question like he probably should have done, Felix chose to answer, but of course, he first glanced to the sky.

"Well…" he gulped uneasily, "…_she_ is the…"

Felix stopped mid sentence as he felt his head begin to throb. He felt himself burn up and start to sweat.

"Are you okay?" Shrek asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Quick," Felix looked up at Shrek with frightened eyes, "She knows," he doubled over as pain hit his body, he knew he didn't have much time to explain, "Run as fast as you can away from me, keep going until everything changes, a path will appear and you'll see my house," beads of sweat had begun to roll down his forehead as he fought with all his might against the magic, "Now go!"

Shrek gave him one last sympathetic look and a word of thanks, then took off without looking back.

He rushed down the path, turning the corners quickly so he became out of sight to whoever Felix turned into. When he felt he was at a safe enough distance he stopped, bracing his arms against his knees and caught his breath back. Shrek looked around, so far everything seemed the same, but he glanced at each tree in turn to see any changes, he couldn't miss the path. Heaving a sigh and walking forward he decided that he had to be close; if Felix had told him to go to his place then that's where the triplets must be.

* * *

After stopping three more times to check his surroundings Shrek was beginning to lose hope again, he didn't even know how many days it had been, if it had been any days at all. When he had left Memory Lane it had been very dark, indicating that it was night time but this place was completely blue skies.

Suddenly something caught the ogre's eye. At first he wasn't quite sure why, but after looking at the tree closely he saw something slightly different. Shrek paused to study it, making sure he was right. The trunk, unlike the others, seemed somewhat wider and the branches weren't as completely perfect as the others with some sticking out slightly further making tree ever so slightly lopsided. Looking around he saw small purplish blue flowers in clusters dotted around the slightly more uneven grass. Smiling to himself the ogre waited… for evidently _nothing_. Nothing in the changed environment moved or faded away to allow room for the path that was supposed to appear.

Shrek scowled, either Felix had tricked him or he wasn't doing something right, he settled on the thought that Felix had tricked him. The ogre stormed off, now angry and that fuelled him enough to carry on. Then he stopped, features softening and ears rising as he heard something like leaves rustling. Suddenly a leaf tumbled over the ground and settled in front of him. Shrek had been there long enough to know that it must have been a sign, so far no leaf had dared move and ruin the perfectness. Slowly he turned on his heels and saw that the imperfect tree had vanished and in its place were a mound of golden orange leaves settled on a narrow cobbled path. Just as Felix had said.

Shrek dashed down the path, feeling so close now that nothing could possibly go wrong. He didn't take notice of anything other than the house in front of him. He couldn't help but find it slightly odd in comparison to the whole island, Shrek had first expected a huge eerie castle or a tiny hut, not an overly ordinary house. He sped up to a jog as he reached the perfectly white door and, finding it still open, walked in and looked around. Other than the ticking of a clock and the soft crackle of a fire nothing else could be heard. This worried Shrek as he began looking around each room in turn, flinging open the doors, he knew his children and knew very well they weren't terribly good at being quiet, well Luke and Emmie anyway. Living room… nothing odd. Kitchen… maybe too clean. Dining room… perfectly normal. Finding nothing he ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. Bedroom… bathroom… nothing. A smile crossed the ogres face as he came to the last door.

"This has to be it," he whispered, pushing the door open.

He stepped into the narrow, hallway like entrance to the room. Nothing seemed odd about this room either, just bookcases, a table and a chair. Balling his hands into fists he scowled again, "He _lied_ to me!" he exclaimed, the anger rising within him.

"Daddy?" a small, curious voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Shrek paused completely, not quite believing his ears. Snapping back to reality he hurried further into the room and saw the most wonderful sight he'd seen in a long time. All three of his children beaming at him, seemingly unharmed.

Shrek felt a rush of relief as he collapsed to his knees in front of the bars they were locked behind, "Luke, Alex, Emmie," he grinned, hugging each in turn.

"Daddy can we go home now?" Luke asked, blinking up at his father.

"Oh aye," Shrek ruffled his hair, then suddenly became aware of the big padlock that kept the bars firmly shut.

He stood up, rubbing his hands together then began tugging at the lock, hoping it might snap under his strength. To his dismay it didn't budge.

"Felix told us to tell you that the key is somewhere here," Emmie spoke up.

"In this room," Luke added.

Shrek looked around, then fixed his gaze on the bookshelves. He heaved a sigh guessing it was probably hidden somewhere in a book.

"It's in the draw," Alex mumbled.

"He didn't say that!" Emmie exclaimed at her brother.

"I know," Alex replied, "He was looking at the key when he told us."

"How do you know?" his sister demanded, "We're too short to see."

"I'm guessing," Alex mumbled, sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"You're…" Emmie began.

"_Emmie_, leave him alone, it's worth a try," Shrek told her, approaching the end table warily, guessing there was some kind of trap or obstacle to get through before he could get the key.

"But…"

Pausing to give Emmie a stern look, he carefully took the draw's handle and then pulled forcefully, expecting it to at least be locked, but instead it flew open and clattered to the floor. The key bounced along the ground before settling at Shrek's feet. He picked it up at slotted it in the keyhole.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Shrek stopped, the triplets gasped huddling together. He rose to his feet, "Felix?" he asked in attempt to maybe get rid of this '_she_' person.

"_Felix?_" they repeated, "_Ha!_ I thought he had explained already. _Stupid boy_."

"Aye, he did," Shrek stepped back, in the way of the triplets, "but he's not stupid, he can fight through you."

"No daddy," Emmie began quietly, "this is the _bad_…"

"_Shut up!_" Felix threw his fist down on the table, making the children jump and whimper.

Shrek clenched his fists, "Why them?" he began to take slow steps forward, standing as tall as he could, "What have we done to you?"

"Oh more than you'd like to think," he snarled back, stepping forward too.

"Tell me exactly what," Shrek demanded, looking down at him.

Felix stared him down, "No."

That was the last straw for Shrek as he grabbed the man's tunic and lifted him off the ground.

"Go away, leave Felix alone and…" Shrek paused as Felix simply prodded his index finger into the ogre's chest and smirked.

"You now have a decision to make," Felix spoke softly, "Be quiet or keep talking."

"Now look…"

"Fine," his smirk widened, "Lose…" he placed his thumb just below his finger, "…all…" he pressed as hard as he could into Shrek's chest, "…control."

Finally he pulled his hand away, Shrek waited for something to happen but nothing did. With a snarl the ogre raised the man higher in the air, he opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as he felt a painful shock sensation run through his body. Suddenly his hand seemed to burn where he was holding the man, he instinctively let go. Felix landed on his feet, not surprised at all by the actions. He held his hand out, palm facing Shrek and nodded his head, stopping the ogre's movement.

Shrek struggled against the magic, but he simply couldn't move, as they had said, he had lost control. He hated magic, it turned everything upside down, the ogre knew that man had no chance against him without magic but with it… well Shrek was losing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ahh, I was so determined to get this chapter out yesterday but when it passed one in the morning well, I gave up.

Review please!

_J.W. Appel – Yep your request is great, I know exactly how it's going. This time I'm sticking to what you've said, and it works fine. I'm not sure what chapter it'll be, I'm estimating around chapter 30. I don't really plan what goes in which chapter, I just write as much as I think needs to be written for that chapter._


	24. Oh Dear

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 24 – Oh Dear

Merlin sat bolt upright so suddenly that his blue striped night cap was flung across the room.

"Oh dear," he mumbled, throwing off the bed sheets and swung his thin stick like legs off the bed, "She's definitely not in a good mood tonight," he muttered, standing up and looking around the dark room.

Lillian had decided it was best to try and sleep, Fiona fought against her mother, wanting to head over to the docks and wait but Merlin had no objections to the ex-Queen's idea. He had found himself a spare room and fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The elderly wizard scratched his head, deep in thought, occasionally mumbling to himself, "What was that… _ah_!" He rubbed his hands together and then paused, thinking, "Umm… oh right, yes," he stood tall and took a deep breath, "Alacriscious toobidoobidoo, let me see…" he stopped to think, "The Island of _Doom!_"

He threw his hands into the air, then quickly brought them down again,

"Wait…" he tapped his chin, "which one was the Island of Doom?" he asked himself as he stared into space for a moment, "Oh yes… wrong island. Let me try again."

The wizard took a couple of steps backward into the middle of the room before clearing his throat, "Alacriscious toobidoobidoo…" he looked around, suddenly confused, needing a rhyme, "…aast, let me see the Island of Forgotten Past!"

He once again threw his hands into the air as a blue fog lifted itself from the ground and rose upwards. Unexpectedly it began to turn red making the wizard back away a few paces, watching in awe as the mist began to swirl and fade away into a hazy picture.

"That's it Merlin, you've still got it," he cracked a smile.

* * *

Everything was finally still aboard the ship, the only movement being the odd person rolling over in their sleep. Artie and Elena had finally quietly agreed never to speak of their near death encounter to anyone, they came to the conclusion that it didn't look exactly royal or strong let alone believable.

Captain Smithy, 'Head of the Docks' as he was known as back in Far Out hadn't felt more honoured when the King asked him to sail his daughter and her groom-to-be to Far Far Away when their ship crashed. Little did the man know he would instead be waiting for an ogre on top of a magical underwater island.

The King of Far Out hated magic, the only magic users in the kingdom had sworn that they would never practise magic outside of their own homes. If they were caught breaking the rule, they, along with the others who disagreed with the law, were banished to other places. Fairytale creatures were another matter, there were forests and the occasional valley where fairies, elves, unicorns and other species ran free, well, he had to admit, not the terrible sort, the hideous, terrifying creatures like, for instance… _ogres_. Smithy couldn't help but feel slightly unwilling when he had found out about the young King's friends, but he had previously thought it wouldn't be long and it would all be over… he obviously wasn't in luck.

The portly man rolled over dozing as he awoke. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes, yawning, still in the illusion that he was in his own bed next to his wife. He snapped back to reality as he felt a tiny droplet splash onto his forehead. Wirily he rubbed at it, and squashed up his jacket which he had crumpled up under his head to serve as a pillow. If it wasn't time to go, he wasn't about to get up. The thought that if everything had gone right he would be in a lovely hotel in Far Far Away probably sleeping peacefully in a queen-size bed made him scowl.

Suddenly another drop of rain hit his nose, grumbling, he turned over, hoping that it wasn't going to rain heavily as the cabin was full. But before he knew it several other drops hit him before they started falling from the sky. Leaping from the ground, he looked around as most of the sleeping crews had begun to get up too.

"_Captain!_"

Smithy suddenly tensed up, realising who it was,

"Princess?" he bowed deeply before the angered royal.

"Captain we _need_ to move," she demanded already drenched from the rain.

"I understand Your Highness but…"

"Look at the rain Captain," she gestured to the sky, "surely there are no '_buts_'."

"Well shouldn't we confer with…" he hesitated, knowing their frosty relationship, "with King Arthur."

"Oh," a smirk slowly spread across her face as she glanced behind her, "well…" her sly smirk turned into a kind smile, "if you must."

The Princess turned on her heels and headed toward the cabin from which no one had emerged, probably still blissfully unaware of the rain. Smithy gloomily picked up his sodden navy blue jacket and dragged it over the deck towards where the King and his _companions _had settled.

The captain gingerly approached the sleeping monarch, sparing a disgusted glance at the donkey which was on its back, legs in the air, one of which was twitching. King Arthur looked no better leaning against a barrel, mouth open, face pressed against the wood with one arm resting on the lid. He had a cloak draped over his head and across his shoulders sheltering him from the rain, although the water had started to seep through the thick material and puddles were forming in the dips.

"King Arthur?" he asked nervously, "…_Sire?_"

Getting no response, Smithy carefully nudged the King's knee with the toe of his boot.

"…Huh, _what?_" Artie jolted upright looking around blearily, causing his cloak to tip and drench him, giving a disgruntled sigh he looked to the sky then craned his neck to peer over his shoulder, hoping that maybe the island had reappeared and Shrek was coming back.

"King Arthur?" the captain repeated.

"Oh," the royal scrambled to his feet, "I apologise Captain, I was… umm, sleeping."

"So I saw," Smithy replied giving him a light smile, "Princess Elena wishes to move and I'm sure most of the crews and minstrels wish to also."

"Oh," he dropped his gaze, "They probably do."

"But we can't leave Shrek," Donkey rolled over and stood.

Suddenly a crate on its side opened as Puss pushed the lid upward and emerged from the dry inside, "Boss needs the boat," he justified, placing his hat firmly on his head, "how will he get off the island without it? It will simply sink."

"And he's got the kids!" Donkey exclaimed in his friends defence.

Artie sighed, looking back to the captain who looked extremely guilty as he fiddled with his thoroughly soaked jacket.

"Well go then," Artie nodded solemnly, much to his friends alarm, "but we'll stay in the row boat and wait, we'll get back somehow."

Captain Smithy opened his mouth, Artie assumed to protest but as thunder clapped in the sky, he closed it again, "That is very noble of you Your Majesty," he concluded, bowing.

* * *

Fiona paced her room, she hadn't even attempted sleeping. She simply couldn't lay in bed without Shrek beside her or one of her children snuggled against her. Tears pricked her eyes as she wondered if he'd found them yet, for all she knew he could still be walking through that forest with that cloaked man torturing him. The ogress only wished there was more she could do, but this time there was nothing. Tentatively she picked up the framed picture of the triplets, she brushed a finger over each of their heads, then placed it back down. She stared at it for a while more, she honestly didn't know how she wasn't collapsed in her bed sobbing at that moment. Fiona bit her trembling lip as she thought of how she missed them, the mischief they got into, the amount of times they drove her up the wall.

A sob escaped her throat as she threw open the balcony doors and leant against the railing. Her tear filled eyes drifted upward as she looked to the dark sky, dotted with thousands of tiny stars. A sad smile crept upon her lips, before the triplets were born sometimes Shrek would sit outside with her and watch the stars, looking for all the stories they told. Fiona briefly closed her eyes as she remembered the night with the shooting star. Shrek had insisted that she make a wish, and she did. She wished for a happily ever after, with her husband and her soon to be born children. She was so happy that night, enveloped in her husband's strong arms, leaning against his chest watching the sky. A single tear trickled down her cheek, the wish did come true. She had her perfect happily ever after, well as perfect as reality allowed, but now…

Fiona leant heavily against the stone railing, wiping the tear off her cheek. She looked straight ahead to the huge lit up Far Far Away sign and heaved a sigh. Far Far Away just seemed to bring bad luck, she didn't quite understand why she was so enthusiastic in the first place. She cast her eyes downward to the shadowy gardens below, Shrek was right, he was always right about those situations and yet she never would listen to him. Whenever he worried or got nervous about things he was normally right.

Suddenly something caught the ogress's eyes, there was a dull red glow coming from a couple of balconies across from hers. Curiously she headed back inside, hurried across her room and out the door. The hall was dimly lit and silent, it was easy for the ogress to hear the faint mumbling coming from that room. Quickly she padded over to the door and held her ear against it.

"Oh she's really in a bad mood tonight."

Fiona gasped a little, not sure whether to burst in or not, her ears pricked up a little higher as she listened for more.

"Oh this really isn't good, not at all."

With that, Fiona had to know what the old wizard was mumbling about. She threw open the door and stood in the doorway, mouth agape at what she saw. It was a blurry image surrounded by a red glow. There were the triplets huddled up together watching on in horror at Shrek pinned up against the wall. The hooded stranger, minus the hood, was speaking, but the scene was mute. The ogress watched as a look of pain flashed across her husband's face.

Suddenly Merlin whipped round, clapping his hands twice, making the wavy image disappear.

"You weren't supposed to see that," the wizard stated, fumbling with his night cap.

"What was that…" Fiona hesitated, her face scrunching up into a look of disgust, "…that _magician_ saying?"

"Hmmm…" Merlin tapped his chin in thought, "probably some curse that is going to doom us all. I wouldn't worry, no matter how hideously painful and heart wrenching it is, we'll survive it… I think."

"I've lost them, haven't I?" she asked, blinking furiously.

"Most probably," Merlin grinned awkwardly back.

A tear slowly trickled down her cheek, she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Oh come on now," Merlin's face fell, "How about a hug, hmm?" he held his arms outstretched, night cap still in his hand, "Hugs always make things better."

"Not this time," her voice wasn't much more than a whisper, "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Well…" Merlin trailed off into thoughtful mumbling, shuffling aimlessly around the room.

Suddenly Fiona's ears rose as an idea struck her, she set a smile upon her lips, "The spell," she stated, stopping the wizards movement.

"_What?_"

"That spell earlier, but put me there _properly_," she exclaimed, her hopes and confidence rising.

"Uhh…"

Merlin had no time to respond as the ogress was already out of the room and half way down the hallway headed for the stairs.

"_Wait!_" he yelped hurrying after her.

Fiona sailed into the sitting room, the shield still upturned on the floor. Grabbing the thick book, she threw open the curtains letting the moonlight add an eerie glow to the room and allowing her to see what she was doing.

"Stop, stop, stop," Merlin half panted, skidding into the room.

He tugged at her arm as she leafed through the book to the right page, unaffected by his actions.

"There," she turned and shoved the spell book into his frail arms, the sudden weight of it almost tipping him over.

The ogress rushed over to the shield and took her place, looking at him eagerly.

"Umm… this may not be the best of ideas," Merlin told her warily.

"I don't care," Fiona stated, "I'll do anything."

The elderly wizard contemplated her, looked down at the book, then back again, "Well, we'll give it a go," he sighed, flipping another two pages.

"Thank you," Fiona smiled, settling her gaze straight ahead.

"Right," Merlin placed the book down on the sofa and pulled up his sleeves, "I must warn you, I'm a little out of practise, so it's liable to go wrong."

"_Wrong?_" Fiona ventured, looking back at him.

"Yes, yes, you know, ending up in completely the wrong place with no way to get back, that sort of thing," he explained nonchalantly.

Fiona gulped, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Ready?"

"Yes," she took a deep breath and clamped her eyes shut.

"_Alacriscious expeditious_," the wizard started waving his arms around and leaping about, "_A zoomy zoom zoom. Take her where she wants to go…_" he stopped threw his hands outwards, "_very soon_."

With that he stepped backwards as a blue serge of magic emitted from his fingertips, and engulfed the ogress. Within a few seconds the blue magic shot upwards and the shield was left empty.

"Well, I hope that worked for her," Merlin mumbled, heading back to bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

And this is where the good bit starts… yey!

I was practically drowning in homework during the week because I stupidly thought the homework for half term wouldn't take long and left it. So yep, it's once again going to be longer between updates *sighs*

_J.W. Appel – Okay so was I planning a sequel? Yes and no, when I first started writing this way back last year, I was. But now I'm not, seeing as Shrek 4ever After is coming out in May there wouldn't be any point._

_You'll find out everything about Felix and what is going on in a couple of chapters time, you won't guess who it is because I'm very clever, tehe._

_No I haven't seen Shrek the Musical because I live in little gloomy old England and can't get to America anytime soon. Although I have the soundtrack and it's awesome!_

_Sorry no can do for the second request, I already know the villain's fate and it's rather fast paced, but his father will turn up at the end and I already know how._

_You'll have to wait and see for the rest of it._


	25. To The Rescue

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 25 – To The Rescue

"But Artie…" Donkey began once the Captain had walked away, "we don't even know which way Far Far Away is."

"I…" Artie shrugged and sighed, "I don't know."

"Would it even be possible?" Puss added, ducking underneath Artie's wet, crumpled robe to stay as dry as possible.

As a cat, of course Puss hated water, although he never did like to admit it. He was supposed to be the fearless Puss In Boots completely unlike all other cats. He did his best to stay out of the rain and any other scenarios where getting wet might be of consequence. And he _definitely_ did not appreciate getting thrown into the murky swamp water by certain little green arms, then getting dragged out and lovingly death-gripped and patted _better_. But that was another story, or stor_ies_ he would begrudgingly recall.

"As Donkey has already shared, Boss will have the children," Puss carried on as the memories slowly returned.

"Yeah and knowing the kids, they won't be able to sit for however many… _days _it takes us to get back," Donkey chipped in.

"Hmm, sounds like someone else I know," Puss mumbled.

After shooting Puss an irritated glance, Donkey returned his pleading gaze back to Artie.

The young King put his head in his hands, the stress of his title getting to him, "I… _uhhh_…"

His thinking was cut short as the dark, cloudy skies were lit by a flash of lightening, which was shortly followed by another loud clap of thunder.

"_Awww man!_" Donkey began circling, "Now we're gonna be bobbing up and down, up and down, getting sea sick in the pouring rain, thunder and lightening. Man you'd better be sure about this."

"Unless…" Artie's eyes widened as he looked into the sky.

"_Unless?_" Donkey repeated inquisitively.

"Captain!" Artie yelled, not taking his eyes off of the sky.

"Your Majesty?" he called back.

"One more time!" Artie announced, pointing over the large expanse of sea before looking back down at his friends, "Hold on."

The ship started to turn, the trio taking hold of their rope once again. Their grips tightening as it began slowly forwards, spirits rising. They could tell by the muffled complaints that the crew were unwilling, unwilling and wet, just wanting to get somewhere dry. Artie had his eyes locked ahead of him, waiting for the island to rise out of the sea. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest as they crossed the expanse of ocean. Every wave that rocked the boat made Donkey close his eyes all the more tighter and sink a little lower to the deck.

"Sire?"

Artie snapped back to reality as he turned to the captain in response.

"What do we do now?" Smithy yelled over the rain.

Artie turned back to the ocean, shoulders slumping.

"Nothing happened," he mumbled dejectedly.

"What are we gonna do Artie?" Donkey asked.

Before anyone had noticed it coming, a wave hit the ship, almost rocking it over. Lightening flashed as everything seemed to tremble, a low rumble could be heard from beneath them. The captain was the first to take action, yelling frantic orders as he became aware of the fact that they were directly on top of the island. The ship jolted forwards, sailors working their hardest to get the boat out of the way before it was too late.

Re-grabbing the rope, Artie shared a grinning glance with Puss who also seemed ready for the rescue mission they were about to carry out. Donkey just cowered, rushing muffled words, digging his teeth into the thick rope.

As before, the mountain peaks rose from the ocean, closely followed by the highest tree tops. The companions stared up in awe at the emerging island, fear not yet taken effect. The scrambling of the crew had begun, many just running back and forth trying to find something to cling on to, finding the cabin too full to shelter anyone else.

"Excuse me. Move aside please… excuse… no don't move that way! Go… this way… yes…" with a small grunt Elena stumbled out of the full cabin.

The Princess sighed, as she stepped into the everlasting downpour. Then let out a startled scream as she staggered forwards, flailing about and grabbing an equally frantic stranger to regain her balance. Steadily she made her way over to the nearest mast and held on. She turned, pressing her back tightly against the wood and tucked the many wisps of hair behind her ear out of her face. Elena gasped as she saw the island rising as it had done before and getting further and further away, again racing backward.

The ship suddenly braked, sending everyone stumbling and unbalanced. And once again, to everyone's dismay, began to shoot forward towards the island that was finally still. As the ship slowed steadily to a halt, a sigh of relief was sent around the deck.

The three friends took action quickly, leaping over the side of the ship, Donkey scrambling with some difficulty, and started sprinting over the pebbles to the trees.

"What _are_ you doing?" Elena's voice rang clear above the wind and rain.

"Trying to get in!" Artie yelled back, frantically parting lots of the shrubbery to find an entrance.

Puss unsheathed his sword and began chopping back lots of the leaves in attempt to make a path.

The island then started to rumble, Puss's chopping and Artie's ripping becoming even more frantic. Donkey though had found other ways of getting in and wandered away to the trees that had conveniently parted letting him in. Artie glanced backward, eyes widening as he saw the tide creeping further up the pebbles.

"Quick!" he yelped, biting his lip.

"There Senor, dive in," Puss announced, springing into the plants out of sight.

"You're crazy!" Artie heard Elena yell.

He paused, looking backward, smiling at the sight of the ship hurtling away, "I know!" he shouted in reply, then dove into the shrubbery after Puss.

* * *

Unlike the last time, it didn't come to much of a surprise when Fiona found herself hurtling towards the ground. She landed with a grunt and warily surveyed her surroundings. Her ears instantly drooped, it was the wrong place. The skies were blue, the grassy fields neatly trimmed. Each leaf and flower was perfect. It definitely wasn't where she had previously met up with her husband. Where he was, or she thought he was, was the complete opposite to this place. The ogress picked herself off the ground, feeling stupid for trusting that daft wizard.

She looked ahead of her, there was a house, it seemed to be the only one around. Sighing, she began to turn away, but something caught her eye, the door was wide open. Slowly, Fiona crept down the path and stuck her head inside the door, peering around.

"Hello?" she ventured, stepping in, hoping that someone wouldn't get startled by her appearance and act on instinct.

She strained to hear anything, but all she could detect was the ticking of a clock and a fire crackling. The ogress carefully closed the door behind her and tentatively looked around, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Shrek had been pinned up against the wall by an invisible force. He kept glancing past Felix, who was standing in front of him, to the triplets and every so often to the door hoping that maybe someone might just burst in to help.

"So ogre, what is this _King's _name?" Felix asked, speaking the title as if it were some revolting thing.

"Why would I tell you?" Shrek growled snidely.

Felix simply shook his head, tutting. He lifted his cupped hand, palm upward and stared at Shrek.

"Have you not learnt?" he asked, "Surely you've figured it out already?"

Shrek flinched as a glowing orb began to grow in his hand, he wasn't entirely sure why he was being punished, or why he was being asked those questions either. But the ogre knew he couldn't answer as he feared something may happen to Artie if he did.

"Or maybe I need to try something a little different," Felix gave a little snicker and turned his head.

Shrek looked back and forth between him and his children before settling his pleading gaze on Felix, "Leave them out of this," he demanded, struggling to peel himself from the wall.

"_Ahhh_," Felix's smirk turned into a grin as he threw the orb to the ground just in front of the triplets, where it exploded into blue flames before fizzling out.

"_No!_" Shrek yelled as they jumped back yelping, but unharmed.

Felix began to laugh, turning back to his victim, "You actually thought I was going to hurt them?" he asked, watching as the ogre struggled some more, "No, no, _oh no_, of course I wouldn't do such a thing…" he wandered over to the cell, the triplets shuffling backwards as he drew closer, "… to these delightful little beings," he cooed, crouching down. He reached in, grabbing Emmie's arm, forcefully pulling her forward, "She looks just like her mother…"

"Let her go!"

"…of course the first time I saw your wife was when she was nine," he looked down in wonder at the trembling four year old, recalling the memories, "… for that you'd probably thank me… _AH!_" Felix suddenly released the child as he felt a sharp, strong kick to his ankle. He scowled at the little ogress, who, despite being terrified, had a small proud smile spread over her face.

Felix walked back over to Shrek, giving one last disgruntled glance towards Emmie as he went, "Anyway, I have a rather clean record, I wouldn't want to spoil… it..." he paused, looking off at the wall, "_How?_"

Felix allowed one snarl at Shrek before his eyes rolled back and collapsed. Shrek sprang from the wall, all magic disappeared, catching the young man before he hit the ground.

"Felix?" he set his feet to the floor as the true Felix came around.

"_Uhhh…_" Felix groaned, clutching Shrek's thick arm to steady himself, "_what…_"

"_HEE-YA!_"

Before anyone could do anything Fiona came flying through the air, foot first, catching the young man on the side of the head, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

"_Fiona!_" Shrek groaned at his wife, as all heads were turned towards her.

"What?" a look of concern flashed over her face.

"That was _good_ Felix," Emmie explained as the three of them stood at the bars.

"And now he's dead," Luke chipped in.

Fiona smiled, hurriedly unlocking the door and rushed over to them. She pulled them into a hug, kissing the tops of their heads.

"Are you all okay?" she asked as they pulled away.

"Yeah," they replied in unison, nodding.

"No one hurt?"

"No."

"Good, now let's get out of here," Fiona stood, but the triplets bounded out ahead of her rushing over to Felix, still laying on the floor.

"What's going to happen to him?" Alex asked, staring down at him.

"We've got to make him alive again," Luke answered, lifting Felix's arm and holding his wrist to his ear, "I think you hear the heart from here."

"That's not how you do it," Emmie snatched his arm away and placed it down on his chest, then began to continuously poke his cheek, "…_this is_."

"Well, I guess he _did_ take care of them," Shrek commented, resting his hands on his hips, watching them prod and poke at him.

"_What?_" Fiona joined her husband, "Wasn't _he _the one in the cloak? You know, the one that kidnapped our children and put them in a cage and pinned you up against the wall?"

"Oh aye," Shrek nodded, "but it wasn't him, you see he…"

"_Uhhh… whoa!_" Felix sat bolt upright, startled by the triplets.

"_See_ I told you that would work," Emmie stuck her tongue out.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked, gingerly putting his hand to his sore head.

"I think we're okay," Shrek replied, "What about you?"

He stood, wincing a little, "I'll be fine, I'm sure I deserved it. But did I do anything to you?"

"I got a couple of hits but I survived," Shrek smiled at him.

"Uhh…" Fiona stepped forward, "sorry about that."

"It's okay…" he hung his head, closing his eyes and mumbled a few words, then lifted his head again, seemingly fine, "… it's gone now. And you should be gone too, while you've got the chance."

"But what about you?" Alex asked, taking his hand.

"Yeah, come with us," Emmie tugged his other hand.

Smiling, Felix crouched down, "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I can't, I might turn bad again and that wouldn't be very good."

"But we won't see you again," Luke looked downward.

"No, but that's a good thing," Felix ruffled his hair, "Now you three go with your mum and dad and get home. I'll miss you."

"Come on," Shrek started pushing them towards the door after Fiona. He offered Felix a small smile.

"I'm going to blow up the island," the young man spoke up with resolve, "I can do that, everything, including me, will be gone."

"What?" Shrek turned suddenly.

"I'll have to blow the island first, then…" he paused and took a breath, "that spell, it kills the indestructible."

"You…" Shrek started, gesturing for his family to carry on.

"I _have_ to," Felix stared at the ogre, "I'm banished to this island, I can't leave, believe me I've tried. I have no one, no friends, no family, I don't even age. You don't understand how it is. The only time people come, _she_ takes over, forces me to torture them. It wouldn't matter if I was to go."

Shrek watched, face falling, completely understanding his loneliness. He was, sort of, banished to his swamp, no friends, no family, whenever people came he was forced to scare them away, most of the time all he had to do was show his face. But then again, he didn't have some person behind the scenes taking over him.

"Now… run."

"Bye," Shrek nodded solemnly.

* * *

After the door had been closed, Felix looked around the empty room, anger growing. With a frustrated roar, he turned to the bookshelves and began knocking the books to the floor, kicking them as they mounded around his feet. After he had suitably covered the floor and had guessed that the family would be nowhere near the house, he slowly walked to the end table, on which the candle flickered. Taking a deep breath he kicked the table towards the cell, causing it to topple over, instantly setting some of the books alight. The fire spread quickly, after only a few seconds it had almost taken over the entire room.

Felix watched motionless, tears snaking down his cheeks, unaffected by the heat. He slumped down into the chair, flames only starting to lick the wooden legs and stared ahead of him. He only wanted some extra money for his family, he was perfectly innocent. It wasn't fair. His tears were now flowing, he had no reason to stop them. The old hag had heard him wishing he could be better, wishing he could have more power. He'd never wished for anything since.

He glanced beside him at the fire and reached down. He cupped his hands catching some of the flames and held them in front of his face, watching them unable to penetrate his skin. Was this his home he was destroying? He smiled through the tears, home was a funny word, it could be understood in so many different ways. Is it the place in which you live or the place you love? He once had a place he loved, with his parents, his little brother and sister. It was his love for that place that caused him to end up where he was. His family were being forced to leave it if they didn't pay. He paid, they didn't, but he did. He ended up living on the island, _banished_ to the island.

"_Go ahead if you want to_."

He looked up, in response to her voice.

"You'd allow me?" he asked.

"_Of course, if you're getting rid of yourself you might as well take this old place with you_," her high pitched voice screeched.

"Oh right. You can only run the island through me, so without me it's worthless," he recited.

"_Quite right my dear. It's been fun. Take care._"

"Goodbye…" he paused, "you never did tell me your name."

"_I'm a witch dearest. You lose your name the minute you become terrible enough to get a title._"

"…She was here you know, the one you put the curse on."

"_Yes I know, I saw her. Too bad it all ended well. I must have been going through a rough patch._ _Now go on, get it done with._"

Felix took a deep breath,

"Goodbye Wickedly Wicked Witch of Far Far Away."

With that he threw he hands outward, making all the flames blow forwards. Then everything flashed…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well, I'm back, hope I wasn't too badly missed ; )

No I didn't die or anything… only lost all creativity and ended up as an inspirationless dud. Then kept typing in my school password and wondering why it wouldn't let me log on.

So if you're all sitting there screaming at the computer screen,

"WHAT ABOUT ARTIE, PUSS AND DONKEY, OH NO!"

Don't worry, I'm doing the 'meanwhile… blah de blah de blah' in the next chapter… they're not dead. The only reason I'm telling you readers this, is that I don't want people thinking some really cool rescue mission is coming up next and then being disappointed. But I have something pretty awesome planned for the next chapter… I'm looking forward to writing it.

So it took a while to get to the end of that chapter, but it gave away everything… I only hope it was obvious enough for you. If not then, it'll be made even clearer next chapter… I think.

So please review and tell me what you think, I'm mostly wondering what you thought of the ending…

Oh and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, on both the original and rewrite, I love you all! I'm now over 100, _did I mention I love you_. And of course the people who have favourited it too. I have you all written down, hehe. I'll stop now, I'm probably scaring you.

Merry Christmas!


	26. Together

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 26 – Together

Artie and Puss thrashed at the leaves and branches, hacking their way through the plant life. Artie looked back, suddenly noticing it to be very quiet, "Donkey?" he asked, stopping and looking around, "Puss where's Donkey?"

Puss halted, springing to Artie's wet shoulder, "Burro?" he called into the dark wilderness.

"Donkey?" Artie shouted, fearing he hadn't followed them.

"_Artie, Puss, where are you guys?!_"

They both looked in the direction of their missing friend's voice. After a slight hesitation, Artie started wading through the plants once again, Puss stretching upwards trying to catch a glimpse of the animal. Suddenly the young King stopped, looking around, "Donkey!" he called.

"_Yeah?_"

"Don't move and keep talking! I need to find you!" he shouted, then listened for his friend.

"Keep talking, keep_ talking!_" Donkey's voice rang excitedly, coming from directly ahead of them, "Now _this_ is the kind of mission I like. The searching for Shrek part, well it's okay, but it takes a little effort ya know? It may sound like I'm braggin' well okay maybe I am, but there was this one time when…"

Puss and Artie paused to glace at each other, both cracking smiles, despite being lost in a mysterious island and soaking wet, then continued following his rambling.

* * *

Finally Artie stumbled out of the trees, immediately stopping and looking around in awe at his surroundings. The place they were in was completely different to what it was on the ship. It was warm and bright, the sun shining down on them, doing its best to dry them off.

"_Wow_…" he gasped, "How…"

"Nice location ain't it," Donkey grinned, "Now on with my story…"

"Donkey," Puss interrupted him, "Did you find a shortcut back in that forest?"

"_Shortcut?_" Donkey exclaimed, "I think you just took the _longcut,_ _I_ took the path."

"Path, there was no…"

Puss paused as Donkey kicked a hoof behind him and sure enough down the trees a little way was a small dirt path leading into the forest.

"Looks like little Mr…"

"Hey," Artie stopped the animals before they could start arguing, "does anyone have any idea where Shrek could be?"

"I suggest we just follow the path, see where it takes us," Puss walked passed Donkey, ignoring the glare he was receiving and pounced up onto Artie's shoulder as they began to run ahead.

The trio had been jogging for only a few minutes and had already almost completely dried off. It had been pretty much quiet, even Donkey had lapsed into silence. They were on a magical island after all and the animal wasn't sure whether talking was allowed.

"Awww man, this isn't good," Donkey eventually groaned softly, slowing, "when are gonna get there?"

"Well, considering we don't even know where '_there_' is, it could be a while," Artie sighed, face falling and slowed his pace.

"_Daddy why do we have to run?_"

"_My legs hurt!_"

The trio stopped, looking around the emptiness.

"Well… either I'm going mad or I just heard Emmie and Luke," Donkey stated.

"Uncle _Donkey?_" Luke's voice sounded as if it was directly beside them.

"_Huh?_ I can't see anyone," Donkey looked around once again, "Wait a minute, I think I know what's going on."

"What?" Artie asked.

"We can hear each other…" the animal paused, grinning, "but not see each other."

"Great observation," Puss mumbled, shaking his head.

"Artie," Shrek began, "where are you?"

"We're not sure, some sunny place," he answered.

"Yeah Shrek you should see it out here, it's beautiful!" Donkey exclaimed.

"The light zone," the ogre added, "we're here too, but we must be…" his voice stopped for a moment, the three friends straining to hear anything, "… Fiona wait, we've got to…"

"Well Shrek honey maybe if you'd follow me then you'd have your problem sorted."

Fiona smiled as she came face to face with Artie, causing a tree to vanish and a totally new path to appear.

"_Princess?_" Donkey asked, a confused expression spread over his face, "How'd _you_ get here?"

"It's a long story," the ogress smiled, as the rest of her family appeared behind her.

"Who'd wanna live here?" Donkey asked, full of questions, as he spotted the house in the distance.

Shrek gasped, quickly swooping up Luke and Alex, "We've got to run, _fast_," he exclaimed, watching his wife lift his daughter, an inquisitive expression crossing her face, "I'll explain everything on the ship," he began to run, everyone else following his lead, "_that is if we get there_."

The family ran back through the forest, all the way Donkey explaining how _he_ found the path and the others didn't. Eventually though they all noticed a dead end ahead and approached it slowly. Shrek frantically looked around, his actions now desperate, unable to use his hands as he had tight hold of both his sons.

"The trees are supposed to part… or a light flashes," he mumbled to himself, his tone sounded oddly worried to the others.

"Well the trees parted for me," Donkey added nonchalantly.

"What if we're still underwater?" Puss suggested, much to everyone's dismay.

"It wouldn't open for us," Artie hung his head, "it only lets people in, doesn't it?"

"Oh _no!_" Donkey exclaimed, "That means we'll be stuck here forever!"

Shrek sighed, casting his eyes downward, "We won't," he mumbled, "we won't be stuck anywhere," he allowed a small sad to cross his face, "Felix is blowing up the island, making sure there are no traces left."

He met Fiona's eyes, who immediately looked at each of their children in turn, "What…" she began.

"_Come on!_"

Everyone looked towards Artie, Puss still balanced upon his shoulder, as he had dived from the path into the plants.

"This is how we got in before!" he exclaimed, gesturing for them to follow him.

Hesitantly the rest of the group followed, taking cautious steps amongst the greenery. Artie strode ahead, this family had saved his future all those years ago and now he was going to save theirs. He hesitantly parted branches then dashed forward, every so often glancing backward, checking that everyone was still behind him. Puss had taken out his sword and was chopping back some hanging branches that were in the way. The young King was uncertain about where he was leading them but was determined to save everyone.

Suddenly Artie threw back a couple of branches and immediately stopped, staring in awe at the strange sight before him.

"We've reached the sea Senor," Puss turned back to Shrek, who was edging closer to them, peering over Artie's shoulder.

Artie stared at the gap in the branches, gazing at the water in front of him. They were definitely underwater, he was sure of that. It looked as if the island was protected in a glass container and they were looking out one of the windows. He tentatively lifted his hand and slowly slid it through the gap, but there was nothing to stop him from going any further. He pushed his hand out of the magical barrier that prevented the island from flooding and immediately drew back. His hand was wet with sea water. He looked back at Shrek, shrugging and wiped his hand on his emerald tunic.

The ogre put his sons down, who then retreated backwards and clung onto their mother's dress, and stepped forward. He too reached out, soaking his sleeve.

"We could swim," Fiona offered, "as a last resort."

"No," Emmie shook her head at the older ogress, "no, we can't swim. Not in the sea. Tell mummy… daddy, tell her we can't swim."

"We don't even know how to," Alex mumbled, sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"We're in too deep, surely," Puss added quickly, not quite comfortable with the whole idea.

Shrek leant closer to the barrier, pulling his arm back in, and looked upward, "No," he sighed, "we can't, the surface is too far," he turned to face them all, lowering his tone, "we'd never make it."

Suddenly the ground seemed to shake, a loud rumbling emitted from beneath them.

"Now we're gonna die," Donkey whimpered, "This is it people, _the end!_ Well it's been fun, you gave me…"

"_Donkey_," Shrek hissed, he then jerked a thumb toward the sea, "We're going upwards."

And sure enough the whole island seemed to be rocketing towards the surface.

The family waited as they got nearer and nearer to the surface, dramatically slowing before hand, all except Fiona and the triplets recalling what they had seen and experienced on the other side of the sea. Suddenly the island burst out of the waves, Shrek and Artie exchanged smiling glances as they spotted the ship flying towards them in the distance.

"Okay let's go," Artie parted the branches and stepped out into the sea air, closely followed by his companions. He paused as the ship slowed to a halt beside the island, and smiled as Elena leant over the edge.

"So, can we leave now?" she called.

"Of…"

"Quick," Shrek interrupted the King hurrying towards the ramp that was being lowered onto the pebbled beach, realising they probably had next to no time left.

They all climbed aboard, remembering why they needed to get away fast. All the way Artie yelling the story to the crew members, getting the message across to sail as fast as they could. The family, plus Elena, all watched the island get further and further away.

"_Stop!_" Shrek yelled, all of a sudden, "Stop the ship!"

The captain slowed, looking toward Artie for conformation.

"You heard him, _stop_," Artie then looked at the ogre, "Why?" he lowered his voice.

Shrek glanced over at the young adult, but before he could even open his mouth a bright orange light shot out from the trees of the island, which hadn't sunk like expected. It caught the attention of everyone on deck and all simply stopped to gawp at the light show.

Golden sparks glittered around the dull island, which spontaneously started to burn, covering everything in a soft orange glow. The mystical place burned slowly, but it did so peacefully, the fire didn't roar and the trees didn't collapse, instead the flames silently licked at the nature until it had covered the whole expanse of the island. Smoke billowed into the clear night sky, creating a mass of grey clouds overhead, blocking out the moonlight. The sparks circled the island, twinkling as they went creating a magical yet pretty scene.

Luke grabbed his sister's arm leading her over to some crates and climbed upon them leaning on the side. Both gazed down into the waves at the refection of the orange glow, but still flinching every so often when a wave crashed too high for the youngsters likings, scarred from their previous watery adventure.

All of a sudden the island seemed to explode. The fire shot up into the sky fizzling out into nothing. The golden sparks flew outwards, some invading the ship and floating about. The last of them glided upward, looking almost like stars in the smoke clouds above.

"_Whoa_," Donkey gasped, breaking the stunned silence, "now _that's_ what I call a light display."

Shrek watched for any sign of Felix, mouth curving into a dispirited frown.

"Captain move forward," Artie commanded quietly.

As requested, the sailors got to work, unfurling the sails and hauling in the anchor.

Shrek glanced down as he felt a tiny hand slip into his own and looked into the face of his eldest.

"Are we going home now daddy?" he asked meekly.

"Only back to Far Far Away, but we'll be back on land," Shrek smiled as he picked up his son.

Alex simply sighed, sticking his thumb in his mouth and rested his head against his fathers shoulder. Shrek then spotted his other two children and wife looking down into the waves and approached them.

"Hey," he smiled wirily at Fiona, placing Alex down beside his siblings and casting his eyes downward.

"He did the right thing Shrek…" Fiona tried to reassure her husband.

"I know…" he nodded, "it's just… he didn't deserve it, that's all."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Finally!_

This chapter was supposed to have a lot more in it, but it would have been way too long, so the good part will be in the next chapter, in fact the good part _is_ the next chapter.

Sorry, sorry, _sorry_ I took so long! First there was my birthday and Christmas, then New Year and all sorts of stuff in between. Plus I think I've just recovered from a disease case of writers block, _it annoys me so much!_

I keep saying this every chapter but I mean it now… I _will_ have the next chapter done soon!

_J.W. Appel – I'll try with the new one, but it might just end up as the old burping contest scene, the one you wanted before. Sorry. Actually, I might combine the two, make it longer, that sounds like a plan. But I'll see which is better when I write it. Yes I've seen the trailer a thousand times already, it looks better than I first expected it to be. I can't wait! Yes… the Wickedly Wicked Witch, haha, you'll be hearing more from her very soon…_


	27. Another Obstacle

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 27 – Another Obstacle

Elena stared at the ogres standing at the end of the ship. According to the donkey, the ogress was once one of the prettiest women in the kingdom. The Princess couldn't get her head around why anyone would want to marry such a beast, _plus_ turn into one themselves.

"It's rude to stare," Artie stated behind her, making her jump.

"But… but… _why?_" she stuttered.

"Love," the King answered bluntly, "…that's what they say."

"She was supposed to marry a Prince, isn't that what the animal said?" Elena tried to figure it all.

"_Donkey _you mean? Yeah, she was… I met him," his mouth curved into a frown, "… not a nice guy."

"But she could have made herself love him," the Princess reasoned, "They were meant to be together, that _must_ mean something."

"Oh so _now_ I get it," Artie stepped back, "you're going to marry me and _train_ yourself to love me?"

"Well…" her eyes flashed downward, "I suppose."

Artie's face softened, "Haven't you ever dreamed of finding true love?"

Elena looked up, met his gaze, "Mother always used to tell me stories about true love…" she smiled reminiscently, "Yes… yes I have."

"So why are you marrying me?" he asked, hoping he was actually getting through to her for once.

"Because…" she stopped, exhaling, "…because I'm expected to become Queen of somewhere and _you_ need a wife."

"Don't you get it Elena?" Artie had to refrain from shouting.

"Well no, obviously I don't," she retorted sharply, "But Arthur, just as much as I don't understand your point, you don't understand mine."

"Fair enough," Artie shrugged, "but that's just your problem!" he huffed, "Oh and it's Artie by the way."

"Fine… Ar_tie_," Elena folded her arms, holding her head high, "but…"

"_LOOK!_" Elena was cut short by Emmie's shriek, "Look over there…" the little ogress pointed into the waves a couple of metres away from them, "it's a person!"

Shrek squinted to see what his daughter was pointed at and sure enough he too could make out the bobbing head of a person in the sea. Artie rushed over, the automatic responsible King taking over.

"Who is it?" he asked, leaning as far out as possible, "Is it one of ours?"

"It's definitely a man Your Majesty," a sailor with a spyglass approached.

Artie took the offered spyglass and looked through it, "I…" he paused, looking again, "I don't recognise him. Could he be a sailor of yours Captain?"

Before the Captain could respond, Shrek snatched the instrument from Artie's hands and looked through, confirming his suspicions.

"_Felix_," he gasped.

"_Felix?"_ Artie responded.

"Yeah Shrek, I ain't never heard of no Felix," Donkey butted in.

"Boss, isn't Felix the one you spoke of on the island?" Puss asked, springing to the ledge, "The one causing this…" the cat gestured to all the wreckage floating about on the sea's uneven surface.

Taking matters into his own hands, Shrek pushed the spyglass into Artie's arms and ran to the main mast, grabbing a rope conveniently lying unused on the deck.

"_FELIX!_" he bellowed as he rushed back to his place, "_GRAB THE ROPE!_"

The ogre threw the end of the rope out into the waves. Artie held the spyglass to his eye, watching the poor man flailing and grasping for the end of the rope, whilst also trying to keep his head above the waves. After waiting and painfully watching many failed attempts, Artie beamed as the stranger took hold with both hands.

"Pull!" he exclaimed, "He's got it!"

Taking Artie's word, Shrek pulled the rope in with ease, the human's weight nothing in comparison to his strength. The ogre reeled in the rope, waiting with baited breath as the almost limp body got closer.

"Hold on," he commanded as the man was dragged near to the ship.

Felix looked up, tightening his grip.

"Pull him over," Shrek looked to his children, "Okay?"

"Yep!" they exclaimed in unison.

Shrek took slow steps backward, pulling Felix from the waves. His children waiting, arms outstretched for their temporary guardian to come into reach, before latching onto his arms and pulling him onto the deck.

Felix collapsed to the ships deck, panting heavily. People had started to venture out of the cabin, the soaked man was creating quite a crowd.

"Captain, toward home," Artie ordered softly, forcing the sailors to get on their way, "the rest of you, back to where you came from."

Finally Felix rolled over, propping himself up, and smiled at the triplets,

"You three are pretty strong, you saved me back there," he chuckled, watching them beam at him, then turned to Shrek, "_Thanks_."

"Hey, you saved me…" he paused, looking at everyone in the circle, "…_us_."

Felix chuckled standing up, then paused glancing down at his sodden clothes and the growing puddle beneath him.

"Uhh… we can fix you up with clothes back at the castle," Artie offered, "But I'm afraid you'll have to get used to that for now."

"I'm sure I'll survive," Felix bowed his head, "King… _Arthur_, I'm guessing?"

Artie nodded, "Yeah," he paused, "…but I guess you qualify enough to call me Artie."

"By whatever name it's a pleasure finally meeting you," Felix dipped his head once again.

"_Finally?"_ Donkey butted in, ignoring Shrek's glare.

"I'll explain later," Felix nodded, unfazed by the animals speech.

"So you're Felix then," Artie tried to kick up conversation, "I haven't heard much, but you're the one who caused that…"

"That magic?" Felix finished for him, "Yeah, but I'd rather tell the story somewhere further from here…" he turned making eye contact with Shrek, then both glanced upward.

"Don't worry… _for now_," Shrek nodded toward Artie, who had a questioning look set on his face.

"_Sire!_"

Artie straightened up in response to the call, adjusting his crown and smoothing his misshapen tunic.

"Coming," he announced and marched off.

Shrek approached Felix, a concerned look flashing over his face.

"I thought you said… you said you were… umm…" he trailed off.

"Going to dispose of myself too?" Felix ventured, "Yes, yes I tried," he looked to the floor, "the other spell was too fast, I couldn't finish it in time then ended up in the sea," he took a breath, "Of course with the waves, I couldn't keep my head above the surface long enough, it's quite a complicated spell."

"I suppose it has to be," Shrek smiled, "Can't go saying it by accident."

"Yeah, there is that," Felix chuckled, before turning serious again, "She hasn't come yet… it's surprised me… maybe she won't," he seemed to be thinking out loud, "But there's always the possibility that she will, that's why I have to tell the story before we get to Far Far Away."

Shrek glanced toward his family, his children chatting away to his wife.

"Don't worry about them," Felix reassured him, catching his gaze, "…It's not _them_ you have to worry about."

"_Who?_" Donkey asked, not letting himself get left out.

Felix simply replied by looking over to the young King, reading a scroll, a sailor holding a lantern over his shoulder.

"_Artie?_" ogre, cat and donkey asked in unison.

"I… I think so."

Puss reached to his scabbard, settling his paw, readying himself for battle.

"Swords won't do anything against her…" Felix stated, noticing his actions, "she's defeated a whole army of swords… defeated a kingdom."

"Far Far Away?" Puss ventured.

Felix opened his mouth to reply but sighed instead, shaking his head, "I can't explain anything… for now. I'm sorry."

He backed away, looking upward at the clouds and slumped down onto an upturned crate. Taking the message, Shrek gave him one last sympathetic look before joining his family, gesturing for the animals to do the same. Felix took in a deep breath, raking a hand through his dripping hair. It had been so long since he had felt a genuine sea breeze, before he had smelt and tasted the salty ocean, the reason why he hadn't used a spell to dry himself already.

"You're a magic user?"

"Yes…" Felix turned, watching a pretty young woman delicately perch on the crate beside him, his eyes flickered upwards, spotting the tiara sparkling on top of her head, "_Princess…_"

"Princess Elena," she nodded, "Excuse the state," her lips curved downward, "there's been some _rough_ weather."

"It's fine," he surveyed her appearance, although her dress was damp and somewhat crumpled and her hair a mess, she still seemed perfect, "You're very pretty."

"Oh…" she giggled a little, "thank you very much. But surely with my hair looking such a mess, I…"

Felix held up a finger, indicating silence, the Princess followed his command. Then with his other hand he twirled his wrist, wiggled his fingers and reached behind his back, pulling out a silver circular mirror.

"For you…" he held it out to her.

Elena stared at the gift in awe, hesitantly taking it from his hands, her chocolate eyes glided back up to his face, "Thank you," she smiled, "It's been a while since someone has been so kind."

The pair lapsed into silence. Felix staring at her, Elena, unable to meet his gaze, continued to look into the mirror.

"Are you a relative or something else?" he asked.

"Oh I'm…" she paused, "... we're marrying soon after we return."

"Congratulations," he smiled at her.

"Thank you," she mumbled, dropping her gaze, smiling half-heartedly, "Is staring at people all you are able to do other than your magic tricks?"

"_Oh_," Felix jolted, taken aback, "I'm sorry," he apologised, "it's just that's it's been so long…"

"Since when?"

"Never mind," he shook his head.

Elena frowned, intrigued by the magical being before her, "Why…"

"_Don't worry_," he dismissed her quickly.

Elena looked back down to the mirror in her lap, he had pulled it from nowhere, that meant it was magic. The Princess couldn't help but be put off by that fact, she had been taught to dislike all forms of magic and the man sitting next to her was a magic user.

"Thank you for the gift, but I'm sorry, I can't accept it," she shook her head, standing.

She placed the mirror carefully down on the crate and pulled her hair-band out of her hair, flicking the wet brunette locks over her shoulders.

"Ki… _Artie_," she called, turning in the direction of her future husband.

"Elena?" he hesitantly approached her.

"Artie I…" she paused, struggling for the words, "… _we_, we're getting _married_."

"_Yeah_," Artie nodded, casting his eyes downward, "we don't have a choice."

"I know," Elena bit her lip, thinking, "_New start?_" she smiled lightly.

"Wh… what?" Artie stammered, confused by her sudden change in nature.

"I mean, _come on_, we're to be married," she laughed, "let's at least get along."

"Okay," he nodded, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly light rain began to fall from the sky, the couple looked up before locking eyes.

"We'll be back soon, get dry," Artie smiled.

"New clothes to change into," Elena added.

"A new wardrobe to…"

The King was cut off by a loud clap of thunder as the ship started to turn back on its path.

"_Captain?_" Artie yelled.

"I've lost control of the wheel!" he shouted in reply.

Felix jumped up from where he was sitting, looking to the sky.

"_No, no, no,_" he mumbled, "_Everyone!_" he called, "keep away from the edge!" He looked toward Shrek, "It's her," he warned the ogre.

He held his hands in front of him, "_Disinavent MAGIS_," he yelled throwing his arms upward, sending an orange bolt into the clouds, which seemed to bounce off and hit a barrel, shattering it.

A loud, echoey cackling rang loud in the air, silencing everyone, "_Felix, Felix, Felix, honestly, trying to disarm the witch that gave you your power. I thought you would have known better._"

Felix felt the rage take over his body as he looked to the clouds in response to the high pitched voice, "Show yourself!" he demanded, looking about.

The triplets huddled together, Fiona kneeling behind them, arms draped around them and Shrek standing his ground in front of them, defending his family, watching Felix before them. Donkey had cowered behind Fiona, peering over her shoulder, watching everything from the back. Puss leapt up onto Shrek's shoulder, ready to give as much assistance he could.

Fiona pulled her children tighter to her as the clouds swirled, eventually creating a face. It was obviously the face of a witch, with a long, crooked nose and a pointy chin, eyes deep set into her face.

"There now, _better?_" the witch chuckled.

Fiona suddenly gasped, staring hard at the distorted clouds,

"_Shrek_," she hissed, gaining the attention of her husband, "it's the…"

Fiona was cut off as the cloud face seemed to look straight at them,

"Nice to see you again my dear," she grinned.

"_Is she talking to you mummy?_"

Fiona barely acknowledged her daughter and continued staring at the clouds, remembering back to that night when she was nine, when that very witch placed the curse upon her. Although, the ogress couldn't help but smile inside, if it weren't for that spell she wouldn't have Shrek or her children.

"I see you've made quite the life for yourself," the witch carried on, waiting for any response, "No one's very talkative around here."

"Why are you here?" Felix asked after a moment of silence.

"Why do you think Felix," the face looked down on her slave, "To reclaim what's mine," the cloud moved again as she grinned, "to enlighten these poor people."

"Just…" Felix started to demand, he exhaled, lowering his tone, "Just leave them alone."

"Why would I do that?" the witch asked incredulously, "I've been following most for years, waiting for this moment, why would I give up on my life's dream now? Because the consequences are slightly unfair?"

The face looked at all the confused expressions staring at her and cackled in delight. Felix dropped his gaze to the ground realising it was too late.

"Now I hope you don't mind me putting our conversation to the side my dear," the witch grinned, "I'd like to introduce myself…" she looked over to the ogre family, then to the King and Princess, "I am known as the Wickedly Wicked Witch of Far Far Away, the exact name doesn't matter. Now seeing as I know almost everything about you, it would only be fair for you to find out about me."

"But…" Artie suddenly paused, as the face turned, looking directly at him, he cleared his throat, put aside his fear and spoke loudly, "But surely you can't know anything, your time was years ago."

"Well, as soon as someone steps into my plan… let's say I research them, find every little event that affected them…" she stopped, looking to Shrek, "Remember memory lane?"

Shrek scowled at her, making sure she knew he wasn't at all grateful for her efforts.

"So to make things clearer, I suppose you all have a lot of questions about '_my time_' as you put it, I'll get on with my story…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So for three chapters in a row (about to be four) I've been saying the really really good bit is next chapter… and I keep disappointing you and making you wait. Well, I'm doing it again. It's going to be chapter 29, and that's definite!

I've actually already written the next chapter, that's how I know it's not the 'good bit'. But the reason it's going to take slightly longer is that all 10 pages of it are written in ink on paper. I was up until some stupid hour writing it last night, then was knackered at school today, not one of my brightest ideas, but hey… it's written and I like it. It should be posted tomorrow… or the next day if I'm feeling mean and making you wait.

Review please!

_J.W. Appel – Yeah I'm talking about the new burping contest thingymabob and I'll try to fit in the farting contest part, but we'll see how it goes when I get round to writing it. _


	28. The Wickedly Wicked Witch

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 28 – The Wickedly Wicked Witch

The clouds spiralled, making a soft glow before returning to the witch's face. Many more people had ventured out of the cabin, gathering against the opposite side of the ship, or any point away from the hag, although many could guess she could be right next to them within a few seconds.

"I had everything once upon a time," she began, "the whole of Far Far Away on their knees," she smiled, "The days would be wonderful, watching everyone working for me, slaving away then giving me their taxes. They hated me of course, in fact I was growing tired of their pathetic attempts to get rid of me. But they were the days I truly lived. Oh I'm sure I'm famous in the history books," she cackled, "I had everything my way, no blood royalty to stop me… they were all frogs!" she exclaimed chuckling, then curved her mouth into a frown, "Until that… that _toad_ I thought I'd gotten rid of came back. He'd somehow won the heart of a Princess too, kissed her and was human…"

Shrek and Fiona shared a glance, feeling rather confused having never been told this story.

"He got me, that _slime skinned prince_," the witch snarled, "Saved his parent's kingdom and reclaimed it, became King as he should have done… _banished_ me," the cloud face's frown softened, "The countless times I tried to get back, I _needed_ revenge. In fact I had the perfect plan, I needed to rid the kingdom of their Queen first, kill the King on the inside before tackling the outside. But that petty Fairy Godmother had recently become rather popular. Far Far Away was her territory, no other competition was allowed. She didn't want to share the fame she'd brought herself. So, I tried something different…"

The clouds twisted once again, back into their normal state. An old woman suddenly appeared on the deck, a brown ragged cloak draped over her shoulders and her grey hair tied into a messy bun. Fiona took a sharp breath, recognising the woman instantly, clutching her children.

"I changed into a perfectly innocent citizen of Far Far Away," the witch continued, her voice even lowering, becoming a normal pitch, "I owned a small house, even made money for myself. Until I learned about the little Princess. I waited, watching her believe in fairytales, expecting to grow up become Queen and marry a handsome Prince," she stopped, looking at Fiona, "_Am I right?_" getting, and expecting, no response, the witch returned to her story, "So I waited, waited for the little Princess to wander out into the streets, nice and vulnerable for me. Of course I couldn't kill her, people would guess the witch was back, I had to be smarter," a grin took over the woman's wrinkled face, "One day the little Princess did exactly as I wanted her to, she came skipping through the streets with her little friends. She was easily prized away into a dark alley, far from anyone. I cursed her, ruined her life. No one would want to kiss an ogre, let alone marry one. I simply had to spread the word of the Princess's nocturnal form and when she was older, step in to save the day, gain her trust and cure her."

Fiona cast her eyes to the ground, remembering the trauma that followed. How scared she was of her own reflection, the look on her parents faces when they saw what had happened to her. The nights where she'd lay awake, praying no knight would leap through her window at midnight to swoop her off to someplace magical. How she cried to her mother after being told she couldn't go to the sleepover everyone was going to. The witch's words made her somewhat angry, she couldn't help but notice how she spoke of the curse so nonchalantly not at all going into any detail about how it affected her life. Shaking her head the ogress decided to let it go, it all turned out well in the end.

"Things were going perfectly my way, the Princess was losing her friends. They all had many sleepovers, late parties… poor little Princess wasn't allowed to go, she was awfully left out," the woman's expression soured, "Until that pesky fairy stepped back into the picture. The all good Fairy Godmother gave help to the King and Queen by creating a fairytale for their daughter, knowing that people simply couldn't resist quests like that. She put the little Princess in a castle guarded by a dragon, telling everyone in kingdoms far and wide that only the Princess's true love would defeat the dragon, so all must try. But of course she kept her real plan to herself. Yes she was confident no one would succeed, it was a dragon, all of those vain fools were never coordinated enough to defeat such a beast…"

Donkey stopped cowering and hiding long enough to realise that she was talking about _his_ dragon and took a moment to smile to himself before the witch carried on.

"For the Fairy Godmother had a son, just as vain and stupid as the rest, but she had magic, an advantage over most. She spent years creating the perfect potion, strong enough to send a dragon into slumber. She then spent even longer on a sword that was mighty enough to penetrate a dragon's skin. When the time was right, she would arm her son with those and he was sure to succeed. Then the Princess and her son would marry and become King and Queen. _Happily ever after_. And I was going to allow that, as I had a plan too. I was going to use his vanity to my advantage. I was going to change…"

The witch's body began to distort, turning into one of a stunningly beautiful young woman dressed in a fine golden gown, with long flowing honey coloured hair and sky blue eyes. Upon her head sat a magnificent golden tiara encrusted with many sparkling gems.

"…into a beautiful Princess of a _lost_ kingdom," even the witch's voice has become soft and melodic, "I would tell him what a handsome King he was, how I was much prettier than his wife and that I could be his if he got rid of her. I would tell him of my riches, of how pretty our children would be. _Of course_ the fool wouldn't be faithful. I would become Queen, I'd somehow _dispose_ of my husband and Far Far Away would be mine," she then laughed, it was a loud, mirthless laugh and brought great unease to most listening.

The young women then stopped abruptly, landing her gaze on the ogre, still defending his family.

"But _you_ had to come, didn't you?" she began to glide forward, towards them.

Shrek shuffled backward, not letting himself be fooled. It was still the witch, although her body had changed, she still had great power.

"_You_," she paused, standing directly opposite him, "You rescued the Princess. But unlike the others, you weren't a sword happy knight or a vain prince. You managed to out smart the dragon and with help…" she moved sideways, gesturing to Donkey who whimpered, only seeming to notice the outstretched hand pointing in his direction, "… actually _befriended_ the beast," the woman moved back, facing the ogre once again, "But you had a different quest to the others, you weren't rescuing her for yourself, you were doing a trade, a Princess for your land. Slightly unfair, but they were the ways of Farquaad. If things had gone to plan and Farquaad got his Princess, then they'd live together as King and Queen of Duloc," she paused, smiling, "But what would happen to Far Far Away?" she asked in mock confusion, "Duloc is _far_ too much of a distance from her kingdom to travel. Having no siblings or close family, the Queen would have to choose someone else to look after Far Far Away for her. That's where I come in," she gestured to her body, indicating that would be the character she would play, "I would gain the trust of the Queen and would be let to look after Far Far Away until she had a child old enough to pass it on to."

The witch stopped, seeming to return to earth, staring at Shrek once again.

"I never got onto how I would get rid of or prevent that child as something else stood in my way. The ogre and the Princess fell in love," she paused to smile at him, "A sweet, yet _frustratingly_ ironic tale. Believe me I was kicking myself when I found out. There _I_ was thinking I'd ruined the Princess's life, only to find out that I'd actually _helped_ her a great deal," her smile vanished, "I'll admit, you had me stumped for a while. You had no title, no other kingdom, perfect for playing King, plus you weren't the unfaithful type. And to make it even trickier for me, you actually pulled her fairytale full head from the clouds. And this little Princess proved to be quite smart…" she moved so she could see both Shrek and Fiona, "…well, until you mistook that pretty boy Prince for you husband. Really sweetheart I didn't even need magic to figure that out," she added bluntly, raising her eyebrows at Fiona.

The young woman began to wander back over to the ledge, all eyes following her.

"So I waited, hoping something would come to me. In the mean time I found and claimed an island," she locked eyes with Felix, who had suddenly caught up, "I limited my magic to the sea, I was able to control everything from tide height to obstacles. If there was anyone I needed something from or a message to get about, I'd simply wait for them to go sailing, create an _accident_ and pull them from the sea to the house. It was far too risky to do anything myself from that point forwards. If I were to be caught by surprise, killed or injured, it would be a _major_ disadvantage so in order to make everything work I needed someone… someone willing…"

Felix broke their shared gaze, looking to the ground, "I wasn't…"

"_Hush_…" she interrupted him, "I'm talking…" she waited until he dropped his gaze again before continuing, "I went in search for someone willing enough to do the work for me. And eventually I came across a desperate young man of twenty-three years. He was still at home with his family to help provide for them. His father earning little wage, mother ill, sister looking after the home and brother not of full working age, things weren't looking so good when you got the sack, were they sweetheart?" she asked sympathetically, "Especially as the taxes were already late and you were days away from living on the streets. I jumped in, saved the day you could put it."

"No, no you didn't!" Felix half shouted, "You only…"

"_I'm getting there_," she cut him off, "I offered to give his family lots of money, pay for the taxes… if he came with me for a few years. Of course he took up the offer, he told his family he'd be back, he do anything for them. In fact the goodbyes were sweet, brought a tear to my eye. I gave them the money and took their eldest…"

"You said you'd continue to pay straight to my family if I did the job right, a good income you said. You only paid that one amount," Felix interrupted, "Oh yes they kept the house, for only a month more."

"How do you know what happened?" she asked, her tone firm, "You haven't seen them since."

Felix turned away, slumping in defeat.

"When you first arrived, you did everything I told you… Oh Felix remember those good old days when I'd actually _tell_ you what to do…" she smiled as if reminiscing herself and moved closer to him as if the previous conversation didn't exist.

"But then I would refuse, yes," he mumbled, taking a step away.

"Oh but for the first few weeks you did exactly as I told you to, wanting to try out your power, like a little boy with a new toy. I thought it would work, I thought we'd be a great team you and me," she touched his cheek, turning his face toward hers, "I was even going to give you some free land, reunite you with your family. They would have been so proud of you Felix," she dropped her hand, "But then I simply asked you one little request…"

"To drown a _child_," Felix stated, "You wanted me to create a storm, cause the child to fall into the sea and leave them, just so you could make a deal with his father."

"_So _I took a more practical approach to the situation…" she ignored him, "I did something I'd never done before, I stepped into someone else's body. So Felix became the body and voice of my mind. At first it was only for the tasks he wouldn't do, then the more he rebelled, I eventually ended up taking over every time something needed to happen."

She stepped forward again, onto a new topic.

"That frog then passed away…" she turned to the ogres, "I'm sorry to say it, but if he had remained human, he'd still be alive today. It's sad but true. In fact he died with my approval, I rather liked his bravery when defeating that winged attention seeker who ruined so many of my plans," her face softened as she snapped back, "But much to my delight the heirs turned down their roles as King and Queen. I no longer had to think of a way to get rid of you." She turned to Artie, Elena clinging onto his arm, "And then you jumped into the picture. Much to my advantage they had to cross a sea to get to you. So the fun began."

She walked over to a crate and sat upon it, smoothing out her dress.

"We never saw you," Artie spoke up quietly.

"Oh you don't need to see me to be affected by me… which you were," she smiled at his confused expression, "I had to wait until you were on the ship before doing any damage. I patiently waited until you were distracted or… _arguing_… losing complete control of the ship. I then did my magic without anyone noticing…"

"The rocks," Puss recalled from Shrek's shoulder.

"That's quite right kitty cat. Not real, all magic, all _me_," she smirked as the ogre became visibly angered, "You crashed onto, as far as I knew, a deserted island…"

"But Merlin…" Donkey chipped in, too lost in the story to realise who he was speaking to, only to be silenced by her raised hand.

"My plans were for you to look around the empty island and end up trying to fix the ship… in the sea. I would have created a strange accident sending you out into the ocean, then pulled you into my island. I would have kept you there and simply waited for a few months. Back in Far Far Away the dowager Queen would be getting older, the Princess, now probably crowned Queen, would be grieving her husband's supposed death and be heavily pregnant. It would have given me the perfectly vulnerable state to take over with," her face then turned angry, "Of course that stupid blundering old fool had to have snuck there to be _one with nature_, living in a cave."

Her face suddenly softened, looking around, quickly studying all the hooked in faces, and smirked, eyes sparkling, "But now none of that matters. Nothing at all. I have _everyone_ I need right here, in the middle of the ocean, nothing for miles, just before sunrise," her smirk widened, "And you have no control over the ship."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well… that explains a lot…

Oh and I can now truthfully say the exciting chapter is next!

So, I hoped you liked this one. Sorry about it being all block text, but it was the only way I could explain things.

If you find any typos or anything that doesn't make sense please tell me, I'm so tired right now so my proof reading skills probably aren't so great.

_Review please!_

_J.W. Appel – You'll have to wait and see ;P Oh, okay… yes it is but wait, it's gonna be bigger and better this time round_


	29. Hero

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 29 – Hero

The sea became rough, waves crashing against the ship, people now having to concentrate on keeping their balance. The light drizzly rain returned, this time with a chilling breeze that whipped around everyone, causing the crowd to shudder. Although not many, in fact very few, of the watchers even noticed those changes, too busy thinking of a way to escape the ship, _their death_.

The witch, still in the body of a young woman, chuckled, resting her gaze on the ogre family. The triplets clung onto their mother, who held them tight against her, she would protect her babies with her life if she had to. Shrek stood firmly in front of them, trying not to tremble in the breeze and situation. He didn't fear his own life being taken, it was that witch hurting his family that scared him the most. Fighting the urge to drop to his knees and wrap his arms around them, he scowled at the witch, who had begun to wander toward them.

"Oh it was _far _too easy," she snarled, her voice venomous, "I'd failed so many times I wasn't even going to bother at first. Until I found out there were children aboard," her expression softened, as did her voice, "It was all a game of hide and seek to them, if daddy found them the game would be over. But with plenty of food and water, hiding places and daddy unknowing, _they won_," she chuckled, "All it took was a slight sea breeze teamed with a few waves and everything was perfect. I truly couldn't believe it either!" she exclaimed, "I knew daddy would come running to save them, bringing everyone with him… and then _mummy_ showed up out of nowhere and now look what we've got," she stepped back, "The royal _backups_…" she turned to Artie and Elena, "King and his love."

She smiled strolling over to them,

"Well, I suppose I'd better get started," she looked Artie straight in the face, "Eenie meenie miney moe, who will be first…" she looked away in thought, before returning her hard gaze, "Oh, I _know_."

She walked backwards confidently. But then suddenly stopped, caught seemingly by surprise, the witch whipped around, just catching a bolt of red magic thrown her way by Felix. She smiled sweetly, raising a hand, then pointed at him, sending it rocketing back, hitting him square in the chest. Felix collapsed to the deck, wrapping his arms around himself as he groaned.

"Be thankful I dulled the power," she looked down on him, before grinning at all the onlookers, "Where was I?" she asked innocently, then widened her smile and suddenly disappeared.

The clouds began to twist again as the old hag's face reappeared, the beautiful young woman gone.

"Let's pull a few heart strings first," she cackled.

A giant, bony, crooked hand made from, what looked like smoke stretched down from the clouds, headed toward Artie.

The two royals watched in stunned silence, clinging onto each other, as the hand got closer toward them. Artie barely noticed Shrek shouting his name as the hand was almost touching him. A sudden sick feeling took over him as he realised he might not ever see his kingdom again. Never see _anyone_ again, these might even be his last moments. But only a few seconds later did confusion take over the trembling fear. The hand missed him by mere inches and plucked Elena off of the deck instead.

"_Artieeee!_" Elena screamed, as the finger and thumb held her tiny waist and pulled her from her husband-to-be.

Shaking his head, Artie snapped into action, grabbing for the Princess's hand, but it was too late as she was swooped higher, struggling and screaming.

"Put her back!" he yelled, doing nothing but making the witch's face smirk.

He ran forward to the ledge. Elena's height stopped increasing but instead she was taken further out, over the waves. The smoky hand stopped moving, Elena ceased her screaming, waiting, eyes clamped shut, for her fate. The hand then dropped downward, pausing at a more reasonable height and simply let the Princess go.

Elena found herself falling, falling and screaming into the ocean a distance away from the ship. She held her breath as she went under then swam to the rough surface, choking as she emerged. The rain fell harder as the waves crashed around her, _over her_. The Princess struggled to keep her head out of the water, the waves making it extremely difficult. Every so often, she would scream for help, being constantly cut off by another wave pulling her under, then remerge up choking, taking sharp breaths, screaming, then being dragged under. It was a constant, terrifying, cycle, soon to end.

The clouds then whirled again as the voice echoed around them, "Call to me when she's done."

The witch seemed to have disappeared, but not many noticed. All far too concerned with the Princess.

Artie ran to where they had reeled in Felix, grabbing the rope from the ground, sprinting back to his previous place.

"_Artie_," Shrek called over, "It'll never reach."

Ignoring the ogre, he desperately threw the end of the rope with all his might, but Shrek was right. It was far too short. The King watched, stone faced as she struggled to take breaths. He felt a tug on his heart, but not one of a lover nor a husband… it was a small tug of guilt. She hadn't wanted any of this, she never knew anything about Far Far Away's dangerous past. She was innocent.

* * *

Felix slowly stood, taking deep breaths, one hand clamped to his painful chest. He looked out to the sea, gasping as he saw the Princess struggling for her life. He glanced around him, the ogres hugging and comforting their terrified children, the crew seemed to just stare and Artie, a defeated look set upon his face, watched the girl drown. Felix looked back to her, hearing her sharp, short scream, watched her go under… He waited, along with all the others, holding his breath, waiting for her to reappear... she didn't.

He looked toward the King, he was still standing in the same place, same position with head hanging. Felix briefly glanced downward... he was now in a race he could win. He quickly thought back to his first conversation with Shrek, 'Can you fly?' 'Can I _fly?_' 'Yeah, back there you hovered above me.'

Realising he had no time to practice, he focused all his thoughts on leaving the ground. Then, without warning, he sprinted forward, leapfrogging over the edge of the ship... and dropped. Just before he hit the water, he pushed his legs against the ship, propelling himself forward. He then found himself flying, just above the waves. Looking upwards, he began to get higher. For that moment he felt free, closing his eyes, feeling the tiny spots of sea surf prickle his skin, only the wind could stop him. But as he approached the place he needed to be, he completely snapped out of the dream, took a breath and dived down into the waves.

He painfully opened his eyes, looking around the greenish water. He spotted her, floating lifelessly downward. He swam as fast as the sea would allow, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. Holding her limp body against his, he struggled upwards, he too fighting for his survival. He inwardly kicked himself for not casting a spell beforehand to make it easier for him. But he had to save her using will alone. He fought upwards, keeping his grip tight to her body. The weight of both of them fully clothed made his task even more difficult than it could be. His movements became frantic as it got harder and harder to hold his breath. He could feel his throat and chest tighten, his lungs _needing_ air. The previous pain in his chest was becoming unbearable, but he couldn't give up, especially as he was so close.

Finally his head burst above the surface. Felix took a quick gasp of air, then went back under readjusting his grip. He thought of flight, praying he would be able to do it. The only chance of their survival was if he could leave the water. Swimming back was far too risky, he probably wouldn't be able to make it. He pushed himself upward, clamping his eyes shut. Focusing everything in his mind on flying. He kicked his legs harder, propelling himself upward.

"_Fly_," he mumbled determinedly as he brought his head above the surface, giving one last kick.

As wished for, he burst up from under the waves, soaring upwards. Panting, he looked down at the limp body in his arms. She had lost her shoes, the thin ribbon that was tied to her waist and her tiara to the waves. Looking back to the ship, all eyes glued to him, he headed over.

Everyone watched as Felix landed on the deck and collapsed to his knees. He carefully placed the Princess down before clamping a hand to his chest and coughing.

"Is she alive?" Artie asked, falling to his knees.

"I..." he paused panting, "don't... know."

Suddenly the Princess's chocolate eyes fluttered open and she promptly began to choke, throwing a hand to her chest, clutching her necklace. She rolled onto her side, resting her forehead against the hard wooden deck trying to regain control of her breathing. As she calmed she felt a hand rest on her back and she smiled... he'd saved her.

"_Elena?"_ she heard his soft, concerned voice.

"_Artie_," she lifted her head, "...you..." her eyes darted about him, he wasn't wet... well he was, but it was only from the rain. Disappointment flooded her body... yet again.

She then noticed the magic user from before, taking slow, pained breaths, pale green eyes staring at her, _dripping_ from head to toe.

"It was _you?_" she asked tentatively, sitting up.

"Yes," he answered softly.

"You _saved_ me," she smiled.

"_Saved _you?"

The witch was back as the clouds twisted and whirled, creating her face. Her mouth curved into a frown as she saw Elena sitting on the deck. As she noticed Felix beside her, soaking wet, her anger became clear.

"_Felix_," she snarled, "what on earth are you doing _saving_ them?"

"Leave them alone!" he exclaimed, standing, "Just go away, you won't win!"

"Oh won't I now?" she asked, smiling slyly.

"No!"

"You'll stop me, will you?" she questioned.

"Of course I'll help," he stood his ground, realising he was the only one strong enough to even have a slight effect on her, "I won't let them suffer."

"_Really?_" she asked, the word echoing as the clouds went back to normal.

"Is she gone?" Elena asked her hero tentatively.

"I..." Felix stopped, feeling that far too familiar sick feeling, "_...no..._," he almost whispered, shaking his head, "No, _please_, no!" he shouted, doubling up in pain.

Suddenly he straightened up, silent.

"Felix?" Artie asked, standing and leaning over to touch his shoulder.

"_Artie stop_," Shrek said firmly, "It's not him."

"What? Who is it then?" Artie questioned the ogre.

"It's..."

"It's _me_," Felix turned to face the King, smirking.

"Exactly it..." Artie stopped, something seemed different, he studied the man's face, "You're..."

"It's the witch Artie," Shrek stated nervously, pulling his family a little closer.

"So that's what she meant," he backed away.

"That's exactly what I meant," Felix snarled, "And Felix has no idea what I'm doing with him, it's like he's just fallen asleep. Fun isn't it?"

Artie moved backwards as Felix advanced towards him, until his back hit the mast. Artie slid down, sitting in a ball on the deck.

"I _was_ going to rid of everyone individually, you know long and torturous, but if you're just going to keep _saving people_ there's no point," Felix stopped, in front of Artie, "New plan, let's get rid of you for good and then dispose of the entire ship, _with_ everyone on it. Saves time _and_ work."

"_Stop_," Shrek stood and took a shaky step forward.

"Getting a little brave are we?" Felix turned, "In that case let's start with your children."

Shrek backed away, glancing down at his family.

"Thought not," he chuckled, turning back to the King, "Now, let's think of the perfect spell."

Felix stepped back, thinking, stopping as he came to the ledge.

"I know," he announced with sudden resolve.

The magic user held out a hand, pointing in Artie's direction. The young King pressed his back against the mast, trembling. Felix took a breath and began reciting the spell, slowly and clearly.

"_With this spell I change thee._"

Shrek desperately looked over to the crate beside him. Only a few years ago he had found himself in a similar position to Artie and hadn't found it too comfortable. He scanned the surface for anything that would help or rather _prevent_ the situation. But there was nothing but a mirror. Shrek did a double take, _a mirror_.

"_Return to what you used to see._"

Slowly, the ogre slid his hand onto the crate, praying that he wouldn't catch the witch's attention. Holding the silver mirror, he pulled it to his side getting ready to charge.

"_If normal then nothing._"

Fiona looked up to her husband's smirking, yet nervous, face. She then saw what he was holding and her face dropped. The ogre looked down, catching his wife's gaze.

"_Shrek_," she whispered, her voice cracking a little as she suddenly thought of the possible consequences.

"I have to," he replied almost silently.

"_If enchanted then lucky_."

Fiona then caught onto the words of the spell. After some quick thinking she came up with a conclusion. She glanced to the mirror, Shrek _couldn't _do it, she had to. It was worth a shot, she would save Artie and, hopefully not be too harmed herself.

"_Change to what..._"

Fiona snatched the mirror and waited, ignoring her husband's vain attempts to get it back.

"_...you used to be._"

As Felix pulled back his hands, Artie clamping his eyes shut, Fiona sucked in a breath quickly readying herself. He threw his hands forward, releasing a laser like white, glittering beam. The magic user tilted his head back, laughing to the sky, all the witch's plans and dreams finally coming true.

Fiona leapt up and ran. Jumping directly in front of the beam, wishing with all her might that she was holding the mirror in the right place.

The glittering beam hit the mirror, showering the brave ogress in sparks that clung to her body, and bounced straight back. Felix looked back down, his smirk quickly fading as the witch realised she'd been celebrating a moment too soon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ooooo told ya this would be good. Well, I hope it was good anyways...

Sorry for the wait, there's been school, GCSE's and all that jazz. Plus my laptop had to be cured from a huge virus, woooops, and needed everything to be reinstalled on it. I apologise for any spelling, gramatical errors, I've typed over half this chapter on WordPad with no spell check or anything so I've done my best to check over everything myself. I'm reinstalling Microsoft Office soon.

Yeah that was why I put in the little Elena, Felix mirror trick scene in, I needed a mirror and you wouldn't find one randomly laying around on a ship.

So I've planned what goes in every chapter from next chapter to the end. At the moment there's going to be 42 chapters in total and there's definitely a lot going on :)

_J.W. Appel - From what I've planned, it may move, it looks as though it's going to be in chapter 33. _


	30. After the Storm

Shrek Goes Fourth - Chapter 30 - After the Storm

Felix dropped to his knees, just as Fiona had, the glittering sparks covering his body. The witch's ear-splitting shriek echoed around the ship, making people flinch and cover their ears. It then died away, the sea became calm and the clouds started to disappear, revealing all the glittering stars, soon to be replaced with sunrise. For a moment everyone watched in stunned silence as the glitter sparkled over the two bodies, one of which was changing, until the sparks started to fade.

Shrek scrambled to his feet, leaving his children with Puss and Donkey, and hurried over to his wife, lying in a bed of smoky white sparks which were fading quickly.

"Fiona?" he asked, dropping to his knees.

The slender figure lay, unresponding to her husband. He laid a hand gently on her shoulder, running it down her arm,

"Fiona?" he asked once again, softly, hopefully.

She then began to stir, lifting her head from the deck. Shrek let go of the breath he had been holding, ears perking up, relieved she was okay. Although he did wonder whether 'okay' was the right term to use as she pulled a pale hand from her side and heaved a sigh as she saw it. Shrek knew very well what had happened, but as Fiona turned to him, those same blue eyes glistening with tears, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He stared back, unknowing of what to do or say. It had been a long time since he'd last seen her like that, and quite frankly he didn't want to dwell on it for too long.

"Shrek I…" she began, her voice soft and sorrowful, "I had to."

They spared a quick glance behind them to Artie, slumped against the mast, steadying his shaken breaths.

"_Mummy?_"

Both turned to Luke, who was slowly making his way towards them. Fiona pulled herself onto her knees as he approached.

"Oh sweetie," she smiled half heartedly, placing a hand on his cheek, blinking back the tears as she focused on the colour difference.

"What happened, you're different?" he asked, relaxing a little.

Fiona wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, "Don't worry," she whispered, closing her eyes, wishing for her children's sake that she hadn't done it.

She reopened her eyes to see Emmie, Alex clutching her hand, darting over to them. She let her middle child go, putting an arm around her daughter, kissing the side of her head. Alex hesitated, standing closer to his father, unsure of what to do. Shrek put an arm around him, pulling him closer, leaning down.

"It's all okay," he whispered reassuringly, getting a small tentative nod and smile in return.

Donkey hesitantly stood from where he was cowering, checking his surroundings, then, seeing Puss strolling over to the family, gasped and hurried over himself.

"Aww, you see kids?" he spoke up once he was sure he was safe, "Nothing to be afraid of. Just look at old uncle Donkey here, protecting your family from the behind…" Shrek rolled his eyes, "…just in case of a surprise attack, you know?"

Puss looked up at his grinning face and shook his head, "Of course you weren't cowering in fear of the clouds," the cat gestured upwards.

"_Clouds?_" Donkey exclaimed, "Man they weren't no clouds, they was that witch and I tell ya, I wouldn't want to be waking up to her every morning like… like… Hey, where is he?"

All turned to the young man lying face down on the deck, the last few sparks fading outward.

"Felix?" Shrek asked, rising to his feet.

Slowly he began to move, groaning as he rolled over.

"What…" he paused lifting his head, "What happened?"

He blinked up at the group looking at each of them. Suddenly he noticed it, the damage. Artie was slumped against the mast, the crowd much further back and squashed together than when he last saw them, and Fiona…

"What did she do?" he hurried over, swaying a little before crouching down in front of them.

"Mummy ran in front of the sparkly beam," Emmie added before anyone else had a chance to speak.

"A beam that was intended to hit me," Artie sighed, "You really didn't have to," he added, looking down at Fiona.

He quickly studied her, the story books were true, Far Far Away did indeed have a beautiful Princess, something only true love could destroy. He had been told that years ago he had seen his cousin in her human form, but he was only a mere infant, far too young to remember anything from back then, back when his mother was alive.

Fiona cringed under his stare, she could feel many eyes staring at her, studying her. But she knew that if her situation was permanent she'd have to once again get used to it and take whatever rumours were made.

"_Hey_," Shrek interjected, noticing his wife's discomfort, "Far Far Away needed a King…"

"Yeah, couldn't just let you be fried by that witch, otherwise Shrek would have to take over, and man, no one wants that again," Donkey butted in, grinning.

"May I just ask…" Felix hesitated to think, "if the spell was intended at you…" he nodded toward Artie, then let his gaze slip back down to Fiona, "and turned you back into a human…"

"_Back?_" Alex asked quietly, peering at his mother inquisitively.

Fiona inwardly flinched, choosing to not hear her son right at that moment, first she needed questions answered, _then_ she would get around to explaining a story to the children.

"…what was the spell?" Felix finished.

"Something like, I will change thee," Elena recalled, standing, dress and hair still dripping.

"Oo I know, then it goes, return to what you used to see," Donkey chipped in.

"If normal then nothing," Puss recited.

"If enchanted then lucky," Fiona carried on with a sigh.

"Return to what you used to be," Artie finished, a confused look set upon his face.

"Oh yes," Felix nodded, "That one is nasty if cast on the wrong person."

"I'm guessing that _wrong person_ was me," Fiona gave a small sheepish smile.

"Oh no," Felix stood, stepping backward, "_You're_ the lucky one, just as the spell states."

"But Artie's always been human," Donkey pointed out.

"Yeah how would it affect me?" Artie asked.

"Well, you've got to take the words of the spell literally, it confuses so many victims, that's the beauty of it," he began to explain, "It turns you into what you previously were, if enchanted then… well you can see the results," he gestured to Fiona, "but if normal…" he paused looking at Artie, "What were you before you were human?"

"I…" the young King's brow knitted in confusion, "I didn't exist."

"Exactly," Felix agreed, "You were nothing before, so the spell turns you into exactly that. _Nothing_. A speck of dust, maybe not even that."

Artie exhaled a breath of relief, "Thanks Fiona," he smiled.

Fiona smiled back before looking up at her husband, only just realising how important her actions were, not only for Artie, but for Shrek too.

"So… umm, this might just be a dumb question," Donkey began, "shouldn't you be a speck of dust?"

"_What?_" this time it was Felix's turn to be confused.

"Well the mirror made the magic beam bounce back, hit you," the animal further explained.

Felix suddenly stopped, he even appeared to stop breathing as he looked straight ahead, a dumbstruck look upon his face. After a few seconds a smile flashed over his lips, "You had a mirror?" he asked Fiona eagerly.

"Well, yes," she replied, glancing over to the shattered remains.

"Before I was…" he paused, thinking things over, "I was…" his smile began to grow, "…was, _normal_," he finished, almost silently.

He slowly lifted his hands, staring at them. He squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating, then threw his arms outward towards the sea… _nothing_ happened. The young man's smile suddenly turned into a full grin as he stared at his hands in awe.

"I'm free," he spoke quietly, unbelieving of the fact, "I'm _FREE!_" he shouted into the sky, laughing, this time not the mirthless cruel laugh the witch made, it was a pure joy filled laugh spreading smiles around the deck.

Suddenly he turned solemn, changing the mood drastically as he searched the sky.

"Do we need to go?" the captain stepped forward from the crowd.

"Yes," Felix confirmed, "Quickly."

"You heard him men," Smithy raised his voice, "Let's go!"

All the sailors sprung into action, running about the deck doing their jobs, and the ship jolted forwards. The minstrels filed back down into the safety of the cabin. All was finally calm, back to as normal as the trip could get, problem was, no one at all knew exactly how long that would last.

Artie was the first of the group to move, hurrying over to Felix, starting a serious discussion most presumed to be about what was going to happen to them.

Elena was left, behind the family. She wandered forward, shoeless, to the ledge and turned to face the rest of the ship. She watched as the ogre helped his wife up, the fake smiles and nervous shared glances between them as they looked down to their children. The cat and donkey sat faithfully beside them. Elena once again brought the question from the back of her mind, _why?_ The Princess struggled to understand why anyone would give up what they had, their kingdom, their _beauty_. Artie had told her the answer, _love_. Although Elena wasn't sure _she'd _do it. But she did have to agree with the donkey, Fiona was certainly very pretty. Elena reluctantly admitted that the former ogress may even be prettier than herself.

She tucked a wet lock of hair behind her ear, glancing down at her attire. Her _best_ dress was completely ruined, dripping wet and all misshapen, not to mention the small tear at her left knee. She raised a hand to the top of her head, she'd lost her tiara to the sea. The mark of her royalty, without it she might as well have been a peasant. She pouted, no one would ever look at her and think 'that's a princess'. As soon as she got off the ship she _needed_ to enter the castle as fast as possible. She sighed, placing a hand to her chest, holding her necklace; at least she hadn't lost that.

* * *

"So she's gone?" Artie asked, smiling.

"Well, _maybe_," Felix replied, "But for now, yes."

"Maybe?"

"Well, she's weak, she's very old. Magic gets more and more tiring for her. That spell is going to put her out for days, shame it didn't work," he chuckled, "All witches that are put out of practise, just as she was, get rusty. They have to rely on a strong magical presence when weak, it charges them when they don't have the time to sit and wait. The island was her big magical presence, allowing her to control the sea. Then she used me, gave me big power, she was almost completely dependent on me back then, but there was nothing I could do, I simply couldn't get rid of the magic. But there's no island, I haven't got power…"

"But wait a second," Artie interrupted, "All she needs is someone with magic abilities and she's back?"

"No, she needs a connection. She gave me my power, therefore connecting us. She made the island magical, once again a connection."

"Oh," Artie's smile returned, "So the kingdom is safe?"

"Yes," the former magic user confirmed.

"Well, let's go home," the King grinned.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sorry about the dullness of this chapter but I needed to explain everything.

I'll do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, I'm leaving too bigger gaps between updates I know, I'm sorry.


	31. Back on Land

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 31 – Back on Land

Lillian opened her eyes, blinking in the bright sunlight that was streaming through the window. She adjusted herself back into a more acceptable position and gave a slight yawn. There was no way she could have slept that night, but after finding her daughter gone and Merlin to explain, she'd headed back downstairs to the sitting room to wait for her return. And it now became apparent to the woman she'd fallen asleep in her chair. The dowager Queen glanced to the clock, softly ticking on the wall, it had past midday and was well into the afternoon.

Lillian stood, brushing down her dress and turned to the mirror, fixing her hair. Her eyes glided up to her crown, a soft smile crept onto her lips, when her family returned it wouldn't be long until she would have to give it away, pass it onto the next Queen. Admittedly she would have loved that next Queen to be her daughter, but she was happy to go along with whatever made them happy.

Suddenly her eyes widened as she heard the main doors grind open and a mixture of voices, _familiar _voices. Lillian picked up the front of her dress and hurried out into the main entrance of the castle, stopping in her tracks as she saw them.

All were damp and the smell of sea salt filled the room, most clothes were misshapen and hair was tangled and messy. But despite everything each one was smiling, thankful to have made it back.

Lillian glanced over each person, spotting the two new comers, one being the Princess looking even more of a mess than the rest and the other was unknown. She smiled lightly seeing her grandchildren safe and unharmed, Alex half asleep on Shrek's shoulder, thumb in mouth, Luke and Emmie holding their mothers hands. But what Lillian noticed the most was her daughter's startlingly different appearance.

Lillian started forward, opening her mouth to ask what had happened but was stopped as Fiona slowly shook her head, glancing down to Luke and Emmie. The aging woman gave a nod and set a perfect smile upon her face, clasping her hands together.

"Well, welcome back to Far Far Away," she smiled pleasantly.

"Aunt Lillian," Artie stepped forward, beckoning for Elena to do so too, "this is Princess Elena."

"Honoured to meet you," the Princess dipped a quick curtsy, hurriedly pushing her damp locks of hair over her shoulders.

"Very pleased to meet you dear," Lillian nodded, ignoring the state of the girl, "So you are going to be the new Queen."

Elena and Artie made brief eye contact, smiling self consciously.

"Yes," she replied, Artie nodding beside her.

He gingerly took her hand, smiling nervously.

"Well I do know that marriages like this can be tricky," Lillian began, raising her eyebrows at their somewhat forced faces, "but it seems you two have worked things out rather well."

The couple did more shuffling and awkward nodding, hands clamped together.

"I'll show Elena to her room," Artie began to lead her before stopping and turning back, "We need to send something to Hotel Far for their generosity, you know, last minute rooms for the crew."

"I'll see to that," Lillian waved him off, "Don't worry Arthur, you all must be exhausted."

Artie nodded, leading Elena up the grand staircase.

"So who might you be?" Lillian asked the unfamiliar face.

"Oh," Felix was suddenly awakened from his daze, gawping at the large room, "My name is Felix Scarff Your Highness," he bowed deeply, "King Arthur said I'd be able to have a room."

"Oh yes, just follow the stairs and chose any room to the right of the hallway, we have plenty of spares," Lillian gestured vaguely to the stairwell, eager to narrow everyone down until it was just her family.

"Well Boss," Puss stepped forward, removing his hat, "it was an honour accompanying you on your adventure," he bowed his head, "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

The cat firmly sat the hat back upon his head and sprang after Felix, pouncing to his shoulder as he hurried over to the stairs.

"Well Donkey," Shrek cleared his throat, "I'm sure your kids will want to see you."

"Ahh I'm sure they'll find me," Donkey replied, unfazed by the irritated frown growing on Shrek's face, "In fact I'm probably better off just staying here with you guys."

"Donkey," Shrek caught the animal's attention, "_go_."

"_Ohhh_," Donkey backed away, a smile spreading over his furry face, "You want a private family discussion, I see. I'll go tell everyone not to bother you. Don't worry you can count on me," he grinned, turning and trotting back outside into the sun.

Shrek, Fiona and Lillian gave a simultaneous sigh of relief as the doors were closed.

"Mum," Fiona began uncomfortably, "I think it's best if we take the kids up to bed first."

"Oh yes," Lillian agreed, smiling at her grandchildren, "You three must be tired."

"Oh, you don't know half of it," Shrek mumbled under his breath, looking off into a corner.

"Yes," Fiona shot a quick glare at her husband before smiling at Lillian as pleasantly as she could muster, "I promise we'll explain everything tomorrow."

"Of course," Lillian nodded at her daughter, still curious to know how exactly everyone had ended up in the state they were, "Sleep well my darlings."

She watched as they walked off, waving to Alex as he looked at her with tired eyes over his father's shoulder.

Lillian sighed once again as they disappeared, wandering back into the small sitting room. She glanced at the clock, it was barely past three, she had a long time to wait until anyone would probably even acknowledge her. She perched back down onto her chair, and returned to staring out the window.

* * *

After settling the triplets, an unbelievably easy task for the parents, they had slowly returned to their room. Fiona slumped down onto the bed, putting her head in her hands. She exhaled deeply giving a small sob.

"Why did this have to happen?" she mumbled softly to herself.

Shrek sighed, closing the door and approached his wife.

"Fiona?" he carefully sat beside her.

She lifted her head, eyes glistening, indicating for him to carry on.

"I don't get the big problem with…" he gestured to her, "…this."

"Shrek… I can't be human," she began, struggling to get the words out, "it just wouldn't be right with you or the kids."

Shrek gave a fed up sigh, raising an eyebrow, "In what way _wouldn't_ it be right hmm?" he asked, "You're still my wife, their mother…"

"I know, I know," she waved him off, "It's just one day they'll start asking questions, they won't believe our little story all their life Shrek, they'll find out somehow. And to be perfectly honest, the less said about the past the better."

"Okay, fine," Shrek allowed, "And that one day we'll just have to tell them," he smiled, putting an arm around her, an arm that now seemed impossibly big compared to her reduced frame.

"Yeah that one day when they're thirteen, just as tall as me and almost twice the build," she looked to the floor, shuffling further away.

"Well you'd better get fatter fast then," he smirked, playfully prodding her stomach.

Fiona arched away, swiping his hand off, "_Shrek_, this isn't a joke," she snapped, "This… this is…" she trailed off, hunching over, putting her head in her hands once again.

The ogre's grin faded as he pulled her closer, this time she didn't object, instead leant against him.

"Fiona, what I'm saying is…" he paused, finding the right words, "Everyone will still love you no matter what. As I said you're still their mum and you're…" he smiled down at her, "you're still my beautiful brave wife, you always will be."

Fiona looked up into her husband's smiling face giving a small sad smile back, before wrapping an arm as far around him as she could and rested her head on his vest.

"I love you," she murmured quietly, closing her eyes.

* * *

Felix wandered around his chosen room, still gawping at his surroundings. Never in his life had he ever come so close to such fineries. He glanced at the clothes Artie had given him neatly folded on the bed. Never had he dressed in such expensive clothing either. He hesitantly sat on the beautifully made double bed, running his fingers over the soft sheet. He smiled, still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was free.

He was brought back to reality as he heard a tap on his door. He sprung up, glancing at the clothes, realising that he had no time to get changed.

"Umm… come in?" he asked tentatively.

The door opened a little, just enough for Elena to slip in. The Princess had changed from her ragged clothing into a silk, plain pink dress and had brushed her hair back into its side ponytail.

"Princess," he bowed his head, smiling nervously at her.

"I just…" she carefully closed the door, moving further into the room, "I just came to say thank you."

"Oh!" Felix settled, chuckling a little, "Oh well, really it wasn't anything."

"Wasn't _anything?"_ Elena exclaimed, "You saved my _life_, of course it was something."

"Well okay then," Felix nodded uneasily, "I suppose it was your life."

"Yes," Elena smiled, "That _is_ important."

Felix chuckled, "And that witch, not one to make angry either."

"No," Elena giggled, "definitely not. But you risked your life to save mine…"

Felix shifted his gaze to the ground, shuffling his feet.

"That makes you my hero," Elena finished, smiling to herself.

She moved towards him, lifting his chin, so that he looked her in the face.

"Thank you, I mean it," she dropped her hand.

Felix opened his mouth and paused, just settling for a smile. Elena leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you later, at dinner maybe," she began to head for the door, "But for now I must write to daddy, he'll be worried. He asked me to write as soon as I arrived, telling him all about the trip and… and Arthur."

"Of… of course," Felix forced out, "Bye."

"I'll mention you, don't worry," she gave one last smile before leaving.

Felix relaxed, slumping his shoulders, as she left. He shuffled over to the bed flopping down, smiling to himself.

"Dinner," he spoke vaguely, glancing at the clock.

He then looked down to the clothes he was to wear and dragged himself back up to change.

* * *

Artie opened his door looking up and down the hallway, he'd heard Elena, at least he assumed it was Elena, go down the stairs and come back up again. Though now everything was empty. Sighing he closed his door and leant back on it. He'd already changed from his wet clothes into something less extravagant and a lot more comfortable. The King knew he should probably sleep as he'd be back doing his duties the next day, but somehow he wasn't all that tired.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, he smiled, hoping it was someone worth talking to. Casually he opened his door, peeking out.

"_Abbey_," he stepped out into the hall in front of the maid.

"Oh, Your Majesty," she smiled at him, holding the wicker basket full of laundry against her hip, "I didn't know you were back."

"Well, it's only been about an hour," Artie shrugged.

He stepped back, gesturing for her to enter his room.

"Oh, no I can't," she shook her head, "I've got to get this to the laundry room."

"Abbey, please, there's no one else that'll talk to me," he pleaded.

"Okay then," she gave a small smile, placing the basket down against the wall and followed the King into his room.

"How was the trip?" Abbey asked quietly, smiling at him.

"…Eventful," Artie replied after a slight pause, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So your cousins are okay?" she questioned.

"Yeah, just tired. Believe me, they weren't the worst affected," he chuckled.

"Is _she_ here?" Abbey spoke hesitantly.

"_She?_" Artie asked, momentarily confused, "Oh, you mean the Princess?"

Abbey nodded in response.

"Yeah, Elena's in her room," he gestured toward the door.

"What's she like?" Abbey continued curiously.

"Well, she could be better," Artie admitted, "At first we hated each other."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we would argue all the time," he stopped, giving a sigh, "I don't really know why but after that she just suddenly changed, suddenly warmed up to me."

"Oh," Abbey cast her eyes to the floor.

"She says it's because there's no point in arguing when we have to marry," Artie explained.

"Of course," she gave a small nod.

"At first I wasn't sure, you know, what with all the arguing and…" he looked downward, "and disagreements."

Abbey stared at him, waiting for him to say something else. Silence took over for a couple of seconds.

"But… you know what," he suddenly looked back up, "I actually think we could work."

"Oh," the maid seemed surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah," Artie nodded, "She's grown on me, once we get past the awkward stage, things'll be fine, _right?_"

"I suppose so," she mumbled.

"I mean there's nobody else, so I think we'll be okay," Artie smiled.

He turned, facing the door, just in time to miss the fallen, dejected look that had just spread over the young maid's face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well they're all back now but I've got much more to come.

So who's seen the new trailer? I've already seen it waay too many times. Can't wait for it :D

_J.W. Appel – Nope your request is fine, every problem has a solution and this solution comes along pretty fast, then it's your scene after it's all sorted out. Yep I'm definitely seeing it, I think it looks better then Shrek the Third, so I'm looking forward to it._


	32. Morning Excitement

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 32 – Morning Excitement

Elena slowly awoke from her long and well needed slumber. She was sure she only slept through the night out of pure exhaustion. The Princess blearily opened her eyes, looking about the unfamiliar room, wondering how long it would be until she'd leave it for Artie's. The last time she'd seen him was dinner and for the most part it had been next to silent. The only chatter coming from the donkey's excitable brood and the triplet's tired complaints. She was asked few questions about her father's Kingdom and she'd answered them quickly and quietly, desperate to leave the uncomfortable situation and go to her room. Yes, Elena was completely used to putting on an act around people, it was what a Princess had to do, but this falsity was getting to her, and she didn't like it.

The original plan for her future was for her to wait and find a Prince to marry and become Queen of Far Out. That's what she had been training for, waiting for, her whole life. But when a letter arrived from the famous Far Far Away, saying that the King needed a wife, she let the spoilt princess get the better of her. She had a cousin on her father's side who was willing enough to be the heir if she went away. So she seized the opportunity, ignoring the last minute warning and expected the best. Now she knew it was a mistake.

She sat up, pushing the bed sheets aside, and tucked her messy hair behind her ears. She heaved a sigh, covering her face with her hands and slowly shook her head. But she couldn't back away from anything right now, she knew that all too well. If she said no to Artie then his crown would be taken away, no matter how strange he or his family was she couldn't do that to him.

Glancing at the clock, the Princess flopped back down onto her pillow. She turned onto her side, curling up into a ball and began to softly cry.

* * *

Shrek unwillingly awoke as he heard someone calling his name. He was suddenly jolted wide awake as they shook his arm.

"_Shrek_," Fiona hissed, rolling her eyes as he only just began to stir.

"Hmmm?" he rolled over, blearily opening his eyes, almost doing a double take as he saw her before he could register what went on last night.

"I just realised something," she rested her elbows on his chest, waiting as he woke himself properly.

"What?" he asked her, a little annoyed that she'd wake him.

"That night was the first night…" she paused, recalculating, "well, discounting the little adventure we had here a few years back. The first night since I was nine that I'd spent as a human."

Shrek hesitated, watching his wife's expression to find out whether her statement needed a positive or sombre response. Fiona sighed, looking into his lost face.

"We've got to come up with something," she mumbled, resting her chin in her cupped hands.

"We will," Shrek reassured her, placing a hand onto her slender shoulder, "I mean, _come on_, there's got to be a thousand different spells that turn humans into ogres. You know, as a punishment," he smiled at her.

"Like the curse?" she asked, then smiled back at him, "That turned out to be not quite so curse like."

"Yeah, the curse that ended in happily ever after," Shrek added.

"Mmmhmm, with the perfect husband and the perfect children," Fiona agreed, then dropped her gaze, smile fading, "Altogether as ogres…"

"_Hey_," Shrek interjected her thoughts, making her eyes flash back up to him, "we'll find something. We'll find a spell."

"Like the one before?" Fiona asked, "Then we've got to find someone who can pull it off exactly right and won't twist it to unknown consequences."

"Fiona," he sat himself up, staring into her eyes, "It's not impossible, you've had it done to you before, this time we'll do it on purpose. Now all we need is a spell…"

"Shrek," Fiona's face seemed to light up, "we already have one."

* * *

Artie heaved a sigh crushing up another letter in his fist and throwing it at the bin, watching it miss and hit the wall instead. He had started the long and weary process of going through all the letters he had received from Princess's and other complaints and suggestions. He had yet to compose another letter to inform any other Princess's that he had already chosen one and was to be married. He sighed again, rubbing his eyes and leaning his head in his hands.

"Oh Arthur," Lillian's voice drifted into the room, "put all that away for now, I'll deal with it."

Artie looked up, watching his aunt take her seat at the table.

"It's time for breakfast already?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, everyone should be here in a minute," she smiled, glancing ahead of her at the empty chairs soon to be filled with the family.

Artie looked back down at the pile of unopened envelops, giving a small smile, "Fine," he pushed them aside, "I suppose I'd better spend as much time with them before they leave."

"Mmm," Lillian frowned, remembering her daughter's words from before.

"Which will probably be soon," Artie's eyes drifted toward the chairs, realising as quickly as they are filled with friendly bodies, they'll all end up empty just as fast.

Hearing soft footsteps approaching the open door, he suddenly looked up to see Elena wearing a violet, satin, baby doll dress, her hair in its usual style.

"Good morning," she smiled sweetly, taking her seat.

Artie responded with a small smile back, it fading quickly as he looked off to the floor beside him.

"Good morning dear," Lillian returned her friendly gesture, "Sleep well?"

"Yes, very," the Princess nodded, "thank you."

"You're welcome…" Lillian opened her mouth to make further polite conversation but found herself smiling instead as she spotted her grandchildren racing toward the room.

"I win!" Emmie shrieked, jumping around on the spot.

"No you didn't, _I_ did," Luke put a halt to her celebration, "didn't I Alex?"

"Umm…" Alex looked back and forth between his siblings, "I think…" he hesitated, not sure of whether to be truthful or not, "Emmie did."

"See?" she grinned at her brother.

"But that's not fair…"

"Hey," Shrek cut in as he entered the room, Fiona beside him, "What did we say about arguing?"

"I wasn't," Alex blinked up at his father.

"I know," Shrek ruffled his hair, "It's those two again," he smiled at the pouting Luke and Emmie behind him, gesturing for them to follow and sit down.

"Mum," Fiona addressed her mother as she sat, "Merlin hasn't left has he?"

"I don't believe so darling," Lillian paused, finding an opportunity to question the situation, "Why?"

"Well…" Fiona began sheepishly, stopping to tuck Luke's chair in, "…to fix our…" she shared a glance with Shrek, "…little problem."

"Oh, so you know how to fix it?" the woman asked.

"Aye," Shrek answered for his wife, "we know."

Elena found herself staring at the family once again, still struggling to get her head around why Fiona would give up everything. Although the Princess had to admit that the children weren't quite as horrid as she had first expected, then again none of the past few days had gone how she'd expected at all.

Her daydream was brought to an abrupt end as loud voices and the batting of small wings were approaching fast. Elena took a breath, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Making sure she didn't almost shriek at the sight like at dinner previously.

The five dronkeys zoomed in, their father trotting behind them.

"Come on Puss," Donkey looked behind him at the cat trailing behind.

"I am," the feline sighed, readying himself for the chaos.

"Kids sit down now," Donkey chirped, just as happy as always, "So all good to be back?"

After breakfast had been served and eaten, the morning excitement was slowly dying down, not for long though.

"Daddy?" Cocoa began.

"Yeah sweets?" Donkey replied, grinning at his eldest.

"Can we show them our tricks?" she asked sweetly.

"Hey how 'bout that?" Donkey asked the table enthusiastically.

Shrek and Fiona shared a glance, both having seen the 'tricks' countless times before. The ogre set a frown upon his face, muttering his distaste, putting a smile on his wife's lips. Elena raised an eyebrow at the cross-breeds, still not quite used to their oddities. Artie smiled, nodding his approval, despite Lillian looking a little uncertain.

"Go on, impress us," he added.

"Oh they sure will," Donkey gave the okay for his children to start.

The dronkeys all flew upward from their chairs, starting to fly wildly about the room, swooping and diving around people's heads.

"Look at me!" Cocoa shrieked, doing a smooth loop-the-loop before joining her siblings flying around in circles.

"Watch this!" Parfait yelled, diving nose first downward toward the table, before sharply turning upward and gliding forwards, skimming the table. Changing direction just a moment in time, almost colliding with Shrek, who was noticeably getting annoyed, "Sorry uncle Shrek," Parfait chirped, rejoining the others.

Shrek simply glared at Donkey, wishing that for once he would just control his offspring.

"Hey, how 'bout Éclair and Peanut?" the animal encouraged his children.

The pair of dronkeys then began chasing each other weaving around the room, then started to twirl completely in sync and turn upside down in the air before returning to the circling.

"And Bananas!" Donkey grinned.

"Okay," the youngest, trailing behind his brothers and sisters, started to speed up.

He then began to weave in and out of everyone sitting at the table.

"Go again, go again!" Luke and Emmie yelped in unison excitement, standing up on their chairs and jumping about.

Bananas took off again, weaving in and out perfectly, until he felt the familiar tickle in his nose. Just as he began to approach the grinning King he sneezed, flames shooting towards him. Artie flinched, throwing his arms out, cowering his head.

* * *

"So how'd you end up doing this?" Artie asked, drawing a sharp pained breath as the maid dabbed at his skin.

"Lucy was getting stressed," Abbey explained, dipping the cloth into the bowl of cool water, "what with the stable boy and his broken leg. Apparently he's always complaining about it."

The teen carefully placed the cloth onto Artie's arm, making him wince.

"Sorry," she mumbled, smiling, "Just keep it there."

"It's okay," Artie replied, gently holding the wet material in place, "I was kind of expecting a disaster anyway."

Abbey giggled, she stood from where she was kneeling in front of him. She leant down picking up the bowl and carried it into the ensuite. The young King stared at the open door, listening to her tipping the water down the sink.

"Abbey…" he stopped, hesitating, "why are you still here?"

She suddenly appeared in the doorway, dripping bowl at her side, "What do you mean?" she asked inquisitively.

"I mean, why do you still work here?" he asked, watching her look down to the floor, "I know someone came to you a while back offering you a job as a waitress in a hotel. It would give you so much better pay then this."

She bit her lip, looking back up to him, "I'm only sixteen," she justified, heading back to the sink, refilling the bowl, "I'm not sure they realised that."

"Of course they did," he retorted as she walked back into the room.

"Did they?" she asked, her cheeks reddening. She took the cloth away from his arm, dunking it into the cold water, staring at it sink for a few seconds, "Would you want me to go?" she asked quietly, looking into his eyes.

"I umm…" he broke eye contact, caught off guard by the question, "Honestly, I'd say no."

"_What?_"

"I'd miss you Abbey," he mumbled, feeling his cheeks flush.

Abbey dropped her gaze back to the cloth, wringing it out a little, then brought it back to his arm.

"I'd miss you too," her voice was almost a whisper.

The pair lapsed into silence as she spread the cloth over his burnt arm as gently as she could.

"You know," Artie suddenly piped up, their eyes meeting once again, "you should let your hair down."

Abbey's shoulders dropped slightly in disappointment, as a shy smile spread over her lips, "I never do," she admitted, "Everyone has always said I look exactly like my cousin Alice."

"Never heard of her," Artie gave a questioning look.

"Everybody thinks she's slightly mad ever since her little trip to '_wonderland_'," she explained.

"I won't ask," his smile grew.

"No," she giggled, wiping her hands on her apron.

Abbey lifted her arms, removing the pins and hair bands out of her golden hair letting it fall into gentle curls around her shoulders.

"You still look like Abbey to me," Artie added, then hesitated, debating with himself, "…but prettier."

"Oh," Abbey couldn't help but smile, "umm, thank you."

They once again fell into silence, both awkwardly smiling at the floor.

"Is that okay?" Abbey suddenly asked.

"Yes," Artie nodded, "It's fine."

"Well then," she glanced toward the door, too nervous to stay, "I'd better go then."

The maid gave a small smile then advanced toward the doors, hurrying away from the hopeful situation, but not without calling herself a coward.

"_Wait_," Artie reached out, cloth sliding to the floor, realising what he'd done as the pain shot through his arm, making him wince.

"_Oh_," Abbey rushed back, picking up the cloth and carefully holding it to his arm.

Artie went to hold it in place as he had done before but she hadn't moved. Both suddenly looked down at their hands, his on top of hers. The pair simultaneously felt their heartbeats rush as they slowly looked up into the others eyes, hands now moulded together.

"Abbey?" Artie asked quietly, blushing.

"…Yes?" she replied hesitantly.

"Abbey I… I like you," he stuttered.

"I… I think I like you too," Abbey mumbled in reply.

The pair were frozen for a few seconds, both searching the other's eyes for any regrets, any misunderstandings. They moved closer, eyes still locked. Artie slowly leaning down, Abbey up. She slid her hand away from his arm, the cloth sliding to the floor. He entwined his fingers with hers, getting closer and closer. Eye contact breaking only to close their eyes. And their lips touched.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So there's a chapter :)

Sorry if parts seem a little rushed, I gave myself two days to complete it as I'm going away for nine days, so don't expect an update anytime soon. Sorry.

Review please :D

_J.W. Appel – Yep, I'll see what I can do with the chapter and it depends on how important everything else is that's going in that chapter too. It's now going to be in chapter 34… I think. I don't think either of them theories for Shrek Forever After but then again I've read the summery of the first half an hour of the film. And I think I know how that happens but I'm not giving anything away ;) _


	33. Hidden Romances

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 33 – Hidden Romances

"So you want _me_ to cast the spell?" Merlin asked the couple.

"Yes," Fiona nodded, taking a breath and smiling.

"Very well," Merlin grinned, "Now, where was that…" the wizard trailed off into unintelligible mumbling as he turned away rifling through boxes placed on his bed.

"You know…" Shrek leant down to Fiona's level, voice barely above a whisper, "if you want, we could wait a few days to find a different…" he paused as the old man knocked over a box, spilling its worthless contents onto the floor, "…a _better_, wizard."

They both watched him gather his things, stuffing it all back, grumbling to himself. Fiona cocked her head to one side, contemplating the situation.

"Umm… no," she looked back up to her husband, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Shrek looked back and forth between his wife and the wizard, resting his worried gaze on her, "_But…_" he began to protest.

"Shrek," she stopped him, her voice calm and certain, "I'll be _fine_."

"I know, I know," the ogre muttered in defeat, frowning and casting his eyes downward.

"Here," Merlin turned to face them, wand in hand, "Ready?"

Fiona made brief eye contact with her husband, smiling somewhat reassuringly, hoping it would settle a few nerves.

"As I'll ever be," she said defiantly, moving away from Shrek.

"Right," Merlin shoved his loose sleeves up his twig-like arms only for them to slide back down again, "I must warn you, I've only cast a spell like this once…" his face broke into a grin, "you don't want to know what happened to the poor creature. Oh well, it survived…" he paused a moment, "I think."

"Uhh…" Shrek began chuckling nervously, "is this safe?"

"Most probably not," Merlin shrugged at the ogre, then turned to the Princess, "Okay, let me just…" he turned diving his hand into one of the box, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper triumphantly.

"Oh, one thing," Fiona spoke up, waiting for Merlin to turn to her before she continued, "Is there any way you can make the final transformation umm, you know, less of a light show?"

"Light show?" Merlin asked, more to himself, "Oh nothing's a light show when I cast it," he answered, then took on a confused expression, "Must be a gift I have or something…"

"Okay, I'm ready," Fiona nodded.

The wizard took a breath but paused as he looked up at Fiona. He hurried over shoving her into a clearer space and took a step back. Merlin nodded, clearing his throat and took a deep breath, "By night one way, by day another," he started as slowly and mysteriously as he could muster, "This shall be the norm…"

Fiona sucked in a breath as she felt the vaguely familiar little cold sparks prick her skin.

"Until you find true loves first kiss," Merlin hesitated, squinting at the paper.

Fiona tensed up as the sparks came flooding at her, all pinching her skin creating a freezing stinging sensation all over her body. Her eyes were involuntarily closed and her arms forced tight against her chest.

"Then take loves true form," Merlin finished, peering confusedly at the wand, then shrugged tossing it aside.

Shrek bit his lip as he watched, feeling just as helpless as he did way back in the church. The ogre finally tore his gaze away as the dazzling light became far too bright for him, he held his hand up shielding his eyes.

Fiona let go of the breath she was holding as she felt the sharp cold pain subside. She could feel the white sparks detaching from her and opened her eyes. Shrek let out a sigh of relief as he saw his wife smile at him. She seemed fine, unchanged… for now. Returning her smile he approached her, ignoring the last few sparks floating and fading away.

"Sunset?" he asked her.

"Until then, we wait," she answered simply.

Fiona moved her gaze away from her husband to the elderly wizard, "Thank you," she nodded at him.

"Well, it's not everyday you get to curse someone," he grinned, chuckling to himself, "Now anything else I can offer you?" he asked them, "I could give you a tester of my…"

"_No_ thanks," Shrek interrupted.

"But…" Merlin attempted to carry on.

"We'll just be going," the ogre put an arm round his wife and began leading her out the room.

After hurrying out, Shrek pulled the door closed.

"Well, that's over and done with," Shrek gave a relief strewn chuckle.

"Not until sunset," Fiona corrected him as they headed back across the hall to their room, "Meet on the balcony," she turned serious as they closed the door behind them, "don't be late."

"Hey, who says we're parting?" Shrek pulled her closer, rubbing his hands against her cold arms.

"Well something might come up," Fiona justified.

"Don't worry," the ogre reassured his wife, "I won't."

"_Shrek!_"

Shrek's ears and expression dropped in immediate irritation as he turned to the door, waiting for the owner of the loud echoing voice to appear.

"Shrek!" Donkey burst into the room.

"Donkey?" Shrek asked the animal.

"Guess what…" Donkey paused for a second, "Hey you done the spell yet Princess?"

"Yes Donkey," Fiona smiled, "tomorrow I'll be back."

"Well I…"

"_Donkey_, what did you come here for?" Shrek cut in.

"Oh yeah! You'll never guess what I just saw!" the animal returned to his excited state, "Well you might, but then I couldn't tell you and what's the fun in that?"

"Just cut to the chase Donkey," Shrek rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right yeah. I just saw…" he paused in attempt to create suspense, "…Artie and that maid girl, what was her name?" Donkey stopped to ask, "Ummm… Aaaa-Amy? No. Uhh…"

"_Donkey!_"

"What?" Donkey looked up at the ogre in confusion.

"Is that all?" Shrek asked in exasperation.

"No!" Donkey exclaimed, "No, I went to check if he was okay after the little incident and I saw them smooching!"

"_What!_" both Shrek and Fiona were caught out by the news.

"They were what?" Fiona asked.

"They were doing those gushy eyes and leaning in and stuff… then they kissed and I came running to tell you guys," he explained himself.

"So you just barged in there and left," Shrek found himself rolling his eyes for the second time.

"No, the door was open," Donkey defended himself, "Well it was only a little bit but I didn't actually go _in_ the room, I just looked and saw _that_."

* * *

Finally the magical kiss drew to a quick end, both King and maid's cheeks flushing a similar shade of red. Each of their gazes slid away onto the floor, neither knowing exactly what to say or do. Abbey suddenly stood, pushing her hair back behind her ears,

"I'm sorry…" she began shakily, "I-I have to go."

Artie stood, wincing a little at the hot pain in his arm, and watched her as she briskly began to head away, lips parted in attempt to say something but couldn't find the words.

"_Abbey_," he took a step towards her, "wait, I…" he stopped as she paused, looking over her shoulder, "…I love you," his voice was almost a whisper, but she heard it.

Abbey felt her eyes fill with tears, she turned slightly more.

"Artie you're a King," she began slowly, holding herself together, "I'm your maid and you're about to be married."

With those words she brought a lump to her throat. She carried on her path, half running out of the door. Although the need to get away pulled at her, the girl still stopped, waited for a few seconds for him to say something more, alas he said nothing, the silence making her heart plummet. Giving a next to silent sob, she ran…

Artie was left, rooted to the spot, staring at the open door, debating with himself over what to do. He knew he'd messed everything up. Somehow he'd managed to forget the past few days ever existed and as a result had made his situation even stickier. With a frustrated growl he kicked the cloth to the other side of the room, watching it slap against the wall.

"Why did I just do that?" he asked himself as he slumped down onto his bed, knowing fully well that in a few weeks he'd be standing at the alter with someone else.

Carefully he reached up, removing the crown from his head. Even now, almost five years on, it still seemed crazy that the weedy loser from Worcestershire was now a King to one of the most famous kingdoms for miles around. And in those five years everything had been completely different from his life in high school… until now. Artie found himself feeling much like he did around his old high school crush. That same speechless feeling had returned with a vengeance, except this time it was happening _after_ he had got to know her, and worse yet… kissed her. He gently rubbed a thumb over one of the crown's emeralds, he was grateful to be King; proud to be King, but there were times where he'd wish it'd be simpler, now was one of those times.

Sighing he sat up, he had to do something, he knew that. He glanced over to the door, still open, he had to find her. He stood up, placing the crown upon his head, trying to build confidence. He began to walk, pausing as he felt the pain in his arm grow. Gritting his teeth, he gingerly pulled his sleeve down, he'd have to ignore it for now.

Abbey hurried down the stairs, she wiped away the tears with her sleeve and took a deep breath. No one could know, not that anyone would believe her. She stopped, looking back up the stairs, wishing that he would come after her.

"_Abbey!_" she did a double take as she heard his voice echoing down the stair well, "Abbey wait."

The maid suddenly turned her back on him as he appeared and began to walk off, now contradicting herself with the want for him to disappear.

Artie ran down the stairs, one hand holding his crown to his head as now it wasn't fixed in place. Jogging up to her he placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her movement.

"Abbey?" he asked dropping his arms to his side, "Please?"

"Artie," she managed to choke out, spinning round to face him, "I… I can't…"

"I know," he sighed, coming to terms with the situation, "_neither can I_."

They both lapsed into silence, staring distantly at each other, deep in thought of what to do.

"Look, after the wedding, _at_ the wedding, me and…" he faltered, "…and Elena, we'll do something," he tried to reassure her, "it's not like she wants to marry me."

* * *

Elena wandered the gardens, smiling at the workers and taking in the sunshine. Every so often someone would come up to her and ask her if she was their new Queen. All Elena would reply was a rushed, 'I will be' and hoped the conversation would end. The last few days had been anything but pleasant and to the Princess it didn't look as if that was changing anytime soon. She knew she was living a lie, a lie only the two animals and the ogre knew about. In fact now that she thought more about it the ogre probably had already told his wife, the two sets of crews and the few minstrels knew as well. Shifting her gaze to the ground, it occurred to her how quickly their arguments would spread.

"Princess?"

Elena looked upward again to see Felix approaching her.

"Felix," she smiled, "I missed you at breakfast."

"Yes well, I wasn't all that hungry so I thought I'd take a look around," he explained.

"I wasn't exactly _excited _myself, breakfast isn't very _normal_ here," she sighed, "but I supposed I'd better get used to it."

"You don't have to marry him you know," Felix responded.

"I-I know that," Elena was taken aback by his comment, "but well, if we don't marry then he loses his kingdom, no one wants that. Anyway he seems willing… _enough_, and I'm fine…" she smiled, "I get to be Queen of one of the most famous kingdoms around."

"Of course," Felix nodded, sensing her discomfort, "Shall we walk?" he held his arm out to her.

"Oh," Elena beamed at him, pleasantly surprised by his gesture, "Yes, of course."

She hooked her arm through the crook of his elbow, giggling lightly as they continued to walk.

"You're very gentlemanly," she complemented him, "you know, for being stuck on that island."

"Thank you," he smiled back at her, "Well, I wasn't always there."

"I know," she hesitated, "Do you think you'll ever see your family again?"

"I'm not sure," Felix glanced downward, "I doubt they're even… even alive."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she paused before brightening up again, "I'm sure Arthur will let you stay."

"Yes, I'll offer to help around for a small wage and eventually I'll be able to leave," Felix nodded.

"Why ever would you leave?" Elena questioned.

"I'd want to get out on my own, stop living off others, being a burden…"

"You'd never be a burden," Elena jumped in quickly.

"For the moment I'm useless to you, I'd want to give something back for all of your kindness," Felix looked at her.

"_Useless?_" Elena asked incredulously, stopping and facing him, "Felix, at the moment you're the only person that's taken an interest in me. Thought about how _I_ feel," she dropped her voice, "No one else made an effort to save me, but you did."

"Artie _did_, but…"

"But it didn't work and he didn't try again," she retorted sharply, "My future _husband_ was going to watch me drown," her voice softened, "But I barely knew you and you risked your life with that witch to save me, as I said before… you're my hero."

"Really?" Felix was at loss of words, cheeks reddening.

"Yes," she smiled, linking arms again.

"I'm honoured," he managed to get out, "In fact, you've umm…" he hesitated as they continued walking.

"I've what?" Elena pressed him.

"You've made my day," he finished, chuckling.

"It's my pleasure," she laughed.

"Well, to be honest, you're the only one who has paid me any attention since we got back," he admitted, "I suppose everyone's had their problems to deal with and mine have been solved."

"Well, that's no excuse," Elena chided, "I have my problems and I'm here."

"I guess that makes you the best person yet," Felix smiled, "_well_ apart from Shrek who did his own rescuing for me, but now he has his kids and Fiona's problem so…"

"So it's just you and me," Elena finished for him, pulling him closer.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Felix smiled.

* * *

"Fiona?" Shrek quietly opened the door to their bedroom and stepped in.

Looking to the balcony he saw his wife staring out to the pinkish sky. She turned to him, smiling, "You're almost late," she chided him, placing her hands on her hips, but the woman couldn't help but smile as he held his hands up at her in innocence.

"Hey, while you were quietly explaining things to your mum, I was outside chasing the kids around the gardens," he explained himself as he approached her, "kids that didn't want me to leave."

"You can scare away groups of hunters yet you can't get three four year olds to stop following you," she shook her head, still grinning.

"Yeah, three four year olds that I love and wouldn't dream about pushing away, that's about right," Shrek wrapped an arm around her tiny waist, pulling her close.

They both looked out at the giant orange sun starting to slowly slip behind the mountains, the Far Far Away sign in complete shadow.

"Do you remember on our honeymoon and for a while after, we'd always watch the sun go down, sometimes wait for the stars if we had too much time on our hands," Fiona reminisced.

"Aye," Shrek nodded, "then we came here and it ruined things… _I _ruined things."

"No you didn't," Fiona thought back, "That was just a little slip up on _everyone's_ part, and considering the circumstances we ended up pretty well."

"I suppose," Shrek shrugged, "Then the kids came along, we didn't have _enough_ time to so much as glance at the sunset."

"Yeah," Fiona chuckled, "Where are they?"

"Oh, Donkey's amusing them, or rather _they're _amusing _him_," Shrek replied with a smirk.

"Have you spoken to Artie yet?" Fiona asked, passing the time.

"No," Shrek shook his head, "Haven't seen him."

"_Sunset_," Fiona stopped listening, pulling away from her husband's arms.

"Now?" Shrek gestured to the sun, "It hasn't set yet."

"No I…"

Fiona was cut off as the sparks began to appear around her. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes as the cloud engulfed her body. Shrek squinted, shielding his eyes as a breeze hit him. For a few seconds she was hidden, changing. Fiona felt that strange unpleasant tingling all over her body, unable to move or take a breath. But as quickly as the transformation came, it ended. The cloud disappeared, revealing Fiona, finally back in her ogress form.

"Well I'm back," she smiled at her obviously worried husband, "_halfway _at least."

"Same as before or did he mess it up?" Shrek asked, letting go of the breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"No, the same," Fiona replied, looking down at her body, checking that everything was back as it should be, "Now for the big one."

Shrek edged closer,

"You ready for this?" Shrek questioned her.

"Yes," Fiona answered confidently.

"No regrets?" he asked.

"Why would I have regrets?" she retorted, "It's either this or changing for the rest of my life."

Shrek smiled, leaning in towards his wife, the kiss being just as awkward as it was the first time. Before the couple got a chance to pull away, the spell had already started to take place, the sparks dancing around her body. Fiona suddenly felt herself being dragged away from her husband, she quickly took a breath as her feet left the ground. Shrek once again lost sight of his wife, but as Merlin had said before, the final transformation wasn't the same. There was no bight light, no gust of wind, just a small breeze tickling the air.

Fiona was brought down to the ground, on her feet this time, allowing her to open her eyes instantly. Shrek moved towards her enveloping her in his arms. The ogre smiled contently, it finally felt right again to hold her.

"Well Princess," Shrek smiled at her, "I've got one more thing to say."

"Yes…" Fiona smiled herself.

"Fiona, I love you," he spoke more confidently then years before.

"Really?" she joined the game.

"Really really."

"I love you too," Fiona finished with a giggle.

Both leaned closer, locking into one another as they shared another, longer kiss as the last of the sun slipped below the mountains.

"Honey?" Fiona spoke softly as they parted.

"Yeah?"

"You were supposed to say that, _before_ we kissed," she corrected her husband.

"Yeah, I know," Shrek admitted quietly, kissing her lips quickly, "I uhh… didn't think of it then."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I'm back! With another eight pages :)

I had a lot to cover with this chapter, and I think I managed it. Anyone who read the original will be seeing quite a few old, but revamped, scenes. But don't worry there's loads of new stuff too…

_J.W. Appel – Your request is in the next chapter but there's a more important scene before hand so I'm afraid your chapter title won't make it. I've got a couple of issues, well not really issues but yeah, with the location of the burping contest, alone in the kitchen is quite hard to do because it'd have to be like in the middle of the night. I was just wondering if you had any other suggestions…_

_I don't know whether you got my message I added at the end of the last chapter (don't look now I deleted it, it's here instead) instead of communicating like this, do you have an email address, because I have one I can give, it would be easier communication then keep on adding to this note as replies, which I will do if necessary. Seeing as your request is next chapter… _


	34. A Royal Engagement

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 34 – A Royal Engagement

"Okay, one more," Phil grinned, "I need you to get closer for this one."

Artie and Elena edged uncomfortably towards each other on the white stone bench.

"Even more…" the photographer nodded at them, "Perfect! Now for this one I need you to show off that ring Princess," Phil instructed enthusiastically, "Okay, so King Arthur put your arm around her…"

Artie reluctantly did as he was told, trying his best to look happy with everything, after all he did propose to his future Queen the night before.

"Now…" he hesitated, looking confusedly at them, "Princess lean into him, you don't have to be so ridged. We _know_ you love him, you don't have to be proper around us."

Elena forced a smile and a polite laugh, leaning uncomfortably against Artie.

"Great! Princess, can you lay your hand against his chest? Yes your left one, so we can all see that diamond! Okay…" Phil paused to take his camera, "_Smile_."

The engaged couple smiled sweetly, both dreading the moment the picture would land itself in the Far Far Away Times.

"Just beautiful," Phil grinned at them, "Right I'm done here."

They both stood, stooping a little to avoid the branches of the overhanging tree they had been sitting beneath. Artie and Elena had a very busy day ahead of them due to the engagement. They had several meetings with news teams and artists amongst everything else.

"So now I hand over to Peter," Phil gestured to a gangly man behind him, "It was a pleasure working with you both," he gave a final bow and moved away.

"Good morning Your Majesties," a tanned man with floppy jet black hair and almost matching eyes stepped forward, "I would like you to answer some questions for the Far Far Away Times," he finished in a dull, uninterested voice.

"Okay, go ahead," Artie allowed him to continue.

"So," he gave a sigh, flipping to a new page in his notepad, "Princess Elena…"

Elena immediately tensed up in response to her name, desperately trying to stay calm and smile.

"…why did you respond to King Arthur's request for a wife so quickly?" he looked up from his notepad at her, bushy eyebrows raised.

"Well," Elena began coolly, relieved that it was a question she could reply honestly to, "I'd grown up hearing about the wonders of this beautiful kingdom and when the opportunity showed itself I had to take it."

"Mmmhmm…" Peter scribbled her words onto the page, "King Arthur…"

"_Yes?_" Artie gulped, hoping it was an easy one.

"Many young ladies have requested this question, why didn't you throw a ball or meet any other options giving more a chance?"

"Oh, umm," Artie, fought with himself to find an answer, knowing he shouldn't be hesitating at all.

"Was their something special about this lovely Princess that was better than anyone else?" Peter put his question into new words.

Artie found himself tongue tied, he couldn't reply she was the first to respond, he had to say something much better.

"I uhh," he glanced over to Elena, who nervously smiled back, "I read her response as well as others but thought she stood out, she _was _special."

"_Okaay_," Peter breathed as he scribbled faster, finishing the reply, "And when you met her, did you still see her as special?"

"_Yes_," he forced out, thinking back to the spiteful glares, prejudiced comments and petty arguments, "Of course she was, I knew from the start that she was the Queen I needed, not anyone else. Elena is…" Artie took an uneasy breath, "…is perfect."

"Good," Peter smiled a little before looking up at his King, "I'm sure that will answer the ladies questions."

"Are you finished?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Not quite yet Princess, I have another one for you," Peter replied, much to her dismay.

"Yes?" Elena tried to rush him.

"So, how did you feel when King Arthur proposed to you?"

Elena stared at him, unable to breathe for a few seconds.

"Oh, w-well…" she managed to stutter, this question had to be the hardest she'd ever had to answer. She thought back to the previous night, all the proposal had been was a rushed mumbling and the fumbled passing of a ring to make sure they got it over and done with. In all truthfulness it had made them both feel utterly depressed, she couldn't reply that, "It was here in the castle grounds and the night was cool," she started, lengthening out her answer to give her time to think, "I had suspected something as soon as he asked me to walk with him," she smiled as she began to make up her fairytale engagement, "Even though I half knew anyway, it still came as a shock when he got down on one knee and asked me," Elena took a deep breath as she came to the hard part, "To answer your question, I couldn't have felt happier," she gingerly slid her hand into his, "I do love him."

"Okay," Peter flipped the notepad closed, "Thank you for your time," he stepped back, voice dropping to a bored drone, "Have a pleasant day."

Artie and Elena stood, hand in sweaty hand as the visitors filed away, both in a state of shock at how awful that just was.

"Artie," Elena began, her chocolate eyes drifting into his, "I don't think I can do this all day."

Artie's face fell, reluctantly agreeing with her, "Neither can I," he admitted quietly.

* * *

"Shrek wait up!" Donkey skidded around the corner, having just noticed his friend and was curious to know what exactly he was doing, "Where you going?"

"I'm going to speak to Artie," Shrek simply rolled his eyes at the animal, not even sparing a backward glance.

"But Artie's busy all day," Donkey informed the ogre as he caught up, "you can't just barge in."

"He's the King, Donkey, whoever he's with can wait," Shrek replied bluntly.

"If you were King all this wouldn't be happening," Donkey reminded him, much to Shrek's annoyance.

The ogre slowed his pace a little, looking down at his friend,

"Of _course_ it wouldn't," Shrek agreed sarcastically, "If _I_ were King Far Far Away would barely exist anymore, that would be much better."

"Okay, okay, everyone knows you'd be an awful King, but still no one deserves this Shrek, you _know _that," Donkey justified his point.

"That's why I want to talk to him," Shrek stated, speeding up again.

"But Artie said…"

"I've been listening to him every morning saying he's too busy to see anyone," Shrek cut in, "besides he needs a break."

"So what'cha gonna say?" Donkey inquired.

"Oh, just about, you know, what you saw the other day," Shrek replied, pausing to peer down a corridor, before carrying on.

"Ohh, yeah that," Donkey grinned to himself, "I think I just have luck in the gossiping area of… you know… _expertise_." Shrek rolled his eyes again as the animal continued his rambling, "Bet you wouldn't see exciting stuff like that and go and tell people about it, you don't have the timing like I do, the…"

"_Donkey_," the ogre cut him off, "Can't you go irritate Puss?"

Donkey paused to glare at him before opening his mouth,

"Naa, I think one of the maids has a cat, you know what I'm sayin'. You know…"

"_Shhh_," Shrek stopped abruptly in his tracks as his ears pricked up at the sound of voices leaving a room, along the hallway.

The ogre and Donkey stopped and waited for the men to pass, most forcing themselves not to stare and a couple gave disgusted glances. They were about to continue on when Elena hurried out of the room, giving a small shaky smile to them both.

"Hey, is Artie in there?" Shrek asked, before she had the chance to disappear.

"Yes, he is," Elena rushed a reply, pushing past the ogre and continuing on her way.

"You alright Princess?" Donkey called after her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," Elena briefly glanced at the animal.

"You…"

He was cut off as Shrek clamped his mouth shut, allowing Elena to turn the corner, out of sight.

"_Hey!_" Donkey exclaimed.

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone, let alone you," Shrek told him and walked ahead into the room everyone was just leaving, "Well, well, well Artie, when were you planning on telling me you were kissing the kitchen maid?" he approached the now startled King.

"Yeah," Donkey chipped in, once again grinning.

"_What?_" Artie denied all knowledge.

"You should know by now the walls have eyes around here," Shrek raised his eyebrows at the young adult.

"What you talking about Shrek? There ain't no _eyes_ in the walls, I was just watching in the doorway," Donkey corrected the ogre, then looked around nervously, ears dropping, "Well I hope there ain't no eyes in the walls anyway."

"So you saw it huh?" Artie asked sheepishly.

Donkey perked up instantly, "Well I saw enough, put it that way. I just got my head round the door and you was all leaning in and stuff, then you kissed and I ran off to tell Shrek and Fiona."

"Oh," Artie hung his head, unable to cope with anything else.

"We'll be here all day if you want to explain?" Shrek asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"I can't…" Artie began, heading for the door, "I'm busy today, I can't just chat. You know people are waiting for the King."

"_Artie_," Shrek grabbed his arm as he passed him.

"I can't Shrek, everything's happening at once and I can't talk about anything," Artie stated, pulling his arm away and looking downward.

"What…" Shrek stopped as he heard small footsteps behind them.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting…" Abbey's timid voice made them turn around, "I was told everyone would be finished in the room by now, but if you're not then…"

"Don't worry," Donkey grinned at her, "We know _everything_."

Abbey glanced toward Artie, who gave her a small smile and nod.

"Only you two?" she asked quietly.

"Only me, Shrek, Fiona and Dragon," Donkey answered, "I can tell more if you want."

"No!" Artie exclaimed, "No, keep it this way…"

"Well Senor," Puss spoke behind them, casually making his way into the room, "you have certainly found yourself a beautiful woman and I congratulate you."

He stopped in front of Abbey, removing his hat and bowing his head at her.

"Wait how did _you _find out?" Donkey asked, "Coz I didn't tell him!"

"No, for once you didn't. I happened to hear as you were _loudly_ telling Dragon," Puss answered.

"Did anyone else hear?" Artie asked, fearing everyone would know he'd been lying all day.

"Fortunately not, as I was the only other there," Puss resumed his gaze to Abbey, "The more I look at you, the prettier you are Senorita."

"Thank you," Abbey blushed, giggling sheepishly at the compliment.

"So when you gonna tell everyone you don't love Elena?" Donkey asked Artie.

Artie's face fell, as he knew that's what he had to do but didn't know how.

"I-I don't know," he shrugged, "I can't…" he suddenly caught Abbey's hurt gaze, "…for now anyway. I'd lose the kingdom, and _everything_. Look I need time to think everything over…"

"The wedding's in two days," Shrek reminded him, "Whatever you're coming up with had better be fast."

"I know," Artie lapsed into silence, "For now, can you keep this a secret?" he asked them.

"Of course, no words will leave my lips," Puss confirmed.

"Secret's safe with me," Shrek smiled reassuringly.

All eyes then rested on Donkey.

"Uhh… sure, I'll try my best, of course I will," he grinned, "After all I've got experience with keeping secrets you know. Back at that time when Fiona was all pretty and human and stuff, just at the part when Shrek and her was digging on… _OWWW!_" Donkey's story was abruptly ended by Shrek's foot colliding with his two front hooves causing the unsteady animal to crash to the ground.

"Yeah, we don't need to hear that one," Shrek glared at Donkey.

"Thanks guys," Artie smiled at them, "I won't be getting married, I just need time to come up with something," he looked toward Abbey, "I promise I won't."

* * *

Fiona lay awake, listening to her husband's snore. She smiled faintly as she reassured herself everything was fine. In a few days they'd be back at their swamp, their home. The ogress was still debating with herself whether she wanted to bring the kids back. Shrek and herself might visit every once and a while but not with the children. She couldn't help but believe it was too dangerous. Despite wanting them to grow up knowing their family, she knew their safety came first. Still, she had a long time to come up with a decision and she'd make it when she was sure.

Fiona's ears pricked up as she heard a door, very close to hers, softly close. She sat up, looking at the small gap under the door for a shadow. And sure enough, almost instantly a dark strip appeared blocking parts of the hallway's light from reaching the room. She swung her legs out of bed, having a feeling she knew who it was and waited for them to come to her door. But instead the shadow disappeared as whoever it was walked on down the hall. The ogress strained to hear the usual footsteps of a worker but there were none, this person being too light to make any obvious sound. Quickly she jumped out of bed, hurrying towards the door, after what had already happened she was taking no chances.

"_Emmie,_" she hissed at the culprit, "go back to bed."

"But…"

"It's three in the morning," Fiona picked up her daughter, "you can't go anywhere now."

"But I…" Emmie began to explain.

"Shhh," Fiona held a finger to her lips, "people are sleeping."

"Sorry," the little ogress whispered, "I only wanted to go to the kitchen."

"Why?" Fiona questioned.

"Because I wanted something to eat," Emmie blinked at her mother.

Fiona smiled, shaking her head a little at her daughter's ways, "You can eat at breakfast in the morning," she began to walk back to Emmie's room, "Let's go back to bed."

"But mummy, you said it was morning now," Emmie pouted.

Fiona stopped just before she reached the door, looked back into her daughters face, chuckling a little.

"Do you _really_ want to?" she asked.

"Yes!" Emmie's face lit up.

"Okay, but we have to be quiet," Fiona reluctantly gave in.

"I will," Emmie nodded playfully, holding a finger to her lips.

"Let's go then," Fiona began to head downstairs to the kitchen.

Fiona remembered back to when she was little as she entered the dark kitchen. She was never allowed to even _step_ into the kitchen on her own, she was always told the large room was no place for a Princess, especially one of her age. Every so often she would walk around laughing with the chefs and being head taster, only if she was lucky. That all disappeared when the curse came along.

"There's no one here," Emmie broke her thought trail.

"No," Fiona shook her head, "the cooks are only here when they have to make the food."

"But what about breakfast?" the little ogress asked.

"It doesn't take all night to make breakfast," Fiona chuckled at her daughter, placing her down onto the cold floor tiles.

"What is there to eat?" Emmie asked as her mother lit one of the candles illuminating part of the room.

"I don't know, lets see," Fiona opened a cupboard, only to find plates stacked up neatly inside.

Frowning, she carefully closed it, not wanting to set off an alarm, if there was one. Straightening up she surveyed the dark kitchen, unsure whether she should have given in to her daughter.

"Can we play a burping contest?" Emmie spoke up suddenly.

"_What?_" Fiona asked, turning to her daughter, "I thought you wanted something to eat?"

"I do, but can we have a burping contest as well?" she asked, holding her hands behind her back and twirling from side to side.

"Emmie it's…" Fiona paused to contemplate, it _had_ been a while since she'd had any fun with her children, well real _ogre fun_ anyway.

"Please, please, _please_," Emmie added.

"Why not in the morning?" Fiona settled for, turning back in search of food.

"But then Luke and Alex will butt in, and then it can't just be you and me," Emmie mumbled dejectedly.

Sighing Fiona turned back to face her daughter, arms folded. Emmie watched her mother's expression, still hopefully waiting.

"Okay," Fiona smiled, feeling somewhat pleased herself.

"_Yes!_" Emmie exclaimed, grinning madly, "Me first."

Calming herself, the younger ogress took a gulp of air and made a short little hicuppy burp. Returning her gaze to Fiona she began to giggle, soon cut off by the shaking of her mother's head.

"Honestly Emmie," Fiona playfully chastised, "you can do better then that."

"I know," Emmie smiled smugly, "That was just your head start."

Fiona then belched quietly, not wanting to win too quickly as Emmie was a rather sore loser.

"Watch this!" Emmie giggled.

She dramatically inhaled, gulping, then promptly burped three times, the last being the loudest and longest.

"_Beat that!_" she exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot.

"_Shhhh_ Emmie," Fiona tried to calm her excitable child.

"Sorry," she giggled, holding a finger to her lips, "Your turn."

Without response, Fiona belched again, mimicking her daughter's technique but being easily more impressive.

"Fine," Emmie huffed, "I can still be better."

Emmie held a hand to her stomach, took a few moments to ready herself then burped loudly, grinning in silence as there seemed to be a faint echo.

"_Hey_," Shrek's voice came from the doorway, "that's my girl."

"What about me?" Luke protested, bounding into the room, "I can do that too!"

"So can I," Alex added groggily, still half asleep, stumbling after his father.

"Oh aye," Shrek agreed with his sons, "all of you can." He then met Fiona's gaze, smiling, "But can you?" he asked her.

Fiona grinned back, like Emmie taking a couple of seconds to prepare, then belched loudly, in fact it almost appeared to shake the room.

"_Wow!_" Luke exclaimed, then looked over to his pouting sister, "That beat yours by _miles_."

"Fine," Emmie agreed begrudgingly, "You win…" her face then lit up mischievously, "_this time_."

"So, why are you down here?" Fiona asked her husband, having been pretty sure he was asleep when she left the room.

"I woke him up!" Luke answered for him, "I heard you and Emmie outside my room, so I woke up Alex and got daddy to come down here too."

Shrek nodded along with the story then rolled his eyes, making it clear to his wife he didn't want to be there.

"Can we go back to bed now?" Emmie asked, yawning.

"I thought you were hungry?" Fiona questioned incredulously.

"I'm not anymore," Emmie replied, leaning against her hip.

Fiona met Shrek's eyes once again, sighing resoundingly,

"Come on then."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well, bring on the wedding…

_J.W. Appel – Hope you liked your request :) I tried to include everything you asked me to, so I hope it was good._

_Sounds good! Have you started writing it yet, because ideas can just come to you as you write. When I started this fic I had absolutely no idea where it was ending, in fact I hadn't made up Felix until the last minute and I had not a clue who was controlling him at first. You've got your plot line mapped out so it will probably come to you as you go. Private!? You should share your stories, I was nervous at first but once you've uploaded one it's fine. If you're not sure have someone else read them and go over them with you first, even I'd do it if you really wanted. _

_As for suggestions, Shrek isn't an idiot, he wouldn't just fall for anyone, so you can play out that idea of Shrek turning down her attempts and Fairy Godmother getting frustrated. You could also have Fiona overhear something, misinterpret something just as Shrek did in the original, and be quite hurt, Fairy Godmother can then think she has almost split them up then somehow they fall back into love or something, or Shrek can accidentally see Fiona as an ogress and things go on from there. Oh and Farquaad might not be able to find another Princess and demands Fiona back at the last minute. That's what I figured could work. Hope I helped :)_

_And you're going to have to wait, not all that long to go now ;)_


	35. PreWedding Jitters

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 35 – Pre-wedding Jitters

In an unhealthy mixture of tears, sadness, occasional laughter, photographers and Raul, two days trudged by. The decorations were being placed and the food was being prepared, everyone was on their toes. On the whole, most people were happily dashing about their houses making themselves presentable enough to attend the royal wedding. Even in the palace a lot of the workers were filled with excitement, the same couldn't be said for the stars of the big event.

"What happened to… _Mmmm!_" Donkey didn't get to finish his question as he found Shrek's thick fingers trapping his mouth shut.

Shrek simply shook his head, glancing to Artie who was sitting at the table, head in hands.

"Ohhh," Donkey nodded, "I mean, what happened to… uhhh…"

"Forget it Donkey," Shrek rolled his eyes, looking sympathetically at the young King, knowing himself that Artie hadn't come up with a plan and was still lost for ideas.

"Daddy, I don't like this," Luke complained, tugging at his shirt, Alex nodding his agreement beside him.

"It's only for today," Shrek reasoned with him.

"But I don't_ want_ to!" Luke protested, throwing his arms to his sides.

"That makes two of us," Artie mumbled, lifting his head.

He looked back at his three friends. Cat, donkey and ogre all giving him helpless glances, all then quickly sprung into action as he caught their gaze.

"Senor, maybe you could _disappear_ for a few days, or fall ill, force her to go home," Puss suggested, jumping up onto the table.

"There's no point," Artie shook his head, "It doesn't change the fact I need to marry a Princess."

"You could try and get used to her," Donkey chipped in, "Me and Dragon didn't start off too well, you try standing up to a dragon that wants to eat you! But it all ended up fine."

"Somehow I don't think it'll be quite the same," Artie rejected the idea, then sighed heavily, "Looks like I'm getting married whether I like it or not."

The young adult slowly stood, walking over to the long mirror. Looking on at himself he saw a King, wearing a fine white tunic with golden embroidery around the trim, white leggings and golden boots. The emerald studded crown sitting proudly upon his head. His gaze drifted back down to his face, where his frown quickly changed into a scowl. Yes he had agreed to be King, but he certainly hadn't agreed to this.

* * *

"It's beautiful," Elena smiled listlessly as she stared into the mirror, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure Princess," Raul reached up and removed the tiara and veil from her head, planning to place it properly nearer the time, "You look like the perfect bride."

She watched in the mirror as he disappeared out of the room before letting her expression drop, "I don't feel like one," she sighed to herself.

Raul's words had been quite true, she _did_ look like the beautiful bride she'd always dreamed of being. Refocusing back to her reflection, she studied her appearance. She was wearing the traditional white gown with small golden embroidery leaves around the hem and tiny gold bows tied at each elbow matching the two equally small ones around her waist. Her hair had been pulled back into a neat bun, with two small ringlets framing her face.

"You look very pretty Elena."

A young voice broke her thought trail, she turned forcing a pleasant smile at the little ogress standing behind her in her own bridesmaid dress.

"You look pretty yourself," Elena added quietly, looking at the dress her cousins would be wearing.

Emmie had a plain white dress with a golden ribbon tied in a bow around her waist. Her hair bouncing around her shoulders in neat ringlets.

"Be careful in that dress," Fiona hurried out of the room behind her daughter.

"I _will_," she twirled around, giggling.

"You have to stay neat because Raul is coming with your tiara soon and he doesn't want you all messy," Fiona explained, as she could only tell what was going to happen to the dress if Emmie hadn't got the rules down clearly in her head.

"I know," the little ogress sighed, then suddenly brightened up as the door slammed closed and Cocoa and Éclair dived into the room, "Can I play mummy? Please?" Emmie began to jump about.

"Yes, but…" Fiona turned hurriedly as the youngsters rushed back into the changing area, "No mess Emmie!"

Fiona slumped her shoulders, not even trying to kid herself into thinking her daughter would stay spotless. She then moved her gaze to the bride, watching the scene in the mirror, still unable to keep the frown off of her face.

"You know I was in a situation very much like this several years ago," Fiona said softly, catching Elena's gaze she carried on, "I remember staring into the mirror in my perfect wedding dress, dreading the alter." Fiona paused waiting for any kind of response, Elena simply watched her, "For... certain reasons, I made myself believe I had to do it no matter what. But I had this horrible pain eating away at me, telling me not to."

"What sort of pain?" Elena asked quietly, curious to know exactly _how_ similar the situations were, this time hearing it from a different point of view to the donkey's.

"Love," Fiona replied bluntly, "I was marrying someone I had only met that morning, leaving the one I truly loved behind."

Elena's gaze slipped to the ground, was she doing the same?

"Mother always used to read me stories," she began to explain, "They'd be of brave knights and prince's and the beautiful princess. In the stories the princess never failed to fall in love and the prince never failed to catch her. She told me that would one day be me," Elena let her gaze fall to the ground, "She said that I'd find my prince and fall deeply in love with him at first sight."

"The one thing I learned from all my adventures," Fiona approached the Princess, looking into the mirror beside her, "_Never_ believe in love at first sight."

"That's where I went wrong," Elena smiled wirily.

"And that Prince…" Fiona turned to her, "can come in any shape or form. As long as you love them they'll always be your prince."

"Maybe…" Elena shrugged, "But it's too late now, isn't it?"

"Something _will_ happen," Fiona reassured her, "something always seems to stop bad things from happening in this family."

"But what if it doesn't?" Elena couldn't shake the negative thoughts.

"Well then it's up to you."

Suddenly a clear knock on the door, shattered the calm air.

"Yes?" Fiona turned toward the door.

"Is Princess Elena in there?" a deep male voice spoke, putting a smile onto Elena's face.

"I'm in here daddy."

Fiona then took that as the cue to leave and supervise her daughter.

As the door opened, the tearful Princess threw herself into her father's arms, "I missed you."

"I missed you _too _much," he hugged her tightly, tears springing to his eyes.

The King stepped backward, his hands resting on her shoulders, and admired her, "You look just like your mother you know," he placed a hand gently against her cheek, "She'd be so proud, her baby girl becoming a Queen. The Queen of the most famous kingdom a person could name."

"But she wanted me to become Queen of Far Out," Elena made a half hearted attempt to make her father disagree with the wedding and send her home.

"Your mother wanted what was best for you. Now _this_ is better than our little kingdom. After all you don't want to let your groom down do you?" he chuckled.

"No," Elena sighed.

"Now darling there's no reason to be nervous. You go and become the beautiful, perfectly happy Queen of Far Far Away," he smiled.

Both equally brown eyes met, both tearful for completely different reasons.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Next chapter is the wedding! So it will probably be considerably longer than others… or I'll split it into two chapters depending on how it turns out. Review please :D

_Cpdx – Well if you had cared to look at the published date at the top, I started this story a loooong time ago and decided to rewrite last July. At that time Dreamworks hadn't actually revealed the triplets names so everyone was left guessing and giving them their own names. Sorry I couldn't tell the future and get the names right. At least it's good to know you're reading. _

About the names, I am going to carry on using Alex, Luke and Emmie in this fic simply because I honestly can't be bothered to go back and change every time one of the names is mentioned. But hey only got eight more chapters and this thing is finally over.

_J.W. Appel – Nope sorry, if anything youtube might have it but I expect you've probably looked there already. Your fic sounds good, once again you should really share your ideas it's what this site is for :)_


	36. I Do?

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 36 – I Do?

King George of Far Out had gladly accepted the wedding, even after an unexpected meeting with Fiona and finding out about the oddities of the royal family. Unfortunately for Elena, he took it as more of a reason for her to be marrying into the family. He had eventually left his daughter with his two young nieces, who he cared for seeing as their parents too fell ill with his wife to similar consequences. In fact when the plague spread through his kingdom, the results were devastating, he could only pray it wouldn't return. Another one of his guests was his nephew, of different family to the young girls, who, once Elena had been married, would be the heir to the throne.

George took a seat in the front pew, along with the young Sir James and waited as many important guests filed in. In specific he was waiting for King Arthur, someone who hadn't been spoken of since he arrived and scarcely mentioned in his daughter's letter. Something felt oddly wrong to him seeing as Elena seemed to talk more of him before she'd even met him, and now his name hadn't been mentioned once.

"Maybe she's ashamed of him," James suggested to his uncle, "Maybe he isn't quite as fair and loyal as he makes out."

"I doubt the kingdom would be as successful if there was anything wrong with the way he ruled," George brushed off the idea.

"Well perhaps it's simply him, maybe he isn't as youthful, handsome and kind as some make out," James added to his theory.

"Mmmm…." George glanced over to a door to the right of the building, one that you wouldn't even notice if you didn't know it was there, "I think he's coming now."

For the door was open and young man dressed in very expensive attire had stepped into the church.

"He looks youthful and handsome to me," George gently nudged his nephew, staring at the King as he began to walk into view.

"Uncle!" James did a double take as he became aware of someone behind the King, "Does he _know_ there is an ogre behind him?"

"Yes," George sighed, "That is the late King Harold's son-in-law. King Harold's daughter too is an ogre, that is who the kingdom will be handed to if Arthur and Elena don't marry."

"Wow," James breathed, unable to move his eyes away, "That King doesn't know how lucky he is to have our Elena."

* * *

Artie uneasily surveyed the church, wishing he didn't have to wear so many thick robes as he knew before long he'd be sweating with nerves.

"So…" Shrek stepped beside Artie, "got a plan yet?"

"No," Artie sighed, "But we could do something _after _we're married, right?"

"Hey I don't make up the rulebook," Shrek replied, watching as a tall majestic man, also wearing a crown, approached them.

"King Arthur?" he enquired, every couple of seconds glancing cautiously up at Shrek.

"Yes?" Artie needed no introduction, he had already guessed who it was.

"I am Elena's father, King George," he bowed his head to the younger monarch.

"I've heard quite a lot about you already," Artie shook his hand, "Elena is always talking about you."

Shrek raised an eyebrow at his friend, knowing full well the pair barely talked at all, and even when they did it was simply awkward mumbling, or arguing.

"Now, I know you two have only recently got to know each other, but Elena hasn't said a bad word about you and is pleased to have you," George began his long awaited speech, "I'm sure you already know this but I want you to take care of her, keep her happy and love her."

"Of course," Artie could feel himself become more and more nervous.

"Now, my boy…" Artie involuntarily winced with George's words, "I believe in you to make a healthy, successful kingdom with my daughter, and thereby bestow my blessing to you," George smiled.

"Thank you," Artie choked out.

"Well, I'll see you after I've walked Elena down the aisle," George chuckled.

"…Yeah," Artie gulped, watching his soon to be father-in-law walk away, mumble something to the young man he was with and stroll out of the church to collect his daughter.

"Shrek…" Artie looked up to his friend, "I can't do this, and this time I mean it."

* * *

The maid rushed giddily through the streets, unable to keep the smile off her face. He had told her he would figure something out, since he hadn't done anything yet, she naturally assumed the plan would be carried out at the wedding itself. She was vaguely aware of the odd looks people were giving her but the young woman refused to let them bother her. She supposed a young maid in a dusty old apron running through famous streets was going to receive a few stares. In the hurry to get going she hadn't even thought about her attire, in fact she wasn't even supposed to be attending. Her mother had insisted she stay at the castle and help get the guest rooms ready, seeing as after the wedding many people didn't want to travel such distances home in the middle of the night. Of course Abbey hadn't followed her mother's wishes. After all, every dream she could of imagined up was about to come true, how could she miss that?

Fighting her way through the long crowds of people gathered outside the church, she finally found herself in the empty courtyard. Quickly surveying her surroundings, making sure no one was watching, she began to search for the small side door, she didn't have an invitation, there was no way she'd be getting in the main doors. Spotting the small wooden door she slowly and quietly opened it, slipping into the warm, buzzing room. Dashing over to a pillar and taking her place behind it she stared at Artie's back. She suddenly became very conscious of what she was wearing, what if she got married on the spot then, with Artie in his long fancy robes, she'd surly look ridiculous to most. Shaking her head, she dismissed the idea and watched as the vicar approached him and cleared his throat. The crowd's excited chatter stopped and the wedding finally began.

* * *

Artie took a deep breath as the doors opened and the bridal march began. All heads turned and a gasp was sent round the room as Elena and her father stepped in. Artie stared at her as she slowly walked, arm in arm with her father down the aisle, the three bridesmaids following. He had to admit she looked beautiful in the wedding gown, just as he supposed he looked pretty handsome himself in his clothing, in fact they both matched, exactly as they should. He could just make out her face under the veil and noticed the sweet, yet false, smile that he had become far too familiar with since they first met. They paused as they reached the steps, George smiled proudly at his daughter, giving her an approving nod before taking his seat along with his nieces, Emmie hurrying over to her mother.

Elena's eyes flashed upward, meeting his, creating a new bought of sweaty nervousness to sweep over his body. Slowly and reluctantly she climbed the few steps and took her place opposite her groom.

"Good luck," Shrek muttered under his breath as he returned to his seat with his family.

Artie gave him a quick shaky smile before looking back to Elena, face unwillingly falling. As they both faced the vicar his heart began to race, all for the wrong reasons.

"Dearly beloved…"

Artie and Elena alike drifted off into a daze, staring past the vicar as he droned on. The past few days for both royals had been very much of the same, planning, interviews and worrying, all about this moment; the moment that was never supposed to come. Elena had spent the day wishing her father wouldn't approve of the family and insist she returned home, but, of course, that didn't happen. She thought back to Fiona's words, it was up to her to stop the wedding, she had said, but what could she do now. Everyone was watching her, expecting her to get married and be swooped off her feet and carried back down the aisle by her new wonderful husband, in fact a couple of weeks ago that's what _she_ was expecting. Now though, she doubted anything close was going to happen.

They were both brought back to reality as the vicar began the vows, the moment they had been dreading, forcing them to say two words they really didn't want to.

"Do you, Arthur Pendragon, take your bride, Elena Riverty, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love her, to comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all other, keep only onto her so long as you both shall live?"

Artie hesitated, suddenly unable to speak. He looked at Elena, their eyes met for a few brief seconds before she turned her gaze to the ground, silently asking him to get it over with. Realising he had no choice he forced the words out, focusing on keeping his voice from wobbling.

"I do."

* * *

Abbey suddenly felt herself go numb. All the rustling and murmuring of the audience faded, even the priest's words fell silent. She dropped her head dejectedly as her heart seemed to gain a weight in her chest. Tears of shocked sadness and anger welled in her sky blue eyes. He wasn't supposed to say that, especially not then. She leant heavily against the pillar as her knees threatened to buckle, she gently rested her spinning head, closing her eyes. Slowly the tears escaped, lifting her head she wiped them away. So much for her fairytale ending, so much for his promise. She straightened up, fighting the urge to collapse and turned towards the door. The maid took one last glance to the back of his head and quietly left.

* * *

Elena felt herself shrink a little as the vicar turned to her. She tried to smile as convincingly as possible, hoping to make up for Artie's hesitation.

"Do you, Elena Riverty, take your groom, Arthur Pendragon, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love him, to comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all other, keep only onto him so long as you both shall live?"

Her eyes trailed back to the ground, smile fading. Could she say those words? Could she really lie in front of everyone? Her thoughts finally landed on Felix, she felt something for him, only she wasn't sure what. She had put it down to gratefulness, he'd saved her _of course_ she'd feel happy every time she saw him. Yet now it pained her to think he was sitting in a pew behind her, watching her marry.

"_Elena_," Artie prompted quietly, hearing people behind them begin to whisper amongst themselves.

"I…" Elena began looking up into Artie's pleading eyes, although she wasn't sure what he was pleading her to say, she guessed it was just to say _something_. She knew what she had to say, just one more tiny word, but she couldn't.

"I…" she turned to look at the crowds behind her, all watching eagerly. Her eyes fell on her family, she was leaving them, for what? A kingdom she knew nothing of, a loveless marriage, no. It was up to her to make it right.

"I can't," her voice was barely above a whisper as she turned back to the vicar with sudden resolve, "I can't," she repeated louder, shaking her head and backing away, "I don't," she turned to Artie and added in a softer tone, "I'm sorry."

A wave of whispers and gasps were sent round the room as Artie watched the Princess run back down the aisle, at loss of what to do. The loud slamming of the door silenced the room and all eyes fell on their King.

"Artie," Puss's smooth voice broke the silence as he quietly caught his attention, "Go talk to her."

Giving a quick nod in thanks for the advice, he took off before George could rise from his seat.

Artie ran out into the cool air, feeling the immediate relief of the small breeze. Nodding calmly at the guards who waited at the gates, keeping the crowds back, he walked into the courtyard.

"Elena?" he asked, approaching the Princess sitting, dress flared out around her, on the grass.

She lifted her eyes from the daisy she was twirling in her fingers, staring at him, chocolate eyes filled with tears.

"Yes?" she asked tentatively.

"Well, umm, _thanks_," a smile crept onto his face.

"W-what?" she stammered in disbelief.

"Thanks for backing away, I guess," he explained.

"But I thought you _wanted_…"

"No, I didn't have the guts to do what I wanted," he admitted, shrugging, "You kind of just saved our futures."

"Not yours Artie, you're going to lose your kingdom because of me," she mumbled, dropping her gaze.

"Well," Artie gulped, "I might do, but it's not definite."

"Don't try to fool yourself," she stated bluntly, a frown then broke out on her face, "I've ruined everything."

Artie stared at the broken Princess, torn of what to do. He didn't understand why he had so much hassle with all of this. He was King, he made the rules, why should he feel so much guilt about following them. If only…

"_Wait_," Artie's face lit up as an unbelievingly easy idea struck him.

"What?" Elena looked up hopefully.

"Why don't I just change the law?" he asked her, grinning.

Pausing for a second to think, Elena joined his inner excitement, wiping the tears from her cheeks and smiling. Taking her hands he helped her up, "This is so simple," he breathed.

"Yes," Elena chipped in snidely, "Why didn't you think of it before?"

Ignoring the comment he began pulling her back towards the church doors, "Wait until Abbey hears this!" he exclaimed, mostly to himself.

"_Abbey?_" Elena asked.

"Yeah, Abbey," he nodded at her, "This is going to make her happy."

"You mean that _maid_ girl Abbey?" Elena continued to question, "Artie, she's a maid," she wrinkled her nose at the idea.

"I know," Artie shrugged, not letting any of her comments dampen his new found good mood.

Rolling her eyes, Elena picked up her pace, willing to get the law changed herself.

"_Excuse me_," Artie began loudly as they entered the church, arm in arm, "_Everyone._"

The guests fell silent, George returning to his seat.

"We would like to make a change," he continued as they steadily walked down the aisle, "A change of _law_."

A few whispers were sent round the room in response. Artie took a deep, nervous breath, clueless how people would take it.

"I would like to abolish the law that states I have to be married in order to keep the kingdom," the silence in the crowd didn't help his nerves as he carried on, "Princess Elena and I will _not_ be marrying today, and all further generations of Kings…"

"_And Queens_," Elena reminded him under her breath.

"…and _Queens_ will not be forced into marriage any longer."

Feeling the statement needed evidence Elena decided to speak, "My father has ruled our kingdom without a Queen for many years and Far Out has never suffered once," she stated confidently, smiling, "I believe Arthur can do the same."

"Anyone who objects against the law change may speak now," Artie remembered the line he had been told to say whenever a change was being made.

"No!" a short, stocky man stood from the crowd, making Artie and Elena suck in a horrified breath, "While there are still heirs to the crown this should not be allowed," he stated confidently, gesturing toward the ogres.

"Hey!" Shrek stood defensively, realising the Far Far Away crown was sitting on his doorstep yet again, "We turned down the role and brought Artie here so _he _could rule the kingdom."

Seeing the man hadn't backed down, George stood, joining the protest.

"_I _personally think they have a point. In fact I believe my own kingdom could benefit from such a change," he smiled at his daughter, slowly beginning to understand her behaviour earlier that day.

"_You_, King George, should know better than to let a young woman rule alone," the man pointed in frustration.

"Elena is not just any young woman, she is the Princess to our kingdom, and a good one, she'd be just as good as a Queen," George fought his point.

"This is a bad idea, and anyone in their right mind would join me," the argumentative stranger shouted, "Who's with me?"

Artie held his breath, he could picture the whole church agreeing and him losing everything he'd gained since he'd left Worstershire. But much to his amazement the man was still standing alone. With a huff he pushed past the rest in the row and stormed out.

"Well, that settles it, the law is gone," he grinned, turning to Elena finding his expression mirrored on her own face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Happily Ever After? Not just yet…

Sorry for the long wait, blame the exams and revision… and Twilight which I have finally started reading and become quite addicted to :)

I will honestly try to get the next chapter out soon. Don't give up on waiting for me.

Just a little thanks to you guys, I got a huge wave of visitors that I never had before when Shrek Forever After came out (which I have seen and think it is awesome), so hi to all you new readers and I hope you like reading my little creation here. Thanks to Chrislma, aisarete, Kudleycraze12321 and Icecreampopstar for the recent story alert adds and I suppose to all those who have added me and/or my stories on alert before _and _all those who have already favourited me and/or my stories _and _reviewers *gasps for breath* I'm very grateful. If that didn't make any sense at all (which it probably didn't), I said thanks :D


	37. Goodbye

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 37 – Goodbye

"Oh Abbey there you are," a small plump woman with greying hair turned to face the maid.

Abbey looked up in response to her mother's relieved voice, not even bothering to try and change her miserable expression. All she wanted to do was curl up and cry, but she hadn't even reached her room yet and it didn't sound as if she would until jobs were done.

"Sorry," she sighed, eyes trailing to the ground as her mother approached her.

"Edith's had five fits looking for you already," Sarah, her mother, chuckled, "Where've you been?"

"I was at the..." Abbey paused, not wanting to dwell on the subject, "the wedding."

"It's over already?" Sarah asked, curious to know details.

"Umm..."

"Oh it doesn't matter, what does is that you're back," she waved off the topic, realising people would soon be needing fresh sheets and clean rooms, "You need to find Edith."

"But mum..." Abbey cut in before she was taken away, figuring her mother ought to know the truth.

"What?" Sarah turned to her daughter, then suddenly noticed the look on her face and softened her tone, "What is it?"

"He can't marry her," Abbey's voice wobbled as she spoke.

"Why?" the middle aged woman questioned her daughter's strange attitude to the subject, "He's the King and she's a Princess... it's perfect... storybook."

"But... but he..." Abbey inwardly battled with herself, not knowing whether the truth was the best thing to admit to, "he doesn't love her."

"Of course he does," Sarah told her incredulously, "he wouldn't be marrying her if he didn't. That King of ours has a wonderful heart, he wouldn't lie about something like that."

"That's what I thought," Abbey mumbled, casting her eyes to the ground.

"What?" Sarah asked impatiently, waiting, hands on hips for a response. After a couple of seconds of silence, she figured something was obviously troubling her daughter, "What's up with you Abbey?"

"He doesn't love her..." Abbey shook her head slowly, still trying to come to terms with the situation herself.

"Who does he love then hmm?" the older woman asked patiently, placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"He..." Abbey gulped, meeting eyes with her mother, "he loves... me."

"Oh..." Sarah dropped her hand, "oh for the love of God Abbey," her tone became stern, "I thought you'd grown out of silly school-girl crushes. Yet here we go again..."

"No really mum," Abbey desperately cut in, "he... he said..."

"Yes, _I know_, he has conversations with us all, like I said, he has a pure heart. Just because he talks to you more doesn't mean he loves you," she gave her daughter the harsh truth, "It means he's getting tired and you don't have enough jobs to do..." she gestured further down the hallway, "now get on your way..."

"But..." Abbey didn't move, taking a deep breath, deciding to just tell her, "but we... we kissed."

"_Abigail Thomas,_" Sarah spun back round to face her daughter,"if you were speaking to your father right now he would have struck your face already. He was a kind man, God rest his soul, he loved you dearly, spent every penny he earned on his daughter, making sure she had a proper education, not any home school, taught by parents business..." her quieter tone became harsh, "but he wouldn't have put up with this."

"I know... but I'm being honest," Abbey looked down.

Pausing for a moment to think, looking at her daughter's sullen expression, Sarah came to a conclusion.

"Abbey... sweetheart," she began, voice soft, "You're getting stir crazy here, you've got an education for crying out loud, that's more than most girls of your class can say," she lightly touched her fair cheek, "Use it. Go," she stopped, nodding to herself, "go now Abbey."

Abbey looked up at her mother, not believing she could be serious. "Here..." Sarah dug into her apron pocket, taking out a small, ragged purse and emptied it out into her hand, "take this…" she dropped it into Abbey's cupped hands, "that hotel, the one you always used to point at, Hotel Far, this should cover a room."

"No..." Abbey pushed her closed hands at her mother, shaking her head, "no that's all your wages, I can't... I'm fine here."

"No, no you're not," Sarah pushed her hands back into her chest, "As your mother I'm not allowing you," she stepped back, away from the younger maid, "You go, get a job, find someone, get married and give me lots of grandchildren," she smiled kindly.

"Okay..." Abbey stared at her mother, unbelieving, "thank you. I'll get my things."

* * *

Felix stood up first, clapping his bit, grinning at the pair of royals. On the most part he was relieved, he had spent the whole of the day in a daydreamy mess, unable to come to terms with everything. Elena still met up with him to walk in the gardens everyday, but the sweet conversations and smiles soon faded into silence and Felix found himself watching her fallen expression, being crushed himself by her unhappiness. Just when he thought life couldn't get any worse, there he was watching the woman he had fallen for get married. He now admitted it to himself, he _had _fallen for her, there was no other reason to explain the heartache he felt every time the wedding was mentioned. Still, now everything had been changed, there she was, beautiful as ever and free to marry anyone she wanted, it couldn't get better.

"Well, well, well Artie, I didn't know you had it in you," Shrek approached the young King.

"Yeah Artie you were _great!_" Donkey exclaimed.

"Well I had to keep my promise," Artie mumbled to them.

"Of course," Puss nodded, "You must never break a promise you have given to a lady, especially not one as fine as your own."

"_Shh_," Artie's cheeks flushed, as he looked around nervously, "I don't want _everybody_ knowing."

"Everybody knowing _what?_" Lillian questioned, as she joined the huddle with her daughter and grandchildren.

"Umm…" Artie hesitated.

"You'll find out soon enough mum," Fiona smiled knowingly at her cousin.

"_Ahem_."

Artie turned and grinned at the Princess, she flashed a smile back. Her father and cousins standing behind her.

"We…"

"Before we start any conversations," Elena cut in, glancing to the crowd, "don't you think we should wait until everyone has gone."

"Oh, yeah," Artie nodded, looking out to the crowd, he didn't want to accidentally reveal anything _too _loudly, "Everyone," he addressed the crowd, waiting for them to turn silent, "if you would like to leave and return to your homes."

"Arthur," Lillian caught his attention as he began to turn back to his family, "Thank them all for…"

"We do thank each and every one of you for attending even though the turnout was rather unexpected. We wish you all a good evening." Elena beamed at the guests, she then lowered her voice, leaning a little toward Artie, "Now wait and watch them leave," she instructed.

"Now Elena, don't you…" King George began as the last of the people left, but he stopped as he noticed his daughter's eyes were elsewhere.

He followed her gaze and saw a young man approaching them. Elena's face lit up as he smiled at her, only adding to the King's confusion.

"Daddy, this is the hero I told you about in my letter," Elena spoke up, not talking her eyes off of him.

Felix chuckled nervously, shrugging, "Really, it was…"

"Aww man, Felix was great back then," Donkey grinned, "When the old evil witch in the sky had thrown Elena in the sea."

"_What?_" George's eyes widened, staring at his daughter in disbelief.

"Umm… It's a long story," Elena smiled sheepishly.

"I'll tell it!" Donkey exclaimed.

* * *

Abbey took one last glimpse in her mirror, she had removed her uniform and replaced it with a simple lilac dress, it was one of the best she owned. She let loose her hair, watching it fall into locks around her shoulders. She took a sharp, pained breath at the memory and scooped it back up into a bun. Satisfied with her result she pulled a half-hearted smile and lifted her bag onto her shoulder. She stepped back, took a deep breath and left.

"_Mum_," Abbey peered around the laundry room's doorway.

Sarah turned, sweeping her blond, greying hair away from her face,

"Oh Abbey," she gasped, dodging all the piles of clothing and sheets to her daughter and threw her arms around her, "My baby girl, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Abbey buried her face into her mother's shoulder, trying to swallow down the lump that had grown in her throat.

Mother and daughter parted, Sarah placed her hands on Abbey's cheeks, smiling at her, tears in her bright blue eyes.

"Now go out there and… and conquer the world," she chuckled, tapping her cheek then dropped her hands back to her sides.

"I'm not too sure about that one," Abbey smiled back, stepping away.

"Goodbye darling," Sarah watched as she turned away, "Don't forget about me."

"I'm sure I won't mum," Abbey gave her a brief tearful smile then started to head off.

"Are you going to say goodbye to anyone?" Sarah took a step toward her, "To the King?"

Abbey stopped in her tracks, a tear managed to escape down her cheek,

"…Tell him…" she paused, still facing ahead, "goodbye."

* * *

Artie broke into a jog, his aunt not anywhere to tell him otherwise. He needed to find Abbey to tell her the good news. Chuckling to himself he realised how close he had come to breaking his promise. He hoped she wasn't too busy seeing as he was slightly later then he had first planned to be. Hearing Donkey's version of their adventure had been too hard to resist, and he had sat and listened to the whole, _exaggerated_, story. He decided he'd have to get Donkey to retell it to her sometime.

"Mrs Thomas!" Artie dashed into the laundry room, face becoming concerned as he caught her wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ahh, King Arthur," she smiled up at him, "wedding over already?"

"Oh, umm... I don't know," Artie shrugged away the unimportant topic, "but..."

"Please pardon my questioning, but... you don't know?" Sarah asked, turning confused.

"Oh, well, yeah it's over but it doesn't matter now," he explained, "I'm not marrying."

"What?" Sarah placed the sheet she was folding onto the table set in the middle of the room.

"Well, I guess I didn't love her," Artie shrugged, "I couldn't live with myself if she said I do," he admitted, then got back to what he was really there for, "Have you seen your daughter?"

"Well yes... but..." Sarah started, but wasn't allowed to continue as Artie had already taken her answer.

"Where..." he paused, "umm... Actually I'd better do things traditionally I guess..." he shuffled his feet, "you know, now being King."

"Yes?" Sarah pushed him to continue.

"Uhhh... well... I suppose I'd better be asking you because of her father's death... I'm sorry about that by the way..." he rambled.

"_Yes..._" Sarah urged him on, "King Arthur?"

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, "Well I was wondering if... maybe..." he took a deep breath, "I may have your..." he paused again, "your daughter's hand... in marriage...?" he finally managed to choke out.

"Oh..." Sarah's face took on a look of horror, "oh no."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I know, I'm very mean to poor Artie, but hey it makes a good story… well I _hope_ it does anyway.

Ugh, I spent most of my time staring at a half finished paragraph when writing this chapter. Yep, writers block strikes again. But over half of the stuff for next chapter I've written already and just need to edit slightly and join together, so considering school is over for the summer (the nice rainy summer, _stupid weather and its mood swings_) it should be out pretty soon :)

_Kitty-kat-girlyyyxxx – thanks :D_

_J.W. Appel – I agree completely, other then the whole running from Far Far Away to the swamp, then from Far Far Away to the tower when it's supposed to be an impossibly long way, that's the only thing I had a problem with. I like the whole I didn't know what I had until I lost it thing, and the beauty and the beast type ending thing was adorable!_

_Beth – When you eventually read this, which will probably be in five years time, you get no thanks aha :P_


	38. Bonding

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 38 – Bonding

"_All aboard!_"

Artie lifted his heavy gaze off the ground and looked at the departing family. The day after the wedding had seemed to take years to trudge past. He had sent people to look for the maid, but apparently she had gone elsewhere. All had returned that day claiming to have not found her. One nights sleep later, he felt no better than he had done the day before, only reminding himself that she could have gotten further away. Still, he could resume his search after Elena and her family had left.

"Arthur," Elena smiled, gliding over to him.

"Oh umm… have a good trip I guess," Artie nodded at her.

"Honestly," the Princess sighed, "you need to learn to hide your feelings a little better," she lifted his chin, "Nobody wants a King that's going to mope all the time."

Artie opened his mouth to protest, brushing her hand away, but sighed instead.

"I know," he admitted quietly.

"I could have given you tips," she paused, shaking her head a little, "Well I suppose I'm being a little harsh, you've only had five years to practise."

Artie raised an eyebrow, giving her a stern look, then smiled as she giggled at him.

"Goodbye Elena," he chuckled.

"That's _Princess_ Elena to you," she chided playfully, "Now, really, write to me when you find her…"

"_If_ I find her," Artie looked away.

"Stop it," Elena pulled his chin to face her once again, "Be more positive, people like that."

Sighing he pulled a forced smile, "Better?"

"Much," she grinned.

"I better go," Artie stepped backward, "I promised Shrek and Fiona I'd watch the kids for them, you know, _bond_ as Aunt Lillian puts it."

"Hmm," Elena's face soured a little, "I suppose they're your cousins after all."

"See ya," Artie smiled, and wandered away.

Elena then turned to the person she had been saving for last, waiting patiently behind her.

"Felix," she smiled tentatively at him.

"Princess," he returned her gesture.

"So this is goodbye," Elena suddenly found herself regretting her decision to leave.

"Write," Felix smiled half-heartedly.

"Of course," Elena dropped her gaze, "Every week."

"Elena, it's time to go," James reached for her arm, gently tugging her.

"One minute," she pulled herself back, "You go on," she nodded at her cousin, gesturing toward the ship.

"What are you waiting for?" Felix asked, once James had walked away.

"What's the hurry?" Elena offered a small smile.

"Well the ship could leave without you," he suggested.

Elena laughed, watching a grin break out onto his face. Slowly she lifted a hand and delicately placed it onto his cheek, her face fell.

"I'll truly miss you," she spoke softly.

"You too," his smile faded, "Goodbye Princess."

Elena gave a small nod, opened her mouth to say her own goodbyes but caught her breath and smiled.

"Ah, in all this madness I forgot to repay you for your heroic deed," she giggled lightly.

"Someone as beautiful as you doesn't need to repay anyone," he took her hand from his face and gently kissed it.

"But there's something I want to give you before I leave," she bit her lip, entwining her fingers in his, pulling his hand downward.

"And that would be?" Felix questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Elena quickly glanced around her, many were watching, she began to rethink her parting gift.

"Princess?" Felix asked again.

Shaking her head a little, she smiled up at him, "Just this…"

The Princess rose onto her toes, leaning upward. She gently closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, feeling a rush of butterflies enter her stomach. Suddenly, feeling aware of all the shocked gazes burning holes into her back, she pulled away, unable to keep the smile off of her face.

Felix found himself speechless, momentarily forgetting his past and worries, only able to grin crookedly back at her.

"_Elena?_" King George's voice was tense as he called his daughter from the ship.

"Come with me," the words rushed out of her mouth before she could think about it.

Felix was shocked back to reality, his grin turning into a gawp.

"Please Felix," Elena's voice turned oddly desperate, "Come stay with me, I need you there," she was rushing the words trying to convince him, "We'll do everything for you, even try and find your family and…"

"No…" Felix stopped her hurried speech, then quickly shook his head realising what he had said, "…yes," he sighed, confusing himself now, "I mean, stop talking, don't worry about any of that," he then smiled warmly, "And _yes_ I'll go with you."

"Really?" she asked, face brightening.

"_Elena! _We have to go!" George shouted from behind her.

"Yes, yes of course," Felix squeezed her hand, "Now, I would say I need to pack, but I've got nothing," he chuckled.

"The ship is going to leave without you Elena, you can talk to people when we're back in our own kingdom!" George's voice was stern.

Elena gave a frustrated look backward, throwing a quick glare at her father, then turned back to Felix.

"Great!" she grinned, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, "Now come on."

She pulled his hand, hurrying over to the ship.

"Daddy!" she called cheerfully, "Felix is coming with us," she informed him.

George's face fell as they boarded the ship hand in hand. He definitely recalled her stating that she'd never love anything but royalty. In fact it explained how eager she was to get the law changed in Far Out as well as in Far Far Away. His daughter would be going against the law before the kingdom even knew it had gone. Well, at least he assumed that they were going to marry at some point, he knew his daughter wasn't one to wait for anything. Sighing, he shook his head and turned away, they'd be home soon and everything would be back to normal. Although it would probably mean adopting a new normal seeing as they'd gained a new family member, but he was sure it would be just as good.

* * *

Artie smiled at the small squashed up ogres, as all three had managed to clamber onto his lap. He had forced himself to push all the negative thoughts to the back of his mind and focus on building friendships with the newest additions to the family.

"So, where do you live?" he asked playfully.

"At home," Luke answered.

"_Duhh!_" Emmie added incredulously, raising her eyebrows.

Once again Alex stayed silent, Artie was finding it considerably difficult to get him to open up.

"What are you _scared _of?" he wiggled his fingers in their faces.

"I'm scared of _NOTHING!_" Luke yelled triumphantly, grinning.

Emmie's face had suddenly taken on a look of horror, "The sea and the waves that make you wet and… _eat you_," her voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

Artie's face fell slightly, as he couldn't help but blame himself for that. If he hadn't asked Shrek to come on their little adventure, the triplets wouldn't have snuck aboard and the waves wouldn't have 'eaten' them. He quickly shoved the memories to the back of his mind and turned towards Alex. The eldest triplet simply shrugged, not taking his eyes off of his lap. Artie smiled again and thought up another question.

"Who's your favourite sibling?"

"What's a sibling?" Emmie and Luke asked in unison.

"Brother or sister," he replied patiently.

Luke and Emmie looked at each other for a few seconds then turned back to the young King.

"Alex," they both confirmed.

Alex suddenly looked up at the sound of his name to see all heads turned his way.

"Ummm…" he looked back and forth between Luke and Emmie, "I think… Luke."

Emmie gawped at her brother, obviously offended. Luke then leapt off of Artie's lap and started running circles around the room,

"Winner! Winner! You lose!" he shouted, pointing at Emmie.

Artie chuckled, "Actually Alex is the winner because he was favourited twice," he said knowingly, putting a pause to Luke's celebrations.

"No fair," Luke moaned, trudging over to another chair and collapsing into it.

"_I'm_ your favourite. Aren't I Artie?" Emmie leant closer to him, smiling expectantly.

Artie took one look at her then shrugged, "No, not really."

A muffled chuckle in Luke's direction could only just be heard under Emmie's loud, "_Hey!_"

She then jumped off of his lap and sat on the floor with her back to Artie, arms folded and pouting. Artie laughed, as his little joke gave the wanted effect. He then turned his attention to Alex, who was suddenly very aware that he was the only one sitting with Artie now and didn't like it.

"Hey, you're quiet aren't you," Artie spoke softly, scooting the little ogre further onto his lap.

Alex shoved a finger into his mouth and looked down. He had always hated being the centre of attention, luckily for him Luke and Emmie loved it.

"You know you can talk to me," Artie coaxed him on.

Alex looked up at him, but didn't say a word. Artie desperately tried to think, he always talked freely to Shrek, Fiona, Luke and Emmie. He smiled as it occurred to him.

"We _are_ family."

A look of disbelief entered the four year old's face.

"Bot fwee…" Alex removed his fingers from his mouth and spoke again, "But we don't look the same," he mumbled.

Artie had to restrain from gasping, who told him _that_? He looked at the other two triplets, Luke was fiddling with a toy carriage and Emmie was still sitting with her back turned toward them but her ears were pricked up and was listening closely.

"We are. But we're a _special_ family," Artie smiled.

"But Miss Edel said I couldn't draw Uncle Donkey and Uncle Puss and Aunt Dragon and Grandma and Bananas, Parfait, Cocoa, Peanut and Éclair in my family drawing," he explained.

"Why would she say that?" Artie wondered out loud.

He knew that all apart from Lillian weren't really family but in a four years old's world that wouldn't matter.

"She said that we didn't look the same, so we couldn't be family," he added sadly.

"No she didn't Alex," Emmie turned, and joined the conversation.

Artie put his head in his hand and sighed wirily. These three couldn't go five minutes without arguing. A small smile spread across his lips, like their father really.

"She didn't say it to _you_," Alex retorted smartly.

"Tell me, who _is_ this Miss Edel?" Artie asked quickly, just as Emmie was about to say something back to her brother.

"Oh she's our teacher, and she's really nice," Emmie replied, her features softening and climbed onto Artie's lap once again.

"No she's not," Luke stated.

"Yes she is," Emmie protested.

"She's not."

"She is."

Artie sighed once again, he wondered how Shrek and Fiona managed to control the endless bickering.

"Okay, okay," he cut in, "Luke, come here."

Obediently he did as he was told.

"I want you to tell your teacher this," Artie began, leaning closer to their faces, "It doesn't matter if people look different, they can still be family."

The children all nodded. Artie sat back, pleased with what he had accomplished.

"Oh no! Don't tell them that," Shrek exclaimed sarcastically, after listening in on the last part of the conversation.

All heads turned to him, standing in the doorway.

"_Daddy!_" Emmie exclaimed, rushing over to her father.

"Because Emmie here…" he lifted his daughter, "will actually go and say it."

Artie lifted both Luke and Alex onto the floor and stood.

"Well why not?" he raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly Fiona appeared at her husband's side, "Thanks for watching them," she smiled, "Hope they didn't wear you out."

"No," he chuckled, "It was fun wasn't it guys?"

Alex and Luke nodded, but Emmie folded her arms in protest.

"_He _said he didn't like me!"

"Hey, hey. No I didn't," Artie chuckled.

"Yes you did!" Emmie fought back.

Fiona smiled and stepped in the way, slightly amused at how her daughter would even try to win against Artie.

"Hey kids!" Donkey skidded round the corner, "We're playing catch outside, you coming?"

Their faces all lit up as they looked at their parents almost pleadingly.

"Go on then," Shrek confirmed, setting Emmie down.

All three ran out, giggling with their uncle. Shrek smiled, sometimes Donkey wasn't bad, especially when it came to occupying children.

"Anyway, umm…" Artie scratched the back of his head, getting the attention of both adult ogres, "Just a quick question, where _do_ you live? Lillian would never tell me. But I'm thinking it's some sort of cottage, right?"

Shrek glanced at Fiona as they took a seat.

"Well…" he began, looking at Fiona who couldn't help but smile, "it's in a swamp as you already know."

"Yeah."

Shrek sighed, then chuckled to himself, he had to be straight out, "To be honest with you Artie, it's a tree."

Artie's expression grew confused, completely missing the point.

"Like a tree house or something?" he ventured.

Fiona couldn't help but let loose a small giggle.

"No, Artie. It's…" Shrek furrowed his brow, thinking of ways to explain, "The tree is sort of on top of the house, but it isn't really a house…"

He sighed and shook his head. Judging by Artie's, even more, confused face it was useless for him to carry on.

"You got any better descriptions?" he asked his wife.

She smiled and shrugged.

"So it isn't a house, but the tree is on top of it?" Artie tried to sum it all up in his head.

"Yes. _No!_ Oh look it's nothing you can imagine," Shrek slapped a hand to his head in frustration.

"Fine, fine. So did you design it or something? Then get everyone round to build it?" Artie moved on the conversation before Shrek became too annoyed.

"No, of course not!" Shrek replied incredulously.

"What?" Fiona gasped, finding something in all their five years of marriage Shrek hadn't brought up.

Shrek turned towards her slightly, now talking to both of them.

"I came across it when I was younger and just added…" he then smiled playfully at his wife, "_homey touches_, like a door."

"Arthur?" Lillian stepped into the room, smiling at her family, "I have a suggestion."

"Yeah?" Artie asked her to continue as she sat in the chair beside his.

"Well I thought maybe we should hold a celebration seeing as the wedding reception was cancelled, I thought it could be to celebrate the change of law," she suggested.

"Maybe…" Artie wondered if he could cope with the extra hassle. Considering his current situation there wasn't much he wanted to do right now until he had found her.

"_And_…" Lillian continued, shifting her gaze to her daughter, "maybe we could introduce the children properly."

Shrek sighed, slumping his shoulders, all he needed was another party, especially one where his children were the main attractions.

"That would be great mum," Fiona smiled, feeling slight unease at the idea but knew it needed to be done.

"Arthur?" Lillian turned back to her nephew.

"Well…" Artie looked toward Shrek, who had put his head in his hand, shaking it slowly, soon ended by Fiona's elbow to his side. He contemplated the idea, it could keep him busy for a couple of days, keep him from thinking about everything else, and Abbey might turn up at the event and he could explain. He'd get a few muttered complaints from Shrek but he'd deal with it in the end, "Okay, we'll do that."

"We can have a celebration ball," Lillian added, "We'll have to tell Raul and the caterers, they'll want to know in advance."

"In fact Aunt Lillian…" Artie rose from his seat, "I'll do it myself now."

The King smiled, confident Abbey would show up if she heard about what really happened at the wedding.

"Artie you really don't need to put yourself out," Shrek attempted to get himself out of it, "You've got all your… your _King business_ to be getting on with, I'm sure the newspapers and magazines and _everything_ have the kids covered."

"It's alright Shrek," Artie chuckled, watching the ogre's face drop, "I'm sure I'll cope. If we get it sorted quickly we can hold it next week."

"Well, if that's the plan then we'll have to rush," Lillian looked slightly taken aback by his hurry.

"See ya," Artie waved at the ogres and left the room, Lillian in tow.

"_Well_, I can't wait to see how the kids react to that," Shrek commented, looking in the opposite direction to his wife.

"They'll be fine," Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Oh aye," Shrek nodded, turning to her, "Until they find out they can't run around like something wild, _then_ they'll have something to say."

"Look, we might as well get it over with, something would have been arranged anyway," Fiona told him, "It's better off being this, it could have been something far more formal, that could end up a disaster."

"Who's to say this ball won't," Shrek muttered.

Fiona opened her mouth to retort, but decided there was no point, if she knew her husband, he was going to hold the grudge until the ball was over. Instead she had something different to bring up,

"Shrek, forget the ball for a moment…" she began.

"Oh I'm already trying," he added sarcastically.

Fiona shot him a look before continuing, "…Can you elaborate further about how _home _came about," she asked curiously.

Shrek bit his lip, as if memory lane wasn't enough. Losing his thoughts about the upcoming event, he studied her face, he had to be careful otherwise he may have to break some news to her that she definitely wouldn't like.

"Well, as I said, I found the place and made it home," he smiled innocently, referring back to their previous conversation.

Fiona could read her husband like a book and right now she could tell he was hiding something from her. She raised an eyebrow at him and waited for more.

"What? That's it. I found it, end of story," he protested.

"Shrek," she stated, stone faced, "keeping things to yourself is only going to come back and bite your behind later."

He opened his mouth to protest once again, but as per usual Fiona was right. He sighed and glanced downwards. Suddenly he looked up at her again, but he could still get away with it if he simply left out a few minor details.

"Well, I was only thirteen when I found it," he smiled sheepishly.

Her face took on a more confused expression, "Weren't you living with your parents?"

"Umm…" he scratched the back of his neck, "You see my dad, well he wasn't exactly the fatherly type."

"What about your mum?"

Shrek winced, his eyes trailed to the ground, "She… she wasn't around at that point," he mumbled avoiding Fiona's gaze.

She was about to ask why but by the look of his face he didn't want to talk about it and the answer was clear anyway.

"Why did you leave?" she settled for instead.

That was just the question Shrek didn't want asked.

"I didn't exactly _leave_. My dad kicked me out."

"Shrek just get down to the point and stop making me ask for it," she folded her arms.

Shrek sighed, there was no way around it now, "Fiona, promise me you won't get angry at me for not telling you sooner."

Fiona softened her expression as she became concerned by the seriousness of his tone, "Yes."

"It's kind of tradition, for ogre parents to, umm…" he paused thinking for the right words, "kick their kids out of the nest once they think they're ready to face the world alone. They must travel far away from any family and not be seen for at least ten years." Shrek watched his wife's face fall with each statement, "But they don't _have_ to be as young as thirteen, you can wait longer," he smiled, then added quietly, "Just not longer than sixteen years."

Fiona's eyes darted to the open door, where the triplets had just run out of only a few minutes ago. The years would flash by as so many people had told them they would. She wouldn't be able to see her babies for ten years. Shrek thought about it carefully, scanning his brain for any consequences if he broke a rule. He cupped her hands in his causing her to turn back to him.

"But don't think _I'm _following any stupid tradition," he smiled at her.

Fiona's face creased up in confusion,

"But if every ogre family does that, then shouldn't…"

"So let us be different! Who cares about those who disagree," he exclaimed.

"No Shrek!" she pulled her hands away from his, "I chose for us to be like this, so I'll face the consequences, it'll be hard but I'll…" she trailed off as tears filled her eyes.

"To be honest with you Fiona, I don't think _I'd _be able to do it. Heck! I've lost enough people in this lifetime. I wouldn't give away my family for the world," he reassured her.

"I love you Shrek," she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him towards her and kissed him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Woah, this is a long chapter, still I had most of it written already from my original. Next chapter is probably going to be a big one as well so be patient my lovely readers, it will be out eventually :)

_Angel2 – I've still got stuff to cover yet, there will be a happily ever after eventually :)_

_J.W. Appel – I think the Puss in Boots thing should be good as he was first portrayed as a pretty mysterious character so I can't wait for that. Meh, I don't think Fiona's personality changed at all because she was just as confident as she was when leading the other Princess's. When Fiona's on a mission she gets her mission face on and it just so happens that in the alternate universe she has a continuous mission to deal with. And yeah I'm thinking the size thing may have been an animation mistake that simply stuck. There was a passing comment made by one of them about how 'tiny' Shrek was, but nothing else was said. Or, I just thought of something, maybe they purposely made Fiona smaller in comparison to the others because of her being a human and needed Shrek to be in proportion with her and were forced to make him smaller too. They're my guesses._


	39. The Fair Maiden

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 39 – The Fair Maiden

"Okay, so I've made it so you spend as little time as possible on stage," Artie explained, smiling at the ogre's efforts to get their children looking as smart as possible.

"Good," Fiona smiled briefly, then turned to shoot her husband a quick glare, "especially after last time," she added quietly, referring to the last ball that ended rather humiliatingly for the ogre couple.

"I won't be making that mistake again," Shrek mumbled, trying, with difficulty, to button up Luke's shirt.

"Do we have to go in front of lots of people?" Alex asked quietly.

"Yes sweetie, but it won't take long," Fiona smiled.

"Will it?" Shrek asked tentatively.

"No," Artie chuckled, shaking his head, "They just stand behind the curtains and will be revealed to the crowd as their names are called, wave a little then go down the steps to where we are standing and the music will start. Simple."

Shrek and Fiona shared an uneasy look with each other, then simultaneously looked back down at their oblivious children.

Shrek and Fiona stood side by side smiling nervously to the crowd. They expected most to be thinking that the three little ogres would manage to mess everything up just like their father, but the ogre parents kept their fingers crossed behind their backs, a dozen of awfully humiliating scenarios running through their minds. They both sucked in a breath as the royal trumpets silenced the bustling crowd.

"May I announce, the three children of the Princess Fiona of Far Far Away and Sir Shrek. Prince Alexander, Prince Lucas and Princess Emmie."

The velvet curtains parted to reveal the youngsters, staring out into the crowd. Alex's expression resembled a dear caught in headlights and seemed to stiffen up under all the eyes watching him. Luke and Emmie were a little more at ease but still uncomfortable, glancing off to their parents for help. As they had been told, they watched for Artie's signal before they left.

Shrek and Fiona waited for the disaster, either Alex would start crying or one of them would trip down the stairs, and that would only be the start of everything to come. Smiling, Artie beckoned them away, pleased with the result and thankful that people actually clapped for them. Seeing the signal Luke and Emmie made a dash for it, heading straight for the stairs, before realising Alex was still stuck to his spot and had to grab his hands and drag him with them. Still connected, they made it to the stairs and bounded down as fast as it was possible for them, then sprinted to their parents.

"See that wasn't so bad," Fiona assured them quietly.

"I'm impressed," Shrek mumbled to his wife.

Their smiles soon faded though as Alex's lip began to tremble and he shook his head. Taking quick action, Fiona swooped him up, desperate for him to cheer up.

"Hey," Shrek grinned at his son, "It's over now."

But despite their efforts, Alex began to bawl into Fiona's shoulder.

Diverting the attention, Artie nodded frantically at the orchestra, who quickly began to play. The crowd still remained silent, watching the royal family, almost as if they were just waiting for something to happen.

"Go and say something," Lillian nudged her nephew, gesturing toward the stage.

Artie sprang into motion, as collectively as he could, he entered the stage,

"And so everyone," he began loudly, "Enjoy the ball."

The King waited until people had started to chat amongst themselves and mill around the room. He scanned the entire hall of people, searching for her face, much to his disappointment, she wasn't there. Exhaling deeply, he made his way back down to his family, he could tell there was a long night to come.

"Everyone was staring at us," Luke exclaimed to his father.

"It was scary," Emmie nodded.

Artie and Shrek exchanged a smile, both knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"Now, now, everyone gets a little stage fright from time to time," Lillian smiled at her grandchildren. Despite their rather unroyal manners and speech she still loved them dearly and adored everything they did. She felt it was her job as their grandmother to defend her family, as deep down she knew how the people spoke of them, but for the most part she simply ignored it, "Now how about we go and have some fun?"

"_Yeah_," Luke and Emmie nodded enthusiastically.

"People will want to talk to you," Lillian gave her daughter and son-in-law the bad news, "Come on Alex, you come too."

"About what?" Fiona asked, setting her now calm son to the ground.

"Schooling and training," she replied, glancing down to the triplets.

"Oh that's just _great_," Shrek sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Artie wandered around aimlessly in the cool night, he had done his bit, made his speech and now he was free for the night, well, as free as he could get. Not one part of him wanted to be at the ball, not after finding out she hadn't showed up. He had hovered about inside, speaking with people and had done the same outside, he supposed he could be excused and leave. Artie began to rake his mind for any excuses he could make to be able to get away. Sometimes he wished he didn't have to do this, didn't have to keep up the happy face.

Artie stepped inside into the light, he glanced over his people dancing and laughing amongst themselves. He gave a small smile, nodding his head at a few people that caught his gaze. Once again he felt a sudden wave of gratitude fall over him. But where would he be if Shrek had taken the throne? Working in a low paying job in Worcestershire, that's where. He remembered how nervous he had been at first, Shrek was doing a good job in reassuring him but the ogre wasn't so good at telling him the absolute truth. Artie smiled, thinking back at how desperate his friend had been to disappear back to his swamp, he remembered pulling jokes on him, claiming to have decided to give up the throne. Although he knew Shrek had problems of his own back then, what with the news Fiona had sprung on him. Artie himself wondered if he'd ever become a father, he assumed he would eventually, but who with. What with Abbey gone and finding himself uninterested with everyone else, he was starting to expect his life to end up long and lonely. At the moment it seemed as if that theory was going to be the truth.

"Sire?"

Artie was brought back by the voice behind him.

"_Sire?_" the voice asked again.

"Yes?" Artie turned to see Fiddlesworth looking rather flustered after having to push his way through the crowd.

"Sire, I uhh, have been informed to tell you that someone without an invitation is trying to pass through the gates," he told the King.

Artie sighed, suddenly growing tired of decision making, although he seemed to have grown tired of everything in the past few days.

"Is anyone trying to find this unwanted guest, to get them out?" he asked wirily.

"Uhh… no," Fiddlesworth looked confused, "they are _asking_ to get in the gate."

"Well let them in," Artie concluded.

"What?" Fiddlesworth seemed taken aback, "But what if they are dangerous?"

"Fiddlesworth, did you see this person?" the King asked, in an uncharacteristically exasperated tone.

"Yes…"

"Do they look dangerous to you?"

"Uhh…" the servant paused to recollect, "…no…"

"So let them in, one more guest is welcome," seeing the look on the man's face Artie decided to add something as reassurance, "If anything happens then my body guards know what to do."

Artie nodded at him, gesturing for him to leave. Looking back to the crowd, he decided he didn't care if something happened. There had already been more drama then really necessary, one thing else wouldn't change much. In fact the ball hadn't been doing too well in taking his mind off things, so a possible assassin entering the event would hopefully do the job.

"King Arthur!"

Artie sighed resoundingly as his name was called again.

"Oh King Arthur!" the female voice called again.

Artie suddenly became tense as he recognised the voice, scanning the crowd for the owner. A young woman with strawberry-blonde hair piled on top of her head, beads woven throughout, a dusting of freckles over her cheeks and a beautiful high-class ball gown entered his line of vision.

"King Arthur," she smiled as she approached him, "I'm assuming you go by that now."

Artie stared at her, disbelieving.

"It's me, you know… Guinevere," she raised an eyebrow, realising he hadn't changed much from high school.

"Uhh… Yeah, Guinn," he choked out.

"Oh, good, you remember me," she smiled again, "Now when that ogre showed up at school saying you were a King, I didn't really believe it, yet here you are."

"…here I am…" Artie repeated slowly, turning confused, "_Wait_," he snapped out of his thoughts, "how did you get an invita…" he paused thinking back to his previous conversation, "or didn't you have one?"

"Well I have a friend here in Far Far Away," she stopped, smiling at him, "one other than you, that had an invitation but she couldn't make it, so I took her place instead."

"Oh," Artie brushed off the idea, his face then soured as he thought back to his school days, "Where's Lancelot then?" he asked hostilely.

"Oh _please_," Guinn scoffed, "don't get me started on him," she wrinkled her nose, "We graduated together, all happy _as you do_, then he wouldn't propose to me and one day I found him kissing…" she paused, "…_Britanny_. Can you believe it! That spoilt little rich girl," she vented her hate, "So I told him we were _so_ over and that he'd never get me back."

"Oh, well, that's… _great?_" Artie found himself confused, he had sworn to himself back in Worcestershire that if Guinn ever split up with Lance he'd celebrate and be the happiest he'd ever been, yet now he felt nothing.

"Yes that is great," her expression dropped, "Oh and I'd like to apologise for Lance's behaviour back at school, it was rather unorthodox of him."

"I, um, don't really care about that anymore," Artie shook off the subject, his mouth then curled into a small smile, now able to get a dig at his old crush, "If I remember right, _you_ weren't exactly best friends with me either."

For a split second, Artie could have sworn that she shot a glare at him, but her face soon turned apologetic, "You're right," she nodded gravely.

Artie couldn't quite believe his ears.

"I treated you like mud on my shoe, but if I'm honest with myself, I _did_ like you, I always thought you were sweet."

Artie stared, disbelievingly at her.

"I was under my friend's influences, and they told me I was stupid to like you, which I always did, I'm sorry," she smiled sweetly at him.

Artie nodded, looking over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. He knew she was after his power, but he'd play along for now.

"What happened to you?" he asked innocently, "Aren't you a daughter of a King?"

"Yes," Guinevere answered, surprised by his question, "but obviously I wasn't the heir, my older brother is. Which is ever so unfortunate. Don't you find it unfair how the other children of the family just get tossed aside until something happens, that's what happened to you. See we do have something in common after all, but you've got your royalty, mine hasn't found me yet," she took a step closer to him, "Maybe it will find me soon."

"Uhh…" Artie backed away, "Maybe."

She gave him a brief annoyed glance then looked over her shoulder at the orchestra which had just started a new piece.

"How about we dance," she grabbed his hand, giving him no choice, "to make up for old times."

"Okay," Artie was rushed over to the dance floor, almost all eyes watching him.

Guinevere positioned herself into the dancing stance, forcing Artie to do the same. She beamed up at him as they began to step in time with the music. Artie could see everyone staring at them, in fact people were leaving the dance floor for him. Plus, Artie had previously turned down dance offers with others, claiming to not feel like dancing tonight. He knew it looked as if this girl was something special.

He suddenly caught eyes with Puss and Donkey, staring at him with confused expressions. He knew what they were thinking, and he had no way of telling them otherwise. Artie tried his best to pull away as subtly as he could, but Guinn held him tighter than he'd have expected, simply ignoring his attempts and grinning at him. Artie knew for a fact she was enjoying the attention everyone was giving her. He wasn't sure how low she would go when speaking to people. He didn't _want_ to know that. Desperately he began looking around the room to find anything that would help him out of his situation.

"Guinn," he finally pulled himself away.

"Yes," she giggled lightly, clasping his hand.

"How about we…" Artie trailed off as something caught his eye.

"Artie?" Guinn asked as she noticed the King looking over her shoulder, "King Arthur?"

"Excuse me," Artie mumbled, walking past the young woman.

The grand doors at the top of the staircase had opened, and a girl had stepped in, wearing a plain blue-tinted gown with a matching shawl, her shiny golden hair hung in neat ringlets over her shoulder. She looked around the floor below her and slowly started to descend the wide staircase.

Artie began to push past people, gaining their attention as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs, not once taking his eyes off of the fair maiden that had arrived late. The crowds around him slowly began to notice his stare and looked themselves at what had their King so dazzled. Before long most of the room had fallen into silence, staring at the young girl.

As her feet touched the ground she began to hurry away, out of the spotlight, but Artie caught her delicate hand.

"Where…" he stopped the words rushing out of his mouth as she turned to face him, "I umm… I guess I owe you a dance," Artie smiled nervously at her.

With several people's frantic gestures towards the orchestra, the instruments began to play. The crowd parted, arranging themselves around the dance floor to watch.

"I thought you were meant to be married," she whispered sharply, as she reluctantly allowed herself to be walked to the middle of the room.

"_What?_" Artie asked, pulling her into a dancing stance, "No, I didn't, thankfully Elena backed away and I've removed the law," he explained quietly and began to move his feet in time with the music just as he'd been taught.

"Really?" she asked, seeming to loosen her angered expression.

"Y… I mean, _really really_," he glanced at Shrek who had joined the gathering with his family and was nudging and nodding smugly at his wife "…for you," he added meekly, "I made a promise Abbey," he smiled, twirling her outward, then concentrated on the dance to get back into the right position for his next move.

Guinn's face was different, to say the least, compared with the other cooing members of the public. What was once a pleasant smile had changed into a sudden scowl. Everyone who had noticed her before had certainly forgotten about her now. Desperate to make herself known, she began to step forward, opening her mouth to call his name.

"I don't think so."

She looked down and took a startled leap backward at the donkey who had moved in her way. Thinking back carefully, she soon registered him as the strange ogre's companion all those years ago in Worcestershire. Setting an unamused frown on her face, she tried to step around the animal.

"If I were you," the ogre's other companion, the cat, jumped onto the donkey's back, "I wouldn't do that," he bowed his head at her politely.

Huffing she folded her arms, "I thought he wanted me," she mumbled dejectedly.

"Well I guess you'd better think again," Donkey replied, grinning at Puss.

Shooting a glare at both animals, Guinn huffed, whirling around and began pushing past the crowd, making it clear she was leaving.

Artie and Abbey's dance grew more complex as they learnt each other's abilities and became more at ease with everyone watching. In fact, towards the end of the dance they both seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing as they tried to cover up each other's stumbles and blunders. Eventually the music came to a close, and Artie swung her downward, holding her in his arms. The couple locked eyes, and their panting died down as the whole ballroom seemed to suddenly become empty. For that one moment they were the only ones in the room. Artie slowly brought her upward, onto her feet, both vaguely aware of the applause they were receiving. Despite the dance being over Artie didn't let go of her, he couldn't let Abbey get away again. Abbey's lips suddenly parted into a smile, "Have I ever told you this?" she whispered.

"What?" Artie asked.

"That…," she paused, "…that I love you."

Artie's face broke into a grin, "I don't think you have, but I guess I love you too."

As the couple obliviously mumbled to each other, still standing in each other's arms, the crowd were now watching something different. Shrek casually strolled across the ball room, trying his best to act as nonchalantly as possible.

"_Ahem_," he nudged Artie, catching his attention.

Artie suddenly broke away from Abbey, looking confusedly at the ogre, he then felt him shove something tiny into his hand. Cautiously taking it, he looked back up at his friend, who winked at him then leisurely left. Throwing a small smile at Abbey, he took a quick glance down at what the ogre had given him. It was a small golden ring, a beautiful sparkling diamond being its main attraction. Carefully closing his hand, he turned to look at his family, watching him closely. It was far too small for Fiona and Emmie was too young, his eyes landed on his Aunt who nodded knowingly at him. Gulping, he realised what they were waiting for him to do.

Suddenly nervous, the King slowly turned back to his used-to-be maid, who blinked her beautiful blue eyes at him in confusion.

"_Artie?_" she prompted him for some kind of response, she was suddenly too aware of the huge crowd staring at her from all angles.

Artie smiled at her in response, finding himself unable to speak. The whole room was waiting in deathly silence, eager to find out who this girl was and what had been given to their King. Artie took a nervous step back, glancing around at all the watchful eyes. He was unsure if he should do what his family wanted him to do or simply chicken out and ask people to dance instead. Taking a deep breath he told himself to stop worrying and forced himself to descend to the ground. He lifted a shaking hand and held hers, now he had to find his voice.

Abbey sucked in a breath, she definitely wasn't expecting him to do that and by the gasps and excited whispers of the crowd, they weren't either. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he opened his mouth to speak. It took him a few moments to compose himself but he eventually somewhat knew what to say.

"Miss Abigail Thomas," he began shakily, he knew he should probably be saying everything louder so even the people at the back could hear, but considering he was more nervous than he'd ever been he pushed it to the back of his mind and carried on, "Will you do the honour of make…" he paused, clutching the ring tighter and drew a new breath, "making me the happiest person alive and-and marrying me?"

Abbey found herself slack-jawed, stunned into silence. She looked away from his face, surveying her surroundings. She knew that becoming his wife would not be the only major change in her life, that was something she seriously needed to consider. But still… she looked back down at the pained look on his face, it was as if he had been turned to stone in the anticipation for her answer, but still she loved him didn't she? _Yes_ she was sure of that, she had been utterly miserable for the past week, without him, she definitely didn't want to relive that. Besides having the responsibility of being Queen, she'd be a wife, a wife to the most adorable, handsome, kind man in the world, and she'd be happy.

With sudden resolve she smiled,

"Yes," she whispered, nodding.

Her smile grew as she watched the relief wash over his face. Artie opened his other hand, revealing the ring. Holding it up, he gently slid it onto her finger and stood.

"Really?" he asked in amazement, unable to wipe the smile off of his face.

"Yes," she beamed at him, throwing herself into his arms, giggling in pure delight.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Okay, don't hate me, _don't hate me please_.

I know I've been… _how many months_, I don't know. I'm sorry, don't hate me :)

Ahh it makes me feel so bad because when I re-read the previous chapter I remember actually sitting out in my garden trying to get a tan whilst writing it, and now I've just finished the next chapter and the weather is threatening to snow. Believe me I get angry with _myself_ for neglecting this.

So instead of digging my hole any deeper, I'm not going to promise any date the next chapter will be out by, I can honestly see myself getting stuck with it, ahh I'd better get working on it fast.

Please review, you know I still love you… I do…

_J.W. Appel: Yep, I agree with your assumption for the Puss movie, I think they're going to somehow entwine that in the plot line. As for the other request I'm not sure, I've planned out the rest of the story until the end, I doubt an actual roaring contest will fit._


	40. Reassurance

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 40 – Reassurance

"I can't take any more of these offers. We're leaving!" Shrek announced as he stormed into their bedroom, after the latest of a number of conversations with head masters and mistresses wanting to take on the triplets for royal training and schooling.

"Shrek, she is a high woman of the catholic church you can't just tell her to 'shove her sparkly deal, we're not interested'!" Fiona exclaimed when safely shut in their room.

"I wouldn't care if she was the highest woman on earth," Shrek retorted, throwing his arms in the air, "Fiona, did you not hear her call us _naturally unrefined_ and whatever else!"

He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face her.

"Well, yes," Fiona admitted, glancing to the ground briefly but then looked back up at him with another point to make, "But she had a very valid reason to be here with an offer that we _may_ have been interested in. Surely just one slightly prejudiced comment can't be _anything_ compared to what you've had to face before."

Ignoring his wife's last point, he rolled his eyes, "Fiona would you make your mind up, just last week you were going all weepy on me about losing the kids and now you're actually _considering _sending them to a boarding school for half their lives."

"Shrek, I didn't say I wanted to accept, I'm just saying that a better schooling could benefit them in the future, unlike your little ogre tradition," she corrected him.

"_Benefit!_" Shrek exclaimed incredulously, "All that's going to do is turn them into posh, royal…" he paused, thinking of more words to describe the situation, oblivious to his now almost glowering wife, "…_muck!_"

Fiona widened her eyes, now clearly offended, "_Posh royal __muck__?_" she snickered, leaving herself slightly slack jawed.

"Well, yeah!" he defended, despite already having dug himself into a hole he'd never get out of.

"I do hope you _haven't _forgotten that once upon a time I was sent to a private school. Okay, it might not have been a _boarding_ school but it had the same intentions," she glared at him, "turning me into, what you so defiantly describe as, posh royal_ muck_."

"And it did just that. You should have heard yourself when I rescued you from that tower," Shrek argued back.

"Oh so now _I'm _the bad guy, am I?"

"No! I'm talking about back then. Don't change the subject."

"So I was the bad guy back _then?_" Fiona poked at her husband's previous statement.

"Yes. I mean no. I… Oh for the love of Pete!" Shrek threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

* * *

Artie bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time, he'd spent the day standing at Abbey's side going through lessons he already knew, trying to ease her boredom. Despite the dull day, he still hadn't managed to wipe the smile off of his face, and he now intended to put a smile on Abbey's as he knew she was nervous about her new life. He wanted to make it clear that married life was going to be easy, no misunderstandings, no falling outs, no nothing.

Artie's happiness was paused as Shrek stormed out of his bedroom.

"_Oh yeah a posh boarding school, great,_" he grumbled to himself, then looked up to Artie, "Yeah, _she_ wants to send them to a boarding school," he commented loudly, gesturing to the door behind him.

"_No I don't Shrek, and you know it!_" Fiona shouted from behind the closed door.

Shrek rolled his eyes at her response, "Be prepared Artie," Shrek nodded at him.

"_What?_" Artie asked, confusedly.

"Well, you're getting married soon, so count it as an early warning," Shrek smiled wirily.

"You argue a lot?" Artie asked tentatively, starting to feel suddenly nervous.

Shrek laughed despite himself, "Sometimes," he answered truthfully, "Doesn't ever amount to anything though, you learn to let stuff go," he paused as Fiona opened the door, heading over to Emmie's room, "…even if you're right."

Fiona shot him a quick glare, but seeing her husbands smile, she couldn't help but smirk herself before entering her daughter's room.

Smiling at the closed door, Shrek sighed, "When you love them," he shrugged, "_you love them_, there's nothing you can do about it."

"No matter what," Artie concluded, "So," he regained the ogre's attention, "how'd you think I did last night? Yanno, proposing to her."

"Well you did better than me, put it that way," Shrek chuckled, recalling his own memory.

"What did _you_ do?" Artie asked.

"Well that's a whole different story," Shrek waved off the subject, "What matters is that she said yes, and the best thing is that you don't forget… ever."

"I know," Artie smiled, "I don't suppose I'll forget our wedding either."

"Nope. The birth of your kids too," Shrek's smile faded a little at the memory, "I could probably do with forgetting that one actually."

Artie grinned, "Well that's a _long_ way into the future, that one."

"That's what I said," Shrek mumbled under his breath.

"_Huh?_"

"Don't worry," Shrek turned on his heals, "I've got a couple of kids that need putting to bed now so, wish me luck, I'll be an hour," he grinned at the young King, "Night Artie."

"Night Shrek," Artie smiled and turned away.

"Uhh, _Artie?_"

"Yeah?" he looked back at the ogre.

"We're probably gonna be thinking about leaving soon," he paused, thinking up a reasonable excuse, "…the kids want to be back at home, they're getting tired of everything. So make the wedding soon if you could," he smiled, then carried on to his sons room.

* * *

Slamming the door behind her and kicking her shoes off, Abbey staggered across the room and collapsed onto her bed. Her day had been boring at best and she definitely wasn't looking forward to a repeat of it tomorrow. She had spent the day learning about the rules and regulations of the royal court, followed by walking around the ballroom with a book on her head, the only positive aspect of it all was that she got to be with Artie the entire time. Sighing heavily she wondered how she ever thought being a maid was a hard job. She now knew her future was about to get a whole lot more complicated. Holding her left hand out, she admired the beautiful ring she now considered her most prized possession, it reminded her of how happy she now was, how happy she would be.

"Abbey?" Artie opened her door, peering into the dimly lit room.

"Artie," Abbey grinned at the sight of him, as he stepped into the room.

"How was today?" he asked, "I never got the chance to ask."

"Well, I honestly have no idea how you cope with that every day," she sighed.

"It's takes some getting used to, but I'll be there with you every step of the way," he reassured his fiancée, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"You won't leave?" she asked quietly.

"Well for some things I might, but otherwise I _think_ the King and Queen stay together," Artie smiled at her.

"_Queen_," Abbey sighed resoundingly, she'd heard that title a lot that day, maybe too many times for her liking, "How am I going to do it Artie?" she asked, the seriousness of her tone bringing him back down to earth, "I mean, I was brought up in a working class home, running around the streets barefoot advertising for my father," nervous tears stung her eyes, "I'm not anything _close_ to a Queen…"

"Abbey," Artie cut her off, sliding an arm around her, pulling her against him, "I know how it feels. You know how I started off, I was probably more clueless than you are. At least you've worked in a… _a royal environment_."

Abbey looked up at her soon-to-be husband, smiling despite herself. All she had to do was remind herself, that if he was beside her, holding her hand, she'd be fine.

"You'll be better than Shrek anyway," Artie chuckled, then, remembering something, his smile faded, "…And speaking of Shrek, he said that they want to leave soon."

"Yes?" Abbey asked, curious to know his point.

"Well, I want them to be there at the wedding, you know, they mean a lot to me," Artie admitted, "so we've got a choice. We marry quickly, or we wait a year."

"Do you honestly think I could wait a whole year to marry you?" Abbey asked incredulously, smirking.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Artie laughed, "Well you'd better get up early tomorrow as we've got a very, _very_ busy day."

* * *

Yawning, Shrek trudged across the room and propped up his pillows before promptly collapsing into bed next to his wife. The triplets had been successfully put to bed and were soundly sleeping, allowing their parents to settle down themselves.

"So, how long has it been now?" Shrek asked, pulling the duvet over them both.

"Four weeks," Fiona sighed, fiddling with the tip of her newly done braid.

"Are we ever gonna see the swamp again?" Shrek smiled wistfully.

"I hope so," Fiona returned his smile.

Silence took over, listening only to the ticking of the old castle clock, one of the last remaining pieces of furniture from Fiona's childhood room.

"Fiona," Shrek looked over at his wife, "I've told Artie we want to leave soon."

Fiona paused to think about his decision for a couple of seconds before slowly nodding her agreement, "I think the kids have been photographed enough for this year, and we _all_ need time to relax before we have to go through everything again."

"_Again?_" Shrek asked, sitting up.

"Yes," a smirk grew on Fiona's face, "We're coming back next year."

"But-but, we…" Shrek's stammers were cut off.

"It's too late honey, I've promised mum and Artie already," Fiona looked innocently at her husband, giggling at his slack-jawed expression, "They want to see the kids as often as they can."

"You're mum comes over on their birthday, Artie could too," Shrek suggested.

"What? And leave the kingdom, no Shrek. We're coming back," Fiona smiled, "It'll only be for two weeks."

"Why not one?" Shrek playfully reasoned with his wife.

"_Shrek_," Fiona brought the conversation to a close.

"Well, I don't care," Shrek concluded, smiling at her, "As long as you, me and the kids can get back home and just be _us_ again, I'm happy."

With that, the ogre turned and blew out the candle, plunging the room into darkness and got himself comfortable.

"But Shrek?" Fiona asked, her voice tinged with sarcasm, "I thought I wanted to send the kids to a boarding school, turn them into posh, royal _muck_, did you say?"

Reopening his eyes, Shrek sighed loudly, turning onto his side, facing away from Fiona.

"I love you," the ogress giggled, wrapping an arm over his waist, pressing herself against his back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Okay, first thing's first, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Everyone! Hope everyone has a good time this holiday :)

So, now this chapter is done, there's only two more chapters and a possible, probably not, epilogue, I've gotta decide on that one. I can't believe I'm this close to officially finishing this, _wow._

I got this done in less than a month, _I know, a fast-ish update, I can't believe it either_, but what with my birthday tomorrow, _I'ma getting old_, and then Christmas and new year _and_ everything in-between, I probably won't even start the next chapter until the new year.

_J.W. Appel – If it fits into anything in the future, I'll give it a go :)_

_person-without-a-FF.N-account – N'aww thanks :) Yes it'd be a veeery long one, believe me I know haha :D Love your name by the way, very creative XD_


	41. The King and Queen

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 41 – The King and Queen

The whole room waited with bated breath for the magical kiss that would end the wedding the kingdom had been waiting for. Artie smiled at his beautiful bride who was beaming back at him. Carefully, he flicked her veil over her head, and put his hands around her tiny waist. As soon as their lips touched, the entire room burst into applause, looking on proudly at their King and his new wife.

As rehearsed, the orchestra began the wedding march and the couple took off, hand in hand, down the aisle as the grand church doors were opened, letting the bright sunlight flood in. Artie could hardly believe the last time he had hurried through these doors was chasing after Elena, at that wedding. It now seemed to him like a dream. Once again, the crowds cheered as the newlyweds entered their view, throwing all of their confetti.

Abbey scanned the joyful crowd, unease filling her body; she hadn't a lot of time to get used to this. Ever since their love became known she had never faced a crowd as big as the one before her now. Giving a nervous smile she waved how she had been taught, her hand shaking slightly. She looked up at her husband, who seemed to be perfectly confident with the people. His eyes were suddenly on her, she tried her best to pull a cheerful face, but wasn't sure if she could hide her whole, honest feelings. Artie's face flashed a concerned expression,

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled, trying to keep her face as perfect as possible for the flashing cameras, glancing quickly to the now growing crowd, seeming to stretch on for miles, by her judgement anyway. Suddenly she felt his arm slide around her waist, pulling her closer against him.

"You'll get used to it," he whispered, "just relax."

Taking a deep breath she tried to do as he said, unfortunately it wasn't quite that easy yet. So instead, she turned to look back into the church. Her eyes immediately met her mothers, who was dabbing the tears from her face with a handkerchief, before giving her daughter a shaky smile. Abbey smiled quickly back and moved on to Artie's strange family, who were now her own family. She was already quite fond of Lillian, her patient and kind Queen, now her aunt. And after spending some time with the more unusual part of the family she had come to realise they were just as accepting and full of love as her own husband.

"Hey," Artie brought her attention back to the screaming crowds, "That's our ride."

Abbey couldn't help but gasp, causing small stifled laughter from Artie, as she noticed the beautiful golden carriage. It resembled those she had been shown when her father used to read her stories. But it soon became apparent to her that in this story, she was the fairytale princess.

* * *

The pair walked down the hall, which lead to the ballroom's grand staircase where they would celebrate with their guests. As they passed the full length mirror, Abbey unwillingly stopped, having caught her own reflection. Before the wedding the stylists had rushed her so much she didn't really have time to take in her appearance.

"Is that me?" she asked, staring at the beautifully made up face that shared her same blue eyes.

She had waited on so many beautiful women with tiaras who stayed as guests at the castle, and now, _she _was the one wearing the tiara.

Artie chuckled, nodding. When he first saw her approaching him down the aisle, he had a similar awestruck expression to the one she was wearing now.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"Of course I am," she giggled, meeting his eye in the reflection, "Did you see the amount of people who came flooding in my bedroom this morning?" She laughed, shaking her head, "I guess I'll just have to get used to looking this beautiful."

Artie looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess I'll never look like myself again, I'll always have to be beautiful," she gave a small smile.

"But, you are beautiful," Artie touched her cheek, "just as yourself."

Abbey simply smiled and shook her head, "Where'd you get that from?" she chuckled throwing one last glance to the mirror, "Come on, we'd better get moving, can't be late for our own wedding reception."

The pair hurried down the rest of the hallway, being careful not to trip on Abbey's rather extravagant, glittering wedding dress. They stopped as they reached the archway to the grand staircase, grinning at each other.

"Announcing King Arthur and his new wife, Queen Abigail Pendragon," the master of the ceremonies took his cue to point to their arrival.

Abbey once again felt the nervousness sweep over her as every head was turned towards her. She clung onto her husband's arm as they started their long walk down the steps.

"_Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip,_" she found herself mumbling, much to Artie's amusement.

"Smile and enjoy yourself, you'll only have this day once," Artie told her quietly, "you'll remember it forever," he remembered his conversation with Shrek.

"I know," Abbey smiled at him, telling herself that once she'd finished tackling the stairs, she'd force herself to calm down.

* * *

"Abbey looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Emmie asked, staring at the couple as they glided their way around the room talking to various people, "I think she's the most beautiful bride I've ever seen, _ever_." She looked at her brothers for a response, only getting screwed up faces and 'yuck' noises at the idea.

"Well, _I _think she comes in second to one other bride," Shrek commented, meeting eyes with his own.

"_Elena?_" Luke asked, provoking a sudden burst of laughter from his parents.

"Ah no," Donkey laughed along with them, "I think your dad means..."

"Shut up Donkey," Shrek interrupted the animal, but still in good humour.

Fiona stroked her sons head, beaming, thinking back to her own wedding. Yes, it wasn't as grand and fancy as this, but it was perfect nonetheless. She could tell her husband was sharing her thoughts. She knew if she could go back to one day, it would most certainly be that one.

The floor suddenly started to clear, everyone making room for the first dance. The realisation sent Emmie into frantic excitement as she grinned at her mother, leaping onto her lap.

The lights dimmed down and soft music began, the newlyweds found themselves in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by their guests. They had been taught a romantic, yet classy, dance the instructor had told them to perform for their wedding to wow the crowd. Artie put his arms around her, looking to his feet, waiting for the cue in the music to go, but Abbey simply fell into his arms, leaning against his chest, a content smile spread across her lips.

"What about the dance?" Artie asked her quietly, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"It doesn't feel right," she looked up at him, "It's our first dance as husband and wife, it's supposed to be _us _dancing."

Artie smiled back at her, despite knowing he'd be getting some disapproving glances from the organisers afterwards.

"Well that sounds good to me," he murmured into her hair, feeling thankful that he didn't have to struggle with some of the more complicated parts, "Are you happier now?" he asked, although he could see the difference in her since the night had gone on.

"Of course," a grin flashed over her face, "it's been perfect."

There wasn't many moments where a kingdom comes together as a whole to share in something happy, but with the crowds who were attending and the cameras airing the entire event live, it was definitely one of those precious moments of awe. They royal couple slow danced around the floor, every so often whispering smiles to each other. Although it was clearly not a show dance, no one could say that it wasn't beautiful. It was clear that everywhere in Far Far Away was silent, almost as if it was too much of an intimate moment to make any sound to intrude.

* * *

After everyone had left and the servants were clearing out the hall Artie and Abbey found themselves alone after all the chaos. The newlyweds had decided to head out into the cool summer air and sit on the grass amongst the flowers. Artie leant against the trunk of a tree, arms around his wife, holding her close as she leant against his chest. From the castle they were only just visible in the soft moonlight, blending into the background. The pair could hardly believe that it was only a couple of days ago that they were frantically trying to organise things.

"_Queen_ Abigail Pendragon of Far Far Away," Abbey breathed, watching the thousands of stars twinkling in the dark sky, "_Wow_."

"Big change, huh?" Artie let his gaze drop down to her moonlight bathed face.

"You can say that again," her eyes met his and he could once again feel his heart flutter.

They shared that brief moment, the first real private moment they had, away from all the thousands, _millions,_ of eyes.

"I get it," Artie suddenly piped up.

"Get what?" Abbey didn't take her eyes away from his.

"I finally, truly get why Shrek married a Princess, why Fiona left her throne and duty, why Aunt Lillian kissed a _frog_."

Abbey gave him a confused expression, "I don't understand."

Artie broke the eye contact, to look up to the dark rooms of the palace where his odd family were mostly likely sleeping, "I understand what they say about how you'd do anything for that one person. That there is one person in the world who you'd give up everything you had and knew to keep. I'd give up my kingdom without hesitation if you seriously looked me in the eyes and told me that's what you wanted. I thought I understood that, I really did, but until now it's just hit me that I didn't."

"You get it now," Abbey nodded, giggling slightly, cheeks reddening, "I do too, definitely."

They shared a kiss, and then returned to staring at the sky. After a quiet moment, Abbey looked up at her husband, her face deadpan but Artie couldn't help noticing a twinkle in her eye.

"Artie."

"Yes."

"Would you run away with me?" she asked, gesturing to the forest, "Just you and me, together. We'll build a little house and bring up our children and live in secret."

Artie stared at her, "Uh..."

"I'm being serious," she set her face back to deadpan.

"I don't..."

All of a sudden a smile spread across her face, and her laughter rang out, "I thought you said you wouldn't hesitate."

Artie smirked at her, tugging at a wisp of her golden hair, "Well you kind of sprung that on me."

"I love you Arthur," she whispered, her voice still strung with laughter.

"I love you too Abigail," he put a finger to her lips as she was about to kiss him, "my wife."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well, it's been a while hasn't it? I don't have any excuses, none, I'm a worthless story neglecter.

But, seriously though, one more (maybe an extra, we'll see) chapter to go guys, well I think so anyway. After two years of waiting and like four odd years of writing it, this might finally be over soon (as long as I don't disappear for another two years).

Sorry if my style of writing within this chapter is inconsistent, some parts were written two years ago, some last week. So yeah... sorry for my absence. I hope everyone forgives me. I love you, come back...


	42. Home

Shrek Goes Fourth – Chapter 42 – Home

Shrek stared at the ceiling, the sun-dried, mud ceiling. He smiled running his hands over the damp hessian sheets of the bed he was laying upon. He had never been happier to return home. He sat up, running his eyes around the numerous scribbled drawings tacked to the walls and a feeling of relief washed over him again. It felt like a lifetime ago that he almost lost them. He shuddered, his mind replaying that moment on the beach.

"The kids are exhausted," Fiona smiled wirily at him as she entered the room.

"I don't blame them," Shrek sighed, "Probably the busiest month of their entire lives." He paused, "Probably the busiest month of _my_ life, let alone most stressful."

Fiona gave an airy laugh in response, "Alex still feels ill and Emmie is still all upset. Luke's following suit," she sighed, "It's not over yet."

"Letting them sleep means that they're going to be wide awake tonight, you know," Shrek reminded his wife grimly.

"Well I'm hoping they'll sleep for a couple of hours then still be tired enough to sleep through the night. I know I could sleep for days," she replied, stifling a yawn.

Both ogres looked towards the curtains that parted their room from the rest of the house as one of the children began to cry.

Shrek took the case out of her hands, "Go see them, I'll do this."

Shrek watched as she left their room. For once everything was peaceful, there were no loud voices and no toys scattered everywhere, it was so quiet he could he hear his wife murmuring to his children from across the house.

But suddenly his heightened sense of hearing did pick up something odd from outside. Footsteps. But not hoofs, or anything belonging to a small structure. They were steadfast and heavy. Shrek judged them as unwelcome too, especially now. He took a look out of the little bedroom window and nothing could have prepared him for what his eyes fell on. In a second he was up and at his front door, taking a glance towards his children's bedroom, in hope that no one would emerge before this was over. With an uncertain hand he pulled the door open and fixed his gaze on the ogre who had his back turned to him.

"What're you doing here?" Shrek snarled, causing the visitor to whip around. The face he was watching morphed from hostile, to confused, before ending in a look of shocked recognition. "Yeah, it's me," he folded his arms, his expression set into an angry frown as he waited for some kind of response, "What's the matter, something got your tongue? As far as I can recall you never had a problem before." The uninvited ogre continued to stare, taking in every detail of the ogre that stood before him in the doorway. "Then again, it has been _years_," Shrek carried on, "Not long enough I'm afraid."

"_Shrek?_" the ogre finally spoke, taking a step forward.

"Aye, _dad._" Shrek spat the name out, "If you're even worthy of that title."

"You... you..." Bulvan stumbled over his words.

Shrek knew he had the upper hand due to the element of surprise and he was definitely going to take advantage of that, "So, how is life? Happy? Lonely? Miserable?" Shrek paused, smirking at his father's dumbfounded expression, "Because you drove off everyone that could have meant something to you," he stabbed an accusing finger at him.

Bulvan's eyes narrowed, and took big strides towards his son, "You have no idea..."

Shrek didn't move, no longer intimidated as he now stood a couple of inches taller and looked a lot healthier and in better physical condition than the aging ogre.

"What's that?" Bulvan turned his head, searching for the soft voice he could hear.

Shrek continued to stare, stony faced at him, not budging from the doorway, "That's my wife," he stopped, watching his father's expression change, "...singing to our _children_," the expression he was watching turned wide and somewhat surprised, "People that I love more than anything, who I would give up my own life for. Not the other way around."

"Now listen here Shrek..."

"Now listen to what dad?" Shrek cut off his father, "Listen to some stupid excuse, I don't even care anymore. I have _my_ family, with _my_ home and _my_ friends, and they're all I need." He stepped forward, snarling "And I know that I don't want you anywhere near them."

"_Shrek?_"

Shrek didn't move at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Who..." Fiona stopped immediately as she saw the visitor outside, or the resemblance she saw for her husband, "Is that your..."

"Don't worry Fiona he's leaving," Shrek leant slightly closer to the older ogre, "And don't come back." He then nodded, stepped back and threw the door shut.

"Is that your father?" Fiona looked at her husband's angered expression.

"Aye," Shrek replied curtly, peering out the window.

Fiona knew the basics about what happened in Shrek's childhood, he had told her shortly after revealing the ogre tradition, but he hadn't gone into too much detail, "Why was he here?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you ask?"

"No."

"Why did you turn him away?" Fiona waited for his response, "Shrek?"

"Oh sure! Let's invite him in, throw him a party while we're at it!" Shrek exclaimed, whipping around to face her, "Oh and I know, we'll show him how cute the kids are so he can offer _them_ to the hunters too!"

"_Shrek,_" Fiona snapped at him, "I know he's done a lot, but would it really hurt to give him a chance?"

"A _chance?_" Shrek scoffed.

"A _last_ chance," Fiona confirmed, "I wouldn't trust him with any more myself." Seeing her husband's unconvinced expression she sighed, "It's been a long time, he might have learnt his lesson. If you call him in you can make your judgement." She walked over to him, touching his shoulder, "I'll be on your side, I promise." Not hesitating for an answer she pulled the door open.

"_Fiona!_"

She held her hand up to her husband, silencing his protests.

"Bulvan?" she called out. The ogre turned to her, ears raised suspiciously. "Would you like to come back?"

"You're his wife?" Bulvan slowly began to return to the house.

"Yes, my name is Fiona," she replied carefully. As he got closer she could see him studying her face, she stood her ground in the doorway.

"Nice to meet you _Fiona_," Bulvan finally replied as he approached her, "Odd name... Fiona..."

Shrek was suddenly at her side, "Why does it matter to you?"

The hostility made Fiona wince, Shrek was rarely like this, it made her regret her decision to call him back. She shot her husband a look before smiling as pleasantly as she could at their visitor, "Now I know things have happened in the past..." her smile faded as Shrek scoffed at her words, she shot another look at him before continuing, "but I feel that opportunities would be lost if..."

"I hate to interrupt your little peace keeping speech but I don't think it's going to work," Bulvan interrupted her with a look of amusement set on his face, "So I'll just be on my way."

Fiona's eyes narrowed in response and took a heavy step closer to him, "Now I don't know too much about what you did to my husband but I know enough to think you'd be honoured to even get two words from him. I'm giving you the opportunity to be able to speak in a civilised manner with your son," she then turned back to Shrek, "who _will_ be civilised." She turned to Bulvan once again, who was looking slightly taken aback by her outburst, "Family means a lot to me, I believe people should get second chances when they're this close to you. You will _not_ fix anything, you cut him far too deep for that, but right now you have a chance to get to know the only child you have left, not to mention your grandchildren."She took a breath and stepped back, "Are you going to take it? Or are you going to leave?"

The three sat, awkwardly at best, and talked, talked about Bulvan's travels and their family life. At first Fiona lead the majority of the conversation, she kept having to remind herself of exactly what Bulvan had done to Shrek in the past and did her best to not get too friendly. It had turned out Bulvan had wandered upon their swamp by chance. He had very awkwardly admitted he couldn't face staying in the home he had when Shrek left, as it left him alone, or that's what Fiona read into his very sparse explanation. She found herself picking out similarities between her husband and his father, finding more than she first expected. Shrek kept throwing glances at her, at the door, at their children's room, Fiona knew he was wishing for someone to come bounding in, but she was secretly hoping they wouldn't, even Puss, who wouldn't do anything to damage the conversation. No, she wanted this moment to be simply theirs, as awkward and painful as it was. She knew it wouldn't fix everything, of course it wouldn't, but it was good to catch up, if anything.

All of a sudden a door creaked open and a little face peeked out. Bulvan seemed completely terrified as the little brown eyes met his, the colour identical.

"I should go," he stood quickly, gathering himself.

Shrek looked at Fiona, waiting for her protest, but she gave none, nodding at him instead, "Well this was... uhh..." he scratched the back of his head thinking of the correct word to use, "_nice_."

Fiona rolled her eyes at her husband before gesturing for Alex to close the door, "Now aren't you both glad this happened?" she laughed, opening their front door for him.

Both ogres gave unintelligible, mumbled responses, which made the ogress laugh more. As the door closed behind the hurried ogre, they both looked towards the children's room.

"I don't think I'm ready to trust him as my children's grandfather yet," Fiona whispered to her husband.

"Good," Shrek chuckled, "I was scared you'd introduce them there on the spot and make them hug."

Fiona gave him a stern look before replacing it with a smile, "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh," he offered her an uncertain smile, "Well, I'm glad it's over. Anyway," he moved on from the topic, "You can come out now," he called to the room.

Fiona rolled her eyes as the triplets came shuffling out, but she knew this wouldn't be forgotten quite yet.

"Who was that?" Luke asked, his brother and sister peering curiously at them.

* * *

Fiona watched, a look of amusement set on her face, as the three very wide awake children leapt about their father. She would have helped him unpack, but it was too much fun to watch how Alex and Luke had stuck themselves to each of his legs and how Emmie was leaping onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Fiona?" he asked, turning to her, "Where- _ah Emmie get_- where does this go?"

"That's for the kids room," she smirked as he dragged his heavy feet over to the pile of things to take to the other room. Fiona loved to watch her family like this, the triplets giggling and climbing all over their father, and Shrek growing slowly more annoyed by their playful antics, before finally giving up on his task and playing along. He was a good dad, she never doubted him once. It was a hard task convincing him though, even after they were born. But all it took was time and experience, and she couldn't have been more proud of him.

Slowly she approached them, "Do you want me to take anything honey?"

"Um," Shrek sighed, looking at the half unpacked cases laying on the bed, "You could take your children off of me, that might help my workload."

Fiona giggled, as the triplets were sent into overexcitement at the mention of them, "I'm sure they're just happy to be home."

"I'm very happy," Alex grinned, poking at Shrek's leg, which he was still clinging onto.

"I'm _so happy!_" Luke chimed in, rolling off of his father's foot and began jumping around the room.

"_Yes!_" Emmie clambered up Shrek's back and leapt off of his shoulders. Shrek quickly caught her and threw her gently onto the pillows at the head of their bed.

"Oh you've done it now," Fiona raised her eyebrows as all three of them began jumping over the bed, begging him to throw them.

Shrek grinned at the children's hyperactivity, something that only ever happened when he was in the best of moods. With one arm fighting off his children, he used the other to pull Fiona close to him.

"Do you know what?" Shrek asked her.

"What?" Fiona smiled up at him. They both suddenly paused as Shrek caught Luke's foot and lifted him upside-down before throwing him into the other two.

"I've never been so happy to be home in my life," he chuckled.

"Even with all the unpacking, and the kids getting under your feet?" Fiona asked playfully.

"Oh aye, as hard to believe as that is," he laughed.

"It's perfect," her eyes were bright with laughter.

"That it is."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Oh wow, is this over? Nope, I'm doing an epilogue (because I'm in denial and don't want the story to actually end).


	43. Epilogue

Shrek Goes Fourth – Epilogue

Abbey gently tugged at the little pull string which began to fill the room with soft tinkling music. She delicately walked over to the window, pulled back the blue voile curtains and looked out to the bright morning. Her painted pink lips formed a smile as she watched the gardeners tend to the plants, she still knew each of them by name, back from when she lived in the same circle they did. Her life had changed drastically over the past year, anyone could tell just by looking at her. Her simple maid's uniform had been replaced by a soft, mint green, lacy dress, and her old bun had vanished, her long curling locks were now left loose around her shoulders. The biggest change however was the emerald studded tiara which was fixed into her hair every morning, giving away her status and role in the kingdom. She had grown up a lot, taking on the duties of a Queen, and more recently, as a mother.

Her eyes trailed over to the cradle, above which the little mobile bounced around. Her feet slowly followed her gaze and she beamed as the baby's bright blue eyes met hers and he threw a small chubby fist into his mouth, smiling clumsily at her. Baby Alfred, the new Prince of Far Far Away. The whole kingdom already adored him, what with his little blond curling locks and rosy pink cheeks, who couldn't?

"Good _morning_ Alfie," Abbey reached into the cradle and pulled the infant into her arms, "How was your sleep?"

The little boy simply stared at his mother, chewing his fist, he cooed softly.

"Oh good! I'm so glad," she kissed his forehead, "Especially after waking your poor parents up three hours ago, I thought you'd never get back to sleep."

Abbey allowed herself to close her eyes for a few seconds, she struggled caring for a baby and ruling a kingdom, but she would never allow someone else to take him away and do it for her. She was his mother, therefore it was her job. So far, they hadn't needed a nanny, Lillian would take care of him when both her and Artie were away, Lillian never minded, she adored him in just the way she adored her own grandchildren.

There was a light tapping on the door, disturbing Abbey's moment of peace, but the visitor brought her more happiness all the same.

"How is he this morning?" Artie grinned as the baby boy turned to him and waved his chubby arms around, smiling.

"Bright and bouncing as per usual," she lifted the baby upright and bounced him on her hip, "So excited for every new day."

"Of course he is, he's the happiest baby in the world, aren't you Alfie?" he stroked his child's head, the baby smiling even wider in response, "Guess what today is..." Artie looked up to his wife.

"What?" Abbey's expression remained blank.

"It's been a year."

Abbey gasped, "A year already?" she shook her head, "That's gone far too quickly, it doesn't seem like a year since we last saw them."

"So my first task today is to write an invitation," Artie smiled, "their next visit is due."

"Make sure you sign little Alfie's name," Abbey kissed his head once again, rubbing her nose against his soft skin, "Oh I bet you can't wait to meet the rest of your family."

"They're a little strange, but you'll love them," Artie took the baby from his wife, "Alex, Luke and Emmie will be awesome play mates too."

"Just don't get too mucky," Abbey waved her finger at him, gently poking his tiny nose.

"You can get as mucky as you like," Artie playfully argued, "just come to daddy first."

Abbey smiled at her husband and child.

"What do you think they'll be doing?" Artie asked, growing serious.

"Living happily ever after, just like us."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Is this _really_ the end? Oh no, no it can't end, I've literally been writing this story since the moment I found fanfiction...

I just want to say thank you, thank you, _thank you_ to everyone who has taken the time to read this, every little view I got has meant something to me. And those of you who reviewed, favourited and/or followed, an even bigger thank you! I'm so grateful for all you guys.

I really hope you enjoyed reading this story, I know I enjoyed writing it. I know it takes a long time to read however many thousand words this is, I just hope that you consider it time well spent.

Please review, I'd love to see what you all thought!

I guess I'll see you guys later with whatever I decide to do next! Feel free to pm me about anything! Thank you for reading!


End file.
